Ojo por ojo, diente por diente
by blackswanmassen
Summary: Bella sufrio mucho con edward en la secudaria debido a que era un mujeriego.Es su mejor amigo y lo ama en secreto.Ahora en la universidad se desquita llevando con ello consecuencias inesperadas para ambos. No existe peor ciego que el que NO quiere ver.
1. Chapter 1: El despertar

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aclaro xd. Son la genialísima stephenie meyer. Solo quiero jugar un ratito con ellos jajajajaj :)**_

_**Nickih.**_

_**Todos tenemos un amor platónico, un amor imposible, un amor secreto y un amor de verdad ahh y lo olvidaba… amores pasajeros sobran.**_

**Prologo.**

**Chapter 1: El despertar.**

- Bella, como no te das cuenta en lo que te has convertido?- estaba casi exasperado, mientras desordenaba el cabello con sus manos.

- no sé a qué te refieres honestamente.- de verdad a veces Edward podía ser un total descarado, no tenía cara para reclamarme algo.- acaso tu no hacías lo mismo antes? A los 16? Te metiste con la mitad de las chicas de forks, si la otra mitad se salvo fue porque tenían novio, te lo recuerdo!

- bella lo sé.- suspiro pesadamente mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz como cada vez que se enojaba para tranquilizarse, lo conocía demasiado bien.- pero no es necesario que lo recuerdes, además amelie me cambio. Puede que hayamos terminado, pero ya no soy mujeriego. Y además eres una mujer, se ve peor en ti que en mí. Saben lo que dicen a tus espaldas o no?

- y un cuerno! Sé que me quieres, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me apoyas y todo. Pero déjame vivir la vida, tengo 20 y estoy disfrutando mi soltería.- me cabreaba cada vez que empezaba sus sermones, no era nadie.

- dicen que eres una suelta, sabias? Hasta ni yo sé ahora que tanto de la bella tierna, inocente, considerable y delicada queda de la que conocí cuando tenía 16. Ya no te reconozco, ni siquiera te veo como antes.- dijo con cierta decepción en su voz.

- EDWARD POR DIOS, NO QUERIA LLEGAR A ESTO, PERO VEO QUE INSISTES… SOY VIRGEN, ENTIENDELO! V- I –R-G-E-N.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante tamaña confesión.- contento?- pregunte con ironía mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- puede que lo seas.- ante mi mirada asesina, lo arreglo de inmediato.- ok, lo eres. Pero no lo pareces, quiero a mi amiga de vuelta…

- aquí estoy, cabello castaño, ojos castaños….

- la vieja, cuando la encuentres me avisas. Adiós.- dicho eso salió a largos pasos de la sala del dpto que compartíamos…

- No ed...- a pesar de llamarlo, me ignoro y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Solo atine a dejarme desfallecer en el suelo, y llorar, como no lo había hecho en años…_que diablo nos había sucedido?… corrección, que diablos me había pasado?_. Me puse mi mp3 y me sumí en la inconsciencia.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Consecuencias

Edward Pov.

Si había salido de la habitación tan así, era por una causa entendible. Bella a veces cuando se ponía en plan terco, lograba hacerme sacar de mis casillas en un tiempo record, era un mujer orgullosa, lo sabía, porque lo su confesión no dudaba de que era totalmente verdad, aun viéndose enojada a veces era tierna, pero no podía soportar que todos mis conocidos hablaran mal de ella, solo su círculo cercano sabia en realidad como era, la persona hermosa que era por dentro, la cual, no veía hace meses, sus nuevas juntas mucho tenían que ver, aunque trataba de advertirle… sin saber muy bien como llegue a la casa de jasper, bella aun me tenia mal, por lo que tiritando además de la lluvia que caía me moje por completo antes de poder golpear la puerta.

- Woww! Hermanito, que pinta tienes, pelea matrimonial?- siempre nos trataban como matrimonio, ya que incluso a veces nos llamábamos en broma querido y querida.

- luego te explico. Me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa?- no quería hablar del tema por ahora, solo quería dejar de pensar en eso y de sentirme culpable.

- si, claro es tu casa, no creo que a alice le moleste.- estos dos se habían conocido gracias a nosotros, pero a diferencia, comenzaron una relación sentimental a las dos semanas, simplemente se lanzaron, no esperaron, en secreto quería tener ese valor de jasper. Ya que nunca me atreví con bella y dudo que ahora lo hiciera.

- gracias.- entre rápidamente y saque las mantas, era como mi propia casa. Sabia todo estaba cada cosa.

Me dormí y todo lo que vi y soñé fue con bella de la secundaria, tenia unos kilos más, pero eso no importaba, debido a su sencillez, elegancia y su forma de ser tan adorable me encantaba, pero nunca dio señales de sentir lo mismo por mi, por lo que me conforme con su amistad, y comencé a salir con varias chicas a la vez, a ver si podría despertar celos pero nunca resulto, y ahora al parecer bella iba por el mismo camino, pero no en plan de sacarme de celos, no lo creo. Si no, solo para "aprovechar su juventud como ella decía".

Ya cabreado de no poder dormir más, me levante y fui hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de jasper, ahora está nevando, por lo que de manos en bolsillo Salí caminando para ver el hermoso paisaje, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular, al ver quien llamaba no reconocí el numero, pero pude ver la hora, había dormido más de lo que creí posible, eran las 1 de la tarde…

- Diga?.- pregunte algo confuso.

-_Ed , soy jasper. Ven por favor a la clínica urgente, alice esta con bella ahora._

_-_que le paso a bella? .- hable pausadamente, como hacia cada vez que me enojaba.

-_esta en estado catatónico, tiene principio de hipotermia y…._

_-jazz! Amor no puede ser, bella, bella.-_ esa era alice, se podía notar que venia corriendo y que estaba llorando…

Bella Pov.

No sabía que era hora, solo tenía mucho frio, los rayos de sol se colaban muy penosamente por la ventana, quería mucho a Edward, aun no defina muy bien de qué manera exactamente.. Pero siempre me dolía cuando peleábamos, lo llame y no contesto, esta vez si que me había excedido.. Sabíaque era contestadora y que eso le cargaba.. Maldito orgullo.

_-Bella! Estas ahí! Bella! Abre la maldita puerta…._

_- bella si no abres, la derribare y sabes que ed se enojará…..- _sabia que era alice y jasper, pero los escuchaba tan lejos, como si estuviera a la salida de un túnel, intente pararme, pero mis músculos los tenia agarrotados, y sentía como hormigas por mis articulaciones, además de un frio de mil demonios…

- aaaaqquiii eeesssttoyy.- susurre débilmente, con el poco de aire que quedaba. Dudo mucho que me hubieran escuchado. Nadie más idiota que yo para quedarse dormida en el piso, solo con ropa interior y camiseta, además nevando quien sabe de qué hora de la madrugada.

- _Muy bien bella! Tu lo quisiste!.-_lo próximo que vi fue la puerta hacerse picadillos mientras débilmente corría mi cabeza hacia un lado, intentando evitar algún pedazo de madera.

- Bella! Oh dios! Jasper ven ahora!.- grito alice en cuanto me vio quitándose su gran chaqueta negra y colocándomela encima.

- bella! Mantente despierta! Estas pálida y tienes los labios morados.- susurro jasper a la vez que me levantaba en brazos con la chaqueta de alice encima..

-eesstooy biiienn.- logre decir tras mucho esfuerzo para que no castañearan tanto los dientes…

- principio de hipotermia, maldición.- mascullo alice en voz baja.- jazz llevémosla al hospital más cercano, hasta que la estabilicen y luego la trasladamos a Seattle.- alice a veces se tomaba demasiado en serio su diploma de dra nutricionista.

No sentí nada mas, el sueño me vencía, quería volver a dormir de una vez por todas, pero cada que cerraba los ojos, alice me ponía un poco de perfume en frasco pequeño en la nariz, manteniéndome despierta.

- Bien alice, ya llegamos, yo la bajo tu das los datos..- sugirió jazz.

- si si, hasta que le consiga una silla de ruedas y la dejas ahí, luego llama a Edward, que vea lo que provoca mi dulce cuñado.- estaba furiosa, se notaba a lo lejos.

- Dr green!, mire, esta es bella, me temo que esta con principio de hipotermia, 20 años y no deja de repetir incansablemente Edward, por lo que también sospecho de catatonia.- no recordaba haberlo echo, _de verdad estaba mal. Muy mal._

- de acuerdo, - asintió mientras me dejaba en una camilla.

- aliiiceee, tteeennggooo suuueeñññoo…- no pude mas, y cerré los ojos, donde ya no sentía frio ni nada. Estaba en mi mundo feliz.

Edward Pov.

_-jazz! Amor no puede ser, bella, bella.-_ esa era alice, se podía notar que venía corriendo y que estaba llorando…

- Que bella que alice!- grite, mientras corría en la nieve, me había alejado bastante de casa de jazz y no podía dejar de reprimirme eso, me demoraría en llegar a mi maldito auto y poder ir a ver a bella.

- _jazz… bella, no pude, te juro que intente… bella entro en coma en mis brazos! Sabes lo que es eso, soy la culpable! No pude! –_

_-shhhh, tranquila bebe, no fue tu culpa… ed, vente rápido por favor!- _Suplico casi llorando, antes de cortar.

Todo había dejado de tener sentido, ayer estábamos felices compartiendo y hoy por culpa de una maldita discusión, bella estaba en coma... a veces no podía entender simplemente las vueltas de la vida. Ayer no quería verla por un rato, pero ahora, mi cuerpo demandaba por ella, a pesar de todo..

_Bella resiste, por mi…_


	3. Chapter 3: Inconsciencia recuerdos

_**No son mios lo personajes T.T, los tome prestado de stephenie meyer. Solo me gusta jugar un ratito con ellos :) xdd PD: la ropa de edward esta en mi perfil, busquen ;) xd**_

_**Todos tenemos un amor imposible, un amor platónico y un amor de verdad…los pasajeros sobran.**_

_**Nickih.**_

**Chapter 3: Inconsciencia… Recuerdos.**

Me desperté en la secundaria, _demonios, que hago acá? Salí hace bastante tiempo…oh claro, solo es sueño, relájate tontita.._

Me veía claramente como si volvieran a pasar las cosas por segunda vez, no era como si lo viera de lejos, si no como un deja vú, había entrado hace un mes a clases de tercer año, seguía con mi grupo de amigas las cuales no éramos precisamente las más populares, nos gustaba pasar desapercibidas, excepto alice, ella tenía sus contactos con chicos de cuarto y gracias a ella teníamos ciertas conexiones útiles de vez en cuando, como conseguirnos pruebas pasadas con ellos o simplemente donde había fiesta el fin de semana.

No era la gran cosa, mi única ventaja eran mis labios, carnosos, pero de que servían en un cuerpo el cual estaba excedido en 20 kg con mi altura de 1.68, otros decían que era mi pelo chocolate que al sol se veía rojizo, no lo sé. Decían muchas cosas. Pero aun así, tenía unas amigas hermosas, y un novio, Jacob, en ese tiempo pronto cumpliríamos el mes, nos habíamos conocido en julio, en plenas vacaciones de veranos en la playa la push, hablamos tantas horas, que a la semana de habernos conocido sabíamos todo el uno del otro, por lo que rápidamente cambamos celulares, y al mes ya no había nada desconocido entre nosotros, incluso nuestros padres habían compartido juntos y entre Charlie y billy había surgido una camarada inusual. Lo veía como amigo, por lo que me sorprendió el hecho de que me pidiera ser su novia, el hacia skate y tenía un cuerpo perfecto marcado por abdominales, la única diferencia era la edad, el tenia 21 y estudiaba en la universidad de seattle mientras yo solo tenia 16…

_-Bella, sabes que lo menos me interesa es lo de afuera, y eres una persona hermosa por dentro, quizás me veas como amigo pero yo te veo como algo más.- dicho esto se arrodillo en el piso y saco una pulsera con un lobo tallado por el.- quieres ser mi novia?_

_- jake, es hermoso, pero yo te veo como amigo.- me dolía hacerlo, pero así era. De pronto el se paro y tomo mi cara entre sus manos grandes manos. Obligándome a mirarle, para luego besar mis labios muy tiernamente por fuera, mientras pedía permiso para profundizar un poco más, yo realmente me sentía fuera de este mundo, como si flotara, no escuchaba nada a pesar de estar en medio del parque de forks, en ese instante comprendí que yo también lo quería, no como amigo, sino como novio…_

_-ves? Tu también me quieres.- sentencio mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, al tiempo que ponía mi mano sobre su pecho para sentir el golpeteo demasiado rápido de su corazón.- dime que si._

_- si, si si jake, fui una tonta, si quiero ser tu novia…_

_Luego de eso me llevo a la push donde su padre, para presentarme oficialmente junto a sus amigos.._

_-papá, amigos, ella es bella, y es mi novia a partir de hoy, cuando no esté por motivo de estudio, me la cuidan…_

_-jake! .- le reclame mientras le daba un suave golpe en las costillas._

_- confió en ti amor.- susurro mientras me depositaba un suave beso en el cuello.- son solo bromas._

Sacudí mi mente para poder despertarme y sentada frente al pc paso lo que había de cambiar el resto de mi vida, abrí mi pagina facebook, que en ese tiempo estaba en su máximo apogeo para ver que tenia una solicitud de amistad de un tal Edward cullen…

Edward Anthony Cullen quiere ser tu amigo en facebook.

Aceptar Ignorar Borrar.

Nunca aceptaba a nadie así como así, por lo que primero revise su perfil, me pareció lindo, tenía el cabello de un raro tono dorado y ojos verdes como la esmeralda liquida, además de estudiar en el único instituto de forks…_veamos qué pasa. _Rápidamente clickee aceptar. Sin tener idea de lo que me esperaba.

Pasaron los días y no me pude conectar, ya había comenzado las pruebas y estaba ajetreada, apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con jake por teléfono. Pero ya era suficiente, necesitaba hablar con mi novio por skype, tenía que verlo, me conecte fuera de todo pronóstico, pero él no estaba, por l que comencé a cerrar las ventanas, para luego apagar el equipo, entonces fue cuando un sonido BOOP, me saco de mis pensamientos, al ver de dónde provenía, realmente casi caí de mi silla. Edward cullen me había hablado…

Edward says: Hola! Me presento, soy Edward…como estas? :)

_Ok, esta intentado ligar, buena suerte! _

Bella says: Hola! Muy bien y tú? Ah por cierto, soy isabella, pero prefiero bella jaja

Edward: Y que onda? Que haces? O sea en verdad como eres? Jajajaj

_Quizás quiere solo ser mi amigo, démosle una oportunidad._

Bella says: ammm, ahora estoy un poquitín cansada jajaja, ya sabes el insti, a veces _muy ocasional.._juego soccer, vóley y hándbol, aunque soy pésima, se hace el intento, me gusta apoyar a mis amigos con lo que sea y eso. Y tu?

Edward says: interesante, xd. A ver, juego baseball, básquet, y si, igual me gusta apoyar a mis amigos, aunque con gente desconocida soy temido jajaj

_Jajajaja tímida mi abuela!_

Bella says:Entonces como me hablas? jajjaja

Edward says:Por que me di cuenta que eres distinta, todas las chicas me hablan ellas primero y luego se tiran encima con propuestas algo subidas de tono, y a las que hablo me contestan ofreciéndose inmediatamente… y tu, hablaste con la verdad, nadie dice que está cansado xd por lo general alardean sobre fiestas jajaja eres la excepción.

_Quizás por que no me interesas? ._Otro boop me saco de casillas.

Edward says: Estas de novia?

_Jajajajjajajaj bingo! Quien pregunta eso a la primera! _

Bella says: sip, un mes recién y tu?

Edward says: ammm, estoy andando, un mes igual pero me da no se que pedirle noviazgo.

Bella says: y porque me dices esto? Si vale la pena tarde o temprano lo harás… o es que te gustan las relaciones sin compromisos?

Edward: no se, me das confianza. Además está claro que podre estar seguro contigo ya que me ves como amigo jajajajaj, ese es el drama no estoy seguro que valga la pena, me da no se qué mostrársela a mis padres, no es de ese tipo.

_Ok? Buscaba alguien a quien contarle sus problemas, era un mujeriego algo me lo decía, pero quién era yo para juzgar, además nunca estaba demás tener uno que otro conocido por ahí._

Bella says: bueno, tu veras con quien te metiste jajaja, me tengo que ir ahora.. Tareas y luego debo llamar a m novio xd

Edward says: espera!

Bella says: que? :s

Edward says: dame tu msn, me caíste demasiado bien. Por favor..

Bella: de acuerdo. Agrega. .com

Edward says: gracias! Que descanses, cuídate.. bye bye.

Al dia siguiente, mientras estaba guardando algunos cuadernos apareció alice por detrás, tapándome los ojos..

-alice.- suspire mientras seguía en mi tarea…

- como supiste maldita?.- estaba a punto de hacer un puchero por su voz.

- tus manos son demasiado pequeñas. Simple.

-ya dime, hablaste con tu amorcito anoche?-alice se metía mas en vida que yo en ella..

- nop, estaba ocupado, pero adivina que.. hable con un al edwad cullen.. lo ubicas?

- No! Estas bromeando? EDWARD CULLEN ohh my goood!.- Comenzó a hiperventilar mientras sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas..

- yep y hasta me pidió el msn.. alice no es gran cosa, porque reaccionas asi?.- parecía niñita de 14, mientras ahora su boca se abría de asombro..

- Bella, maldita Bella, es Edward cullen. El chico no más guapo del insti, pero si llama bastante la atención y todos envidian a su nueva andante, la cual se dice será su próxima novia. Y hablo contigo maldita! Te das cuentas verdad?

- yyy? No me interesa alice como algo mas, quizás solo fue en plan de amigos, dijo que era la excepción ya que no me había lanzado encima de él, y que por eso me hablo jajaja.

Estábamos en eso, cuando de pronto lo vi acercarse a nosotras, el chico de la foto de face, traía una chaqueta de cuero con capucha que cubría su pelo dorado, pero aun así , se escapaban mechones rebeldes por su frente, converse lacoste, un jeans degastado y una polera con un auto antiguo de los años 20 como estampado. Se acerco hacia mí, y pude oler su fragancia, era demasiado embriagadora y exquisita…

-Hola bella! Un gusto haber hablado anoche.- dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla, con lo que sentí una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espalda, al parecer el también ya se separo demasiado rápido y luego siguió su camino. Hasta que se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado algo.- Te veo en el almuerzo!.-las personas que pasaban giraron la cabeza para poder verme, mientras yo solo sentía como mi cara pasaba por todas las tonalidades rojas.

- Ese era Edward cullen verdad?.- pregunte titubeante a alice, la cual estaba a punto de gritar..

- SIII TONTITA!- grito mientras daba saltitos.- te hablo y te invito a almorzar con el! Que le hiciste bella!

- no se! Solo hablamos y eso fue todo…

Jacob estaba en mis pensamientos todos los días, pero las horas siguientes de ese encuentro, solo pude pensar en Edward….

**Ya pues chicas, que onda los reviews… digan que les parece para seguir subiendo cap sjkajskajskas en verdad aunque no lo crean, motivan xd. Pasen el dato ;) kakjsajsa **

**Bye byee… Edward les manda mordisquitos en el cuello xDDD.**


	4. Chapter 4: inconsciencia D cosas

_**De nuevo insisto xd y tendre que poner esto en todos los caps aksjkajsjkas, los personajes no me pertenecen, soy de la genial stephenie meyer…por cierto.. step si lees esto.. ADOPTAMEE PLEASE! XD ok no kjaskaksjkajs disfruten n.n**_

_**Aaaaaah chicas, gracias por los Favorites story y story alert me alegraron demasiado n.n tamara no seas impaciente! Xd y special thanks to .cullen , que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero no decepcionarte. :)**_

_**Todos tenemos un amor imposible, un amor platónico y un amor de verdad… los amores pasajeros sobran… nickih.**_

**Chapter 4: Inconsciencia… Descubriendo cosas. (Bella POV)**

Decidí pasar la invitación, esto ya lo había vivido, pero era como si estuviera de nuevo en mis recuerdos y todo pasara una vez más, quizás para decirme algo, no lo sé. Esa corriente que había sentido en el saludo nunca antes la había experimentado con jacob, con el era todo tan normal, las tres semanas que estuvimos juntos si lo quería, pero no lograba hacerme hiperventilar como lo había echo mi nuevo "amigo" con solo decirme bella. Esa voz aterciopelada tenerla en mi mente no era nada bueno y más aun si pasaba todo el día allí.

Me conecte de nuevo, en caso de. Y allí estaba. Edward me había agregado al MSN y me hablaba…

Ed. Cullen:  
Bella, porque no aceptaste mi invitación al almuerzo? Te espere que conste.

_Si quieres las cosas bien desde un principio de honesta.  
_Bella S:  
Porque no encajamos, simple. Acaso no viste la cara de los demás cuando me gritaste la invitación? Y además daría paso a cotilleos y no quiero problemas con jake. En serio :)

Ed. Cullen:  
Acaso te manda? Bueno no contestes, no me incumbe. Jajaja te queria preguntar si sabes algo de rumores en el insti…

Bella S:  
Lo unico que se es que dicen que tu andante sera tu novia oficial.

Ed. Cullen:  
JAJAJAJAJAJA quien demonios te dijo eso?

Bella S:  
Los mismos estudiantes, si el rio suena es porque piedras trae no?

Ed Cullen:  
Si, pero no es tan así… tienes numero de teléfono?, lo quiero.

_Woow, esto si que es nuevo. Veamos para que…  
_Bella S :  
Claro que si, toma….. me tengo que ir.

Ed Cullen:  
de acuerdo. Cuídate y acuérdate de saludar mañana justo es justo.

_Ok? _Cerré mi notebook, y me dirigí a la ducha, lavándome lo más rápido posible que podía. Al regresar a mi pieza y vestirme, me fije en mi celular, tenia 4 llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Sin pensarlo devolví la llamada.. .Casi hipé cuando me contesto esa voz…

- _bella!... te llame 4 veces, quería hablar contigo. Corta y te llamo yo, vale?_

- De.. de .acuerdo.- asentí un tanto confundida. Edward Cullen, el chico guapo me había llamado..

De pronto volvió a sonar mi fono, espere un rato para que no fuera tan desesperada y conteste…

-hola extraño.- salude apenas acepte la llamada..una risa musical se escucho al otro de la línea..

-_Hola extraña, te seguiré el juego…si te preguntas por que llamo, es por simplemente me daba lata tapearlo, es muy larga la historia.._

- Cuéntame.- tenemos exactamente mire mi reloj para corroborar la hora.- 8 horas antes de despertarnos. Soy toda oídos.- termine con una sonrisa en mi cara..

- _Podría apostar que sonreíste…_

- Como lo sabes? .-_ahora era adivino?_

- _por que se te escapo un débil suspiro, no se. Quizás estoy loco, pero tu lo comprobaste.- _volvió a reír_.- quieres saber la historia de mi andante?_

- Porque no?

- _Mira, es una chica muy linda, y todo el asunto. Pero no creo que sea la indicada para __mostrársela a mi padres. Se enoja con facilidad, y además si por ella fuera tendría sexo en __cualquier sitio. Hoy realmente me cabreo, intento quitarme la polera mientras nos besábamos __en una plaza de forks, no respeta algunas decisiones… tengo pensado que pase su cumpleaños, __darle algo y luego terminar con ella si no cambia de actitud…_

- Espera un momento… tu eres virgen? Tú el grandiosisimo Edward Cullen… Virgen?

- _Si, es una promesa que tengo con mi hermanos, rose y jasper. Esperar hasta los 18, de alguna manera lo apoyo, aun no me siento capaz como para dar tan grande paso.. soy solo un crio de 16 recién cumplidos… -_se quedo un momento en silencio, esperando quizás que yo contestara, me quede totalmente muda ante tamaña información, el al parecer lo noto y siguió.- _tu no tienes hermanos a todo esto? _

- No tengo, soy hija única, pero al menos mi primo emmet es como si lo fuera. Tiene 25 y estudia en la universidad de Seattle a punto de graduarse…

-_Mis hermanos también estudiaron ahí. Ahora ya tienen sus títulos… jazz tiene 24 es psicólogo y Rose 23, estudia ingeniería, aun no la termina pero tiene potencial, por ahora en su practica diseña los nuevos modelos de auto que salen a la venta en el mercado….- _se notaba en su aterciopelada voz que sentía cierta admiración por ellos, no lo podía ocultar.

_-_woow. Eres el más hermano más pequeño, supongo que te cuidan mucho…

-_Así es, a veces aun creen que soy un niño…_

- Ed… lo eres, teóricamente, solo eres mayor de edad a los 18 y recién te puedes emborrachar a los 21.-_yo y mi cerebrito… genial._

-_ Tienes razón.. gracias por bajarme los humos.- _luego suspiro muy silenciosamente.-_a veces tiendo a olvidarlo…lo repito eres única._

_-_Ed… son las 2 Am.- odiaba decirlo, pero al hablar con el, sentí que el tiempo volaba y no me di ni siquiera cuenta de la hora que era.- hemos hablado cerca de 5 horas, te saldrá caro..

_-tranquilízate. Yo pago. Odiaría que tú lo hicieras. Se supone que el hombre paga por la dama no?_.- dijo en su tono mas tranquilizador que hasta ahora le conocía. Para luego tomar otro tono totalmente distinto, demasiado sexy.-_buenas noches, bella cuídate... Te conozco poquito, pero aun así, creo que te estoy empezando a querer. Adiós._

Había escuchado bien? Edward cullen diciendo que me quería_? Acaso era una broma?_ Debía llamar Alice inmediatamente, después de unos largos 30 seg por fin contesto…

-_Bella sabes qué hora es verdad? Me interrumpiste en mitad de sueño te aclaro._- contesto en tono pastoso, mientras luchaba por hablar entre bostezos…

-Lo sé, pero es importante.. Hable por teléfono con Edward cullen 5 jodidas horas, y al cortar dijo: creo que te estoy empezando a querer.- trate de imitar con su tono de voz en un intento inútil..

_-QUEEEEEE? ESTAS BROMEANDO NO?_

- por algo te estoy llamando a esta hora no crees?. Duh!

-_mañana me tienes que contar todos los detalles…es increíble. Bye amiga, cuídate._

_-_De acuerdo Alice. Mañana entonces..- corte.

Intente conciliar el sueño, pero fue imposible… soñaba con que hacia una fiesta en mi casa, en donde iba Edward con su chaqueta de cuero y se emborrachaba, mientras preparaba su cama para que se quedara a dormir, los descubría coqueteando con Alice, intentando besarla… ella se daba cuenta y corría la cara, diciéndole que no sabía lo que hacía, luego quedábamos ambos solos y nos acercábamos muy lentamente, listos para juntar los labios, en ese instante cuando sentía su aliento sobre mi boca, ya casi respirándolo el se detenía y giraba su rostro hacia un lado, mientras me decía con dolor: _Bella, no soy bueno para ti. No te merezco…._

-No! NO NO NO NO NO NO!- desperté agitada…esto no podía estar pasando, Edward Cullen estaba comenzando a gustarme…


	5. Chapter 5: Soy un tonto, lo sé

**_Todos tenemos un amor prohibido, un amor platonico, un amor imposible y un amor de verdad...los pasajeros sobran...  
nickih._**

_**sugerencia, xd me inspire para este cap en with me, de sum 41. si quieren la pueden escuchar le da otro toque n.n**_

_**gracias por los reviews se pasaron... y todos los FF alerts y Fs alerts igualmente, me alegran :) **_

**Chapter 5: Soy un tonto, lo sé.**

Edward Pov:

Trate de llegar lo más rapado que pude al hospital, tanto como podía el volvo. Ni siquiera pensaba, pase el único semáforo en rojo de Forks pero no me importo, solo quería estar allí.. ver lo grave de la situación. cuando habíamos discutido bella solo andaba en su camiseta llena de agujeros y ropa interior, me había dado cuenta de lo precaria de su ropa para la estación, estaba comenzando invierno, quizás solo se dejo estar asi, nunca pensé que no pensara en abrigarse, debería haber sentido en algun punto…

Me baje rápidamente y cerre de un portazo, para luego tropezar en la escalera de entrada con la nieve que había allí, no me importo, me pare rápidamente y me encontré con todos nuestros conocidos en la sala de espera, alice, rose, jasper, emmet.

-QUE DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE A BELLA TARADO!.-ni siquiera me había acercado lo suficiente a ellos y alice ya estaba con un puño listo para darme.

- No alice, no es la manera.- trataba de tranquilizarla jasper, mientras la sostenía por la cintura.- siempre es mejor conversar, amor por favor dejalo.

- jazz, cariño sé que es tu hermano pequeño y todo el asunto…pero esta vez se paso.. quizás que le dijo a bella para que quedara asi…

- escuchemos su versión entonces.- intervino emmet mientras sostenía la mano de rose entre las suyas, estaba nerviosa.- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

No se por que me dio la impresión de que seria una larga tarde, por lo que tome asiento, inspire hondo y solo relate lo que sabia, que habíamos discutido por como se comportaba ella ahora, que con su terquedad casi me saca de casillas y que por el bien de ambos la deje sola, suponiendo que se abrigaría mas tarde, no que pasaría lo que paso…

- entonces, su diagnostico seria?.- pregunte una vez terminada la historia, a eso había llegado, eso era la importante.

- la hipotermia se esta controlando, el estado de catatonia obviamente ya paso ya que….- dictamino alice, dejando la oración en el ambiente

- entro en coma.- termino emmet, mientras miraba al infinito, sin expresión, sus ojos estaban rojos había llorado lo suficiente.

- lo que no entiendo.- hablo rose de pronto.- es, que tiene que ver la discusión con el estado de coma de bella..

Todos nos quedamos pensativos, como unir dos situaciones tan anexas pero que isn embargos estabb pasando y eran una realidad, ni siquiera nos percatamos de que el doctor se había acercado lo suficiente a nosotros..

- quien es familiar directo de la paciente?-.- pregunto con un tono mas alto de habitual, quizás ya había echo la pregunta y no la habíamos oído.

- soy, soy su….novio.- dictamine en medio de una ucha interna, pude sentir la mirada de confusión y extrañeza por parte de mi familia y amigos, además de la recriminatoria de emmet.

- y yo su primo hermano.- intervino mientras me indicaba que me sentara. – lo que sea que tenga que decir dígalo a todos, a todos nos interesa, aunque no seamos familiares directos de ella.- termino mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de alice.

- la srta swan presenta una leve contusión y hematoma en su cabeza, producto de algún golpe sufrido en las ultimas 24 horas .- sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba, todos me volvieron a mirar, esta vez era como si regañaran, quien creían que era! Un monstruo?. Mposible, ellos sabían que jamás podría hacer algo asi, sobre a todo a bells, la persona mas importante de mi vida, y ellos lo sabían.- la hipotermia ha disminuido progresivamente y en lo demás se encuentra estable, también es mi deber comunicarles….

- cuando despertara?.- interrumpí de pronto, aburrido de tantas cosas formales, en un intento inútil de calmarnos.

**N/A ahora escuchenla ( si quieren claro)**

- es impredecible, puede ser hoy mismo… o bien mañana, una semana o en años. No tenemos la certeza de absoluta de cuando, un estado así es indefinido, por lo que esta a libre disposición de uds, la decisión de desconectarla del respirador artificial, alguien en ese estado en incierto.. esta prácticamente muerta en vida.- ahogue un gruñido frustración en el pecho… como podía ser tan frio este tipo! Donde estaba su ética?

- No, no lo haremos ni aunque este 10 años así.- dictamino alice, mientras todos asentimos apoyándola…

- Doctor, por favor puedo ir a verla?.- suplique mientras veía como se alejaba, sin saber como me había parado, encontrándome en medio de la sala de espera y las habitaciones llena de pacientes, no contesto jamás, o vi perderse al final del pasillo, no quería un no por respuesta, necesitaba verla, fuera como fuera…

Con la cabeza gacha mirando el piso y mis zapatillas, me decidí, de alguna forma extraña yo había provocado todo este episodio, solo escuchaba mi respiración y el caminar de las enfermeras alrededor mío, me fije por donde entraba una y le seguí el paso, meticulosamente, mire alrededor fijándome que no había nadie y entre. Era la sala donde se dejaban todas las cosas que ya se habían utilizado, guantes, pinzas, desechos orgánicos.

Rebusque bien entre la ropa y encontré una bata de mi numero, además de una mascarilla. Asome mi cabeza asegurándome nuevamente de que no hubiera nadie y Salí, pensé que demoraría una eternidad hasta encontrarla!, cada puerta que abrí me encontraba con personas en peor estado, algunas aisladas, otras con escayola… hasta que finalmente di con la de bella…_mi bella._

Me acerque lentamente a ella, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad ayudada por una maquina que estaba en sus vías aéreas, mientras una máscara con oxigeno estaba sobre su boca, su pelo estaba cuidadosamente hacia un lado de su cara, su piel aun conservaba ese toque blanquecino aunque comenzaba a retomar sus colores de a poco, solo sus labios tenían un ligero tono morado…

Me desplome, realmente, esto era mucho de lo que podía soportar, a pesar de que pareciera que estaba durmiendo, no se le veía vida, estaba demasiado rígida. Hubiera pasado perfectamente por muerta si no fuera por la maquina que marcaba sus latidos del corazón, y como se empañaba la mascarilla. Tome un silla y la instale a su lado, mientras tomaba su mano, fría como nunca antes la había sentido, entre las mías y llore, al igual que un niño…

- Bella, no importa lo que haya leído, se que me estas escuchando.- susurraba una y otra vez en su oído.- escucha esto por favor. No mueras. Te quiero mucho, demasiado, te adoro mas de lo que he hecho en mi vida. Resiste….

Nada, solo la habitación, el sonido del viento en la ventana, la maquina, mi respiración agitada. Decidí intentarlo de nuevo…

- Bella. Fui un tonto, nunca tendría que haberte reclamado, menos dejarte sola. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi mierda de vida. A pesar de lo que fui en pasado, fuiste la única que en verdad estuvo conmigo y no me odiaste por lo que hacia, no te dejare ir pase lo que pase, fui un tonto, debería haber empezado algo contigo desde que supe que te quería como algo más, No so bueno para ti, mereces algo mejor es cierto, pero creo que soy demasiado egoísta como para alejarte de mi…

-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!- grito de pronto, sacudiéndose violentamente, en un acto reflejo solte su mano, y la deje, esperando que despertara pero no lo hizo… seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirándome agitadamente la vez que intentaba calmarse, pero de sus ojos caían lagrimas una y otra vez…

- Bells.. solo es un sueño. Despierta por favor.- implore.- despierta por emmet, por jazz, por rose, tu mejor amiga alice, por….mi.- en los violentos movimientos de recién se le había corrido la máscara un poco, por lo que sus labios estaban al descubierto. Recordando todas las películas que había visto con ella en los tiempos libres, en las que el príncipe despierta a su princesa con un beso, al principio pensé que sería un tontería, pero decidí darle una oportunidad, corrí su máscara un poco mas y tome aire, me acerque lo suficiente.- permíteme.- y junte sus labios con los míos, era como besar un hielo, estaban muchos más fríos que su mano, le di el aire que había atrapado momentos antes en mi garganta, y lo solté de golpe en su boca, recibiendo como respuesta el que estaba atrapado en sus pulmones, frio como todo lo demás….

- Edward tenemos que hablar.- interrumpió emmet de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente.

_**que les parecio? reviewss! mordisquitos en el cuello por parte de ed askaskjasaksaass**_


	6. Chapter 6: Balde de agua fria

**lamento la tardanza chicas u.u, abajo explicare por que :B xd...**

**disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes es mio, solo la trama y seria, ellos son la gran stephenie meyer :)**

**todos tenemos una amor platonico, un amor imposible, un amor secreto y un amor de verdad...los pasajeros sobran...**

**nickih.**

**por si les interesa la cancion de mas adelante se llama savior y es de rise agains si quieren la escuchan n.n... y en todo el demas cap me inspire en requiem for a dream. ahh y la ropa de bella esta en mi perfil xd**

Edward POV.

De acuerdo, Emmet me había sorprendido besando a bella en pleno estado de coma y quizás había escuchado toda mi declaración, ¿qué cosa peor podría sucederme ahora? Que me hiciera un llave de lucha con sus enormes brazos? Quizás.

Le seguí el paso por el pasillo a una prudente distancia, iba con la cabeza gacha y su posición de brazos cruzados no se relajaba, luego sorprendiéndome de nuevo fue hacia la salida, montándose en su jeep. Sin siquiera dejarme preguntar solo me indico con su mentón que me subiera a mi auto y lo siguiera. Después de todo haba llegado el momento de hablar, de unir las dos situaciones tan anexas pero que estaban pasando después de todo. Nos detuvimos en la casa de jasper, siempre era el punto de reunión para todo…

Una vez dentro Alice solo sirvió café y nos trajo ropa a todos, nadie estaba preocupado por abrigarse, las dejamos a un lado mientras jazz encendía la estufa. Nadie hablaba todos miraban un punto indefinido…

- y bien.- ya arto interrumpí de pronto, no solía ser así, pero mucho con tiempo con bella se me termino pegando.- hablen, no teníamos que "hablar".- cite, dibujando comillas en el aire.

- exacto. Creo el saber por qué bella está en coma después de la discusión.- relato Alice con la mirada perdida.- aparentemente al salir tu como nos contaste de la casa, ella quedo en catatonia, congelada, pegada como quieras llamarlo, y no se dio cuenta de que se desplomo contra el suelo, golpeando la cabeza de paso, n se abrigo, anoche nevó y bueno, la encontramos en la últimas, la inconsciencia que tiene debe de ser producto del golpe, además de cansancio acumulado. Trabaja mucho. Y todos lo sabemos.

Claro que trabajaba demasiado, la había instado millones de veces a que dejara de hacerlo, durante el día de 8 a 2 trabajaba como dependienta en una tienda de ropa nacional y de 7 a 12 de la noche en un bar como barwoman, llegando a su residencia en la universidad a las 2 de la mañana, era tanto tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, prácticamente tres año atrás que ya se había acostumbrado a dormir tan poco, en mas en estas pequeñas vacaciones seguía con el mismo horario de sueño, por más que estuviera libre y para mi ya era costumbre verla con ojeras.

- ¡Edward te estoy hablando!- grito de pronto de Emmet

- qué? Si si si te escucho dime.

- porque lo haces ahora? Porque te declaras justo ahora que bella esta inconsciente y n tiene idea de lo que dices... por que?

- Por que no lo sé, debo decirle lo que sea para que viva. No puede morir así…- todos sospechaban que me gustaba bella, en mas creían que nunca había podido olvidarme de ella, por lo que a veces me ganaba miradas reprobatorias cuando salía con otras, a la vez que tenía que aclarar que todo era parte del pasado, pero la declaración que Emmet había escuchado, nos volvía al inicio. Seguía enamorado de bella a pesar de todo…

- Eres una mierda Edward!.- grito de pronto apuntándome con sus manos en un puño...

-No amor no! .- intervino rose mientras se ponía en frente de mi .- relájate...

- Emmet, no son maneras.- trato de calmar la situación jasper.- todo menos golpes, no resuelven nada...

-siéntate por favor.- insistió Alice mientras ponía cara de perrito abandonado y tocaba su hombro _mal movimiento.- _si?

- No me traten como un desquiciado!.- resoplo Emmet mientras se quitaba la mano de alice..

- Mi mano idiota! Me duele…!

- a quien llamas idiota enana!

-cállate rubia psicópata!

- es mi hermana amor! Relájate…-intervino siempre pacifista mi hermanito psicólogo. Pero ahora en vez de grito volaban cosas por todos lados.- QUE SE CALLEN HE DICHO POR LA MISMISIMA MIERDA, CALLENSE, MIRENSE POR DIOS…

Todos nos quedamos estáticos, mirando el desastre a nuestro alrededor, floreros rotos, despeinados y yo con mi labio roto…ver a jazz así de enojado y decir ese tipo de rosarios, era nuevo, y fíjate que en verdad lo era, desde que lo conozco lo había escuchado solo decir perra y jodete… pero mierda?, lo sacamos de casillas al pobre y eso estaba más que claro.

Tratando de calmarnos la conversación de pronto dio un giro drástico y todo gracias a mi cuñadita...

- así que te declaraste Edward a bella en coma…mmm interesante.- suspiro mientras miraba el techo sacando sus propias conclusiones.

- Edward no sé si sepas, pero bella anduvo detrás de ti en el instituto y nunca le diste la menor bola.- me informo rosalie, algo totalmente nuevo, no tenía idea...

- estas bromeando supongo, no es de buen gusto hermanita.- le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

-nop, hasta yo me di cuenta por favor! Desde la mitad de tercer año, hasta el final del senior year, no sé si ahora siga así, pero ella sufrió mucho mientras veía como tu salías con otras, por eso intentaba detenerte cuando lo hacías…

_Edward en serio tienes que hacerlo?- me había preguntado una vez mas enojada mi hermana rosalie por mis andanzas con las chicas del instituto.- no es necesario, quizás, si hay alguien que de verdad anda detrás de ti y te quiere por lo que eres, no por quien finges ser…_

_-La única persona que me interesa en ese sentido es bella, y ella solo se conforma con mi amistad, así que por qué no salir con tantas chicas en sus narices, quizás reaccione.- respondí de mal humor, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para la cita de ese día._

_-no lo sabes, le has preguntado? No. Así que no des nada por sentado, quizás ella anda detrás de ti y solo espera que tu des el primer paso. Nunca sabes…_

_- y tu como sabes? Como estas tan segura que no meteré la pata y que ella solo me quiera a su manera, no como yo quiero?_

_- he visto sus ojos cuando te mira, brillan demasiado, habla siempre de ti, eres como su sol, ella gira en torno a ti date cuenta por favor..._

_Esa semana me había decidido a declararme con ella, pero en cuanto pise ese lunes el instituto algo andaba raro lo sabía, un gran montón de chicos hacia un circulo en medio del pasillo, como observando algo nuevo, me acerque al grupo y vi una chica totalmente hermosa, de pelo castaño suelto, con una silueta marcada por su ropa, solo vestía un una pollera con un chaleco sin mangas plomo encima, además de botas largas, un bolso de cuero negro y los cuadernos en su otra mano. El cinturón en su cintura solo acentuaba aun mas su bello cuerpo, y las piernas se le veían extremadamente largos...()_

_- Edward! _

_- Bella? En verdad eres tú?.- me acerque mientras los demás se iban, el timbre ya había tocado. – qué demonios paso con tu ropa de skater y tu pelo!, además te maquillaste y cambiaste armario completo!_

_-claro que si, esa era mi sorpresa, me sometí a una dieta que funciono de mil maravillas, una vez que alcance mi peso, me dedique a acostumbrarme a una dieta para mantenerlo y una vez segura ya de tenerlo, me hice un cambio de look y compre ropa a mi antojo._

_- pero si el miércoles pasado estuviste en mi casa y aun te veías mas rellenita.- dije en un intento de sonar no tan hiriente.- y ahora estas así de espectacular…wow!_

_- es porque andaba con ropa suelta, y además no les quise decir nada para Uds. vieran la sorpresa, ahora ya no soy como antes, por fin tengo el cuerpo que quiero y soy bonita, en cierto modo..._

_- Ridícula.- sonreí mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos.- como se te ocurre decir eso ah? Siempre lo fuiste, que ahora te saques mejor partido es distinto.- termine mientras dejaba un beso casto en su frente._

_-llegaremos tarde a clases...- titubeo Bella, con un ligero tono rosa.- siempre dices lo justo, aunque me cuesta creerte. Quizás a cuantas se lo has dicho jajajaj._

_- puede ser, pero solo contigo me comporto así, te quiero…_

_- y yo a ti best, dime quien será la victima hoy...muahaha.- cambio de tema mientras nos acercábamos a nuestra sala._

_- he pensado quizás en una chica pelo marrón muy bonita que he visto por ahí…_

_-Jessica Stanley? Genial, a mi tayler me ha pedido salir apenas llegue, así que acepte, te llamare en la noche… te amo! – susurro mientras me enviaba un beso por el aire y luego guiñaba el ojo para entrar en su clase._

_Era la primera vez que me lo decía, no era fría, pero costaba para que expresara sus sentimientos, y aquel dia, a pesar de que lo había dicho en plan de amigos, nunca se me olvidaría._

-rose, espera, entonces esa vez, aquella la primera que bella me dijo te amo, en verdad lo hacía? Y no lo dijo en plan amigos como supuse?.- pregunte aterrado, la tuve enfrente de mí y no me había dado cuenta para nada.

Todos sabían que nos gustábamos, y nosotros, los que estábamos envueltos en ellos no teníamos ni la menor idea, a veces la vida es traicionera...

- exacto. Ella se quería acercar, pero le dijiste que saldrías con Jessica, así que después de eso decidió ser como ha sido hasta ahora.- termino Alice.

- eso, eso es… estoy sin palabras, porque nunca me lo dijeron!- brame furioso.- como es posible, ahora quizás seriamos pareja y no estarían las cosas como están... y… y además cuales son las probabilidades de que bella siga enamorada de mi nulas!

-relájate Edward..

- no me hablen.- murmure lo mas pausadamente posible, entonces Salí de la puerta y llegue a mi auto, desesperado busque los CD arrojando los que no me servían al suelo, hasta encontrar el que quería... Debussy.

Lo puse en el estero y adelante hasta que encontré la que quería, claro de luna. Recline mi asiento hacia atrás y deje que la música sonara. No lograba calmarme para nada, en mas aumentaba mi ira cada vez más, saque el CD y puse otro, rice against...

**(n/a si quieren la escuchan ahora)**

_**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten**_

_**What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them**_

_**(me mata no saber esto, pero he hecho de todo menos olvidarlo**_

_**De qué color eran sus ojos y sus cicatrices o como se las había hecho)**_

Era la verdad, nunca una canción me había definido tanto, había hecho de todo por olvidarla, de todo, incluso amelie entraba en ese plan, a ella la quise, es cierto, pero la que siempre la ame, ante eso no pude hacer nada, Salí con chicas que tenían un tono de ojos similar al de ella, tampoco había funcionado y siempre que veía alguna con cicatrices similares a las de bella, la historia me parecía ridícula, simplemente no la creía….

_**As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping**_

_**Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten**_

_**(Mientras llueven los reveladores signos de la edad una sola lagrima es derramada,**_

_**A través de los valles una cara envejecida que el mundo ha olvidado)**_

Recordé a bella en la mañana, tan pálida mientras caían copiosamente una y otra vez sus lagrimas por su cara, todos la habían querido es cierto, pero quien estuvo con ella, en el hospital? Nadie, solo nosotros…

_**There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place**_

_**And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds**_

_**But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you**_

_**Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear**_

_**(No hay reconciliación que me ponga en mi lugar,**_

_**Y no hay tiempo como el presente para beber estos segundos que se agotan**_

_**Pero rara vez suenan estas palabras cuando estoy fallándote constantemente**_

_**Con muros que no podemos atravesar hasta que desaparezcamos.)**_

_**So tell me now**_

_**If this ain't love then how do we get out? **__**So I don't know**_

_**(Así que dime, si esto no es amor, entonces de que escapamos, porque no lo sé...)**_

Era claramente como era mi relación con bella, éramos amigos, había cariño, pero amor?..Entonces porque nos evitábamos, cuando alguno decía algo relativamente cercano al tema, cambiábamos de conversación inmediatamente, y nos resultaba un tato incomodo, luego lo olvidábamos y seguíamos como si nada...

_**That's when she said I don't hate you boy**_

_**I just want to save you while there's still something left to save**_

_**That's when I told her I love you girl**_

_**But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have**_

_**I don't hate you**_

_**I don't hate you, no**_

_**(Fue cuando dijo: chico no te odio**_

_**Solo quiero salvarte mientras aun haya algo que salvar**_

_**Entonces fue cuando le dije: nena te amo**_

_**Pero no soy la respuesta a las preguntas que aun tienes...**_

_**No te odio, no te odio no.)**_

Entonces recordé una discusión que habíamos tenido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aun salía tenía mi fama de don Juan...

_- Edward…mira no quiero sonar como tu madre, pero en serio deberías de dejar de datear con tantas chicas a la vez, no es bueno para ellas…- sugirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soplaba su mechón..._

_- tú me odias, se que odias los mujeriegos y mírame a mí, soy todo lo que aborreces… estas intentando cambiarme?- no tenía sentido pero era así, ella siempre despotricaba en contra de personas así y me tenia estrictamente prohibido hacer parte de mis "juegos" a sus amigas más cercanas, ya que posiblemente salieran dañadas..._

_- no te odio, entiéndelo, te quiero y mucho y sé que debajo de esa mascara de súper macho que los demás creen esta el Edward que conocí, y quiero rescatar esa parte, salvarla, antes de que la pierdas…-susurro a la vez que caía una lagrima por su mejilla y la atrapaba en su boca._

_- mira, yo también te quiero.- en mas te amo pensé.- pero si soy así es por algo, no es muy agradable que te tachen de maldito y cosas así por las chicas que quedan mal. Pero siempre les digo la verdad, que no quiero nada serio y que solo es salir un rato, ahora si ellas se pasan películas allá ellas. Pero yo siempre he sido honesto con todas y si tienes preguntas acerca de por qué soy así, o por que los hombres como yo son así, para tu análisis no tengo una respuesta clara, son una serie de hechos.- entre los cuales que la mujer que quieras no te tome en cuenta como espera …._

_- que dijiste? Que la mujer que quieras no te tome en cuenta? Es por eso? Para darle celos? Es ridículo te apostaría que aun no funciona..- señalo con su mirada acusadora mientras levantaba una ceja._

_- es verdad. Pero quien sabe en una de esas me resulte por ahí con alguien y sea mi novia oficial, solo es cosa de ver bien._

_- eres increíblemente descarado, buenas noches._

Ahora entendía por qué le había dolido tanto, ella en ese tiempo hubiera hecho todo por mí, y yo que le respondía? Que estaba buscando novia, teniéndola al lado…en verdad si había una rey de pastelazos era yo...

Apague el equipo, ya ni siquiera la música funcionaba, cada cosa me recordaba a ella, en la guantera aun quedaban sus lentes de sol y su perfume, que siempre lo manejaba ahí en caso de…

Miles de preguntas asaltaron mi mente, estaba prácticamente siendo bombardeada de todo tipo de cosas, trate de relajarme pensando en cosas diferentes, pero lo único que rondaba en mi mente era 4 simples palabras…

_Bella aun me amaba?_

**ok lo sé, demore demasiado ._.  
pero fue por una buena causa, no se que tan buena. en verdad no tenia inspiracion para este cap.. tenia la idea pero no sabia como plasmarla...  
me perdonan? u.u (cara del gato con botas en shreck xdd!**

**ya saben... dejen review, es lo unico que me motiva a escribir u.u xd... edward es hombre y quiero que parezca como tal, no un afeminado xddd.. asi que quiero saber que les parecio n.n y ya saben mordisquitos de edward donde quieran! wiiii xdd**

**aahh y gracias por los story alerts y favorities stories... you make me so glad ! xd**


	7. Chapter 7: verdad o reto

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de steph y los pedí prestados :)! Solo juego un ratito con ellos.  
****Sé que he demorado, pero como recompensa este cap.! Es súper ultra mega largo! Unas 5 hojas de Word xdddd**

**NOTA: LOS AUTOS Y VESTUARIO DE ED, BELLA Y FELIX ESTAN EN MI PERFIL :)**

**_Todo tenemos un amor verdadero, un amor platónico y un amor imposible, los pasajeros sobran…blackswanmassen_**

**chapter 6 : Verdad o reto.**

Bella POV.

Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde mi llamada telefónica con Edward, ahora nos mandábamos mensajes de texto en clases y nos sentábamos a almorzar juntos, luego de todo ese tiempo, ya no nos quedaban secretos y tenia miedo, por que se repetía la historia de Jacob, pocos meses y ya éramos como uno. Claro que a él ya no….ya no lo quería.

En el buen sentido de la palabra si, pero como amigo. Siempre fue así, no sé cómo no me di cuenta, el beso que me dio ese día quizás me confundió, y también mis sentimientos. O quizás, mucha cercanía con Edward. Estábamos todo el día maldito día juntos, y en la noche nos telefoneábamos. Podría jurar que de mis 24 horas diarias, pasábamos unas buenas 18 juntos.

Jackes, su presencia ya me resultaba cargosa, siempre me hablaba cuando habían pruebas, o tenia tareas, o a veces utilizaba esas excusas para no hablarlo_..Estas siendo una maldita, lo sabes no?_, mi maldita conciencia atacaba siempre. Mi vida era un real desastre. Ya ni siquiera veía los ojos de Edward mientras hablábamos, solo me fijaba en sus labios y me perdía, no escuchando nada de lo que decía, pero era inútil. El seguía, había terminado con su andante y ahora estaba con otra, no me molestaba, después de todo era soltero, pero si sentía cierto pinchazo, quizá era mi paga por cómo estaba siendo con mi "novio".

Esto me dolía más que lo que debería estar permitido. _Por que tenia que volver a sufrir esto?. Esta superado, esta superado. Que no te afecte bella. Ya sabes cómo terminan las cosas. Quizás es para que aprendas algo._ Si era por eso, aprendido, no jugar más con los hombres, echo. Apenas despertara de este sueño cambiario. Lo prometía, pero por favor no recuerdos al pasado nunca más. Esta bien sufrir una vez, quizás dos, pero tres ya era demasiado para cualquiera.

Había estado haciendo una dieta rápida pero eficaz, desde que supe que me gustaba Edward solo había querido lucir bonita, al parecer estaba resultando, ya que la primera vez que me vio había quedado impactado, pero aun así había decidió salir con Jessica.. Alice sabía algo, pero casi nada. Ya que no había ido en toda la semana por estar enferma y solo quería darle la sorpresa, aunque un mes atrás le había dado cierto dinero diciendle que comprara ropa del numero de rose pero para mi. Algo confusa pero feliz de tener dinero para gastar, me habia echo el favor.

El dia lunes habia llegado,tome las compras y escogi lo mas adecuado. Tome un vestido con flores azules, blancas y negras con amarras a la cintura, unas leggins negras, botas, chaqueta y cartera del mismo tono, y me maquille, y mi pelo solo lo arregle colándome el mechón tras los oídos. El día era nublado como siempre suele ser en forks, pero decidí darme un poco de ánimos, por lo que me aplique un tono entre café y dorado en los ojos, las mejillas las deje al natural y los labios en un brillo damasco neutro. Una vez terminada baje y tome las llaves de mi auto, el cual me encantaba, su color y todo, creo que Alice mas de una vez me había dicho que era jeep, pero para mí solo era un auto, Salí tome mi desayuno de la cocina y fui a buscarlo al garaje, cuando la puerta se abrió no estaba, solo estaba el auto de mi madre reneé, Un ostentoso volvo c70 convertible, algo ridículo ya que el forks siempre llovía o hacia frio. Encima de su capo había una gran nota, solo la leí, esperando que se encontrara la explicación de mi desaparecido bebe…

_Bella: tome tu auto sin permiso por que lo necesitaba, tengo un trabajo cerca, en Seattle y tengo que pasar lo más desapercibido posible, puedes ocupar el auto de tu madre. A ella ya le llegara uno nuevo que le arrende, seguramente lo necesitara, te quiere mucho tu padre, Charlie._

_PD: posiblemente estaré por allí en la noche, ojala que estés ahí, quiero verte mi pequeña. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

Ok? No sabía nada de Charlie desde que se había divorciado de mi madre hace un año atrás, fue shockeante, por poco no me volví loca, él creía que dándome autos caros arreglaría el daño, el volvo de reneé era mi auto, pero yo se lo había regalado a ella, si había algo que odiaba era que los demás supieran de mi situación económica, solo Alice era la única enterada, aunque a veces tenía mi pequeño desliz, como mi celular, los lentes de sol, mi notebook y la decoración de mi pieza. Una vez que entrabas de dabas cuenta de que mi familia no era la típica clase media, sino que era mucho más que eso.

A raíz de la separación y viéndome tan mal, mi padre había aceptado un trabajo en new york, para que así yo no lo viera tan seguido y pudiera superarlo de alguna manera.

Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome aquellos recuerdos que no me gustaban, y me subí al auto, estaba en versión descapotable, por lo que apreté el botón y cerré el techo. Nunca sabias con folks, podía estar nublado y llover de la nada, el clima era así. Cambiante.

Encendí la calefacción y deje mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto y encendí el coche, ya ni siquiera me acordaba lo suave que era al andar, estaba acostumbrada al manejo mecánico de mi Suzuki, y en modo automático, lo hacía todo demasiado fácil. Lo deje en primera, lo único que tenía que preocuparme era del volante. Ya que no es necesario pasar cambios, el camino hacia el instituto era directo, sin semáforos ni paso de cebra.

Por fin llegue, y mi instinto no se equivocaba, apenas me bajaba de auto comenzó a llover, por lo que tuve que ponerme una carpeta sobre mi cabeza y correr al pasillo, había aparcado el auto lo más lejos posible. _Mi padre y sus gustos caros…_

- hey tu! Eres nueva?- al parecer, la semana pasada también había faltado como Alice, ya que a estas alturas todo el instituto sabia de mi cambio radical.

-nop, soy bella, antigua creo?- me gire mientras por dentro no podía creer quien me hablaba, el famoso chico de intercambio de Italia… Félix volturi…con razón no sabía nada de mi…- oh lo siento, debes de ser el nuevo. Soy bella swan, un gusto.

-hermoso nombre para una chica como tú .- trato de hablar con su mejor ingles, pero su lengua madre se notaba a leguas, aun tenía mucho que acostumbrarse.- nos juntamos en el almuerzo y cuadramos, te parece?

La verdad era que habia planeado hace cierto tiempo atras volverme una edward version mujer, solo que me costaba asumirlo y dado que había terminado la noche anterior por teléfono, la situación se había salido de las manos y comenzó a gritarme, no lo soporte y simplemente le dije que ya era bueno. Que mejor nos diéramos un tiempo. Eso solo habia acelerado las me afectaba demasiado, en algún punto se le tenía que pasar la pataleta y hablaríamos como dos personas civilizadas. Además de demostrarle a ed. que él no era el único que podía salir cada noche. Le daría un poco de su propia medicina y que mejor que con un francés, esta cita me venia como anillo al dedo…

-claro que si, en el almuerzo te veo. Adiós.

- te paso a buscar de acuerdo a tu sala de acuerdo? Ya me conseguiré la dirección. Cuídate preciosa!

- como digas.- si tuviera un instrumento para medir el rubor de mis mejillas, seguramente explotaría, mas roja no podía ser.

Seguí mi camino, llegando a la sala de clases, mr. Green aun no llegaba por lo que los chicos estaban jugando verdad o reto, Edward solo me guiño un ojo invitándome a jugar, por lo que acepte, el juego era simple. Piedra papel o tijera, el que perdía debía escoger entre contar un secreto o hacer cualquier estupidez. Para mi mala suerte perdí de las primeras…

- ok bella.- comenzó Jessica.- elige verdad o reto.

- reto.- respondí sin pensar, su mirada venenosa me indicaba que algo macabro pensaba preguntar..

- no sé que darte, espera y te diré de acuerdo? Tiene que ser algo que valga la pena realmente, no tan fácil.- respondió como si supiera mis intenciones de escaparme de ella.

Me fui a un rincón y solo me puse a escuchar música, ya me había aburrido y no me interesaban los secretos de los demás, ya llevaba 5 canciones cuando alguien de pronto me quito los audífonos…

- Edward! – le reclame asustada mientras le daba un suave golpe en el estomago como reacción.- que pasa!

- me dieron un reto…-contesto a la vez que con enojo hacia el grupo y se pasaba la mano por el cabello nerviosamente…- y es be…besarte.- me miro a modo de disculpa.

Me cabree, quien se creía Jessica? por lo que fui al grupo y la encare..

- que tengo que ver yo en esto? Somos amigos, hay códigos jess…

- a bella! Tu también me debías un reto, así que hay esta: bésate con Cullen y que sea ju go so.- dictamino mientras daba un guiño.

- y si no?

- conozco algunos pequeños secretitos tuyos, no me subestimes...

Solo le di espalda y volví a la esquina en la que estaba, me habían dejado entre la espada y la pared. Con jess habíamos sido mejores amigas años atrás y sabía algunas cosas bastante vergonzosas, por lo que no me quedaba opción, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, con un beso podía Edward saber todo lo que sentía por él, me delataría sin darme cuenta..

- bella, mi andante no es nada oficial, así que no tiene nada que recriminarme, salgamos de esto y ya. Te parece?.- luego me arrincono contra la pared y puso unos mechones detrás de mi oído. Contra todo pronóstico me beso, algo suave para empezar...- mientras más luego, mejor, eres mi amiga así que confió en nosotros…

Palabra mágica para romper el encanto del momento y para devolverme la poca cordura que me quedaba…

-no, no podemos, no debemos…- silenciada por otro beso más por parte de él, a la vez que me tomaba en brazos y sujetaba mis piernas con sus manos.- ed.…ed.. No.. Por favor.- susurre contra su boca, el seguía insistiendo y ya mi poco sentido común quedo reducido a nada y solo me deje llevar...

Me pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, deslizando su lengua por mis labios, solo atine a agarrarle el cabello y jalarlo hacia mí, mientras me acomodaba, luego me bajo y sujeto por la cintura, para darme un casto beso en la frente…

- contenta Jessica?.-lanzo con furia mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.- creo que eso fue bastante jugoso…

-no lo suficiente...- remato con los brazos cruzados.._Perra!_

Me harte oficialmente, por lo que arrincone esta vez yo a Edward contra la pared y comencé a besarle con desesperación, le quite su chaqueta y el quito la mía, ya comenzábamos a entrar en calor, metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa y acaricie su esculpido six pack, el solo acariciaba mi espalda y pelo siempre, luego tomo mi pierna y la sostuvo arriba con su mano un buen rato, lo solté… necesitaba respirar..-

- sabían Uds. que bella….- había comenzado Jessica en voz alta..

- cállate! Aun no has visto nada…

Tome la camisa de Edward con mi mano y lo atraje hacia de mi nuevo, saliendo de la sala, mientras el solo me seguía el juego y ahora juntaba nuestras cinturas…_esto ya se está saliendo de lo normal entre nosotros… demonios!_ Seguí besándolo no lo solté, luego baje un tramo de escaleras que estaba cerca de la sala y lo llame con la mano, haciéndole una invitación a que siguiera el juego.

El por supuesto la supo captar y bajo de inmediato, tomándome en brazos de nuevo, con sus manos en mi pierna a la vez que besaba mi cuello desesperadamente. Bajamos el siguiente tramo de esa manera, soltándonos otra vez en el primer piso, donde unos chicos de primer grado nos miraban entre asombrados y curiosos, Edward y yo solo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír estrepitosamente, por la tontería que habíamos hecho y por la cara de incredulidad de Jessica , era impagable…

- dame 5 ed.!- grite mientras volvíamos a subir para ir a la sala de clases, el se ajustaba su camisa y se abrochaba algunos botones sueltos, su pelo era caso perdido…

- bella, sinceramente pensé que era más como decirlo.-puso su mano en su mentón con cara pensativa.- piola. No tan salvaje, sacaste tu chica rebelde interior jajajajaja

- mira, puedo ser muy contenida, pero con personas como Jessica, saco lo peor de mi lo siento. Y lo de tu camisa.- termine mientras me daba cuenta que le faltaban dos botones..

- no hay problema, no soy enojón.- susurro a la vez que me arreglaba el pelo.- lo tienes un desastre, cualquiera que pensaría que tuvimos sexo.

- jajajajajjaja serian idiotas, ellos lo querían, lo tuvieron. Simple. Ah me olvide, hoy almorzare con Félix, me ha invitado esta mañana…

- bueno, se feliz. Supongo que almorzare con mi tropa.- me dedico su mejor sonrisa torcida, aquella que tanto me encantaba.- demonios, mr. Green llego. Arréglate.

Esa era la única clase que compartía con ed., el tiempo paso rápido y al final allí estaba Félix, esperándome…

Fui con él, la siguiente clase la teníamos juntos, me di cuenta que era bastante interesante además de atractivo. Era alto, musculoso, ojos café y su piel blanca, casi tanto como la ed., intercambiamos numero y en eso quedaríamos…

Ya había comenzado a cambiar… ojo por ojo diente, diente por diente…

_**Gracias por sus reviews y todo lo de autor favorito, historia favorita y bla bla bla… me hacen muy feliz! xddd ya saben espero su opinión a ver que les parece.. Mordiscos de Edward para Uds.!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Inconscien    descubierta

**disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son la sthep gracias! xd**

**canción de sugerencia ahora ammmm.. creo que me inspire en walking disaster, de sum 41. acompaña todo ese cap. asi que la leen creo que le da otro toque ;)**

**PD: el beso del cap anterior esta mi perfil 1313y tienen que verlo para este cap si o si, ademas de la manera que conduce bella, si vieron in the land of the women saben a que me refiero xd.**

_**todos tenemos un amor platonico, un amor imposible, un amor secreto y un amor de verdad...los pasajeros sobran.- blackswanmassen.**_

**Chapter 8 : inconsciencia…Descubierta.**

El día paso volando, al llegar la noche ya estaba agotada, por lo que aparque el volvo afuera, mientras pensaba en que decirle a mis padres por la hora, ya eran cerca de las 9, por lo que un tanto preocupada solo tire mis cosas en el sillón, los pies me mataban con las botas…

-mamá, papá?

No había nadie…espectacular…otra linda nota en espejo del recibidor…

_Bella: he salido con tu padre a comer, aun tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas del divorcio, el tiene vuelo más tarde, pero te dejo un regalo esta en tu pieza. Mucho amor… reneé._

Lindo, sencillamente lindo. Otra vez mis padres me habían dejado sola…_solo quiero despertar, por favor...despertar… solo eso. _Si había algo que odiaba era esto, recordar como mi familia era desunida, como siempre estaba sola en casa. Ni siquiera lo podía llamar familia, reneé trabajaba todo el día y con Charlie solo nos comunicábamos por teléfono…supongo que en algún punto de mi vida tendría que acostumbrarme, ya tenía 20 y las cosas seguían igual, tener este deja vu no lo hacía diferente...

Subí pesadamente las escaleras mis ánimos que estaban arriba por la cita reciente con Félix bajaron inmediatamente…realmente estaba sola en aquella casa. Ya no lo soporte, me devolví y tome las llaves de mi jeep, haría lo que siempre solía hacer cuando estaba así. Jeepear, poco ortodoxo pero efectivo contra la depresión momentánea. Los cerros de forks eran perfectos para eso. Me cambie las leggins por un pantalón y me puse unas converse. Perfecto.

Media hora después ya estaba camino a mi destino, subí de a poco, recordando todo y subiendo la música a todo volumen, acelerando el jeep más de lo normal en las subidas, dando vueltas en trompo en medio de la nada. Pasar por el barro a campo traviesa. Hacer saltos entre los troncos caídos. Era la única manera de demostrar mi enojo. Luego de un rato me harte, si seguía así lo echaría a perder y lo necesitaba para el instituto. El sonido del celular me saco de mi estado…

_Seguramente estas durmiendo, eres una chica excepcional y única, quería saber si mañana te gustaría salir conmigo de nuevo. Me avisas….Félix._

Sin pensarlo textee de vuelta, cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a casa esta noche.

_Ammm, te importa si te respondo de inmediato? Dame la dirección de tu casa. Estaré en segundos. Bella._

Espere con la vista al frente, mientras giraba el manubrio cambiando de dirección, hacia la 101 en caso de que Félix dijera que si, si no, iría a casa de Edward. No le molestaba que fuera en absoluto, la respuesta al fin llego...

_Es la 101 al sur, casi la ultima de forks o mejor dicho la primera que vez entrando…mi drama no es que vengas, si no si te dejan… son las 11 y mañana toca clases, ya sabes típicos padres =/. Félix._

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se formo en mi rostro, claro si tan solo se preocuparan y dejaran el divorcio a un lado…

_Félix, mis padres no son típicos, allí estaré e 30 minutos más, no me subestimes. Bella._

Ya estaba hecho, me fije en la carretera que no pasara ningún automóvil y tome la dirección que dijo, comence a ver las casas, no fue tan difícil. Forks es un pueblo demasiado pequeño en donde cualquier cosa novedosa resaltaba, y la casa de Félix no era la excepción, afuera estaba el camión de mudanza además de varios autos ostentosos. Estacione bajo un frondoso árbol a modo de esconder mi jeep y así ir hacia su ventana.

_Félix estoy en tu casa, dame alguna señal de donde estas…bella._

No había muchas luces prendidas, por lo que pude de la ventana del comedor sus padres estaban arreglando el living y una chica cerca de mi edad estaba en pijama con la puerta del refrigerador abierta. Probablemente su pieza estuviera arriba.

_Ves un árbol muy frondoso? Ahí está la puerta de la cocina, entra por allí y encontraras una escalera medio escondida detrás de una puerta secreta, allí te espero…Félix._

Hice lo que dijo, espere que la chica terminara de comer y abrí la puerta, y allí estaba él, parado de brazos cruzados frente a un cuadro de tres hombres vestidos en atuendos antiguos, haciéndome una invitación con la mano…

-Te dije puerta secreta no? Aquí esta.- me dedico una sonrisa y saco el cuadro de su lugar, mostrando una gran escalera, ambos pasamos y luego volvió a poner el cuadro en su lugar…- mis padres aun no se dan cuenta, pero lo considero genial no se tu. Esto te lleva directo a mi pieza.

Le seguí el paso y me adentre, era grande aunque aún seguía desordenada con cosas de embalaje, cajas y bolsos solo se veía su gran colchón en el piso y las cortinas, no me importo nos sentamos y él me trajo una manta para cubrirme, seguramente estaba tiritando…

- así que, que dices?-comenzo, tomo aire y siguió.- envie de sortir avec moi? Je ne suis pas en parler, en tout temps. (te parece bien si te veo mañana?, es decir si tu quieres, cuando estes disponible)- pregunto a la vez que tomaba mi manos entre las suyas, se sentia cálido.

Cuando lo escuche hablar así por poco no pensé que me desmayaría, le salía tan varonil, tan sexy y su voz era un tanto grave  
Si tenía algo que agradecer era reneé me hubiera obligado a tomar clases de francés cuando pequeña, podia darme cuenta que felix aun le costaba montones el idioma, por lo que no se lo hice más dificil y le conteste en la misma lengua.

- qui a été très tendre (eres muy tierno) , pero para ser honestos Solo anoche termine con mi ex.- hice una mueca, no era de lo que estaba muy orgullosa.- ya no lo quería como te dije, pero prefiero tomar las cosas con tiempo te parece? Para no tener problemas con lo más cuerdo…y si vamos lentos...que dices?

- me parece parfait (perfecto). Te veo luego...

Tome mis cosas y me disponía a salir, cuando Félix me llamo…

-espera! Crees en el amor a primera vista?- me miraba desde el suelo esperando mi reacción…

Honestamente no sabía que contestar, que si y que por eso ahora me gustaba mi mejor amigo? Desde el dia que lo vi? O que no que tenia malas experiencias, no quise darle ilusiones, aunque me parecía muy atractivo, y si había un clavo mejor que sacar otro clavo, era Félix…

- no lo sé.- respondí titubeante.- quizás algún día me dé cuenta. Lo que sí creo es encanto a primera vista, como hoy contigo.

- mi sangre francesa te llama, la tui cantante. O eso dicen de los extranjeros...jaja

-mejor me voy, es tarde y aun te tienes que acostumbrar al horario. Buenas noches Félix.

Baje rápidamente y deje el cuadro tal como estaba para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta, volví a mi auto y me dedique a revisar el celular, quizás raneé ya había llegado y me había llamado…pero nada.  
Ya eran cerca de las 1 y seguía sin preocuparse, no sabía qué hacer…estaba claro que a mi casa no volvería al menos por esa noche. Como si tuviera telepatía con mi mejor amigo, pronto me llego un mensaje de él.

_S.O.S…Edward._

_Ya voy espérame. Bella._

Ahora me tenía que devolver, Edward vivía en la 101 pero dirección norte, tenía que ir al otro extremo del pueblo, pase a un local 24 horas donde pedí su comida favorita; carne con tomate mientras que para mi pollo con lechuga, me ajuste el cinturón y atravesé el campo para llegar a destino, era la unnica manera. Debido a las horas que eran, deje el auto un poco lejos, solo por si acaso, su madre no le gustaba que fueran mujeres a la casa en el día, no me imaginaba que pasaría a estas horas. Me fije en la gran casa de 3 pisos, en donde vi que solo estaba encendida la luz del segundo, por lo que tome un piedra y la lance, esperando que golpeara su ventana…estaba en eso cuando una mano me tomo la pantorrilla, haciéndome lanzar un grito ahogado en medio de la oscuridad, seguido de maldiciones en voz baja…

-bella, demonios, cállate. Y entra.- señalo con su mano mientras me invitaba abajo, hacia el sótano.  
_Como no había visto esas puertas en el suelo antes? Idiota mil veces tonta. Ya sabía eso y aun me mente se empeñaba en hacerme esto. Como si fuera la primera vez._

- ya voy. – comencé a bajar las escaleras, estaba bien iluminado y arreglado. Además de ser una gran habitación, casi del ancho de todo el primer piso de su casa.- por qué no estás en tu pieza?, te lance una piedra…

- por que llegaron mi hermanos de la universidad, ahora rose la ocupa…

- maldición…me equivoque…como sea, para me querías?.- pregunte mientras dejaba su bolsa con comida en una mesa.

-te reirás…

- no lo hare, lo juro…promesa niño scout retirada…

- no puedo dormir. Tengo insomnio, me doy vueltas y vueltas, además me duele la cabeza demasiado…

- pobre bebe, tenemos dos opciones.- señale mirando mi reloj.- me quedo y te ayudo, lo cual es lo justo o me voy inmediatamente a mi casa a dormir, son las 2 de la mañana….

-quédate, si estas afuera a estas horas podría apostar a que es por tu mamá que aun no llega y aun no te llama.. se que odias la soledad. Te hago compañía te parece? Además una vez me dijiste que siempre andabas con ropa de cambio por si acaso, problema arreglado.

- no traje pijama ed, eres mi amigo pero con este frio en forks sería demasiado incomodo dormir en ropa interior.

- tú crees que dejaría que te resfriaras? Naah, deja. Voy a buscar un pantalón de años atrás y una polera que de seguro te queda…

- bueno. A la vuelta te ayudo con tu problema.

Luego de eso se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a un baúl, en donde comenzó a sacar montones de ropa viejas, supongo de cuando era mas pequeño, buscando lo que me había dicho. Estaba en eso, a la vez que yo conectaba mi ipod en su reproductor con música de yoga, para ver si lograba ayudarlo cuando sonó mi teléfono con una melosa melodía que yo mismo había puesto…jacke.

- que pasa?- conteste algo abrumada y fingiendo estar recién despertando, si supiera con quien estaba ahora y mas encima despierta, a pesar de haber terminado mañana mismo venia a forks y le pegaba.

-_como que que pasa? Ayer en la noche terminamos y resulta que hoy ya te besuqueas con otro, además de salir a cenar con otro? Y asi quieres que esté tan traquilo?  
_  
- como supiste.- suspire pesadamente.- quien te dijo?  
_  
-revisa tu pagina face, y hablamos…  
_  
tome el laptop de Edward e ingrese a mi cuenta, no me había metido en todo el día, asi que no sabia nada de lo que pasaba en la web, notificaciones 40… y todas por que? Por que la bendita de lauren había subido el video del reto en su cuenta, todos comentando y claramente yo etiquetada con mi amigo..

-fue un juego, de acuerdo? Lo tuve que hacer si o si. Y el otro chico quien te dijo?  
_  
- embry, te vio en port angels con un novato, me dijo que no es de acá que nunca lo había visto._

- y por que te interesas tanto por mi vida! Terminamos ayer, supéralo. Además eres cargante a extremo. Ni siquiera se por que te conteste... como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre mi….- Edward se había dado cuenta de la pequeña discusión y me había pedido que pusiera altavoz…  
_  
- Porque aun te quiero, vuelve conmigo…  
_  
-lo dudo, eres demasiado controlador y entiende por favor que solo te quiero como amigo…  
_  
- te odio! Me cagaste la vida! P**ra …..eres igual que todas las demás y tu madre, me cag….- _no pude escuchar lo siguiente, ed me estaba cubriendo los oídos con sus grandes manos, impidiéndome captar algo que de lo decía, pero no era tonta y había alcanzado perfectamente a escuchar cierta parte, le hice un ademan a mi amigo para que me soltara…

-mira,. Trate de hablar lo más calmada posible, las lagrimas ya estaban en mis ojos de rabia e impotencia, quien se creía?.- yo se que ahora estaré mal, pero de verdad no necesito enterarme de cómo estarás tu.- trague saliva.- asi que borrémonos de todo, de facebook, twitter, email, todo.  
Edward me quito el celular entonces , quitándole el altavoz, escuchando seguramente como despotricaba Jacob, seguramente dijo cosas muy "lindas y agradables" ya que se sujetaba el puente de la nariz como cada vez que estaba enojado, por lo que insulto, dándole palabras no tanto agradables que apenas alcanza a captar…

-maldito cobarde! Acaso no sabes que eso jamás se le dice a una mujer? Eres un desgraciado, dudo que tengas madre, por que si no la respetas como tu ex, entonces piensa en ella como una hermana. Pero respetala por educación. Poco hombre….- largo silencio, entonces golpeo la pared con su mano, causándose una herida, fui donde el. Pero con señas me dijo que me esperara.- fue honesta hombre! Date cuenta. O que prefieres? Que te hubiera seguido mintiendo, que te quisiera como amigo y tu como novia? No funcionaria para nada, es enfermo y obsesivo lo que dices, y sí, yo soy el tipo el video. Fue un juego ya te lo dijo, una ex amiga la amenazo con contar secretos si no lo hacia y sabes como es….. muy bien lo entiendes,… el otro tipo?... un amigo! Acaso no puede tener amigos como yo o como tu? Cual es tu jodido problema? Ella ya no te pertenece, desde anoche! Acéptalo…. Por favor hacedle caso, si? Bórrala de todo. Es lo mejor por ambos…. No no no me interesa.- luego de eso corto enfurecido.

-bonito ex que tienes. Habla pestes de las mujeres….

- no sabia que se pondría así, honestamente. Después de todo, todo lo que toco o esta cerca mio termina mal estoy maldita supongo.- susurre mientras vendada su mano y le da la ultima vuelta.- listo, sanado.

- aquí tienes tu polera, cámbiate, es de cuando tenía 12, asi que supongo que te quedara.- luego de eso me dio un palmazo en mi trasero y fui donde me indicaba…secándome las lagrimas en el camino. Edward odiaba verme llorar.  
una vez lista, fui a su cama y encendí los parlantes, mientras me acostaba y tomaba el pelo en una coleta, el ya estaba listo así que deje que la música fluyera mientras con mis manos le hacia masajes en su cara, ojos, frente y despeinaba el cabello a mi gusto, su sonrisa de satisfacción crecía..

- se te paso el dolor de cabeza ya?

- si bells, gracias.- luego otro beso en mi frente.- duerme bien. Nos quedan pocas horas de sueño.

-de nada…- me di la vuelta dándolo la espalda y abrigue bien con las sabanas, mientras me sacudia a ratos por las lagrimas… las palabras de Jacob me dolían, había perdido un amigo ya estaba dicho…

- bella?.- pregunto ed mientras prendía la luz.- estas bien?

- si por supuesto.- conteste a la vez que me secaba las lagrima con rapidez…

- no me engañas, tienes los ojos rojos. Shshhh ven.- le hice caso y me acerque, mientras lo abrazaba.- mira, eres mi mejor amiga, si tu eres feliz, yo seré feliz, en cambio si estas triste, también me pones a mi asi, por favor no llores, tranquila, el no te merecía estamos claros…shh- termino a la vez que el ahora me hacia masajes en mi pelo y luego trazaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda.- no llores por imbéciles como nosotros. El dia que un chico te saque una lagrima pero por hacerte reír… lo felicitare, por que se ha ganado un tesoro contigo…

- gracias ed…te quiero mucho. Buenas noches- le di un beso en su mejilla y volvi a abrazarlo.

Con un amigo como el al lado la podía pasar muy mal…pero también muy bien. Nade se preocupaba por mi como el y alice. Con ya no sentía miedo ni nada. Me sentía querida…

Creo que cada vez estaba más cerca del final, me podía dar cuenta. Pronto se acabaría este martirio y despertaría, haría muchas cosas arreglaría muchos mal entendidos y trataría de hacer lo mejor posible…además de pedirle perdón a mi amigo..el siempre estuvo ahí…siempre lo sabía y mi orgullo no me dejaba reconocerlo… el drama era por cuánto tiempo más estaría atrapada en mis recuerdos? Eso, era totalmente incierto.

**y chicas que les parecio? reviews si? xddd mas que nada reviews kasjkajskaskasjkasjkjaskska en fin, tengo otro fic busquenlo en mi perfil :)**

**ammm gracias darky1995, te has dado la lata de comentar todos los capss xd me asombras chica! y caro. belle. cullen, y sophia 18 xd gracias :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Que mundo tan Pequeño

**disclaimer: niguno de estos personajes es mio, son de stephenie meyer, solo los ocupo un ratito :)**

**Gracias por los reviews chicas! se pasaron n.n adivinen queeee kjaskjkajskajka, hice un trailer de la historia, asi que si quieren verlo, u lueg comentarlo en reviews por si no tienen cuenta, bienvenido sea. xd  
Pd: los autos, el vestuario de este cap y algo más que sucedera entre una parejita 1313 esta en mi perfil , asi que lo chekean, incluso el sotano de ed y la sala de estar de los cullens xd**

**.com/watch?v=4QuNIWZtTKk**

_**Todos tenemos un amor imposible, un amor secreto, un amor platonico y uno de verdad...los pasajeros sobran. blackswanmassen.**_

**Chapter 9: Que mundo tan pequeño.**** Edward POV.**

El mundo es pequeño, demasiado, a extremos a veces. Solo pensaba en eso mientras miraba como emmet y rose se apoyaban mutuamente, cuando supe que estaba juntos fue por mera coincidencia, y la manera, pobre bella…quedo totalmente traumada una semana…

Era la primera vez en la que dormía con Bella, afuera estábamos en pleno invierno, pero aun así se sentía calida entre mis brazos, me había quedado despierto hasta que se había logrado calmarse y poder dormir, no estaba de muy buenas esa noche, y aunque hirviera por dentro casi tanto como su ex por su reciente salida con Félix, me contuve. Ella estaba tranquila, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba después de todo, alguien estable, no como yo. Cambiante.

El reloj sonó pero aun así, no me importo despertarme, la primera hora de bella era ed fisica, algo que repetidamente me había dicho que odiaba, la mía era un tanto importante, español… con solo coquetear a la sra cope estaba salvado. Tenia asegurada 3 horas más de sueño. Por suerte estaba en el sótano, donde ningún rayo de luz se lograba filtrar, más fácil incluso dormir pronto.

No supe como ni como me quede dormido tan pronto, despertando las dos horas mas tarde que tenia planeada, bella al parecer hace tiempo no lograba dormir, se veía tan bien con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios carnosos formando una perfecta o…era la tentación pura. Su piel era asunto aparte, tan Nivea y rosada, parecía una muñequita de esas que tenia Rosalíe cuando pequeña, estaba admirándola totalmente, mi mejor amiga, toda una belleza, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

_-Hey Edward! No me digas que te quedaste dormido de.- paro en seco mientras entraba a mi pieza temporal, viendo la escena, bella durmiendo, una pierna desnuda afuera mientras yo la miraba embodado.- nuevo.._

_-menos bla bla y despierta.- siguiente en entrar? Rosalie, este era mi día…_

_-shshh_

_- que hace una mujer en tu cama edward? Me podrías explicar?_

_-ahora no rosalie, en su tiempo. Déjame tengo que hablar con jasper._

_Salio con su semblante tranquilo, mala señal. A la vez que me indicaba con su mano que me mantendría vigilado._

_- No me digas que pasaste la noche con ella.- comenzó jazz mientras se sentaba al final de la cama.- tienes protección?_

_- imbecil, es mi mejor amiga, tiene problemas en su casa y vino ayudarme anoche, pero se hizo muy tarde, por lo que se quedo a dormir, deja de mirarla así!_

_- mirarla como?.- recrimino mientras levantaba la vista de la pierna de bella.- que pena, es una belleza sin duda hombre, y tu teniéndola como amiga…_

_-créeme que no la paso mejor, pero al menos estoy cerca de ella..Supongo que cuenta?_

_-casi nada. Entonces por que sigues mujeriego? Deberías demostrarle y ser un caballero con ella, darle a conocer que quieres algo más…_

_- no lose, mi único plan es que se ponga celosa un día y que me reclame, entonces le diré que siempre fue ella…sigue sin funcionar.._

_-tu y tu mente retorcida hermanito, déjame ir a decirle cualquier cosa a esme para que no baje pronto..por mientras toma mi auto para el insti.._

_- Edward? Que pasa?.- pregunto bella mientras estiraba los brazos, y daba un suave bostezo, luego de mirar su reloj se alarmo.- demonios ed! Nos quedamos dormidos, como entrare a clases, maldición…_

_En tanto reclamaba se había levantado sin percatarse de la presencia de mi hermano, mostrando su linda figura trasera, mencione que solo durmió con una polera pequeña? Exacto, Jasper y yo quedamos congelados ante ella cuando se puso el pantalón, se había agachado y aun sin tener las intenciones, verla despeinada, apurada y con una polera de extremadamente pequeña me pareció sexy, demasiado…mis boxer de pronto se hicieron demasiado pequeños, mi hermano estorbaba y bella ya no era mi amiga…_

_- wow! Yo esto…esto…los dejo solos.- dictamino jazz mientras me hacia un gesto de condolencia..- ed... Sentadillas, unas 20.._

_-Por que?.- pregunte casi susurrando, esperando que al menos entendiera el gesto_

_- si no quieres portar la bandera nacional, es necesario que bajes carpa…_

_Por favor que bella no haya escuchado, que clase de amigo pervertido era? Había logrado pasar la noche tranquilamente a su lado, pero que hace ella? Agacharse y en pantaletas, si quería que me diera un infarto iba muy bien encaminada…_

_Me lance cama abajo esperando que no viera mi problemita, y comencé a hacer sentadillas rápidamente, y solo para asegurarme abdominales, nunca hacia ejercicio, pero era extremadamente necesario… bien problema resuelto..._

_- o no, demonios, mi brasier…_

_QUE! Definitivamente el caballero de arriba me odiaba, o es que estaba pagando mis pecados por ser tan mujeriego, inmediatamente a mi mente llegaron imágenes de la noche pasada, bella en mis brazos, abrazándola…SIN BRASIER! El problema ya solucionado, volvió a la vida, por lo que imagine a la sra cope sin ropa, ahora lo único que quería vomitar…un segundo y bella me pillaba…_

_-aquí esta, listo…_

_- no es posible que te lo pongas encima de tu ropa bella…_

_-claro que si, mira. Luego de eso se lo puso no se como ni de que manera extraña quedando sujeto.- ves? Listo. – estaba impactado, se había quitado la polera en mis ojos! Para ponerse la ropa que había traído, solo pude aclararme la garganta.- vamos ed, se hace tarde, vístete luego._

_-si si lo que digas, ah y sale por donde entraste. Mi madre no tiene idea que estas acá.- susurre algo avergonzado..._

_-claro que si tontito, te esperare en mi jeep, no tardes…_

_- por supuesto que si...Sacudí mi mente de las imágenes reciente, no era nada saludable._

_Tome lo primero que vi. Una polera blanca, una chaqueta negra y pantalones jeans a juego, mis cosas y Sali, ella ya estaba afuera con el suave ronroneo del jeep..._

_- whoa! Vamos a tono, así me gusta.- ella también se había puesto una chaqueta negra, además de un polerón y su pelo seguramente para ocultar que estaba despeinado se lo tomo en una cola, al menos no llevaba falda, como últimamente le había dado…_

_- y tu? Tus falditas y botitas y bla bla cosas de niñas que usas?_

_- cuando dije que tenia un bolso para emergencias nunca dije que estuviera actualizado, es en caso de…así que si no te gusta, mala suerte... me dedico la mejor sonrisa falsa que había visto._

_- de acuerdo Srta. Sabelotodo, pero te ves bien así, Srta. No eres muy swan que digamos... eres demasiado tierna pero tu vocabulario es de marinero, andas `por ahí con mi hermana..._

_- eres raro lo sabias? _

_- hace mucho tiempo, soy el único de fork que le interesa tocar piano, así que lo sospechaba…_

_- muy buena esa Cullen, supiste detener mi broma pero quizás eres adoptado a eso iba… golpe bajo, sin pensarlo le levante el dedo de al medio, ella solo rió y lo mordió._

_-ouch!_

_- lo siento, me dijiste una vez que eras propenso a tener diabetes, quería ver que tan dulce podías ser…_

_Otro golpe bajo, swan: 2 Cullen: 0_

_Eso era lo bueno de bella, nunca sabia que tontería te contestaría o como reaccionaria, era demasiado impredecible..._

_- escucha ed.! Esta canción es demasiado hot, me convierte en otra.- comento mientras golpeaba al ritmo de la canción el manubrio_

_-back in Black? Temazo!_

_- que esperas súbele! Si vamos al instituto que sea al estilo de la vieja escuela...- sabia de la música de los 80, no escuchaba basura plástica como ahora. Creo que cada vez me enamoraba más de ella…_

_Back in Black  
I hit te sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high_

_POOOM! _

_Bella perdio el control por un segundo, en donde la ayude a sostener el manubrio, una vez controlado, mire por el espejo retrovisor…_

_- pinchamos un neumatico bells, llegaremos mas tarde._

_- no hay problema- aparco el jeep en la acera y se bajo a inspeccionar…- al menos es una sola rueda.-luego de eso, fue hasta la parte trasera, me adelante, eran claras sus intenciones..-_

_-déjame a mi..._

_-pero ed.! Si se cambiar neumáticos no es nada, tome un curso de mecánica para que no salieran "príncipes al rescate".- cito comillas en el aire._

_- eso cuando estés sola.- le quite el neumático de sus manos.- pero mientras estés conmigo no. No te dejaría._

_- te odio_

_- yo más._

_Luego de eso por fin pudimos entrar al instituto, pero no había ningún auto aparcado, excepto el del director y quizás que otros funcionarios. Pero de los alumnos nada. Aunque un gran jeep wrangler rojo resaltaba entre ellos, se bajo un chico de cerca 25 años, alto, de pelo rizado oscuro y mismos ojos de bells, podría hasta haber pasado por su hermano…_

_- EMMET! Te extrañe!- gritaba mientras se aferraba a su cuello y el chico la abrazaba..._

_-Bells! Pues ya veo que si... y que haces aca? Hoy día suspendieron las clases..._

_- es una broma…no?_

_-nop, avisaron tarde tipo 12, pero creo que no estabas pendiente…_

_- emmet, quien demonios escucha la radio de forks…yo no._

_-como sea, supuse que eso paso ya que no estuviste anoche en tu casa, llegue esta mañana y la tía reneé, me contó todo…_

_-estaba preocupada?, me va a matar..._

_-no, de echo me dijo que estaba tranquila por que había llamado a Alice y ella le dijo que estabas ahí, así que me informo que hoy estabas libre, te vine a ver y como no estabas te espere, si es Tan responsable mi primita!- comento mientras le revolvía el pelo, dejándoselo peor de lo que estaba, al parecer reí demasiado fuerte ya que de pronto fijo sus ojos en mi.- y el quien es bella? Tienes novio?- pregunto mientras movía la cejas sugestivamente…_

_-algo así, no mentira. Edward ven!.- me llamo bella con su pequeña manita, me acerque y la abraze por el costado, dándole un beso en el pelo..._

_-y eso que fue entonces?_

_-El beso de la amistad.- respondió bella.- nos comportamos como novio, pero en realidad somos mejores amigos, sin beso ni nada de eso. _

_- Edward Cullen, un gusto._

_-Emmet MCcartney, un gusto.- luego se quedo quieto, como si mirara hacia la nada…- espera! Tú eres algo de rosalie Cullen?_

_- su hermano menor, por?_

_- santa mierda!, déjame saludarte como se debe…- Ni siquiera bella lo comprendió, por lo que ambos nos miramos confundidos.- Hola cuñado!- dicho esto me abrazo y levanto por los aires, dejandome casi sin respiración..._

_- que que que? Como rose no me ha dicho nada…_

_- Edward, no es algo que quisiera comentar con un hermano…_

_-llévame a tu casa y te lo demostrare..._

_Dicho esto volvimos a subir al jeep de bella, mientras Ahmet atrás nos seguía, pasamos por el pueblo, y bella incluso a comprar las cosas para el desayuno, cuando volvió con Alice…_

_- ed.? Puede ir Alice también? A ella le debes que no te busquen por depravado…- si supieras..._

_- de acuerdo, no creo que a mi madre le moleste, que suba._

_- yupii! Aplaudió mientras daba saltitos antes de sentarse atrás. Y quedarse tranquila._

_- Alice, que hacías en el super a esta hora? Se suponía que estabas enferma,_

_- sip, pero me recupere así que solo vine a comprar audifonos nuevos..._

_- maldita adicta a las compras.- resoplo bella.._

_- tu no sabes lo que es estar una semana sin comprar, así que no hables…- bella solo subió la radio, obviamente quería callar lo que dijera Alice_

_Nos devolvimos todo lo que habíamos recorrido en completo silencio, solo escuchando música, por suerte había puesto a Radiohead, algo decente para el viaje. Mientras no dejábamos de de maldecir ninguno de los dos, una vez listo llegamos a mi casa, todos nos bajamos y Emmet se quedo fuera, según el ya vería por que. Por lo que abrí la puerta de entrada y allí estaba rose llamando quien sabe quien, nos sacamos las chaquetas, bella se sentó junto a Jasper y Alice también, quedando el entre medio. Yo solo me senté al lado de rose, para que planeaba mi cuñado reciente…._

_- a quien llamas?_

_- alguien._

_La deja estar un rato en silencio, pero luego la conversación dio un giro radical..._

_-no! No puede ser amor! En serio!.- ella se levanto tambaleante para abrir la puerta y voila, Emmet hablando por teléfono con ella…_

_. Te lo dije no?_

_- osito!- dicho eso se subió encima y le dio unos de los besos más babosos y asquerosos que no quiero ver nunca más, me fije para ver a observar y la pobre estaba que devolvia lo poco que tenia en el estomago, alice solo miraba hacia otro lado algo avergonzada y jazper se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos …_

_- emmet, eso ha sido asqueroso, repugnante, ten respeto por tu entorno!- le recrimino bella mientras se acercaba a mi.._

_- supongo que ahora somos parientes en una forma muy torcida…_

_- claro, tu hermana es novia de mi primo. _

_- vamos a sentarnos donde estabas?_

_- nop, siento que toco el violin, alice llego y se apodero de jazz, me excluyeron.- suspiro mientras ponia su carita tierna adorable que te daba cosa, era como imposible decirle algo.._

_- sigamos durmiendo?_

_- claro, adios gente…_

Sacudi mi mente, quien lo diria, el primo de bella con mi hermana, y la mejor amiga con mi hermano. De alguna forma u otra nos teniamos que conocer algun dia, estaba escrito, si ella estaba en mi vida era por algo…rapidamente me dirigi a su sala.

Llegue me sente y pase largas horas ahí, con su mano entre las mias, recordando nuestro beso del juego, como se sentia besarla, tomarla, sentirla…

- Edward?

No era posible, era un sueño. Pero escuche su voz claramente…

-Edward? Que paso?.

**Que tal? ya saben reviews para saber, me cuesta pensar como hombre en serio akjskajskajskjask... tuve que recordar algunas amistades xdddd jaskjaksjkaka gracias por pasar, besotes y chupones de edward XDD kjaskjkajskajs**


	10. Chapter 10: inconsúltimo recuerdos

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertencen son de steph, yo solo juego con ellos :)**

**bueno bueno, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, hasta ahora es el cap mas largo ,donde se explican algunas cosillas, lamento el atraso pero estaba con bloqueo por cosas de mi vida personal, jajajjajjajj disfruten n.n mencion especial: gracias chicas por los reviews y favorities story story alerts y todo esoo kajskjas. muchas gracias n.n  
**

_**todos tenemos un amor imposible, un amor platonico, un amor secreto y un amor de verdad...los pasajeros sobran. blackswanmassen.**_

**chapter 10: inconsciencia, recordardando ultimos momentos. ****bella pov.**

_muy bien, al fin mi mente se habia dignado de volver al presente, ya estaba aburrida de tanto pasado, cuando despertara me quejaria y edward volveria a decirme bella durmiente, genial, notese el sarcasmo.  
como por arte de magia apareci de pronto sentada detras del volante, di una mirada rapida a mi acompañante, felix?...esto habia sido hace muy poco, demasiado...  
_  
- Félix lamento decirte esto, y veo que vas muy en serio…- había comenzado en mi auto, mientras llegábamos de una fiesta reciente.- pero no sé si sea buena para ti, me gustas, pero no al extremo de estar juntos, además, seré honesta.- sonreí mientras recordaba a Edward.- no te quiero hacer sufrir…  
-bella, estas enamorada de alguien que no sé quién es, tú me gustas y mucho, eres la persona más tierna que he conocido, y me cuesta creer que solo por darle una lección a Cullen te vuelvas eso, no lo acepto…

_no digas las palabras bella, no las digas, por favor no lo hagas..._

-ya lo decidí, lo lamento…-

_mi dulce boquita, quise cambiarlo, pero las palabras salieron solas, quizas el pasado ya estaba asi y no se podia hacer nada por mejorarlo, me rendi. tendria que vivir esto una maldita vez más..._

- no sabes lo que dices, tu reputación morirá bells, te lo digo como amigo…

- como te lo digo, quiero tener algo contigo, pero no lanzarme de una a la relación entiendes? Lo mejor para ambos seria andar, es justo, ambos nos desquitamos juntos, y no nos reclamamos nada...

- amigos con derecho dices? No está mal la idea, pero quien dice que no terminaremos enamorados?

- es la idea, de a poco, por ahora solo déjame ser lo que quiero te parece?  
El no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al frente, meditando. Sin previo aviso se bajo dando un portazo, sorprendiéndome incluso a mi…

- Que demonios te pasa!-

-LO MATARE…- grito mientras caminaba furiosamente con sus puños cerrados.  
No quería que hiciera nada y sabia que él me quería, me deseaba, por lo que sin pensar corrí hacia él, atravesé la acera y lo encontré, pillándolo por sorpresa esta vez yo…

- nunca…-susurre contra su boca, notando como el temblaba de la impresión.- nunca me subestimes.- luego lo bese, fuertemente, el torpemente me acariciaba mi espalda, mientras la arqueaba para alcanzar su estatura. Pero no con amor.

- será, si es la única manera de tenerte, que así sea…- suspiro derrotado mientras me jalaba hacia la casa que compartíamos ed. y yo en la universidad…  
una vez dentro nos sacamos la chaqueta y fuimos a mi pieza, cerramos con llave y nos confesamos…

- Félix? Has estado enamorado antes, se honesto. Ya te dije no soy buena para ti…deberías conseguirte alguien mejor.- suspire mientras miraba la lluvia por mi ventana, la ropa ya era un asco y mi pelo igual, que mas daba.

- si, lo he estado. Y me mintió, bella no te amo, seré honesto, pero me gustas y bastante, demasiado. Hice la promesa en Francia de no enamorarme jamás y así será… pero tu si lo estas, lo puedo notar…

-de acuerdo, si lo estoy. Pero dudo que él lo esté de mí, me ha hecho sufrir mucho, y por el soy como soy. Al parecer ser adorable no es lo suficiente, hay que ser como las demás…

- y para que el te tome en cuenta te volverás otra persona? No vale la pena…

- no es eso, es darle un poco de su propia medicina, que el vea como duele.

-de acuerdo, seré tu amigo con derecho, pero si pasa cualquier cosa eres mi novia, así estarás protegida de acuerdo?

-gracias Félix, sabía que podía confiar en ti. – susurre en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba, era un chico excepcional.

- de nada bells, si quieres vengarte quien soy para frenarte, mi tío aro siempre dice que la venganza cuando es con motivo es buena…

- je taime…

- úsala con quien valga la pena, nosotros no. Aunque no pierdo la esperanza con el tiempo…

- de acuerdo...Félix ya es tarde, no quiero que te pase algo…

- tienes razón, mejor me voy. Cuídate…te beso en la boca o la mejilla?

- donde quieras, en verdad no se.-

- de acuerdo haremos un 50 y 50 te parece? Adiós.- dicho esto me beso entre los labios y mis pómulos para luego abrazarme, una vez que cerré la puerta de la calle, me devolví hacia el living, donde vi a mi lindo compañero sentado.

- Así que andas con felix? Hacen bonita pareja bravo!

- no te importa Cullen, yo no me meto en tu relación con amelie, me carga que se metan en mi vida y lo sabes…

- bells tu no eras así, éramos inseparables, unidos y ahora? Desde que te juntas con tus amiguitas te volviste así, incluso piensas hacerte un tatuaje como los de Kate o un piercing como zafrina…

- ellas son geniales y simplemente me abrieron los ojos, y no ed…- le interrumpí ya que abrió su boca.- no me cambiaron, recuerda bien, todo empezó cuando Salí con Félix en la secundaria…que ahora el asunto sea más grave es distinto…

kate era un chica que había conocido cuando recién entre a la universidad, estaba sola esperando que el profesor de anatomía llegara , no sabía nada de nada ni siquiera donde quedaban los baños y el aburrimiento me mataba, kate tenia la misma cara, pero dudaba si acercarme o no debido a que parecía una chica bastante ruda, tenia tatuajes en ambos brazos, además de uno en la cara, su pelo al estilo rock and roll y su ropa, pantalones rasgados, polera rota sobre otra…ella igual me analizaba, me podía dar cuenta, en eso me hablo… **(n/a : conoces ´kat von´d? esa chica que hace tattoos en miami ink, yep esa misma)**  
_  
- hola soy kate, mucho gusto.- pensé que su voz seria grave, porque asumí que fumaba, pero no era así, era suave, incluso más que la mía…  
- bella, mucho gusto. Medicina?  
- si, es mi primer año, pero me encargue de revisar los mapas vía internet anoche.- me dio una amable sonrisa.  
- wow, no pensé en eso…  
- te gusta el rock no?, perdona si soy muy observadora pero tienes algunos elementos que me hacen pensarlo, tu chaqueta, tu cartera, incluso tus uñas…  
- si me gusta, bastante, pero tú eres más notoria. Tus tatuajes no te dolieron?.- pregunte con cierta duda, tenía bastantes.  
- nop, de hecho ni siquiera fueron planeados, solo sentí el impulso, es una buena forma de recordar momentos. Mira por ejemplo.- se señalo el brazo, mostrándome la palabra faith.- esto me señala que siempre hay esperanza, no importa que pase, saldrás adelante...- era bastante inteligente, nunca había pensado asi_.  
A partir de ese dia nos volvimos inseparables, luego se nos unió zafrina, una chica latina bastante bonita, sus ojos eran de color miel y piel tostada, estaba en america por cosas de trabajo, ella la mezcla entre kate y yo, así las tres comenzamos a sonar en la universidad, como las inseparables.

Alice estaba en otro campus, ya que había decidido irse con jasper, apenas la veía, y rose con emmet a estaban en práctica, les faltaba poco para terminar su tesis y estaban listos…  
Edward…había encontrado su media naranja según él decía, la dulce, maldita, imbécil, tonta, hueca, creída, falsa, sínica, hipócrita… me faltaban adjetivos. En realidad la única vez que Edward la había llevado a forks, rose no sabía si reírse en su cara o en huir. Emmet solo tosió disimulando su risa y jasper con Alice se echaron un trozo de galletas a la boca para reprimirlo, por supuesto yo quede mal, no tenia como ocultar el ataque que estaba por bajarme, Edward Cullen con novia oficial, pensábamos que ese día nunca llegaría honestamente, la tipa la primera vez que la conocimos era rubia natural, un día a rose se le escapo que a Edward le gustaban las morenas y que hizo? Se tiño café chocolate parecido al mío natural, pero quedo como paja, pobre.  
luego Edward le dijo que la prefería rubia, volvió a cambiar su color de pelo, pero este resulto dañado por lo que tuvo que cortárselo totalmente, casi quedando calva, y ya que escucho una conversación que tenia con ed sobre los mohicanos y de los genial que se veian los HOMBRES con ellos, si, adivina, se hizo un mohicano, terminando su presentación de idiota, luego vio que no tenia más remedio que dejarse su pelo tranquilo y termino comprando peluca, por lo que a escondidas le decíamos Hannah montanna, apodo dado por kate y que hacía a Edward estallar.

Si tenía algo que agradecerle a esta tipa, fue que Edward se tranquilizara, ya no salía con nadie, se quedaba encerrado con ella viendo televisión, era el hombre más sometido que había visto en mi vida, incluso había cambiado el celular para que no lo acosaran sus conquistas anteriores.  
ok si, me podía hacer la dura, pero si me había afectado el hecho de que el plan no saliera a mi manera, se suponía que él se tendría que poner celoso de mis citas y no yo de el., Alice me había dicho que esperara, katie que siguiera en las mismas, ahora él había dado a entender que no quería nada, rose no opinaba y zafrina solo daba pequeñas observaciones. Esa era la razón por las que nunca podían estar mis dos mejores amigas juntas, ali y kat... por que debido a que eran tan distintas terminaban en peleas sobre mi persona siempre.

Y debido a que ahora mi mejor amigo era todo un mandoneado por la tal amelie, había tenido que recurrir a mi pasado, Félix, quien pensaba estaba en california, de hecho según él era así, pero no se había acostumbrado al clima y Seattle era lo bastante cercano a forks, por lo que ahora estudiaba derecho en el mismo nivel y curso de Edward, algo que no le había molestado en absoluto, de hecho en un tiempo fuimos mejores amigos los tres, nos decían los indomables, ya que andábamos de solteros en clubes, yo con los chicos y ellos se las dividían, a veces decidían que uno se quedaría con las rubias y otro con las morenas, y así íbamos por la vida de estudiante, ya teníamos cerca de 19, pero al volver estar juntos Félix comenzó a frecuentarme mucho, las chispitas de la atracción volvían a estar ahí y en una de esas noches locas Edward nos vio dándonos un beso en uno de los jardines del campus, tomándole un odio inexplicable. Volviendo a la época de secundaria, su camaradería se había terminado. Algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo, feliz no le había hecho nada y el estaba con su noviecita, no tenía derecho absoluto.

- no, no es como los de kate, solo algo discreto en el cuello.  
- dejemos esto, aquí no quiero pelear contigo pequeña…- se levanto de pronto y me abrazo.- sé que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como antes, y que Félix es buen chico, pero quiero verte con alguien mejor, alguien estable. No como nosotros 3 y que conste te estoy contando.  
- lose, pero yo no quiero, simple. No soporto una relación más de 5 meses y lo sabes… a propósito siempre tuve una duda Edward.

-dime, te diré lo que quieras.

- no entiendo, dime, por que eras mujeriego durante la enseñanza media, yo soy como soy por alguien me hizo sufrir, entones no confío en las relaciones estables… pero tú?

- yo también bella, mira cuando tenía 12 tuve mi primera novia, tanya. Y ella bueno, yo estaba enamorado como niño pero estábamos muy lejos, ella de era Alaska y yo de forks, así que solo nos veíamos en vacaciones, alcanzamos a durar unos 3 años, hasta que la fui a ver cuando tenía 15 para darle una sorpresa en su cumpleaños…- el solo miraba hacia otro lado, como recordando.- y bueno, la encontré con otro en la cama de sus padres…  
- solo tenias 15… ella era mayor?

- sí, unos dos años más que yo, así que desde entonces jure que no me enamoraria, que no tendría relaciones estables y que sencillamente iría en la vida de flor en flor, no quería encariñarme con nadie...

- pero conociste a amelie, eso cambia todo.

- estoy con ella, pero no la amo. Entiende bells, me siento un monstruo al decirlo, pero es así y siempre será así, el que este al lado mío sufrirá quiera o no.

-entonces déjala, no la puedes seguir ilusionando…es cruel.

- no es tan fácil, igual con ella he aprendido cosas bastantes interesantes, no en el plano carnal, sino no lo sé… supongo que es como tú con Félix, lo quiero y mucho, pero no la amo. Ahora.- susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.- quien te daño tanto como para cambiar así, cuando te hable por primera vez, creías en el amor a primera vista, en el matrimonio, en el destino en las almas gemelas, y ahora ya no. Eres muy realista, para ti el matrimonio es solo un papel, no interesa, haces sufrir a bastantes chicos con tu belleza sabias o no? Siempre dicen que les diste el número equivocado, no sabes cuantos compañeros he visto triste por tu culpa…eres la dama de hierro. Deberías de ser mas cálida, sacarte esa armadura…que vean lo linda que eres por dentro…

- no lo necesito, las personas que de verdad me conocen saben como realmente soy, los demás, bueno, siempre les dije la verdad, nunca los ilusione y les deje las cosas claras desde el principio, que solo serian algo así no mas…  
- me siento como tu cuando me retaste, supongo que esas reglas tontas las aprendiste de mi.

- tienes razón, es así… buenas noches amigo, te quiero mucho.

Me acosté y pensé, había perdido hace una semana atrás 500 dólares que había apostado con emmet diciendo que Edward no llegaría al año. Lo creía imposible, mañana tenía tres citas en un día que prometía ser agotador, nada fuera de lo común, Mike el futuro arquitecto, Stefan el futuro deportista y ian, el modelo.

Me dormí y sorprendentemente la noche había sido muy corta para tanto sueño acumulado por parte de mi trabajo, Charlie podría tener mucho dinero, pero prefería mantenerme por mi misma, además de tener ciertos beneficios… al ser barman ganas dinero. Si eres mujer y haces cosas buenas, es mejor. Pero si inventas un trago… te haces la América.

Mi obra maestra? El vampiro. Había surgido por accidente en el depto mientras Edward y yo discutíamos, ya nos habíamos servido el ron cada uno con hielo. El tenia una botella de granada y yo la de vodka sabor frutilla… confundimos los vasos y terminamos mezclando los tres tragos en uno. Al momento de probarlo, la primera impresión fue de asombro junto con una cara rara debido al sabor, pero luego saboreándolo era rico para el paladar, algo dulce el ron, el vodka algo fuerte, el sabor frutilla le daba su toque y la grana hacia que pareciera sangre…raro pero delicioso.

Luego decidi hacer la prueba con mis amigos, kate, alice jasper, rose, emmet , felix. Teniendo un éxito increíble. Siguiente paso? Presentarle la idea al dueño de local, este lo probo y le encanto de igual manera, por lo que al día siguiente me hizo cargo de todo el bar, aumentando mis ingresos 5 veces más. Las cosas de la vida.

Vi mi reloj, las 13: 45 y Mike era a las 15. Comenzó a arreglarme de inmediato, una vez lista tome mi jeep y llegue al centro comercial, encontrándolo en un restaurant…

- hola bella! Tan hermosa como siempre.- saludo mientras besaba mi mano.

- lo mismo digo newton. Tanto tiempo.- salude a la vez que refregaba mi mano con el pantalón, era demasiado incomodo..

- que quieres hacer?

- me da lo mismo, solo hacer algo.

- dime estas de novia?.- susurro nervioso mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

- algo así, nada oficial, por ahora ando con Félix…

- pero no le debes lealtad, solo es andar…- comento tratando de persuadirme.

- pero yo no quiero tener novio Mike, no me interesa. Me tengo que ir.-

Eso fue cruel lo admito, pero ya se me había pasado la tarde, ahora tenía otra cita con Stefan a las 18, faltando solo 10 minutos para llegar.

- hola guapa!.- ok con eso estaba nexteado inmediatamente…

- hola lindo. Como vas?

- bien aquí, supe que andas de novia con felix..

- nop, supiste mal. Andante nada oficial. No deseo amarrarme con nadie.- deje las intenciones claras desde un principio.

- bueno, de igual manera. Siempre estare de reserva por si te interesa, aunque estoy por ahora con elena.

-novios?

- andantes, igual que tu con felix.

- bueno adiós.

Y ahora me quedaba ian el modelo. Era lindo lo admito pero tan tonto!, queria alguien que tuviera inteligencia no solo cuerpo. Debíamos cortar lo que fuera que tuviéramos..

- ian…

- dime amor?

- no me digas amor, si? Me haces sentir peor…

- verdad bella, lo siento…

-esto…mira, no eres tu soy yo…

- quieres un tiempo?

- más que eso, quiero terminar de echo. Tu y yo…no, no cuadramos.- susurre casi en voz baja, rogando que me escuchara…

- siempre lo supe, esto pasaría tarde o temprano.- susurro con voz temblorosa. _Oh no, llorara.._

_-_shhshhh, no soy para ti de acuerdo? Ves, ahora te estoy haciendo sufrir…además, zafrina te quiere y bastante aunque no lo admita…

- pero, yo te quiero a ti.- volvió a insistir con cara de niño pequeño.- solo tú.

- lo se, pero créeme no quiero estar con nadie. Además también soy amiga con ventaja de Félix.

- de acuerdo, no insistiré. Adiós bella cuídate…

Tome el jeep, me sentía una real mierda, inclusive kate con toda su ideología liberal me había regañado más de una vez, reclamándome que por qué ilusionaba chicos sin motivo, que alguna día el karma me lo devolvería, Edward me había advertido sobre los cargos de consciencia, de que no era agradables… yo simplemente no los escuche hasta ahora. Dejaría las cosas de lado e intentaría fijarme en Félix, era lo mejor a lo que podía optar, llegue al depto. y tome un botella de pisco del refrigerador, quería llorar, golpearme, cualquier cosa por la clase de persona que era, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, solo se que cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, en ropa interior y camiseta…_Edward._

Me dirigí al pasillo, allí estaba listo mi desayuno sobre la mesa, huevos café y pan tostado. Debía decirlo, este hombre era un amor.

-vaya, despertaste…que tal la caña?.- pregunto sin levantar la vista del diario que leía.

- hasta ahora normal. Cuanto bebí? Qué hora es?

- unas tres botellas individuales de pisco, helado y son las 5 de la tarde. Buen coma etílico tuviste.- luego de eso se levanto del sillón caminando hacia donde estaba yo.

- cállate, tenía mis motivos y no soy borracha. Alguna novedad?

- nunca lo dije, termine con amelie anoche me di cuenta que no podía seguir con la farsa, te hice caso.- susurro contra mi oído, mientras me abrazaba, haciéndome olvidar todo por el momento.- hay cosas que de verdad quiero y que están mas cerca, valen mucho más que Hannah montanna.-ahora me había acomodado contra la pared del refrigerador no dejándome escapatoria, quería contestarle algo sensato, pero solo agarre su camisa y lo atraje hacia mi…

Estábamos en eso cuando sonó el celular de Edward, la primera vez cortó al reconocer un número, tomando mis manos entre las de el, a la segunda al ver que insistían contesto.

- es para ti.- murmuro mientras me lo pasaba a regañadientes..

_- Bella soy Félix, enciende la radio del campus por favor. No te va a gustar pero tienes que saber…_

_Alice te llamo y no contestaste así que se comunico conmigo, kate esta a punto de pegarle al imbécil cuando corte…_

_-_que pasa no entiendo.- Edward estaba a mi lado, a la escucha no era necesario el altavoz debido a nuestra cercanía

_- solo enciende la radio si? Al rato te llamo, te quiero._

Luego de eso se alejo, y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado, sin dirección, atento a mis movimientos y palabras, solo corte e hice lo que me dijo, y no podía creer realmente lo que escuchaba…

- _como te decía y espero que bella swan este escuchando, es una maldita que solo se dedica a calentar chicos del campus y nosotros los imbéciles caemos ante ella, para que luego que pasa? No quiero relaciones con nadie, lo siento.- _hablaba el chico tratando de imitar mi voz.

-_eres el único o hay más cerca de ti?. Pregunto el locutor.._

_- no, de hecho nos hemos reunido todos lo que alguna vez salimos con ella desde que llego, hay cerca de 20, tiene dos años acá, 10 meses de clases, saca cuentas 1 por mes , sin contar los que no se por qué estúpida razón la apoyan, y no quisieron dar la cara._

_- tu nombre es?_

_- ian, a mi lado esta Mike, Tyler, diego, tylor, greg, dimitri, y otros que no conozco._

_-algo más que decir?_

_- no, creo que ya la hemos desenmascarado, y si puedes tócate la canción niñas malas…es perfecta para ella. Y sus amiguita kate y zafrina. Bella si escuchas esto, aprende a ser como alice o rose. De uno solo…_

Golpe bajo.

_Mi madre siempre me enseño a nunca confiar en niñas malas;_

_Manipulan la situación,_

_calculan cada palabra;_

_pa pa pa para ellas el amor no es importante.._

_Sus labios tienen el veneno,_

_son armas mortales._

_Pueden tenerlo todo, todo y nada sera suficiente,_

_No podrán salir nunca consientes_

_Noooooooo_

_tienen fuego en su mirada No.._

_y con sus risas nos engañan,_

_Noooooooo_

_Sus cuerpos son solo una trampa._

_ohhhh ohhh_

_que lento el corazón desgarra._

_De noche duerme su moral y pierden toda la inocencia,_

_tan solo tienen que bailar para jugar con tu cabeza.._

_Pa pa pa para ellas nada sera inalcanzable_

_por un momento de pasión te sentirás culpable,_

-lo matare.- fue todo lo que pudo susurrar Edward mientras apretaba sus puños.

Yo aun no asumía todo lo que estaba escuchando, decían todo lo que no era. O si? Ya ni yo misma sabia

_Pueden tenerlo todo, todo y nada sera suficiente.._

_Noooooooo podrán salir nunca consientes_

_Noooooooo_

_tienen fuego en su mirada Nooooo.._

_ooohhh y con sus risas nos engañan,_

_Noooooooo_

_Sus cuerpos son solo una trampa._

_ohhhh ohhh_

_que lento el corazón desgarra._

_Sin tener compasión, te roban la razónnn oooohhhh_

_y al perder el controooll te das cuenta que, ohhhhhhh_

_y es que ellas tienen fuego en su mirada, oooohh_

_y con sus risas ja ja ja nos engañan_

_Sus cuerpos son solo una trampa._

_ohhhh ohhh_

_que lento el corazón desgarra._

-maldito hijo de la gran …..

- shhh no te rebajes a su nivel, solo está furioso, y quiere lograr esto, que hagas cualquier idiotez para que le des la razón…

- tienes razón…no me rebajare. Seguiré con la frente en alto, total no he matado a nadie…

- no seas tan orgullosa, te puede jugar en contra.- contesto casi vomitando las palabras, ya podía ver como su enojo crecía, no sabía si por mí o por lo tipos estos.

- no lo soy, es lo que llamo dignidad, no arrastrarme por nadie, no tener compasión con nadie, solo con amigos.

3,2, 1 exploto.

- Bella, como no te das cuenta en lo que te has convertido?- estaba casi exasperado, mientras desordenaba el cabello con sus manos.

- no sé a qué te refieres honestamente.- de verdad a veces Edward podía ser un total descarado, no tenía cara para reclamarme algo.- acaso tu no hacías lo mismo antes? A los 16? Te metiste con la mitad de las chicas de forks, si la otra mitad se salvo fue porque tenían novio, te lo recuerdo!

- bella lo sé.- suspiro pesadamente mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz como cada vez que se enojaba para tranquilizarse, lo conocía demasiado bien.- pero no es necesario que lo recuerdes, además amelie me cambio. Puede que hayamos terminado, pero ya no soy mujeriego. Y además eres una mujer, se ve peor en ti que en mí. Saben lo que dicen a tus espaldas o no?

- y un cuerno! Sé que me quieres, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me apoyas y todo. Pero déjame vivir la vida, tengo 20 y estoy disfrutando mi soltería.- me cabreaba cada vez que empezaba sus sermones, no era nadie.

- dicen que eres una suelta, sabias? Hasta ni yo sé ahora que tanto de la bella tierna, inocente, considerable y delicada queda de la que conocí cuando tenía 16. Ya no te reconozco, ni siquiera te veo como antes.- dijo con cierta decepción en su voz.

- EDWARD POR DIOS, NO QUERIA LLEGAR A ESTO, PERO VEO QUE INSISTES… SOY VIRGEN, ENTIENDELO! V- I –R-G-E-N.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante tamaña confesión.- contento?- pregunte con ironía mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- puede que lo seas.- ante mi mirada asesina, lo arreglo de inmediato.- ok, lo eres. Pero no lo pareces, quiero a mi amiga de vuelta…

- aquí estoy, cabello castaño, ojos castaños….

- la vieja, cuando la encuentres me avisas. Adiós.- dicho eso salió a largos pasos de la sala del dpto que compartíamos…

- No ed...- a pesar de llamarlo, me ignoro y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Solo atine a dejarme desfallecer en el suelo, y llorar, como no lo había hecho en años…

_Edward…que nos paso?..._intente abrir los ojos, decirle a Edward que lo sentía, pero algo me lo impedía, era como si estuvieran pegados con algo, pero al menos pude notar el sonido, mas bien pitido de algunas maquinas, bueno…_al menos no estoy muerta._

_ **No sean malas y regalen un reviews ya? que les parecio? :B gracias a todos los que leen ...y a mi padres por concebirme XDDDDD  
besos de ed 1313 y abrazos de emmet y caricias de jazz kasjkajskajskjakak peace out! :)  
trailer de la historia xd: y o u t u b e. c o m /watch?v=4QuNIWZtTKk**_


	11. Chapter 11: Vuelta a la vida

**Las felicitare una por una, sus reviews son como una bebida energética para escribir :B**  
**tamara, caro belle Cullen, sophia_18, darky1995, , caroline A Lopez, eli1901, y las reciente: vero. N.n gracias chicas, de verdad. N.n**

_**Todos tenemos un amor platónico, un amor secreto, un amor imposible y un amor de verdad…los pasajeros sobran…blackswanmassen.**_

_**Vuelta a la vida.**_

**Edward pov.**

-Edward? .- juraba que había sido su voz, quizás mire al infinito mas de lo normal…

- Edward que paso?- era la voz de felix, inconfundible…mi ahora enemigo…

- disculpe sr cullen, pero tenemos que aclarar algo,. Entro de pronto el doctor a la habiatacion.

- digame.

- ud dijo que era el novio de la srta swan, pero llego el sr volturi y dice también serlo, no me incumbe, pero tenemos que aclarar los datos en caso de.

- en realidad lo soy, aunque aun nada oficial.- interrumpió felix lo que fuera que iba a decir yo.- el es su mejor amigo, asi que es probable que lo dijera para cuidarla. No hay problema.

- podemos salir un rato, necesito hablar contigo.- solte con odio mientras salía hacia el pasillo, en estos días no me había separado un minuto de bella, y el recién se dignaba a aparecer ahora.

- no hay problema, tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar…

- alice!.- grite a mi cuñada que estaba en el pasillo.- cuida a bella porfavor si? Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.

No me quise alejar mucho, por lo que me quede solo a unos metros de la habitación de ella, me habían dicho hace algunos días la noticia de que bella estuvo cierto tiempo enamorada de mi y ya me había decidido a recuperarla,fuera con quien fuera…

- tu no amas a bella.- comenze, mientras recordaba la conversación que había escuchado aquella noche.- prometiste no amar a nadie en Italia. Pero se que te gusta…

- nunca es bueno escuchar detrás de las puertas Cullen, te enteras de lo que no debes… y si me gusta bastante, para que negártelo.- contesto con un aire de suficiencia mucho peor que el mio durante mi época.- y ella también me quiere. Te lo aseguro.

- lamento decirte esto pero, no te ama.- dije que con el tono de tristeza más falso jamás escuchado.- lo único bueno de toda esta situación, es que supe que ella me amo alguna vez…

- tienes razón, te amo…pero ahora? .- se quedo un momento pensando.- asi que eres tu, pr tu culpa bella cambio, por tu culpa ya no cree en nada, la dañaste imbécil y asi quieres que este contgo?

- no fue mi intención, nunca supe que andaba detrás mio. Y yo estoy enamorado de ella desde que teníamos 16, si hice todo eso fue para sacarle celos y que me diera algua señal…

-te tengo noticias genio, solo la dañaste… y ella me propuso esto de andar a ver si se puede olvidar de ti, es todo lo que quiere.

- mira, me estas colmando la paciencia, ella puede besarte y le gustaras no lo niego. Pero cuando me bese y se de cuenta que me ama, te dejara de lado.- respondi casi gritando, me sentía tan impotente.

- Edward! Baja la voz o te echaran.- paso susurrando rose a mi lado, euro que era el espectáculo.

- ya te ha probado, ese dia que llegue a forks subieron un video de uds dándose un beso, no crees que si eso fuera verdad.- otra vez su tono arrogante.- ya serian pareja?

- eso fue en juego, cuando nos besemos sin bromas ni nada se dara cuenta.

- que hiciste con amelie? Olvidas rápido.

- nunca la quise, termine con ella por que se que era un error…

- santo Edward ha hablado…

- mira felix, por la estima que te tengo y poca me queda.- solte de golpe mientras tomaba su chaqueta para amenazarlo.- no juegues al listo conmigo, la conozco mejor que nadie, es mi mejor amiga, ella como me dijiste me ama y yo también, asi que hare todo lo posible para estar a su lado. Ni tu ni nadie me dentendra, entendido?.-ahora se la había soltado, no queria ensuciarme las manos.

- estudias derecho y pareces un maton, donde queda tu moral, tu ética? , yo también me la jugare por ella. Al menos tenemos algo asi como una relación, un paso mas que tu.- comento a la vez que hacia un movimiento de limpieza en donde lo había tocado.

- no me tientes jote, no me tientes, al menos ella es mi amiga, la conozco desde hace muchísimo mas tiempo que tu…

- Edward! Felix! Vengan…! Bella despertó.- se acerco corriendo alice, mientras se secaba las lagrimas y volvia a entrar. Todos escucharon ya que además de correr yo, y tratar de llegar lo mas pronto a su lado, luchaban por acomodarse en ese espacio tan pequeño…

- Edward, yo…- una vez que me había visto su mentón había comenzado a temblar y en sus ojos vi un brillo extraño…no me gustaba verla llorar..

-shh bella, no digas nada. Debes descansar…- susurre mientras le haca cariño en sus mejillas con un ligero tono rosa, tal y como me gustaba verla…

- yo..lo siento mucho!.- dicho rompió a llorar en mis brazos.

**Bella pov.**

Tenia que intentar abrir los ojos otra vez, al menos ya estaba conciente del sonido de las maquinas, por lo que creo que estábamos en hospital, mi pieza desde luego no….

_-Vamos bella tu puedes, abre los ojos, se que escuchas.- dios era alice! Su voz se notaba tan triste apagada, no era normal…- por favor vuelve con nosotros, todos te queremos, Edward ha dicho que es tu novio, te lo puedes creer? .- sentí algo liquido en mi cara, como una gota.- ahora esta hablando quizás que cosas con felix, seguro que sobre ti, te extrañamos mucho, incluso rose, sabes que todos tus amigos estamos aca…_

_- hola.- sentí la voz de kat con la de zafrina de pronto en la habitación, luego del sonido deuna silla moverse y alice llorar desconsoladamente.- tranquila. Ya despertara.- la consolaba kat.- ella es fuerte y terca, tu crees que se rendirá asi como asi? No.- luego de eso inhalo aire fuerte…  
- chicas no lloren.- susurro zafrina mientras supongo que intentaba consolarlas.- me harán llorar a mi._

Esto era nuevo, alice y kat no podían ni verse y ahora se consolaban, las queria demasiado a las chicas, tenia que despertar luego, no podía permitir que siguieran preocupadas por mi persona, yo estaba bien, volvi a intentarlo con esfuerzo…

_- mira, me estas colmando la paciencia, ella puede besarte y le gustaras no lo niego. Pero cuando me bese y se de cuenta que me ama, te dejara de lado.- _ese había sido Edward? No es posible…

Eso me motivo aun más para poder hablar y decir que estaba bien, el cuerpo lo sentía dormido totalmente, queria estirarme…abri lo ojos y vi la débil luz filtrándose, tuve que pestañar varias veces para poder acostumbrarme, aun asi seguía viendo manchtas de colores en el aire como si flotaran, supongo que aun no estaba preparada. Los volvi a cerrar y me di cuenta de la mascarilla y el tubo dentro de mis vías nasales, era incomodo, por lo que me lo quite rápidamente, _ahora si…_

Ya asumida, desperté, ahora si veía con claridad, las chicas se estaban abrazando y lloraban entre ellas, tome aire y rogue que por favor no les diera un infarto…

- Chicas, no…no lloren.- logre hablar tras balbucear unas cuantas veces, al parecer no escucharon, lo intente una vez más.- Chicas, no …no he muerto, tranquilas…

- BELLA! .- corrieron las tres abrazarme, una vez que quedo mi cara mojada por sus lagrimas, se levantaron y se secaron…-

- ire a avisar a Edward y felix.- salió con su paso grácil alice.

- esperen! Antes que nada..cuanto dormi?

- 4 dias bella.-contesto mi amiga y entonces fue a hacer el encargo.

Kate solo me acariciaba el cabello y zafrina cerraba la cortina, se había dado cuenta que me molestaba la luz del sol seguro, muy perceptible. De pronto vi a todos los cullens allí, además de mis amigas, mi primo y felix, me miraban con una mezcla de alegría y asombro. Y lo vi allí, con su pelo bronciseo mientras se acercaba a mi lado ,tenia que decirle tantas cosas, los flash back de mi mente me habían abierto mucho los ojos, su declaración que había escuchado, el …me queria, me amaba, tenia que saber que era mutuo…pero la culpa por mis actos pudo más…

- Edward, yo…-trate de controlar mis sentimientos, antes que las lagrimas me la ganaran.

-shh bella, no digas nada. Debes descansar…-se acero levemente y vi en sus ojos un pequeño brillo, luego me acaricio la mejilla como en ls tiempos de secundaria y eso me quebró , definitivamente…

- yo..lo siento mucho!.- ya, no lo aguantaba, había sido una arpía, cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor llore, balbuceando cosas que ni yo entendía…

- no hay nada que perdonar bella, también he sido malo contigo…te extrañe demasiado.- susurro con una lagrima en su ojo, que enjuago rápidamente.

- prima! Pensé que nunca despertarías.- se acerco emmet esta vez, dejando a Edward a un lado.

- te eche de menos oso, …me dejas sin respiración.

Luego de esto todos se acercaron uno a uno, incluso felix, le debía una explicación después de todo, aun cuando sentía las miradas de curiosidad de mi familia..

- te eche de menos bells, pero al menos les di un poco de su merecido a los canallas esos.- susurro y esta vez beso mi nariz, sacando un pañuelo y limpiando mis lagrimas…

-nos podrían dejar solos, tenemos que hablar antes que llegue el doctor porfavor.- pidió Edward, a lo que todos escucharon y nos lo concedieron.

**(N/A si pueden pongan la cancion de camila, besame ;) ]**

Quedo un silencio incomodo, se sentía la tensión, nuestras miradas se taladabran, verde y chocolate, intentando ver mas alla…

_Bésame ... a destiempo sin piedad y en silencio_

_bésame frena el tiempo, has que sea lo que siento_

- me podrías explicar eso que escuche, y te amo y tu amas…solo alardeas…

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara despues_

_bésame y besos a beso pon el cielo al revéz_

_Bésame sin razón por que quiere el corazon, bésame..._

-no lo hago bella, hace poco supe que estabas enamorada de mi, felix me confeso que aun lo sigues. Y yo…- murmuro mirándome con un infinito amor en sus ojos verdes.- yo te he amado desde la secundaria. Ese beso, me hizo darme cuenta…

- quien demonios te dijo que te amaba nunca ha sido asi, yo quiero a felix.- reclame como niña pequeña mientras me cruzaba de brazos, aunque por dentro moria por repetir aquella vez…

_Siénteme en el viento_

_mientras yo_

_muero lento_

_bésame sin motivo_

_ y esta vez siempre contigo_

- no seas terca, esos ataques de celos? Me amas.- susurro maravillado.

- no es asi. Te veo como hermano.- por que cuando decidia olvidarme de el, me confesaba eso?

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón_

_bésame..._

- asi?, veremos.- sin aviso tomo mi cara entre sus manos, depositando castos besos en mis parpados, frente, nariz, mentón, mejillas, acaricio mi pelo, no queria responderle por ahora, aun estaba en cierta parte enojada… lo separe…

-Por que ahora?

-Por que me di cuenta estos días que faltaste, que eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida.- ahora podía ver como aguantaba el nudo en su garganta.- soy tu peor opción , es cierto. Pero dejame ser egoísta si?

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón_

_bésame..._

se volvia a sentir la tensión, fuego y hielo, lanzadonos miradas sin pestañar. ambos estábamos sonrojados y nos mirábamos con amor infinito, no cedería tan fácil. Pero mi dulce amigo ahora no se que, me ponía las cosas complicadas..

- tengo que esperar, no puedo asi como asi…es muy confuso.- dejame asimilar si?

- no tienes que esperar nada…

_bésame asi sin compasión_

_quedame en mi sin condición_

_dame tan solo un motivo_

_y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)_

_y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)._

Dicho y echo, era fuerte mentalmente pero nunca tanto, por lo que me saque las agujas de mis manos y lo atraje hacia la camilla, quedando sobre mi pero sosteniendo el peso entre sus manos cuidadando de no aplastarme, y seguimos, nos besamos como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, el recorría mi cara memorizándola con sus grandes manos, mientras que yo sin siquiera controlar mis locas hormonas me dedique a desabotonar su camisa, una vez sacada pude acariciar su escultural pecho de nuevo, pasando la mano por su oblicuo, sus bíceps, su six pack, al parecer adivino mis intenciones y se la termino de sacar quedando asi, su mano se logro meter bajo mi camisón y comenzo a subir peligrosamente por la curva de mi cadera hacia arriba..sin poder evitarlo la vergüenza corrió a mi cara, para hacérmelo un poco mas llevadero el desvio la trayectoria hacia mi espalda lo cual fue peor, ya que termine arqueándola, haciendo que nuestros pechos solo quedaran separado por la ropa. Pero solo eramos humanos, necesitábamos respirar, y cuando volvi a abrir los mios en los de ed solo veía, lujuria, pasión, amor….

-Edward, Bella venia avisarles…-ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta, por donde venia entrando kate con rose y alice…- dios mio! Edward date cuenta en las condiciones de bella!- le recrimino la duendecillo…

- Es que no te puedo dejar un minuto sola?- me recrimino kate.- estas recién despertando de un coma, acuérdate de las clases de medicina…se cuerda, por favor..

- tapate si? Emmet los matara, sobre todo a ti.- comento rose mientras le pasaba la camisa y le daba un ligero golpe en su cien.- y ni siquiera se si yo podre defenderte.

- whoa chicos!.- inrrumpio de pronto jazz en la pieza.- si están cachondos!...

- JASPER CULLEN!- le gritaron las chicas, al parecer mi "cuñadito" se estaba soltando, nota mental…mucha junta con emmet.

-Edward aguántate. La fuerza mental hace al hombre…

- eso es lo que siempre digo.- confirmo mi primo, a la vez que entraba, por suerte ed ya se había puesto la camisa y yo había subido las sabanas cubriéndonos, sino. Ni siquiera creo que Edward podría tener hijos en un futuro…

- ya váyanse!- a bella le darán el alta en unas horas…

- pero como kate! Si al menos tengo que estar un dia en observación…

- Bellita, bellita, te olvidas que nuestro padre es cirujano y trabaja aca?, tenemos contactos.- solto rosalie con una sonrisa.

-oh claro.

Luego de eso entre a la ducha de la pieza y me dio un baño, me sentía aun confundida y no sabia que hacer realmente, solo estaba dejando que las cosas pasaran. Me vistieron entre todas para finalmente firmar una hoja con mi alta y recuperar mi libertad perdida…

A la salida estaban los chicos en sus respectivos autos, al parecer nos íbamos en pareja, alice con jazz en su murano color arena, rose con emmet en el jeep de este y yo con ed en el jeep de el, el cual era una copia del mio pero en tono azul con líneas blancas.

No dijimos nada en todo el camino, solo nos fuimos de la mano. El silencio en ambos era comodo e incomodo a la vez, queria estar con el. Lo admito, Pero no se lo pondría tan fácil, no era muy cuerdo que tu "novio" hubiera terminado una semana antes con su ex, que duro un año a la cual odiaba, y ahora venia hacia mi diciéndome que me queria y todo solo por que me pudo perder?

Fuera como fuera, no estaba bien. Iríamos de a poco, además aun tenia que arreglar asuntos con felix. Mi hombro para llorar, mi brazo derecho…

Por fin llegamos a nuestro dpto. el me ayudo gentilmente a bajar las cosas y a mi me tomo en brazos, alegando que posiblemente estaría mareada, cosa no cierta, estaba perfectamente. Una vez que estábamos instalados, el me volvió a tomar y me deposito con cariño en mi cama, tapándome y encendiéndome la televisión. Al rato escuche el sonido de las ollas, pero no me preocupe, al menos no incendiaria la cocina, me deje estar.

-Bella! La cena esta lista.- irrumpió de pronto en mi pieza, mientras en una mano sostenía una de sus corbatas.- tienes que vendarte los ojos.

- quien me obliga?

-yo, tu mejor amigo y luego novio…- dios como alardeaba!

Tome su bendita venda e hice lo que pidió, cuando por fin me la pude sacar no podía creer lo que había echo, tenia velas por todo el living, el rico aroma de unos inciensos me llego al olfato además de la comida , que estaba servida sobre nuestra elegante y bien adornada mesa…

**(n/a pongan la canción ahora youtube. Com / watch?v=2abr208Qmv0)**

Aun no salía de mi shock cuando una canción conocida comenzó a sonar… miles de recuerdos me golpearon… instituto, amor, Edward, declaración encubierta…

_-sabes bella? El dia que tenga novia le tocare una canción en piano, la escribiré especialmente para ella…_

_.- yo, yo solo creo que le dedicare dancing de elisa…_

_-es algo triste amiga.- murmuro a la vez que hacia una mueca.- las canciones de amor se supone que tienen que ser alegres, estas enamorado celebralo.._

_-lo sé ed. Pero la letra, creo que asi se debe sentir estar con alguien que quieres y te corresponde.-alguien como tu pensé, si me respondieras…_

_- bueno, algún dia la dedicaras, o te la dedicaran nunca sabes…- esta vez me haia dedicado un guiño dejándome sin habla…_

- y esto?- pregunte casi aliento…

- dije que me la jugaría por ti no? No te pido que me digas si de inmediato, pero con irte conquistando un poquito por dia basta…ahora.. me permite?.- me ofreció su mano, invitándome a bailar.

- claro que si caballero…

_El tiempo, tomara mi mente_

_Y la llevara tan lejos, en donde pueda volar,_

_La profundidad de la vida, apagará_

_Mi tentación de vivir por ti…_

- sabes.- me confesó mientras el sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas.- siempre supe que algún dia terminaríamos asi, tardeo temprano…

-podría haber sido más temprano no crees? Te di las señales hace bastante tiempo, como esto.- luego de eso lo bese como aquella primera vez en el instituto, esperando que recordara.

- bueno, entonces como recompensa seré no lo sé tu esclavo lo que quieras, para siempre.

-cállate y baila…no arruines el momento.

- solo si me callas un beso.- me dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita, debería ser ilegal…mi carne era muy débil.

Seguimos meciéndonos al ritmo de la música. Ahora por fin podía, tenia a quien cantarle…

_Asi que pongo mis brazos alrededor de ti, alrededor de ti_

_Y se que que viviré luego, mis brazos están sobre ti, están ahí_

_Y puedes ver que no puedo dejar de temblar…_

Luego de eso sorprendentemente edward me hizo callar mientras ponía un dedo sobre mis labios. Con la otra mano sostenía mi mejilla y la acunaba, a la vez que con el pulga la acariciaba…

_No retrocederé, pero si bajare la mirada para esconderlo de tus ojos, _

_Por que asi es como me siento, es tan dulce y tengo miedo incluso de mi propia respiración_

_Podría explotar si fuera una burbuja y es mejor si sueño si es que tengo que luchar_

_Asi que pongo mis brazos en ti, alrededor de ti_

_Y espero no equivocarme_

Nunca había escuchado su voz tan hermosa como ahora, era una mezcla de grave con terciopelo, tan suave, la única vez que lo había echo, fue por teléfono y no acercaba ni cerca a esto, su respiración por poco tocaba mi piel…

_Mis ojos están en ti, están en ti y espero no me lastimes_

_Estoy bailando en una habitación como si estuviera en el bosque contigo_

_No necesito nada que música, música es la razón por la que se el tiempo aun existe._

_El tiempo aun existe, el tiempo aun existe, el tiempo aun existe…_

_Asi que pongo mis brazos alrededor de ti, alrededor de ti_

_Y espero no equivocarme_

Me sentía tan a gusto asi, era como si siempre hubiera tenido que serlo, con esa estrofa le había dicho tanto, nuestras tarde en la push de jóvenes, o escuchándolo tocar piano o incluso ahora…podría haber estallado la tercera guerra mundial y no nos habríamos enterado.

_Mis ojos están en ti, están en ti y espero que no quieras lastimarme_

_Mis ojos están en ti, ellos están en ti y espero no hacer nada malo.._

_Mi ojos están en ti, y espero que no quieras lastimarme,_

_Mi s ojos están en ti, espero no equivocarme, _

_Mis ojos están en ti, están en ti, están en ti, mis ojos…_

Ambos cantamos la ultima parte mientras nos mirábamos fijamente los ojos, me podía ver en ellos…ese verde esmeralda liquido que me encantaba, el solo miraba en los mios, como si pudiera ver por dentro, el momento era tan mágico, que incluso minutos después de que terminara la canción seguíamos asi, intentando decirnos todo lo que pensábamos, luego de eso no teníamos hambre y nos dirigimos a mi pieza, en donde nos acostamos y abrazamos, sin malicia, ni siquiera tuvimos el intento de ir mas alla, por lo menos para mi ya estaba demostrado que me queria, asi que feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo había estado, dormi en sus brazos sin pudor ni miedo de ser descubierta, ya no era la maldita arpía con un hombre a quien ocultaba su amor…ahora era bella swan con el hombre que amaba, y que le correspondía como debió de haber sido siempre, solo dos enamorados primerizos entregados al sentimiento, solo yo con mi novio…_wow que lindo sonó eso,_ con una sonrisa boba en mi cara mientras Edward besaba mis cabellos, me dormi como no lo había echo en años.

_**Reviews? Xddd mordisquitos de Edward…gracias por comentar :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Efímero

**muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias chicos por los reviews! se pasaron y las cosas de alerta igual :B akskjasjaskskaskjas espero que les guste, por favor no me maten. xD  
el vestuario esta en mi perfil :) las canciones son en caso de si las quieren en el siguiente orden: oye -gloria estefan , ahora quien- marc anthony, represent cuba- orishas ft heather, hotel room de pitbull. las otras sale el nombre en el mismo fic xd**

_**todos tenemos un amor imposible, un amor platonico, un amor secreto y un amor de verdad...los pasajeros sobran. blackswanmassen.**_

**Chapter 12: efimero. Bella pov.**

-Edward? Hay algo que no me cuadra por mucho que lo piense…

-dime?

- bueno, recuerdo que discutimos en forks, pero luego estábamos aca en Seattle, como..?

- te trasladamos, el segundo dia para que estuvieras en un sitio mejor, mi padre hizo todos los movimientos, no te preocupes.- dicho eso beso mis labios solo juntándolos.

Habiamos pasado las ultimas tres semanas poniéndonos al dia, saliamos a todas partes, nos regaloneábamos mutuamente y además estaba cumpliendo parte de mi venganza contra emmet, de una simple manera, nos besábamos en frente de el, tal y como el había echo con rose le dia que supimos que eran novios, el pobre ya no daba mas y rose tampoco, después de todo era su hermano pequeño el que me seguía la corriente. Jasper con alice eran asunto aparte, entre ellos hacían apestas a ver cuantos minutos duraría mi primo viendo el espectáculo, ellos eran felices en su mundo aparte, de su depto cerca del campus nadie los sacaba. Félix? Bueno, el ahora había decidido irse a new york, le pedi perdón una y otra vez, pero el no quiso dármelo, dijo que yo no había echo nada malo, que siempre le dije la verdad y por eso no se había echo falsas ilusiones, peroal menos entre kate y yo convencimos a zafrina de que le dijera la verdad, que lo queria, asi que si, como en las películas, ella fue al Avion minutos antes de que el lo abordara, confesándole todo. El maldito no solo se había ido, si no que también se había llevado una de mis grandes amigas, al menos eran felices, por lo que supe por parte de kate, zafrina en dos semanas lo había conquistado, as que ahora los tortolitos iban a cumplir 1 semana juntos, me alegraba demasiado por ellos.

Queria hacer algo especial, los besos entre nosotros cada vez mas subían de tono, un dia nos tuvimos que controlar en pleno cine pero no por mi culpa, sino por la de ed, quien me dijo que no era lo mas correcto perderla en un sitio asi, que tenia que ser especial. A mi ya me daba lo mismo. Pero para que discutir? Asi que ese seria mi regalo, compraría algo tentados en victoria´s secrets y simplemente lo sorprendería, tal como el lo había echo aquella noche.

Quede de acuerdo en juntarme con las chicas para hacer las compras, alice pronto celebraría sus 3 años asi que me apoyo. Una vez que estábamos en el centro comercial me llevaron prácticamente volando hacia la tienda, en donde intentaron convencerme de usar varias conjuntos en los que prácticamente un parche curita en mi cuerpo tapaba mas que eso, hasta que de pronto una dependienta se acerco…

-le ayudo en algo?.- su cara se me hacía demasiado conocida pero no identificaba de donde…hasta que de pronto lo recordé, camille, la mejor amiga de amelie…esto sería interesante.

-claro, mire, busco un conjunto sexy para celebrar el aniversario con mi novio, linda.- yo nunca hablaba así, pero demonios como me caían mal estas tipas…

- como quiera, le sirve esto?.- pregunto ofreciéndome un conjunto horrible de sra anciana_, me descubrió, muy bien._

-no de hecho, creo que prefiero esto..- señale mientras sacaba solo unas tiritas de ropa, lo demás era solo tela transparente, fue lo primero que vi.- y esto.- luego tome un corset completo que había visto colgado..-eso seria, dígame cuanto es?

- son 200 dólares srta…cuotas?.- de acuerdo , no iba muy arreglada, pero tampoco era para tanto, no sabía con quien se metía.

-alice , rose! Escogieron sus conjuntos?.- al oir que me decían si, continúe.- tráiganlos, yo pago.

- en ese caso serian…800 dólares..

- efectivo por favor.- sonreí mientras pasaba la tarjeta que Charlie me dio una vez y que casi nunca ocupaba.- quédate el cambio.

Ante su mirada atónita tome las bolsas y Sali, ella con amelie habían sido demasiado perras coqueteándole a Edward cuando sabían de ante mano que yo lo queria, bueno, bendito karma.

Fui caminando con mi compra feliz, pero me di cuenta que estaba sola, las chicas se habían metido quien sabe donde dejándome por mi cuenta. me devolví hasta que sorpresa, vi la cabellera de rose entre los vestidos de Gucci…_alice._

-Bella! Por fin llegaste, mira he planeado que quizás en la noche podríamos Salir con los chicos, tu ya estas recuperada y además necesitamos un airecito, te parece?

- de acuerdo, pero…yo tengo ropa, no te preocupes de mi..

- bella.- me hablo rose con un vestido en sus manos.- ahora eres algo asi como una Cullen, y mi familia tiene casi tanto dinero como la tuya, asi que, tendras que aprender que para nosotros una fiesta no es cualquier cosa, tienes que ir de vestido, además siempre que hago eso dejo a emmi sin respiración y con Edward, dudo que el resultado sea distinto. Ahora pruébatelo.- dicho eso me empujo prácticamente al probador con 4 vestidos ya colgados dentro.

- alice demonios, acuérdate que a los 17 saliamos solo con jeans y una polera bonita…

-lo se, pero ahora tienes 20, asi que acostúmbrate..

- te pasaste al lado oscuro, definitivo.

- no bella, es algo mutuo, a rose le pegue mi gusto a las compras y ella me pego un poco de estilo. Perfecto. Ahora las cuñadas eran uña y mugre.

Revise el probador, estas chicas estaban locas, había un vestido negro con plumas abajo, ni siquiera hice el intento de probármelo, lo pase de inmediato, el siguiente era azul con tirantes demasiado fino y lleno de piedreria, muy pesado. El otro era lindo. Pero parecía embarazada. Al final me quedo uno negro con tirantes anchos pero demasiado corto, _ed me va a matar…_

No lo pensé mas y me lo probe, muy extremadamente corto…

- te queda genial ese vestido, tienes que llevártelo si o si. – intento persuadirme rose.- con este matas seguro.

- damelo yo pago.- sugirió la duendecillo con su mano estirada.- es la única manera de obtenerlo y que no te arrepientas.

-de acuerdo.- suspire abatida, ya había perdido.

- sabes que? Mejor que pague rose...-tras una largo silencio, entre sopesando lo que diría siguió.- crees que puedes hacer una aparición publica con Edward como tu novio oficial?

- eso creo, aunque aun considero que es algo pronto.- dije con una mueca, en el campus los cotilleos abundaban.

- bueno no importa, eso será esta noche. Nos juntaremos con los chicos en el club. Asi que nos arreglaremos para que la pareja swan Cullen haga su entrada triunfal.

-te pasas!

-chicas, ya están listas? Tenemos mucho que hacer…-rose nos instaba a dejar la tienda con las manos.- sobre todo tu bella!

- alice no le veo el chiste, no soy una muñeca.

Por fin, por fin llegamos al depto de mi primo de soltero que ahora compartía con rose, si no fuera suficiente martirio el centro comercial, la sesión de belleza si lo fue, me quede dormida mientras aplicaban la mascarilla y desperté peinada y maquillada, además de la manicure echa. Ninguna de las fanáticas de la moda estaba cerca, por lo que aproveche de bajar a la cocina y servirme algo, moría de hambre…

- Bella! Que demonios vístete luego. Son las 11 y tenemos que salir ya!

- ali…ayúdame si?

Luego de eso ambas subimos a la pieza de rose y allí me cambie rápidamente, soltándome el pelo y colocándome los zapatos.

Ya estando las 3 listas nos montamos en el bmw rojo. Extrañamente esa noche estaba calurosa asi que lo dejamos así, con el techo abajo. Una vez que llegamos al club nos encontramos con los chicos, los cuales al vernos se bajaron rápidamente provocando la histeria de algunas chicas que estaban en cola y no era para menos, parecían actores de cine. Mi primo vestia una polera blanca con chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans y botas, jazz una camisa negra con su barba en forma de candado y converse y Edward con una chaqueta color arena además de jeans y negro y camisa a tono. Se veía realmente espectacular…

- wow chicas! Se ven…- había comenzado emmet mirando el vestido de rose totalmente embobado, era dorado con brillos y corto a medio muslo  
- hermosas.- termino el novio de mi amiga mientras la miraba, ella llevaba un vestido blanco a medio muslo igual , pero la parte de arriba era encaje negro.

- si hubiera sabido que saldrías asi, no te hubiera dejado salir.- susurro Edward, mientas su mirada subia y bajaba por mi cuerpo.

Gracias a los vestido hay que reconocerlo, el gorila de entrada nos dejo pasar, allí en lobby del local nos quedamos un rato decidiendo por donde comenzar ya que el club era de distintos ambientes, en el segundo piso se encontraba la salsoteca, en tanto el primero se dividia en dos, por el lado derecho estaba la música actual algo pop y por el otro la noventera con ochentera, comenzamos precalentando en el de música salsa, ya que es mas movida y queríamos que el frio se nos pasara luego, además de que dudaba que pudiéramos subir después cuando estuviéramos cansados.

Ya estando arriba buscamos un buen puesto donde ubicarnos, las primeras salsas que tocaron no nos llamaban mucho la atención eran algo calmadas creo que por la hora, siempre estos locales se vuelven activos a partir de las 1 am. Charlamos un buen rato, los chicos nos trajeron nuestros tragos todo normal…

_Salsa, salsa es caliente, cosa baila mi gente!_

- osito por favor vamos! Amo esta canción.- dicho y hecho, rosalie tomo a emmet del brazo y lo arrastro a la pista.

Oye mi cuerpo, pi

_Hey boy, i see you lookin'  
I know you're watchin'  
But you won't make that move  
Oye, I know you want me  
I'm trying to show you  
There's no way you can lose, oh baby  
C'mon over here and give me what i want  
If you don't know how, i'll teach you fast  
We don't have to worry 'bout tomorrow now  
I know that i want you and i want this night to last_

No sabia de los dotes artísticos de ambos, aunque debo reconocerlo que se movían como si fueran profesionales, mi primo estaba en medio mientras rose giraba en torno a el, se alejaba y caminaba seductoramente acercándose con pasos felinos, emmet no se quedaba atrás, la tomo de las manos y la hizo girar varias veces para luego acercarla a sus caderas y hacer un vaivén.

_oye mi cuerpo pide salsa (hey, my body wants salsa)  
y con este ritmo (and with this rhythm)  
vamos a bailar (let's dance)  
oye mi cuerpo pide salsa (hey, my body wants salsa)  
y con este ritmo (and with this rhythm)  
no quiero parar (i don't want to stop)_

Ahora ambos estaban juntos, moviéndose seductoramente como si fueran uno solo, al final todos los demás le dieron espacio y terminaron bailando ellos dos en la pista.

_There now, a little closer  
Just hold me tighter  
And you'll be doing fine  
Rico! (ahhh..) that's what you feel like!  
You warm my body  
Just like the bright sunshine  
Everytime i touch you i feel no worries  
I discover things i never knew  
Feeling this desire coming over me  
Can no longer fight it I just want to be with you_

De nuevo emmet la giro demasiado rápido, la tomo en brazos y la giro en sus brazos, tomo la pierna de rose acariciándola totalmente, y rose hacia todo lo que canción decía. Finalmente terminaron con un giro y un aplauso de todos los de lugar. Se habían lucido realmente.

Llegaron luego a descansar al parecer ya habían entrado en calor, la siguiente en sonar fue ahora quien, de marc Anthony saliendo ahora a la piesta alice con jasper…

En lo que demoraba en cantar, ambos se ubicaron al medio mirándose fijo, alice comenzó a mover su caderas mientras se subia un poco su vestido, luego antes de que cantara dieron un circulo, sin dejar de mirarse nunca ,quedándose asi por un rato, luego alice echo su cuello hacia atrás y jasper la tomo, besándoselo y sosteniendo su mano, ambos quedaron juntos y comenzaron a moverse al compas con sus caderas de un lado a otro. Rose era mas sexy para hacerlo, en cambio la duendecilla era como si escapara y jazz tratara de atraparla. Siguieron asi durante toda la canción, estaban un rato juntos y se separaban quedando de frente y asi proseguieron en un juego de escapar y pillar, hasta que se termino. Una vez mas se llevaron todos los aplausos. Seguro los demás sentían vergüenza al ver tales demostraciones, era como si llevaran años en esto.

y asi proseguieron en un juego de escapar y atrapar, hasta que se termino.

Edward me miraba sugestivamente, señalándome que era la siguiente,en verdad nunca había bailado salsa en mi vida, lo poco que sabia era por lo que había visto en la televisión

_Hey, mi musica,_

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, tu musica

-es la favorita de Edward, lo lamento tendras que bailarla.- me alcanzo a secretear rose, eso al menos explicaría la repentina sonrisa picara de su rostro.

- vamos bella, no te caeras, lo prometo.- luego de eso me dio mi sonrisa favorita..

-no ed, por favor.- implore, pero fue en vano. Me tomo en brazos y me deposito en la pista.- te odio.

-no es asi, tienes que aprender…solo dejate llevar..-susurro contra mi cuello

_Te quiero Havana,  
The rhythym' pumping in my heart,  
In La Rosa we dance to the tempo of the love, boy,  
Your hip's making a shift,  
and you fall deep into its spell,  
let your body talk, till voice in you says,  
say baby_

El se alejo un tanto tal y como lo había echo emmet. Mientras me hacia un gesto de invitación con su mano Por lo que decidi seguirle el paso a rose, levante mi vestido un poco y me acerque lentamente a el intentando ser sexy, mientras movia mis hombros.

_I'm the one you find deep in that move,  
that drives your body and your senses,  
I'm the heat inside,  
when rhythym and love collide,  
Cuba, let me introduce myself  
Cubaaaaaaaaaaa!_

El se quito su chaqueta y la lanzo donde estaban los demás, cuando estuve cerca de el intente poner mis manos sobre sus hombros pero el no quiso, delicadamente me las quito y las puso a mi cintura, luego me hizo una demostración de soltura moviendo sus caderas y chocandolas con la mia…

_Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
hey, mi musica_

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
hey, tu musica

después comenzó a mover sus brazos con ritmo a la vez que caminaba hacia atrás y volvia, finalmente me dejo poner un mano sobre su hombro derecho moviéndonos asi un rato, un tanto alejados mientras intentaba cuadrar mis pies con el ritmo.

_Ven que te quiero cantar de corazón asi  
La historia de mis raíces  
Rumba son y guaguanco todo mezclado  
Pa' que lo bailes tu  
Mira, ay quien no baila en la habana_

luego me dio vuelta, quedando mi espalda contra su pecho y levanto mi brazo, por donde paso su mano hasta que se poso en mi cintura, me acosto dejándome a solo centímetros del suelo y volvió a pasar su mano, esta vez entre mis pechos para seguir bajando y llegar hasta mi pierna.

_I'm the one you find deep in that move,  
that drives your body and your senses,  
I'm the heat inside,  
when rhythym and love collide,  
Cuba, let me introduce myself  
Cubaaaaaaaaaaa_

Todos giraban en la pista, por lo que decidi intentarlo, hice algo rápido dos vueltas en una , el lo entendió y me dio mi espacio, me aleje y volvi, tomandome de sus manos para agacharme y luego volver a mi posición inicial, no se que tal iba, pero luego luego Edward junto demasiado nuestros pechos, levanto mi pierna con su mano y la sostuvo asi un rato , mientras no mecia y me daba su mejor sonrisa, al verlo asi me prendía por dentro, miles de pensamientos sucios pasaban por mi mente por lo que solo me mordí el labio…

_Bring down your lies, defence  
Feel your innocence  
Step into the light,  
Baby hold on tight_

Let me introduce myself,  
Cubaaaaaaa

- si vuelves a hacer mientras estemos asi, me importara un comino que estén nuestros amigso aca.- susurro sexymente en mi oído, para después morder mi lóbulo y yo soltar un gritito ahogado._ Dos pueden jugar no?_

_Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, mi musica_

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, tu musica

Me agarre bien de sus pantalones y me volvi agachar pero esta vez dejando mi trasero en el aire, pero el me volvió a sorprender cuando coloco ambas manos a mi cintura y me hizo dar una vuelta en el aire, muy bien había me quedaba una carta, mov mi trasero frente a su miembro un buen rato, haciendo un ocho con mis caderas, lo sentía soltar el aire cortadamente contra mi cuello. Bien había funcionado. En la ultima vuelta que di me sujeto u buen rato de mi cintura y deposito un beso lleno de pasión. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que ahora nos aplaudían a nosotros.

Volvimos con los chicos, quienes nos aplaudieron una vez más, y no daban crédito a que nunca había bailado salsa en mi vida. Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al ambiente noventero.

Afortunadamente estaba sonando crazy de britney spears. Los chicos no quisieorn bailar alegando que no era de machos hacerlo, a nosotras no nos importo. Simplemente nos olvidamos de ellos un rato y bailamos entre nosotras, aunque cuando sonaba el coro le apuntábamos y le hacíamos señas que estábamos locas por ellos. Ellos solo reian y se tiraban bromas… la siguiente en sonar fue una de backstreet boys. Everybodie

- backstreet al right…!- gritamos todos en la pista, definitivamente si era un recuerdo de cuand era péqueña y sonaban estas canciones en la radio. Rose sabia algunos pasos de hip hop y los aplicaba en la pista, alice solo agiataba su cabellos y manos en el aire y yo hacia lo que podía, movia mi cadera y trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la canción…al menos el dj no las ponía completa, sino solo el coro que era lo bueno, después le siguió bye bye bye de nsing..demoniso tantos recuerdos.

-alice! Te acuerdas cuando la bailabamos?-

-claro que si bells! Lo hacemos..?

- por supuesto.

Esperamos un rato hasta que llego la parte que queríamos, asi que hicimos los pasos tal como recordábamos. Dimos un salto y agitamos las manos en el aire, nos hicimos a un lado y dimos un golpe a alguien invisible, seguimos saltando un buen rato. Si que la estaba pasando bien esta noche. Un par de canciones más y ya estábamos listas para irnos, por lo que avisamos a nuestros novios ya que estaban algo cabreados, pobres. Estuvieron casi una hora esperándonos.

Finalmente fuimos a su querido ambiente actual, el cual tocaba electrónica pop y hip hop. Hombres.

Antes de entrar vimos la hora para asegurarnos que ya estaba bueno el ambiente, las 2.30 perfecto. Al parecer sonaba una canción de pitbull no supe distinguir cual. Pero los chicos se emocionaron y nos llevaron a la pista de inmediato. En verdad la música no me motivaba mucho, por lo que solo me movi como una autómata, de frente a Edward, no hice gran esfuerzo en bailar, hasta cuando comenzó a sonar right round.

-ahora si bells, no tienes excusa muévete .- susurro Edward contra mi cuello. Dejando ir un poco de aire…

Coloque mi espalda contra su pecho y comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras me sujetaba de sus piernas, sabia muy bien lo que hacia. Al parecer Edward había entrado en calor, ya tenia dos botones de su camisa desabrochados luciendo su escultural pecho, me lamí los labios y continúe. Gracias alice por enseñarme hacer esto alguna vez. Casi estaba sin aliento. Ahora estaba sonando low, por lo que me agarre de su cuello y el coloco ambas manos a mi cadera, mientras bajábamos lentamente con nuestras piernas entrecruzadas, volvimos a subir asi

-esa es mi chica...- me dejo un buen chupon, pero me encantaba.

Nos besamos de forma casi ilegal y no nos separamos hasta que a emmet se le ocurrió el cambio de parejas, quedando él con alice, Edward con rose y yo con jasper. Me tenia que controlar ahora, era mi cuñado después de todo. Pero el me insto a que bailara con confianza asi que ahora lo hice mas inocentemente y no tan provocadora. Aunque no se pasaba mal, era un excelente bailarín, en una se tiro al suelo de espalda y con una mano se sotenia mientras que con la otra sostenía la mía y se movía sugestivamente, yo solo pasaba la mano por mi cabellos mirando a Edward y guiñándole.

-_muy bien y seguimos, hoy es la noche de florida, pitbull, kesha, guetta y tiesto. Disfruten…recuerden la mejor pareja gana.._- anuncio de pronto el dj. Con razón tocaban solo canciones de ellos…

Lo siguiente en sonar fue tik-tok. Por suerte algo limpio ya me que tocaba con emmet.

Al parecer este conocía al dj, ya que con una seña la cambio inmediatamente por getting over you de guetta..

- ahora si primita, sigamos bailando… Estar con el en la pista era de lo mas normal, siempre habíamos echo este tipo de cosas junto asi que no fue incomodo para nada, movia mi cabello de una lado a otro mientras el hacia lo suyo. Era mi hermano mayor aunque nunca se lo dijera.

Después de unas 15 canciones ya no dábamos más, habíamos pedido otra ronda de tragos a nuestra mesa, y no pensábamos que algo pudiera pasar…

-_ ahora con uds… tiësto sres!..._- anuncio una voz en off..

- demonios esto si lo tengo que ver. Yo no me voy.-reclamo emmet como niño pequeño y se volvió a sentar, con rose en su piernas.

- yo menos.- le siguió jazz.- alice?

- nop.

- amor, lo siento pero es tiësto- me hablo Edward a la vez que me me abrazaba por la espalda.- solo un rato, es …tiësto. Solo eso.

- de acuerdo.

Nos acercamos la pista pero no bailamos, solo para verlo en acción. Era un genio como mezclaba la música y todo tan rápido, sin quererlo de pronto ya me estaba contagiando de la fiebre electrónica y bailaba como los demás.

- que linda pareja hacen.- grito una voz borracha demasiado conocida para mí._ Demonios._

_-_jacob, no te metas.

- no me meto claro que no, pero solo quería aclararle a Edward que fui el primero en besarte, nada más..

-mira bestia maloliente alcohólica, vete antes que pierda la cabeza….- siseo con un gruñido ahogado Edward, por suerte estaba entre medio, si no le hubiera dado un golpe ahí mismo, sin importarle donde estábamos.

- me voy, los dejare, pero no será la última vez que me vean.-luego de eso le dio un empujón a jazz que tapaba su camino y siguió…

-imbécil de mierda.- maldijo entre dientes mi novio, con los nudillos apretados- te juro que lo descuartizo aca mismo.

-tranquilo amor, solo te quiero a ti. No lo tomes en cuenta. – tenia que tranquilizarlo, sabia que era capaz de todo cuando se enojaba…

En el estacionamiento varias chicas se acercaron a nosotros, en realidad a Edward. Se insinuaban como si no hubieran visto un hombre antes, al parecer mi novio las conocía, ya que trataba de escaparse y hacerse el desentendido, muy mal movimiento. Lo conocía demasiado bien, asi que probablemente fueran ex conquistas. Por suerte alcanzamos a llegar al auto, en donde recibió un mensaje que lo hizo ponerse casi tan pálido como una hoja de papel..

-que pasa?.- pregunte, el que sudara frio no me gustaba para nada.

-nada, solo un mensaje de la compañía, no te preocupes.- me dio su mejor sonrisa, pero el brillo no llego a sus ojos.

-puedes confiar en mi

- no es nada bella, entiende si?.- como si un beso en la frente pudiera calmarme.

Ahora si estaba preocupada, algo más estaba entre nosotros. Se produjo cierta lejanía desde que se había insinuado la primera, y no lo soportaba realmente. Además de tener cierto mal presentimiento, esto no me estaba gustando nada. Al llegar a casa me acosté en su cama, esperando que llegara, pero nunca ocurrió, solo fue a darme las buenas noches y se excuso diciendo que iba a pensar.

Algo iba mal definitivo. Y lo tenía que averiguar.

**espero sus reviews para ver que les parecio si? mordiscos de edward y bueno ya que tenemos un lector, que escoja un mordisco de quien quiera, estan en bandeja ;) rose, alice, esme o bella xD**


	13. Chapter 13: Imperfecta Utopía

**no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, solo juego con ellos. son de la gran stephenie meyer.**

**Gracias por los reviews chicos! Me alegra que les guste la historia, por favor no me maten xd.**

_Todos tenemos un amor secreto, un amor imposible y un amor de verdad… los pasajeros sobran. Blackswanmassen._

**Chapter 13: imperfecta utopía****. Bella pov.**

Siempre los demás hablaban que las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor. No era que estuviera peleada con Edward en el sentido estricto de la palabra, solo que estábamos distanciados la ultima semana, vivíamos juntos y todo el rollo normal. Pero cuando estaba afuera no me contestaba el celular, ya no mostraba el mismo interés en las conversaciones y siempre decía que tenia que hacer. Quizás le dije algo y se me fue la mano sin querer no lo sé. El hecho es que en este cumple mes lo arreglaríamos, incluso tome un curso rápido de piano por internet para sorprenderlo en de el. No lo tocaba hace bastante tiempo.

Mire la hora. Las 8.30 , me dirigí a mi pieza y me puse el conjunto que había escogido. Si era una reconciliación imaginaria, que fuera con todo. Incluso le había pedido a kate que pusiera la cara y comprara los condones, suponiendo que era tamaño "normal", me maquille, despeine un poco el cabello como sabia que a Edward le gustaba y ahora venia lo importante, el baby doll. Dios, de solo mirarlo en el perchero de la puerta me daba cosa, aun no creía que yo misma lo había escogido. Era esto o uno tapado que parecía corset. No había mucha variedad. Decidi no darle mas vuelta al asunto y me lo puse antes de que me arrepintiera. Prepare la mesa, a la cama le esparci petalos azules ya que mi trajecito era negro. Algo para contentarlo.

Escuche el sonido de la alarma de la su coche y me sente inmediatamente en el banquillo del piano, estire los dedos y comenze a tocar, esperando que se sintiera desde el pasillo…

Estaba tan absorta tocando la melodía que no sentí cuando abrió la puerta, solo el sonido de unas bolsas caerse ya que al parecer había comprado huevos y su mirada estaba en pleno de estado de shock, rose me había enseñado el dia anterior a dejar el piano en modo automatico, de modo que tocara solo. Asi que me aproveche de su impacto y me pare, haciéndole un pequeñito baile, y viendo la viga que sostenía el depto de arriba como posible caño…_usala! Usala!_ Me apoyaba mi parte malévola, me guie por lo que había visto en la televisión y gire haciendo lo que llaman el bombero o algo asi. Dios! Su cara ¡ no sabia si reirme y parar todo o aguantarme y esperar que e diera un infarto. Me acerque con pasos gatunos provocando un gran ruido con mis tacos, y lo tire su camisa…

-cierra la boca amor. quiero que estes bien para lo que viene mas tarde.- lueg de eso le guiñe y el solo cayo sentado, aun no se recuperaba…_asi que el también quiere._

Segui con mi personaje de stripper. Me sente sobre sus piernas y comenze a moverme lascivamente. Estaba sacando mi lado pervertido definitivamente, luego me volvi a acomodar frente a el lamiéndome los labios…lo conocía tan bien.

-ops, se solto cariño.- susurre con voz inocente y luego de eso tire la amarra de mi lo que sea, la cosa es quede solo en panties frente a el. Ahora si que estaba mudo totalmente…

- ops? Eso es quedarse corto.- solto tras mucho esfuerzo de tartamudeo y con sus mejillas levemente rojas.

-besame, que esperas?.- ni tonto ni perezoso, se aclaro la garganta y me levanto del sillón en brazos. Mientras sus manos apretaban mis muslos, solo enrosque mis piernas a su cintura para asegurarme y segui besándolo, como me prendía este hombre!

Una vez que prendió la luz de su cuarto, al ver los petalos azules simplemente su aire se corto. Me miro con infinito amor y sin esperar más, se quito su camisa de un tiron dejando que los botones fueran en todas las direcciones posibles, luego se bajo los pantalones tirándolos quien sabe donde, yo estaba en la cama acostada viendo su cuerpo, no me preocupaba de nada más y con una pasión que nunca le había visto, se abalanzo sobre mi refregando su gran amigo contra mi parte intima. Nos besamos un rato más, supongo que queria que estuviera lista, por lo que solo bajo hacia mi cuello dejando multiples marcas en el, para seguir descendiendo hacia mis senos en donde simplemente los beso con fervor, pero algo cambio en ese instante. Toda la pasión que había visto y sentido fue como si repentinamente se le hubiera ido. Volvia a estar distante, como si estuviera cometiendo un error, sus manos que estaban en el borde de mis panties subieron hacia mis brazos y el solo se acosto en mi pecho…

- amelie.- susurro tan bajito que casi ni lo oie.

- que dijiste?.- pregunte mientras me paraba brutalmente y el caia el suelo.

- nada bella. Escuchaste mal.-murmuro desde el piso, al parecer no se queria levantar.

- claro que no. Escuche claramente amelie.-ahora ya estaba cubierta, me había puesto mi pijama. Alguien mas frustrado que yo, imposible.- si todavía no la olvidas, perfecto. Pero dimelo.

-no es eso. Es que no puedo estar contigo sabiendo y conociendo a todos con los que te has besuqueado…

-yo si.- me acerque a donde estaba acostado y lo volvi a besar, pero esta vez me acorde de todas sus ex, una por una pasaron por mi mente, como si sufriera una descarga eléctrica, me separe de el.

-sigue asi. Intenta de nuevo.-me insto con un brillo en sus ojos.

Le hice caso, pero esta vez recordé los gritos que había escuchado mas de una vez provenientes de su pieza, los había logrado olvidar para llevar esta relación y el solo me lo recordó. No pude. Volvi a separarme como si sufriera una descarga.

-No puedo Edward entiende!.- ahora si que estaba frustrada. Ante su mirada de duda segui.- acaso crees que puedo besarte sabiendo quien antes ha tocado tus labios? Lo había logrado superar, pero que pasa? Llegas tu y me haces acordar otra vez de todo tu pasado. Todo lo que pude avanze ahora lo retrocedi. Te suenan Tanya, amelie, Katherine, maria, cristhine, jane, Heidi, bree, renata,? y un montón de chicas que puede que ni squiera conozca.. te das cuenta?

-pero si tu hiciste lo mismo.

No es lo mismo, yo soy virgen. Pero sé que tú no.. por que ahora lo que estoy besando o lo que bese al caso, estuve tocado antes por ella… si te agarre el trasero, ellas también.. y lo peor de todos es que la conozco,, no puedo te hago algo y pienso que ellas ya te lo hicieron, todo lo que recorro de tu cuerpo tiene las marcas de ellas… no soy super mujer…- nunca hubiera podido desahogarme mejor que como lo había hecho ahora, no tenia celos. Era rabia… rabia de saber toda su vida amorosa y con detalles.. esa misma rabia me hacia imaginarme que quizás cuantas veces estuvo asi, cuantas veces lo tocaron mientras moria por el….

- no te vengas a hacer la santa bella.- replico de pronto mientras se colocaba su camisa y daba vueltas y vueltas en la habitación.- tu también has besado varios labios, Jacob? Seth? Isaac, Frank, y otros cuantos que ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre!, te das cuenta.. solo recuerdas el apellido como mucho.. aa claro! Tus descendientes suecos! Tambien te metiste con ellos o no? Segunda base te suena? Si vas a jugar asi, también puedo yo.

- Eres tan infantil maldito Edward Cullen! Si me meti con ellos, lo acepto, pero no llegue a segunda base con ninguno.. a lo mas unos besos a la primera cita y adiós.. sabes por que? Pr que si quiero algo momentáneo nada seguro es asi, en cambio si de verdad me hubieras interesado no los hubiera besado tan fácilmente, hubiera buscado la manera que perduraran. Pero no, como puedes ver, todo fue una cita y adiós de mi vida. Hasta te escribia mensajes.. para que saques cuentas de lo mál que lo pasaba. Yo no soy as, odio la atención… pero al parecer no funciono contigo. Te di celos te envie señales aun asi no se te ilumino la ampolleta de pedirme noviazgo, era tan fácil. Podría haberte dicho si sn dudarlo.- pare un poco para tomar aire, mientras me secaba las lagrimas de rabia que corrían por m cara, era inevitable.- saes que para mi la virgnidad no me quita el sueño, pero no es algo que perdería con cualquiera… yo tenía un novo estable hasta que te conoci, por tí lo deje y que obtuve a cambio? Desilusion ,tristeza, desamor, engancharme contigo.. por que escucha bien Edward. Darle amistad a quien pide amor es como darle pan al que muere de sed..

- de acuerdo, yo lo provoque, yo soy el malo de la película.. pobre isabella swan se volvió una perra por que su amor, su mejor amgo fue un mujeriego en el colegio.. lindo! Excelente!, echame toda la culpa, pero si fui asi en el colegio fue para sacarte celos, tu y tu plan oh soy isabella y sy muy dura, soy la princesa del hielo, no m egusta nadie.. ohg solo ocupo los chicos para un touch and go, me di cuenta que tu no andabas detrás de mio y decidi sacarte celos fuera como fuera, por que yo no era asi, era buen novo … temrine con mi andante por ti, termine con amelie por ti!, a ellas las quise, pero a ti te amo.. vez la diferencia… solo dime.. llegaste a seunda base con Jacob?

- y tu? Llegaste a segunda base con amelie?- no había respuesta. En mas se puso rojo a mas no poder…- O no! LLEGASTE A TERCERA BASE?... sabes que sshshshs.. mejor no contestes… ya es suficiente imaginando que te puede haber eco esa.. su lengua en tu lengua y yo que recién la bese.. que asco.

- lo mismo digo… te bese y tu besaste a Jacob, el alcoholico, fumon imbecil. A dimitri el que toma de mas y se embriaga.. que asco…a felix, el musculin de francia.

- no quiero seguir esta conversación.- tome mis cosas y me dirigi a mi pieza. En donde comenze a darme cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

Edward y yo podemos ser muy felices juntos, pero el hecho de haberle conocido todas las ex no ayudaba mucho.

El también conocía a todos mis ex por decirle de alguna manera y qizas que cosas haya escuchado. Vamos mal.

Ninguno de los dos había superado el pasado oscuro que nos envolvía. Y de echo que seguía presentándose.

Cuando discutíamos ya sea siendo amigos o novios como ahora, siempre nos lanzábamos lo peor de cada uno. Y seguimos empeorando.

Para que quedarnos en silencio. Lo queria de vuelta, no podíamos quedarnos asi como niños pequeños en nuestro mudismo. Por lo tanto me puse algo abrigado ya que eran las 4 de la mañana y Sali al pasillo. Edward al parecer tenia las mismas intenciones ya que lo sorprendi saliendo de su pieza solo con el pantalón de su pijama mientras se rascaba su pelo.

-bella, tenemos que hablar…- me indico con la mano que fueramos al living, lo segui y luego me sente, cruzándome de piernas.

-eso mismo te queria decir.

- yo, esto…-no me gustaba su tono de voz, tan contenido, no era el.- tenemso que terminar.

- es por amelie no? Aun no la olvidas.

- no queria hablar de esto, pero es asi. Fue una parte importante de mi vida. Te amo es cierto. Pero nuestra relación no puede ser…somos amigos hace años y aun no me dices que hace tu padre tan secreto…

- no te lo puedo decir, corro peligro de ir a la cárcel y mi familia igual, nadie lo sabe por dios.

- y nuestra confianza?.- suspiro abatido.

- esta bien si quieres saber. Esta metido en negocios medios sucios..- comencé a atorarme con mis propias palabras, ni yo sabia muy bien como hacerlo.- osea ya no. Pero antes si y con eso logro dinero limpio. Devolvió lo sucio. Pero nunca te puedes salir de eso sabes?

-y cuales son esos negocios?

- no lo se! Nunca ha querido decirme.-volvi a sentirme frustrada. Sabia tan poco de aquello…

Se quedo pensativo unos instantes con su mirada fija en el gran ventanal a mis espaldas, el sol ya estaba saliendo, podía sentir el leve calor a mis espaldas.

- es mejor que terminemos. No hay que darle mas vueltas.- hablo de pronto con determinación.

-edward mirame.- su vista estaba hacia el lado contrario, por lo que me pare y tome su cara, ajustándola a mi altura.- dime que no me quieres simple.

-no te quiero.- sus ojos miraban hacia arriba, como si el techo fuera interesante.

- dilo mirándome, me engañaste un maldito mes, te das cuenta?

- de acuerdo tu lo pediste.- dicho eso me miro, y vi un débil brillo.- no te amo, esto esta siendo un error gigantesco. Deberíamos seguir siendo amigos…

-eso era todo lo que queria.- dicho eso no me controle y le di una sonora cachetada en su mejilla.- gracias por engañarme un mes.

- no te he engañado. Te quiero, solo he dicho que no podemos estar juntos. No deberíamos.

- no me sirven tus excusas.

- quiero estar un tiempo solo. Alejarme de todos.- trago su saliva tan fuerte que me gire a verlo.- es mejor asi. No quiero hablar con nadie.

- si quiere espacio te lo dare. Cuidate.

-dejemoslo en un adiós si? Nada de otra cosa.- me pidió suplicante, su cara el vivo reflejo de una lucha interna.

- de acuerdo, adiós.

Fui a mi pieza y arregle mis cosas en dos grandes maletas. No era mucho pero tampoco poco. No podía convivir con el en esas situaciones. Mi trajecito lo rompi en miles de pedazos y lo eche a una bolsa. No queria dejar nada que me perteneciera. Tenia tanta rabia conmigo misma. Como había dejado engañarme tan fácil! Sabia como era en realidad y le crei, siendo una mas de la lista. Vi nuestra foto juntos que se encontraba en mi velador, nos veíamos tan felices…era un buen actor, tenia que admitirlo…poco a poco la rabia que se había apagado se volvió a encender lentamente, me sentía traicionada, engañada de todo.

Mi humor estaba pesimo, no veía nada todo era rojo…., me cambie de ropa por una mas comoda, unos jeans, un poleron con capucha, y mis converse adoradas… me dirigi a la pieza de Edward y este sentado en el borde de su cama sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos, y sus brazos se apoyaban en sus piernas. Era la viva imagen de la persona confundida...no sabia si acercarme o quedarme allí, después de todo el me habia terminado no? Me devolví por el pasillo en tome las llaves de mi auto y Sali de un portazo, dejando la llave del departamento en la mesa de entrada, no la necesitaría…

Primera parada, una farmacia, con el dinero ahorrado me compre una tintura de cabello, tono rubio dorado…odiaba con todo mi ser a las rubias, excepto a rose, era la única inteligente que conocía, pero quería dar un cambio drástico a mi look y que mejor que rubio, lo que mas contrastaba con mi persona. Siguiente paso, maquilaje, adiós brillos sutiles transparentes y sombras naturales… compre delineador ultra negro, sombra morada y un rush… yep, la joven ya era un mujer…

Mire la hora, 8 de la mañana…aun me quedaban unas 2 para que abrieran los centros comerciales. 2 horas las cuales aprovecharía al máximo. Aparque en una bomba de bencina y fui directamente al baño. Si cobraban pagaría simple.

Prepare la mezcla mientras pensaba como hacerlo, no quería ser rubia total, solo cierta parte, por lo que una vez la tintura lista, la aplique por partes, casi como visos, pero mas gruesos, era por mechones, una vez listo tome las tijeras que tenia en mi cartera y corte el pelo, primero la parte delantera a la altura del mechon, pensando dejar el pelo totalmente corto, pero mentras lo hacia la ampolleta se ilumino, me dejaría la parte de abajo larga com si fuera extensones y la de arriba en capas, simple.. radical. No era la bella que todos conocían y finalmente las lentillas que había comprado hace mucho y no había tenido oportunidad de usar, unas perfectamente miel, me las puse y voila, ni yo misma me reconocía… mire el reloj 10 justa.. perfecto..

Aparque en el mal mas grande de Seattle y me dedique a gastar lo que quedaba de mis ahorros en efectivo, aproximadamente unos mil dólares con lo que pude llenar una de las maletas completa, además de otras 3 que compre ahí mismo… el cambio tenia que ser total nada de cosas de srta como blusas, me iria pronto a new york donde mi padre, lo había decidido . por que lo solo compre poleras con estampado de calaveras, lentejuelas, mostacillas, de estampado de cebras, pitillos de cuero, de jean negro, degastados, zapatos de tacon negros, coverse a tono, carteras moradas, chaquetas beiges, cremas, algunas con tachas, botas altas y la infaltable chaqueta de cuero, con capucha y sin capucha en tono blanco negro y beige.

Lo siguiente fue cambiar mi jeep por otro auto. Sabía que si ed veía mi auto por ahí, me descubriría. Por lo que lo deje allí abandonado en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y compre otro, un minie couper negro. Tenia un problema con ese color. Luego de que tome el camino correcto tras unas largas horas en carretera aparque en medio de la nada. Tome las maletas con todo el recuerdo de Edward además de la bolsa en el que tenia el trajecito y lo queme. No evidencias, no pasado, solo presente y futuro… La vieja bella habia cambiado.

**Reviews? Gracias por comentar y leer y eso de alertas igual :B xdd**


	14. Chapter 14: desiciones Ed POV

**ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la genial stephenie meyer.**

**ogda1975: no me molesté, buena critica. pero hay que considerar que en algun punto del dia despertó. como sale por ahi se da a entender que nunca dormía de más y que siempre se levantaba temprano. ademas cuando algunas personas estan se quedan en blanco no se dan cuenta que sucede alrededor. lo he podido comprobar por mi misma. ella solo se psicoseo con su culpa y lo demas no tomo atención. eso. gracias de todas maneras :)  
**

_**todos tenemos un amor secreto, un amor imposible, un amor platonico y un amor de verdad...los pasajeros sobran.**_

**Edward POV. desiciones.**

Esa noche realmente la estaba pasando bien con mi novia, era la mujer perfecta. Al momento que entramos al local varios tipos estaban que se las comían con los ojos, soportable. Pero no tanto como cuando estábamos en el umbral del ambiente pop electrónico, con solo verlas ahí e inclusive con nosotros abrazándolas, los tipos borrachos y algunos osados estaban que las desnudaban con la vista, y no era para menos. Se habían vestido para matar a cualquiera. Bella lucia sus hermosas piernas largas además de su escultural cuerpo con aquella cosa que no se le podía llamar vestido, con que se agachara un poco y se le veía todo. Si quería provocarme iba muy bien encaminada.

Luego del show de tiësto en donde el perro lo había arruinado, al salir me encontré con amelie, la cual solo me dio un guiño. Algo planeaba, sabía que estaba despechada, pero nunca imagine que desquiciada. No le tome asunto, ya lo superaría. Error. Todas mis ex conquistas comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, no me hubiera importado, en más las hubiera ignorado si hubiera querido. Pero no podía, primero miraban despectivamente a bella de arriba abajo y luego se me insinuaban como si no existiera. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, estuve ausente un buen rato, seguro que mi ex algo tenía que ver, de pronto un mensaje me trajo al mundo real…

_Ya ves de lo que soy capaz, y esta es solo una noche. Deja a bella y todo estará bien. Si no lo haces, m padre trabaja el fbi y lo sabes, además el padre de bella no tiene negocios muy limpios, lo puedo denunciar y tu querida bella quedara sin padre, madre y sus papeles manchados, no podrá trabajar con nadie, me encargare de eso. Te quiero. Amelie._

maldita zorra. Así que ahora planeaba separarme de ella. Aunque le debía un nunca quiso hablar acerca del trabajo de su padre, dijo que era peligroso. Y si era verdad que no era limpio? No podría arriesgarla a ella a eso, la cárcel a pesar de no tener nada que ver. La duda era insoportable, no sé cómo llegue al depto. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que caminaba directo a la ducha hasta que sentí el agua helada contra mi espalda. Al menos me había _despertado_ un poco. Fui a mi pieza esperando pensar, pero bella ya estaba en mi cama. No me quedaba otra, aunque me doliera tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme a estar sin ella de a poco, que todo el amor que tenia se convirtiera en odio, una fractura expuesta sería más fácil de arreglar que una interna. Era la única manera de alejarla. Le di mis disculpas y me quede a dormir en su pieza, amelie había ganado. Antes que mi felicidad estaba la de bella. Ella adoraba la medicina y que no pudiera ejercerla en ninguna parte del mundo gracias al FBI, la mataría. Amelie había ganado.

La siguiente semana anduve mas distante de lo que he sido nunca con bella. Aparte de ser la otra mitad que me complementa era mi mejor amiga. Sabia todo de mi, le tenia confianza. Era mi todo.

Habia tenido que luchar tanto por ella y llega de pronto amelie amenazándole sus sueños y futuro por mi culpa. Al menos si comenzaba a alejarme de a poco, llegaría un punto en el cual ya estuviéramos distanciados totalmente y fuera mas llevadero. Ella sabia que algo andaba mal. Cortaba todas sus llamadas, la ignoraba, salía temprano para encontrarme con mis abogados viendo mis posibilidades de ganar. Eran nulas.

-en serio hombre! Tienes que ser honesto y decirle la verdad.- me estaba regañando seth por decima vez, a pesar de ser menor que yo a veces me superaba bastante en madurez.- tu crees que no la mata el hecho de que rechaces las llamadas que te hace? Ella siempre te ha querido como tu a ella y es algo indestructible.

-no se que tanto. Por ahora si sigo con ella su padre ira a la cárcel. Perderá todo el dinero que tiene. Y es posible que ella también.

- cuales son las probabilidades?

- un 98% , ya que ella no puede pasar por inocente. Sabe que su padre anda el algo turbio. Por algo nunca ha querido contarlo

- y si la ocultamos?

- el es FBI por dios! Seth.- me tome el puente de la nariz y pellizque fuerte.- no se puede. Están en todas partes.

- entonces que haras…porfavor que no sea una locura…

- terminare con ella.

-estas demente?- entro alice de pronto en la habitación, al parecer estaba escuchando todo.- como eso que terminaras con bella? Ni siquiera han cumplido el mes!

- que acabas de decir Cullen?- ahora entraba emmet, genial_ estoy malditamente jodido a menos que cuente la verdad._

- ya esta. Que vengan todos. Rose jazz se que se están por ahí. Vengan.-una vez que entraron todos comencé.- ustedes se deben acordar de emelie.

-si.- asintieron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras en la cara de las chicas habia una ligera mueca de disgusto.

-su padre trabaja para el fbi y nos ha estado rastreando a todos. No solo a mi…- deje la oración al aire, esperando que aceptaran aquello.- y encontró cosas no muy limpias de bella. Mejor dicho del padre de ella. Sabes algo al respecto emmet?

- solo que el tio Charlie ayudo a mi padre en la empresa del periódico. El le dio el préstamo y que es jefe en no se que, además de la empresa de artículos para policías que tiene…por que?

- esta metido en cosas sucias. Y puede ir a la cárcel si es que no dejo a bella. Además de reneé e inclusive ella…- ahora la comprensión comenzaba a asomarse en sus rostros..

-pero si eso fue hace años.- exclamo emmet de pronto saltando de la silla.- ya no!

- pero en materia legal, no importa cuando se hizo, sino el delito en si. – comente cabizbajo. Seth solo me palmeo la espalda y tomo la palabra el.

-ahora como les ha dicho Edward ese es el problema mas grave. Sin contar que tiene como plazo máximo una semana..- todos tragaron saliva audiblemente en la habbitacion.- el…el cortara todo tipo de relación con Bella por su seguridad.

-y si la disfrazamos?.- preguntaron esperanzadas rosalie y alice mientras se tomaban de la mano.

- tampoco. el padre de amelie es del alto cargo en el fbi, lo que el quiera buscar, lo encontrará…

- bella no soportara esto y se ira, te lo aseguro.- comento emmet en tanto movia su cabeza con una negación rotunda.- sabes que es…

- testaruda y orgullosa. Lo se, esa es la idea, que se vaya de Seattle a cualquier otra parte donde no la persigan.

- y luego que sr héroe?- me increpo alice, mientras su dedo chocaba con mi pecho acusándome.- que haras cuando llore. Por que esto la destruirá, sin duda. Ella te ama!

- y yo también. Por eso no quiero que vaya a la cárcel. No quiero dejarla sin familia. Un novio lo superara, estará mal por el momento. Pero tu padre a perpetua? No. La mataria.

- en eso tienes razón.-se paro rose apoyándome.- aunque odio tu manera de hacerlo. Simplemente le podrías decir la verdad.

- lo dudo. La tienen vigilada 24 hrs al dia. Todo el que se junte con ella esta vigilado. Por eso Sali sin decirle. Sabrían que uds saben y ya podría ser mas peligroso.

- la mataras hermano.- susurro jazz pensativo.- eres no se. Si alice me hiciera algo asi seguramente moriría…

- ella es fuerte

- no seas terco,. Me refiero a que uds tienen que estar juntos. – me contraaco.

- ya esta decidido. Terminare con ella lo antes posible. Que haga su vida y sea feliz. No soy para ella.

- no digas eso.- me respodieron todos a la vez.- pero es entendible .-siguio seth.

La semana se me hizo la mas dura de mi vida, fingir alguien que no era. Rechazar sus abrazos cuando moria por recibirlos. Rechazar sus besos cuando lo que mas queria era eso. amelie me habia citado justo el ultimo dia del plazo para encontrarnos. Por lo que decidi aceptar pero que fuera temprano. En la noche hablaría con mi novia.

- y cariño? Que dices?...te parece o no te parece mi plan?

- lo hare, pero no eso no indica que regresare contigo.

-quien lo dice? Tu ex?.- se acero lentamente intentado ser sexy, lo que solo me provocaba nauseas, como pude haber estado con una mujer asi?.- ya sabes, ella estará a salvo solo cortala. Como lo hiciste conmigo.

-Nunca te dije te amo.- hable entrecortado mientras intentaba calmarme, pegarle a una mujer era de cobardes.- y tu lo sabias.

- pero si te quiero.

- por que solo eso sentía. A bella siempre la ame, siempre fue ella aceptalo.

-no.- tomo su cartera que colgaba en la silla con evidente enfado.- no lo acepto. Termina con ella Edward o todos en la cárcel ya sabes.

Me habia demorado todo el dia, y no podía llegar de manos vacias, por lo que fui al supermercado y compre algunas cosas, entre ellas huevo y tomate, lo favorito de ella.

Baje de auto y me dirigi al ascensor, en cuando llegue a mi piso una música un tanto sensual llenaba el pasillo completo, _imposible que sea bella…_con la duda abri la puerta y el verla asi me dejo sin respiración. Tocaba el piano como una maestra, mientras solo vestia lencería trasparente que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Me olvide de las bolsas sin siquiera saber que paso con ellas, al parecer bella se dio cuenta ya que se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba, un brillo de determinación brillo en sus ojos y ahora cambiaba de dirección hacia la viga, en donde giro con toda la gracia de una profesional. Habia algo que esta mujer no hiciera bien?

Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, los planes de esta noche me estaban fallando. Mi instinto de hombre me hacia querer tomarla ahí mismo, pero la parte racional la frenaba, me sente esperando que mi evidente erección bajara pero no fue asi, se que me hablo. Pero no podría decir que dijo exactamente, no estaba atento, por la forma en que se habia sentado tenia una excelente vista de sus bamboleantes pechos, además del movimiento lascivo que hacia…estaba por volverme loco.

Una excelente mujer, buena, hermosa, perfecta,inteligente, adorable, tierna y sexy…que mas podía pedir? Y ahora tenia que renunciar aquello para que ella fuera feliz…

De pronto su mano se acerco peligrosamente al nudo entremedio de sus pechos y lo desato. Dándome una gloriosa mirada a su cuerpo de ensueño…

-ops, se solto.- puso una cara inocente que me encantaba…

-ops?.- que habia sido accidente? Si claro.- eso es quedase corto.- murmure jadeante. Ahora mis fuerzas flaqueaban mas que nunca. No queria detener esto jamás, la tome en brazos mientras la besaba por todo el cuerpo, era mia. Llegamos a mi cuarto y al prender la luz me di cuenta de sutil detalle que habia echo. Sabia que mi color favorito era el azul, por lo que habia dejado petalos azules en todo el cubrecama…la amaba!

Si habia tenido un momento de cordura, se fue al basurero. Me quite la ropa rápidamente y comenze a descender por su cuello. Dejando un camino de besos hacia abajo al llegar a sus senos los bese como si fueran lo mas sagrado que habían tocado mis labios. Sabían deliciosos. Bella se retorcía en mis manos, la sensación era agradable. Mis manos ya estaban en sus panties, dispuestas a arrancárselas de un tiron. Pero de pronto recordé lo que de verdad tenia que hacer esta noche…me sosegué y acoste en su estomago para respirar tranquilo, esto seria duro. _Amelie…_

-que dijiste?.- pregunto con rabia en su voz mientras me botaba al piso. Demoniso pensé en voz alta.

-nada bella, escuchaste mal.- murmure a la vez que intentaba levantarme, pero no realidad no queria. No queria que pasara nada de lo que estaba por pasar.

- claro que no. – tan terca que era, lo sabia.- si todavía no la olvidas, perfecto. Pero dimelo.

-no es eso.- _si supieras.-_ Es que no puedo estar contigo sabiendo y conociendo a todos con los que te has besuqueado…- no sé de donde habia sacado semejante mentira, nunca me importo su pasado mientras estuviera conmigo. Me apuñale mentalmente una y otra vez.

-yo si.- con su pijama puesto se acerco a donde estaba y me beso, pude sentir la confusión en sus labios. Demasiado pronto se separo.

-sigue asi. Intenta de nuevo.- la inste. No queria perderla por nada.

Lo que siguió fue solo una pelea de gritos, verdades y mentiras de mi parte. me sentí inferior a un ser humano al darme cuenta de todo el daño que le habia causado en el pasado, al fin llego un momento en el cual todo quedo en silencio y ella se fue a su habitación. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y lo único que hacia era darme vueltas y vueltas.  
me odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Sali de mi pieza para decirle la verdad, y me encontré con ella que venia en mi dirección.

bella, tenemos que hablar….- con un solo movimiento le indique el living y ella se sento.

-eso mismo te queria decir.

- yo, esto…-como decirlo sin soltar una que otra lagrima y no preocuparla? Solte todo de una era lo mejor.- tenemso que terminar.

- es por amelie no? Aun no la olvidas..- se notaba cierta decepción en su voz, fue como si me hubieran apuñalado miles de cuchillos en el cuerpo. No era mi bella.

- no queria hablar de esto.- en verdad _no quiero hablar de esto. Terminar contigo.-_ pero es asi. Fue una parte importante de mi vida. Te amo es cierto. Pero nuestra relación no puede ser.- casi me abofetie a mi mismo luego de eso.-…somos amigos hace años .- cambia de tema rápido.- y aun no me dices que hace tu padre tan secreto….

- no te lo puedo decir, corro peligro de ir a la cárcel y mi familia igual, nadie lo sabe por dios.

- y nuestra confianza?.- esto se estaba volviendo frustrante, habia confirmado mis sospechas.

- esta bien si quieres saber. Esta metido en negocios medios sucios..- ni ella misma sabia explicarlo, .- osea ya no. Pero antes si y con eso logro dinero limpio. Devolvió lo sucio. Pero nunca te puedes salir de eso sabes?.

-y cuales son esos negocios?.-_por favor que amelie se equivoque..por favor._

- no lo se! Nunca ha querido decirme.-bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.…

amelie tenia razón, podía hundir a los swan cuando quisiera...los rayos de sol me daban de frente pero ni siquiera miraba la ciudad que se extendia por el ventanal. Estaba a metros de mi la chica que mas queria, y tenia que dejarla por su padre. Aunque no tuviera nada que ver…bella jamás conocería la cárcel.

- es mejor que terminemos. No hay que darle mas vueltas.- solte de pronto con determinación.

-edward mirame.- a pesar de ser unos 10 cm más pequeña que yo, con gran fuerza sujeto mi mentón hasta dejarlo a su altura.- dime que no me quieres simple.-

-no te quiero.-no podía mirarla a los ojos, simplemente era imposible.

- dilo mirándome, me engañaste un maldito mes, te das cuenta?

- de acuerdo tu lo pediste.- tenia que hacerlo para que no quedara duda y me aborreciera.- no te amo, esto esta siendo un error gigantesco.-_ el terminar contigo-_. Deberíamos seguir siendo amigos…

-eso era todo lo que queria.- sin previo aviso sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, no dolio tanto físicamente como pr dentro. N siquiera cuando era mujeriego lo habia echo.- gracias por engañarme un mes.

- no te he engañado.- _jamas.-_ Te quiero.-_ más que nada.-_ solo he dicho que no podemos estar juntos. No deberíamos.- maldita amelie…en que momento pensé meterme con ella!

- no me sirven tus excusas.

- quiero estar un tiempo solo. Alejarme de todos.- comenze a relatar trozos de la verdad mientras la miraba alejarse.- es mejor asi. No quiero hablar con nadie.-_nadie lo entendería._

- si quieres espacio te lo dare. Cuidate.

-dejemoslo en un adiós si? Nada de otra cosa.- no queria mas recuerdos de esto. Queria que estuviera bien, que fuera feliz. Con quien sea.

- de acuerdo, adiós. – volvió a su pieza y yo me fui a la mia.

Que demonios habia echo? La tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Solo queria ir y decirle que todo era una gran mentira. Que si por mi fuera me casaria mañana mismo, que queria que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos. Que no me dejara…por que no lo soportaría.

Sentí una leve calidez en mi espalda, como si me estuvieran viendo. Esperanzado me gire pero nada. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un sonoro portazo, me acerque a la peza de ella. No habia nada, se habia ido tal como supuse que pasaría. Las llaves del depto estaban sobre la mesa, solo el sonido de su jeep derrapando como cuando estaba furiosa rompió el silencio por unos minutos.

Me acoste y dormi, ni siquiera se como entraron rose y jazz a mi pieza. Seguramente estaban ordenando el desorden provocado horas antes…

- Edward sabemos que bella se fue. – trato de consolarme rosalie mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- pero tiene que estar en alguna parte, Seattle no es muy grande.

- se ha ido.- murmuro jazz pensando que estaba durmiendo.- seth encontró su auto en el centro comercial abandonado, y lo poco que pudo averiguar es que se fue a new york.

- cállate esta despierto.- siseo mi hermana mientras digería todo.

- no te preocupes lo escuche todo. La perdi.- era un hecho. Habia perdido a la única chica que quise de verdad… amelie gano.

**reviews? :) gracias por comentar n.n**


	15. Chapter 15: vientos nuevos

**gracias por los reviews chicos, me gustan en verdad y story alert y todo lo que tenga ue ver con eso igual :B ...lamento la tardanza tratare de hacer mas cap ya que pronto entrare al cole y me quedare sin tiempo. se podria decir que estamos como en la mitad o algo asi. estimo que no seran mas de 25 caps. o como maximo 30. no quiero que sea muy largo. de nuevo gracias y perdon por la demora...a si quieren me pueden seguir en twitter... n.n nikole_sthep**

**perdon de nuevo si tiene alguna falta ortográfica, pero lo que menos me interesa es eso. solo quiero subir, por que sé que luego de un tiempo sn hacerlo uds se aburren y eso. gracias de nevo por leerme.**

**los autos ya los pondre en mi perfil , asi como los vestidos y todo lo que vaya saliendo. ok? n.n todo lo que tenga un * es por que tiene foto.**

_**todos tenemos un amor plátonico, un amor imposible, un amor secreto y un amor de verdad...los pasajeros sobran...blackswanmassen.**_

**chapter 15: Nuevos vientos. Bella pov.**

-Charlie soy bella…comportate como padre alguna madltia vez en tu vida y conseguime un apartamento en new York, cerca del tuyo si es posible…-

-_ te cambias?.-_a pesar de todo no puedo evitar el tono esperanzado en su voz.

- por supuesto.- para que más querria un depto allí?.- ademas quiero que muevas tus contactos.- _que sirvan de algo alguna vez._

_-documentos falsos hija? No te aumentare la edad…_-ahora comenzaba a recuperar el tono autoritario de hace 3 años atrás..

-que va!- como si fuera lo más importante.- Solo quiero cambiarme el nombre y apellido, no quiero que me encuentren…Supongo que me ayudaras como buen padre.

_- tienes problemas con la ley? De quien te escondes?.- en verdad no quiero decirte_ tras un largo momento sin ninguna respuesta, perdió la compustura._—BELLA!_

- nada, solo que no quiero que edward me encuentre. Simple.

_-Te ha hecho daño?._- Charlie volvia a ser aquel padre que extrañaba, quizás esto fuera bueno.

- el no existe papá. De ahora soy marie dwyer. De acuerdo?

- como quieras. No soy nadie para prohibirte.- suspiro pesadamente.- te veo en la tienda de uley, pide ropa con la tarjeta que tengo.

- ya la tengo

- pero es el único sitio que conoces, asi que te espero allí y es un orden como padre.

- de acuerdo, Papá…-

Mire la pantalla y llame a mi mejor amiga Alice, no le podía hacer esto a ella, al menos.

Mientras sonaba el tono trataba de imaginar la conversación que tendría con ella para decirle todo. Era el momento.

- BELLA DONDE ESTAS?

-ali…escucha.

- NO ESCUCHA TÚ.- se apodero de pronto de la línea, nunca la había oído tan enfadada.- NO ES POSIBLE QUE POR UNA DISCUCIÓN CON EDWARD TE LARGARAS Y YA. DONDE QUEDA NUESTRA AMISTAD? KATE HA ESTADO LLAMANDO COMO LOCA, RENEÉ PENSO QUE HABIAS MUERTO…

-Alice por favor! Reneé nunca ha se ha preocupado realmente de mi.- aparque el auto, esto prometia ser un largo conversación.- kate ya le dire. Ahora por favor quedate en silencio, por que no quiero que ni jazz ni rose se enteren de acuerdo?

- no tengo nada que ocultarle a jazz…

- esto si. De ahora en adelante ya no soy más Bella. Soy marie dwyer. De acuerdo?

- como es posible? Cambiar tu identidad…no lo entiendo.

- no quiero saber de Edward nunca más. Asi que no le digas mi padre tiene contactos que me facilitaran las cosas…

-como…

- es metido en negocios sucios.- justo en ese momento paso un camión tocando la bocina estrepitosamente.

- que? No te escuche…

- que es un maldito mafioso alice. O lo fue en el pasado! Asi que si es asi, aprovechemos sus contactos…

- me estas bromeando supongo…

- no, de donde crees que teníamos dinero? O nunca quise decir en que trabajaba?

Se que es mafioso, pero no se hasta que nivel esta metido. Nunca ha querido decírmelo para no meterme en problemas…

-ahora lo entiendo todo. Si lo quieres asi..cuidate.

- tu igual. Ya te estare llamando. Si?

- si.

Recline mi asiento hacia atrás y me cubri con una chaqueta que traia en el asiento del conductor, al menos me quedaba un dia más de viaje y me encontraba demasiado cansada como para continuar. Solo cerre los ojos y me deje llevar.

A la mañana siguiente reemprendí el camino, esperaba al menos llegar al central park y allí llamar a Charlie. Era la única manera de guiarme en aquella ciudad tan gigante. Error. Al momento de entrar me encontré con un taco de vehículos de al menos 1 km, esto seria frustrante, una de las razones por las que odiaba new york. Pero no tenia más opciones. Al menos tenia a personas conocidas.

Con mucha paciencia pude llegar a la tienda de levy uley situada frente al parque, este me recibió con los brazos abiertos , a pesar de pertenecer a la mafia como le llamaba era muy noble. Su hijo que andaría cerca de los 25 tambien lo hizo, sam . Su esposa por como me la habia presentado era bastante amable, fácil de caer bien a la gente, Emily.

Estuvimos un rato charlando, poniéndonos al dia. Cuando llego Charlie en su rolls royce ghost* llamando muy poco la atención de los transeúntes, notese el sarcamo.

Bajó vestido informal tal y como recordaba, solo unos pantalones y una chaqueta con polera*. Simple. Ahora ya sabia de quien habia heredado el gusto.

Nos miramos y solo sonreímos. Siempre era asi. Nunca fuimos demasiado conversadores y eso me agradaba. A pesar de tener 40 años bien cumplidos, a veces se veía más joven que yo. Incluso una vez me preguntaron si era mi hermano mayor. Asi era la vida.

Se había casado con mi madre a los 18 recien salido del insti debido a mi culpa. Reneé ya tenia cerca de dos meses y ya se comenzaría a notar la barriga. Publo pequeño, cotillas grandes. De hecho no se como sobrevivieron juntos los 14 año que duro. Ya para el 16 quisieron arreglarlo pero no pudieron, separándose a año 16, con papeles y todo. Dejándome sola totalmente. Reneé se refugio en su trabajo para huir de la pena y mi padre se vino a new york a atender los negocios dándome tiempo de asumirlo. Estos 4 años sin verlo realmente era un locura. Ahora que lo seguía mientras zigzagueba por unas calles desierta me hacían ver que a veces disfrutaba sus momentos de adolescente, era un adulto joven a fin de cuentas. El no vivio sus años a plenitud, estaba claro. A pesar de que con la empresa de artículos para policía se conviritio en el millonario más joven de usa, solo tenia 22. Nadie sacaba en cuentas que tenia un matrimonio y una hija, se aviejaba ante de tiempo.

Sonreí para mi a la vez que sacudia mi cabeza, Charlie nunca cambiaria. Además, los autos corrian por nuestras venas. El me habia enseñado a derrapear y me habia enseñado a jeepear. Mi pasión prohibida. A veces eramos solo dos jóvenes. Nos olvidábamos de nuestros papeles de la vida real.

Se detuvo haciendo una maniobra para quedar perfectamente estacionado en un edificio blanco enorme con un gran reloj en la parte de arriba. El sol golpeaba furiosamente sus vidrios sacando relucientes rayos en todas direcciones, fáciles de encandilar. Le segui el paso y estacione tímidamente el coupe detrás de su royce, una vez que me baje le puse la alarma lo segui. El piso era de mármol puro con incrustaciones de oro. Solo le dio un saludo de capitán al conserje y recibió en el aire las llaves que este le daba.

- no me digas que compraste el clock tower*…- siempre hablaban maravillas de aquel edificio.

- ya sabes hija, la empresa va perfecta. Todos los días balean a policías.

- que honesto.

En el ascensor no comentamos nada. Eso era la bueno de el, sabia cuando opinar y cuando callar. Finalmente llegamos al ultimo piso, en donde al abrirse las puertas espere encontrarme con n largo pasillo, pero no. Era una penthouse completa. La vista era impresionante , todos los edificios de new york, incluso un poco de Manhattan, a travez de los 4 relojes que tenia además de una terraza.

- te pasas papá…

- eres mi hija, mi pequeña…- susurro en voz casi inaudible.

- si lo soy.- era ahora o nunca.- por que no estuviste hace tres semanas atrás en el Seattle, cuando estuve en coma?

-jajajja.- se rio tan fuerte que se tuvo que apretar el estomago.- si estuve, no en "persona" pero anduve por allí…

-te disfrazaste de doctor acaso?

- claro que si.- afirmo serio.- sabes que por esos lugares no puedo aparecerme ni en pintura.

-por supuesto. Solo estuvieron mis amigos y eso. reneé ni hablar.

- es tu madre, bells se que te quiere. De una forma u otra…

- no lo se, ambos me dejaron sola. Como sea.- cambie rápidamente de tema.- tienes los papeles que te pedi?

- claro, mira. Aquí esta la llave del depto.- comenzó mientras sacaba las cosas del bolsillo de su chaleco.- tu horario de universidad, iras a la NYU

- estas de broma?

- pero hija, si tenias excelentes notas en Seattle, has aceptado gustosos tu solicitud, que yo haya apurado los papeles es distinto. Comienzas el próximo lunes.- tras un largo suspiro siguió.- ah y tu nombre no puede ser marie dwyer como querías, asi que ahora eres angelina facinelli…

- que paso? no soy tengo ni siquiera pinta de italiana papá…

- sabias que la fbi estas detrás de ti o no? Alguien los ha mandado, al parecer uno de alto cargo. Puede ser que por mi. Asi que interceptaron tu fono mientras llamabas a tu amiga alice. Te descubrieron. Y siempre te quise poner angelina. Tu madre no me dejo. – y facinelli?.- logre hablar tras asimilar todo aquello. Era mucho.

- eso fue cosa de levy. Dijo que sonaba bien. Ya estas en edad y hay cosas que tienes que saber…- comenzó y me sento en la cama de lo que se suponía seria mi pieza.- tu sabes que estoy en negocios no muy limpios… siempre supiste. Eras tan inteligente cuando pequeña.- sonrio con añoranza, como si viviera aquella época de nuevo.- te diste cuenta a temprana edad que nadie de tan solo unos veintitantos pudiera tener tanto.

_-Papá…papá. Te toy habando. Dime poque tenemos tanto…_

_- son cosas de grandes bells. No preguntes.- dicho eso me tomo en brazos y me mostraba con su otra mano una muñeca para que jugara._

_- pedo papi, si tienes sodo veinticuato…mucho joven._

_- estoy metido en negocios. Pero tu no digas nada si. Será nuestro secreto de papa a hija si?…_

_- que hablan? .- interrumpió reneé en la habitación mientras ordenaba todos mis juguetes esparcidos en el piso._

_- de que papi tiene mucho y utedes son mucho joven…- le conteste con toda la inocencia del mundo._

_- mi amor, son cosas de grandes. Si?- dicho eso me beso en la frente y me tomo. Llevándome a la cama.- tu papá es una persona muy importante. Y tu eres nuestro tesorito._

_- si mami.._

_- buenas noches bells.- saludo mi padre desde la puerta de mi pieza._

_Cerre mis ojos mientras se iban. La pelea siguiente fue muy fácil escucharla …_

_- Bella es demasiado inteligente, se dara cuenta algún dia antes de tiempo.- habia comentado mi padre con voz sofocada…_

_- es tu culpa por andar en metido en esas cosas…-le recrimino mi padre._

_Al parecer mi padre se dio cuenta que mi puerta estaba abierta, por lo que la fue a cerrar y luego ya no pude escuchar nada más. Solo hablaban en susurros._

-asi que creo que es hora de que sepas. Cuando tu madre quedo embarazada no sabia que hacer. Recien habíamos terminado la secundaria y mi posibilidad de postular a la policía habia quedado reducida a cero. Vendrías en solo unos meses mas y queria darles lo mejor que podía a ambas. Queria una gran vida. Un gran futuro para ti bells.- ahora su voz se habia vuelto mas grave que de costumbre, el punto estaba por llegar.-y por eso acepte lo que me ofrecieron, billie black un amigo de mi padre me ofreció la oportunidad y la acepte…

- que …que aceptaste?…

- meterme en la mafia. Solo tenia que cuidar algunos cargamentos y vigilar que llegaran a destino en Seattle, fui ascendiendo debido a que depositaron la confianza en mi y quede a la cabeza de dicha organización, tuve contactos con el extranjero. Delataba al bando contrario…por eso no me puedo dejar de ver la península de olimpic.

- pero tu ya no participas de eso…tienes tu empresa…me dijiste que habías devuelto todo lo sucio…- mi mente era un lio. No podía aceptar todo aquello. Nunca pensé que estuviera metida en cosas asi, era tan irreal…

- pero también te dije que uno nunca logra salirse de eso. lo recuerdas? Aun a veces tengo que vigilar algunas cosas… de alguna manera sigo involucrado pero en menor grado...

- mencionaste a billie black- no podía pronunciar aquel apellido sin una mueca.-…lo conocias de antes de mi con Jacob?- eso explicaba mucho.

- si, por eso nos viste tan cercanos en poco tiempo. Es solo que en un sitio como forks es mejor aparentar ciertas cosas…

- de acuerdo.

- hija estas bien? No me odias?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba con lentitud, se debatía consigo mismo.

- por que hacerlo? Supongo que solo lo hiciste por mi. Sacrificaste varias cosas por mi. Como enojarme…

- Bells. Me reconforta que pienses asi…-nunca me abrazaba, pero ahora lo hacia, un poco torpe, pero era Charlie a fin de cuentas.- además te tengo una sorpresa…

- que? Aun mas?.- inquirí alarmada..

- no sabia que tendrías auto nuevo.-afirmo casi avergonzado. Mientras sacaba otra llave más de su bolsillo.- por lo que te compre un land rover freelander sport negro*, se que te gusta ese color…además si quieres practicar, tienes que salir y es perfecto para ti.

-de que año es?.- por como arrugo la cara supe que no era la pregunta que queria escuchar.

- eso no importa, se que te gustan las cosas para pasar desapercibida, pero a fin de cuentas tienes que darte lujos…

-papa…

- esta bien, es del año. Recién lo saque ayer y esta abajo en la plaza de estacionamiento interna.

- como quieras.- admiti con un bufido.- gracias papá. Te pasaste…

- bells, además hay algo que quiero decirte…bajemos un piso más y te lo dire…

Algo dudosa sobre la nueva sorpresa le hice caso, montándonos de nuevo en el ascensor y dirigiéndonos hacia donde Charlie me habia

Dicho. Al parecer todo el dpto. era de uno por piso. Nada de vecinos en el mismo cerca, solo arriba y abajo. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador me encontré con otro par, pero estas eran de maneras, mi padre con insto con la cabeza que tocara, con recelo le obedeci…grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de quien abrió…

- Félix! Zafrina! Demonios, chicos! Tanto tiempo…!

- lo mismo digo Bella!.- gritaron ambos a la vez y nos abrazamos entre los tres. Era realmente bueno tener personas conocidas y amigos, sobre todo cerca de ti y en el mismo edificio. Charlie se excuso diciendo que tenia asuntos que atender y que mis maletas ya se encontraban en mi planta. Con otro abrazo torpe del dia se fue dejándome con mis amigos.

Era increíble como podían cambiar las cosas en cosas de minutos, hacia un mes con Félix andábamos y ahora eramos dos amigos. El estaba perdidamente enamorado de zafrina y yo habia terminado con mi novio. Zafrina podía verse muy ruda por fuera debido a su piercing en la nariz, pero por dentro era la persona mas perceptible que conocía en mi vida. Ni siquiera sentía celos o nada. Confiaba plenamente en mi.

Entre risas, llantos y verdades, les conte como me habia ido en aquellas 4 semanas que alcanze a durar de novia. Las pequeñas alegrías que tuve y el abrupto final que se presento. Tal como suponía que pasaría, zafrina llamo a kate y le dijo que se preocupara por mi, que estaba con ella y todo lo demás.

Tras ponernos al dia Félix recién cayo en la cuenta que era nueva en la ciudad, por lo que comenzó un cuestionario total…

- y … en que universidad quedaste? Charlie me pidió algunas opciones y se las di, pero vamos a ver que escogió…

- esto, en la NYU. Dime por favor que vas en la misma…- al ver su cara de confusión me gire hacia zafrina.- o tu… no lo se. No quiero ser una novata total…

- yo estoy en la universidad de Columbia (Columbia university) y zafrina esta en SUNY (universidad estatal de new york) , en la facultad de ciencias biológicas…- comento con un mueca Félix mientras veía los papeles que le habia pasado con mis horarios.

- lo lamento bella.- continuo mi amiga.- pensé en postular a la tuya, pero no quede…podríamos haber sido compañeras…

- no es tu culpa… no te preocupes.

- sabes? Podríamos enseñarte el camino hacia Washington square, es el area por donde queda.- me sonrio de manera jovial.- dudo que felix sepa donde queda.

- hombre?

- no, y de echo no se donde queda cariño.- le dio la razón con una sonrisa boba de enamorado.- mi universidad queda al noroeste de Manhattan. Por eso no se casi nada de aca a menos que sean lugares típicos, como el time square, o wall street…

- si no fuera por que me gusta investigar la ciudad un poquito más cada día, andaría perdido.- confirmo ella mientras lo miraba…

De pronto sentí que estorbaba. Ellos eran felices en su pequeña burbuja de amor. y yo solo estaba aquí pidiéndole favores, me sentía mal a pesar de que eran mis amigos. No me gustaba sentirme de lado. Aunque me alegraba demasiado por ellos. Se lo merecían.

Tras retirar los papeles de la mesa me dirigi hacia la puerta para poder ir a mi departamento y descansar, me despedí educadamente y me fui.

Los siguientes tres días no salí para nada, esperaba el lunes con impaciencia, solo me quedaban unos dos para poder entrar a mi nueva universidad. Por lo que solo estuve en cama, para que salir? Estaba agotada. Envie unos mensajes a Edward pero este nunca los contesto. Lo llamaba de mi numero antiguo y cortaba. Más mal no podía estar. Solo me duchaba allí me quedaba, ya no podía echar pie atrás. Tenia que asumir lo que se venia, al tercer dia vino a verme zafrina, encontrándome en deplorable estado y si, estaba llorando de nuevo…

- Bella!, calma.- murmuro con las mejillas sonrosadas, seguramente se sentía avergonzada de no se que.- teníamos planeado salir en la noche, pero ya que estas aca…te daremos la bienvenida como dios manda!

- te pasaremos a buscar a las 9 y luego vamos al karaoke toptunes, te parece?- se incorporo felix mientras la abrazaba por la espalda…

- yo… yo no canto.

- pues lo harás. Y ahora anda a dormir una hora aunque sea y te arreglas… no por un tonto dejaras de deslumbrar a los demás.- me insto zafrina para luego irse. Era demasiado buena. saque el laptop de mi maleta y le conecte el modem. Ni idea de donde estaba. Al menos podría ver la hora en uno de los 4 relojes gigante que tenia*. Algo era algo. Clickee en google maps el bar que me dijeron y di con su dirección, ni idea donde quedaba la calle east menos aun la #53. Por ahora lo único seguro era que mi calle era Broadway. Nada más. Vi la hora, las 7. 30...el tiempo navegando se me habia ido volando…por lo que me duche lo mas rápido que pude para luego abrir una por una las 4 maletas que traia y buscar algo que ponerme.

Encontré uno entre medio y no busque más. Ya habia dejado el desorden con la ropa en el piso y no queria seguir, ni siquiera sabia como ordenaria luego. Era lindo. de un plomo brillante, casi como si tuviera pequeñas piedrecitas, pero no al extremo y arriba de los pechos una cinta color piel. Tome un bolso pequeño y luego me calcé los tacones a tono*. El pelo solo me tome en una especie de trenza por detrás, dejando los mechones sueltos y liso sobre mi cara*. No le di mas vueltas al asunto. Nada podía hacer contra mis ojos. Por mas maquillaje que usara la tristeza no me la sacaba nadie…

-Angelina! Angelina! Abre la puerta!...me tomo mas de unos segundo reaccionar al grito, en primera por que aun no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran asi y en segunda por que no era hasta ahora que lo estaban utilizando.

- pasen!. .- grite de vuelta, que yo recordara no habia ni siquiera puerta allí..

- Tienes que abrir la rejilla del ascensor, esta con llave!.- contesto de vuelta zafrina…novata mil veces…

Fui donde ellos y les abri. Ambos se veian asombrosos, casi una pareja de famosos. Ella tenia un vestido negro corto*, con un corte asimétrico en el hombro derecho, su aro se lo habia sacado y el pelo lo tenia recogido con un cintillo de brillantes, en cambio él* solo tenia unos jeans degastados, zapatillas, una camisa blanca con chaleco negro y una chaqueta ploma encima. Eran adorables.

Tome una gran abrigo negro color piel como aquellos que ocupaban los detectives en la antigüedad y los segui, no sin antes darle doble seguro a mi hogar. Siempre precavida.

Salieron ellos primero, entrando lo más rápido posible al nuevo auto de felix, o bueno, al menos nuevo para mi. Un mustang gt color azul*. Les segui el paso en mi minie couper*, saliendo de brodway doblo hacia la izquierda, hacia lo que parecía ser las afueras de la ciudad. Para luego volver a girar y entrar en una calle aglomerada y estacionar donde habia lugar. Mire hacia los letreros y no encontré nada que me dijera que se encontraban los clubes allí. Ante mi confusión me explicaron que no exisitia manera posible entrar a la calle del toptunes en auto, solo a pie si queria que fuera rápida. Al menos sirvió para entrar en calor, saque la capucha de mi chaqueta y me dispuse a seguirlos en silencio hacia el local*. Al fin llegamos, era bastante pintoresco con un gran bar, pantallas planas en todos los sitios posibles, y al parecer hoy era happy hour todo el dia. Por lo que varias personas brindaban y reian. Era un ambiente agradable. Ya que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas nos sentamos en los taburetes, felix se excuso argumentando que tenia que ir a al baño. Por lo que nos quedamos a solas zafrina y yo. La tensión era algo incomoda, era mi amiga y todo. Pero después de todo yo habia sido la ex de su novio hasta hace poco.

- angelina.- me llamo ella primero, se habia dado cuenta del repentino silencio.- quiero que sepas que sé toda tu historia con Félix, se que se conocen desde la secundaria…- trago saliva.- y que anduvieron y todo el asunto. Pero también sé que aunque hayas peleado con Edward aun lo amas, siempre lo quisiste…

-por favor no…

- espera. Tengo un punto.- pidió mientras levantaba la mano pidiendo permiso.- y no desconfio de ti para nada. Se que no pasara nada entre tu y mi novio. Por que ambos se quieren como amigos. Como nosotras. Y eso lo respeto. Asi que…deja de pensar que pensare yo y actua normal. No muerdo.

- gracias zafrina…en verdad eso dice mucho de ti.- me acerque y le di otro abrazo. – pasado es pasado no?

- exacto. Y perdona que te lo diga ahora, pero a Edward algo le tiene que haber pasado para que te haya hecho eso…ese dia en la clínica pude notar que te veía como si fueras su sol..

- sabe actuar.

- no lo creo. Tiene que tener razones muy poderosas para hacer lo que hizo…

- no me las quiso decir.

- no te pongas terca mujer. Te lo digo honestamente…

- interrumpo algo chicas?- se acerco felix a nosotras mientras nos abrazaba.

- no nada. – le conteste a la vez que empujaba a mi amiga de la silla.- vamos vayan a cantar. Denme animo!

- ja,Aca somos Vip angeline…- me guiño un ojo de vuelta.

Ambos se subieron al escenario y se acomodaron, probaron los micrófonos. Y la canción comenzó a sonar 4 minutes de madonna.

Mientras timbaland hacia la intro ambos se movían al ritmo de la música y kate incentivo al publico a que levantara las manos. Siguiéndole la corriente…

(Madonna:)

Come on boy

I've been waiting for somebody

To pick up my stroll

(Justin:)

Well don't waste time

Give me a sign

Tell me how you wanna roll

(Madonna:)

I want somebody to speed it up for me

Then take it down slow

There's enough room for both

(Justin:)

Well, I can handle that

You just gotta show me where it's at

Are you ready to go

(Are you ready to go)

(Madonna & Justin:)

If you want it

You already got it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you feel it

It must be real just

Say the word and imma give you what you want

(Madonna & Justin:)

Time is waiting

We only got 4 minutes to save the world

No hesitating

Grab a boy

Grab a girl

Time is waiting

We only got 4 minutes to save the world

No hesitating

We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Estaba con mi cabeza asintiendo, el local ya se habia motivado lo suficiente y todos los alentaban a seguir…

- disculpa?- golpearon suavemente mi hombro, me gire violentamente ya que me habia pillado con la guardia baja, al darme vuelta solo me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro como hielo, sin querer lo habia golpeado con mi codo.

- oh lo siento! Te juro que fue sin intenciones!.- me baje de la silla para mirarlo bien, sus ojos me tenían atrapada…

- no, no te preocupes.- se excuso rápidamente.- además la culpa fue mia, te asuste, lo siento. Es que te veias muy concentrada en el show…

- es que son mis amigos. Les daba apoyo…

- disculpa, no me he presentado.- dicho eso alargo la mano y la dejo en el aire.- soy Anthony massen, un gusto.- era un tipo muy lindo, podría trabajar de modelo..ademas esos labios que tenia…demonios! **(N/A conocen a tom sturridge? El mejor amigo de Robert pattinson…si el…lo amo con locura, además de rob xDDD)**

- Be…- me maldije internamente por casi delatarme y segui como si nada.- Angelina Facinelli, lo mismo digo.- tome su mano y la sacudi un buen rato mientras sonreía.

- no tienes cara de angelina… pero bueno asi son las cosas a veces.- paso la mano por su pelo nerviosamente… me hacia recordar demasiado a Edward. Me di un tiro mentalmente…incluso aquí tenia clones.

Ahora que lo veía bien, se le parecía bastante, era alto, su mentón y forma de cara cuadrada. Pero eso era todo. Su pelo era casi del mismo tono castaño que el mio, sus labios eran bastantes tentadores, a diferencia de mi ex que los tenia un poco delgados. Además tenia una fina barba, no mucha pero si era algo, lo cual no restaba su atractivo, sino que lo incentivaba más. Vestia solo una camisa una camisa blanca con corbata negra, y una chaqueta de cuero como motorista a juego, además de unos jeans claros y zapatos.

- te invito un trago.- hablo de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- yo pago. Me caíste bien.

- no, no ..yo pago.- ante su cara de desconcierto, segui.- es que no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi.

- como quieras, no te forzare.- luego de una hermosa sonrisa, me invito a sentarme a su mesa., los chicos habían terminado de cantar y me miraban con desconcierto.

- te importa si me esperas un poco?

- claro que no.

Me fui donde se encontraban y les explique la situación, ambos asintieron y me dejaron ir, aunque prometieron que me mantendrían vigilada. Como si fuera a hacer algo malo. Ame a Edward durante tantos años, aunque Anthony fuera guapo no significaba que caería inmediatamente, algo asi como asi no se olvida tan fácil.

Fui donde mi reciente aigo se encontraba y me di cuenta que ya tenia mi trago en la mesa, sorprendentemente era mi favorito, el mojito.

- como supiste?.- pregunte tras un largo sorbo al vaso.

- no lo sabia. Tambien en mi favorito y lo pedi solo por si acaso.- comento sorprendido.

Charlamos largo rato, era alguien agradable. Le aclare de paso que no andaba en busca de una relación ni nada parecido. Solo queria vivir un rato en paz. El lo entendió y me confeso que acaba de salir de una relación larga pero tormentosa hacia poco, haría cosa de una semana. También iba en la NYU pero no me quiso decir la carrera. Yo no lo dije casi nada sobre mi, donde vivía o donde estudiaría. Tenia la guardia alta. Solo lo conocía dos horas y no pensaba tampoco terminar en su cama. La único que le revele fueron mis gustos musicales, por el cine y la lectura. Puntos en los cuales coincidimos varias veces, incluso pensábamos casi igual con respecto a algunas obras. Se notaba a leguas que no era un mujeriego, su hablar indicaba que era una persona de dinero, inteligente. Y buen chico.

Al cabo de un rato me tomo la mano y me llevo a la pista. Después de dos mojitos me sentía con la valentía suficiente de hacerlo, asi que solo me deje llevar y espere la pista con la vista hacia la pantalla para ver las letras…

Pusieron el video oficial y me alenté lo suficiente por dentro…_tranquila puedes hacerlo…_

_Dime como se supone que pueda respirar sin aire…_

Mierda, mil veces mierda. Una y otra vez…cantar esto era infinitamente masoquista…tome aire haciéndole caso omiso a los recuerdos que comenzaron a surgir…

_Si tuviera que morir __antes de levantarme_

_Es por que tu te llevaste mi aliento_

_Perderte a ti es como vivir en un mundo sin aire oh!_

Trague saliva y fije mi vista hacia adelante, todo los demás me miraban. Decidi ignorarlos y tratar de no pensar en nada…se estaba volviendo difícil. Anthony tomo mi mano y canto su parte mirándome fijamente…

_Estoy solo aquí, no queria irme_

_Mi corazón no se mueve, esta incompleto_

_Si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacerte entender…_

Luego de eso me dio un fuerte apretón en la mano infundiéndome fuerzas, quizás pensando que estaba nerviosa, le conteste con otro e hice caso omiso al nudo que comenzaba a asomarse en mi garganta…

_ Pero como puedes esperar_

_Que viva sola sin nadie más que yo_

_Por que mi mundo gira en torno a ti_

_Es tan deficil respirar para mi._

_Dime como se supone que pueda respirar sin aire_

_Como puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire_

_Es asi como me siento cada vez que tú no estas aquí_

_Es como si no tuviera aire, estoy sin aire_

_Me tienes en el agua, tan profundo._

_Dime como estaras sin mi_

_Si tu no estas ahí, yo simplemente no puedo respirar_

_Es como si no tuviera aire, estoy sin aire._

_Sin aire, sin aire, sin aire, __sin aire._

Sin soltarme si quiera un momento, acerco su cara lentamente hacia la mi, dejando un espacio pequeño pero considerado. Dándome un pequeño espacio…

_Caminé, corrí, salté, volé _

_Por e__ncma del suelo, flotando hacia ti_

_No existe gravedad que me pueda soportar de verdad._

lo solte bruscamente para limpiarme una lagrima traicionera que habia logrado colarse, y continue , al menos la siguiente parte representaba lo que queria vivir aquí. Lejos de recordarle, superarle…

_pero de alguna manera sigo viva en mi interior_

_tu te llevaste mi aliento pero sobreviví_

_no se como, pero ni siquiera me importa._

_Asi que como puedes esperar _

_Que viva sola, sin nadie más que yo._

_Por que mi mundo gira en torno a ti._

_Es tan difícil respirar para mi ._

_Dime como se supone que pueda respirar sin aire_

_Como puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire_

_Es asi como me siento cada vez que tú no estas aquí_

_Es como si no tuviera aire, estoy sin aire_

_Me tienes en el agua, tan profundo._

_Dime como estaras sin mi_

yo ya habia dejado de cantar, me habia superado la canción era la verdad, Anthony siguió con ella, pero la preocupación ucupo si frente, poblándola de arrugas…

_Si tu no estas ahí, yo simplemente no puedo respirar_

_Es como si no tuviera aire, estoy sin aire._

_Sin aire, sin aire, sin aire, sin aire…_

Juro por lo más sagrado que el gesto que hizo en ese momento gue exactamente igual a la cara de Edward. Mientras me miraba sus ojos brillaron infinitamente y entre su debate interno, me deposito un beso sobre la frente tal y como el…el lo hacia. Fue lo mismo. Misma parte, mismo tipo de beso, misma caricia en el pelo…no pude mas y deje el micrófono sobre el pedestal y Sali corriendo del escenario. Queria llorar. Llorar todo lo que habia aguantado en el dia anterior y en la semana, aun no lo superaba…subi por unas escaleras y Sali hacia la loza del local. Me asome al borde y vi el trafico abajo. Las bocinas llenaban el lugar, a pesar de eso me deje caer sobre la pared y llore. Ya no habia que mantener la cara por nadie. Estaba sola, aun queria a Edward, lo amaba, por el momento superarlo era imposible. Y lo peor era que no sabia con certeza que pasaba con el…desesperada tome mi fono y marque su numero, no me imrpotaba conversar. Solo queria hablar con el..escuchar su voz…solo eso y cortaba. Tras unos largo segundos me contesto…

-_diga? .-_contesto confundido. Seguramente no reconoció el numero ya que lo habia cambiado.

-edward…soy yo…te..te.- tras un largo rato intentando decirlo salió al fin.- te extraño y mucho…

-_yo también bells..-_contesto en un tono triste, se notaba en su voz.-_ Edward quien es? Ven aquí...-_era el tono de su madre, asi que seguramente estaría compartiendo con ella. Esto se ponía mejor…

-no lo parece…- comente con resolución mientras tragaba mi llanto.

-_tu tampoco lo pareces, pero asi es la vida…_- dicho eso corto. Dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Tire el teléfono a lo lejos y me aoville. A fin de cuenta la culpa era de los dos…mi orgullo me jugaba en contra, pero era asi. Dos personas cabezotas es casi imposible que sobrevivan…

-Angelina!.- irrumpió empujando la puerta Anthony con zafrina y Félix a sus espaldas.- estas bien?.- se acerco hacia donde estaba y me toco la frente, lo que reconoci como un pequeño chequeo medico…

- si, no se preocupen, esoty perfectamente.- conteste a la vez que me pare y limpie la cara. No queria que se preocuparan de más.

- toma tu chaqueta, póntela .- me indico zafrina mientras me daba un abrazo reconfortante.

- hacelo o tu padre me mata .- insistió amenzandome su novio.

Trate de caminar pero me fui contra el suelo. La pequeña lluvia habia dejado el piso húmedo y perdi el equilibrio. Por suerte Anthony alcanzo a sujetarme. Evitando que mi cara quedada enlodada. Luego me tomo en brazos y me bajo asi todas las escaleras aunque patalerara por deshacerme de el y le diera golpes en la espalda. Era mas fuerte de lo que parecía. Luego me llevo a un jeep gigante que parecía un tanque. Un hummer verde musgo*.

- que haces?

-estas mal, date cuenta.- le lanze una mirada furiosa, por lo que arreglo de inmediato..- no mal de la cabeza, pero si emocionalmente…hay algo que aun no superas…no soy tonto…

- pero puedo manejar.

- no es cierto. Una persona en tu estado no puede, tus ojos apenas ven y seria muy riesgoso. Por eso te llevo en mi auto. Tu amiga tomo el tuyo y tu amigo va adelante guiándome. El te ira a dejar. En todo caso. Aquí esta tu telefono.- me lo mostro mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- con mi numero en el…

- como, en que momento lo hiciste?.- no recordaba jamás haberlo visto haciéndolo..

- cuando te convencieron de ponerte la chaqueta lo tome y lo escribí, simple…

-gracias…

-supongo que no hay de que.- y aquí vamos de nuevo, se tomo el puente de la nariz tal como Edward cuando estaba furioso entre sus manos y luego paso la mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos una vez más…

-estas enojado.

- como lo sabes.- me miro sorprendido.- no todos logran saber cuando lo estoy…

-perdona. No quise hacerte sentir molesto.- me disculpe mirando la ventana. Esto ya se estaba poniendo raro.

- no es eso, no estoy enojado contigo. Sino…conmigo.- contesto y ahora sujetaba el manubrio con sus níveos dedos, otra cosa que hacia ed para des enojarse como lo llamaba…

-no te sigo..

- por que yo te lleve sin preguntar a que cantaras, debería haberte pedido permiso.- otra cosa más…esto ya me estaba superando. Intentado olvidar mi ex con otro sujeto que tenia sus mismas maneras y similares características físicas…por favor que no tocara el piano. Con eso me daría infarto..

-tocas algún instrumento?

-si, el piano.- casi crei que vomitaria todo lo que tenia.- y la guitarra eléctrica.

- es mejor dejar las cosas asi.- el departamento me habia salvado, ya estábamos debajo del clock tower building . me baje del auto y volvi a tropezar…maldita torpeza.

- yo te llevo, tranquila…- con un andar elegante se bajo, pero esta vez paso su brazo por mis hombros y sostuvo casi todo mi peso. Subimos en el ascensor, donde pude escuchar su corazón palpitar precipitado una y otra vez a causa del cansancio. Una vez que llegamos me deposito sobre mi cama, tomo mis llaves y sentí como aseguraba la puerta el elevador por dentro, la dejo sobre el velador y me dejo un beso sobre la frente para luego despedirse con la mano e irse. Con la promesa de llamarme al dia siguiente.

**reviews? gracias por leer n.n**


	16. Chapter 16: El secreto

**Gracias muchas gracias, honestamente. Me hacen demasiado feliz con sus review. Advieto cap corto pero necesario (:**

_**Todos tenemos un amor secreto, un amor imposible, un amor platónico y un amor de verdad…los pasajeros sobran.**_

**Chaper 16: el secreto. Bella pov.**

El día siguiente tal como había prometido Anthonny llamó para saber de mi estado, me dijo que estaba agobiado con trabajo de su carrera para la semana y que me cuidara, además de prometerme una visita en la semana. Luego de eso trate de arreglar mi departamento lo más que pude y darme ánimos, ordene la ropa, barrí, cambié de lugar algunos muebles en fin. Ya para cuando acababa el día estaba muerta, Salí a la terraza por unos momentos para disfrutar de un chocolate caliente y luego ir a dormir…me esperaba un día de ser el centro de atención como la nueva.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare para mi nueva universidad. No sabía cómo afrontar todo aquello. Ni siquiera que cuantos cuadernos o que libro me pudiera servir, estaban a mitad de clases, quizás incluso fuera más adelanta que la de Seattle y pudiera fácilmente quedar atrás. Un mensaje en el celular me saco…

_Bella: estamos listos, baja y te guiaremos hasta el Washington square.  
Zafrina._

Que considerada. Decidí no mostrarme débil, así que deje la llave del cupé en casa y en su reemplazo tome las del land rover, imaginaba que al menos tendría un poco de respeto por manejar semejante auto y no el típico de mujer. Los segui mientras los primeros rayos iluminaban la ciudad, era mejor así. Luego el tráfico seria un dolor de cabeza que no querría soportar.

Aparque en frente del campus, apenas se veían unos pocos estudiantes que repasaban a última hora, eche seguro y baje. Mire aquella colosal entrada, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos no estaban mucho mejor, tuve que inspirar y espirar una cuantas veces antes de conseguir un poco de ritmo cardiaco normal y poder entrar. El pasillo estaba no mucho mejor que afuera, por lo que saque mi malla curricular, primera hora bioética. Pregunte a unos de los pocos que parecía amistoso y me guio amablemente hacia el aula, al entrar me di cuenta que no era la única madrugadora, a menos habían unas 12 personas más las cuales no prestaron atención y siguieron con su labor. Quizás había tarea, no lo sé.

Entro el profesor y no tomo atención, algo que agradecí profundamente. Ya llevaba un tiempo explicando las labores de un medico, su ética profesional cuando entro de pronto, ni siquiera o podía creer, me quede estática, en lo que el dudaba si entrar o no nos miramos, sin duda nos habíamos reconocido y estudiábamos la misma carrera…

-sr massen le estoy hablando.- insistió Mr sheppard.- Ud. Sabe que a mi clase tarde no puede entrar.

- lo sé Sr, tuve un problema mecánico, no se volverá a repetir.- asintió Anthony con su cabeza gacha.

- eso espero, primera y última. Tome asiento y póngase al día sin distraer a los demás.

Volvió a asentir y tomo asiento a la lejanía, su mirada me indicaba duda y recelo. Traté de ignorarlo y volver la atención al pizarrón para anotar todo lo necesario. Por lo visto tendría que usar laptop, para la siguiente hora lo iría a sacar del auto y problema arreglado. Me golpearon suavemente en el hombro y me pasaron un papel. Esperando que el profesor no me descubriera lo abri con cuidado.

_Como no me dijiste que estudiabas acá? Te podría haber traído. Nos vemos en el receso. Anthonny._

Le conteste con la mayor claridad posible…

_Acaso tenía que hacerlo? Sí sí en receso nos vemos. Bella._

El profesor nos despidió no sin antes darnos un trabajo sobre la ética en el area salud de hoy en día, tenia que ser elaborado y con solo 1000 palabras. Bueno, bienvenida a la nyu.

El me estaba esperando en la puerta de la sala, tomo mi bolso amablemente y se dedico a mostrarme todas las instalaciones además de explicarme las reglas de aquel lugar. Estuvimos juntos todo el dia, ya que compartíamos carrera. Para mas remate en solo 8 horas ya tenia 3 trabajos pendientes y otros dos por realizar. Esto sería exhaustivo.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a acostumbrarme aquel ritmo de vida, adelantaba los trabajos cuando podía, estudiaba todo el dia y aun asi me quedaba tiempo libre para salir en las noches por ahí.  
con alice nos hablábamos de vez en cuando para no levantar sospechas y Emmet me había llamado para avisarme de que próximamente seria padre con rose. Estaba emocionadísima.

De Anthony ya no sabía que esperar, a pesar de haberse vuelto mi amigo e intimo, a veces era muy cariñoso y se quedaba a dormir en mi depto, pero a veces era como si alguien lo vigilara a la distancia y se alejaba de mi notoriamente, decidí no prestarle atención y seguir como si nada. Era lo mejor.

Ya había cumplido 5 largos meses lejos de todo, aun así aun me sentía mal por todo, creo que mi pasado es algo que nunca superaré. El 17 de junio paso y no lo llame, le envié un temeroso mensaje de texto, el cual fue devuelto horas después con un error de la compañía, no lo habia recibido. No quería arriesgarme a más y lo dejé ahí, para que insistir. Su cumpleaños 21, seguramente lo habia pasado grandioso junto con las mujeres que podrá haber conseguido esa noche, tal como me llegaron las fotos que mas tarde me envió kate, en las cual se le veía desenfrenado en un evidente estado de ebriedad. Ni siquiera necesitaban una explicación era demasiado obvio. Aquella tarde me quede mirándolas una y otra vez sin convencerme de que era mi Edward, no lo podía creer. Finalmente las borre y no le di mas vueltas al asunto. Era lo mas sano, como podría preocuparme de el cuando seguramente ni se acordaba de mi.

Llame a Anthonny y le ofrecí salir aquella tarde, despejarme. Después de todo no lo hacia desde que lo había conocido, se mostro feliz y me paso a buscar, bailamos toda la noche, era tan fácil de querer como persona y algo más. Me recordaba a un Edward más joven, menos liberal y más tierno de lo que era. Aunque sus gestos siguieran igual hacia lo menos posible por imitarlos, incluso había reemplazado algunos, ya que se había dado cuenta de cómo me abrazaba el pecho cuando lo hacia. Sabia que me afectaba aunque nunca me pregunto el porqué, dejo las cosas así y se lo agradecía.

La velada paso desenfrenada. Incluso un agente me había hablado y ofrecido su número telefónico ofreciéndome modelar, ya que según el tenia la apariencia de chica de al lado. Lo tome por si acaso y lo guarde, nunca sabias cuando lo necesitarías. Ya estábamos por abandonar aquel antro, me estaba tomando mi ultima margarita a pesar de no tener la edad para hacerlo. A veces servia falsicar el carnet y maquillarte demás, Aumentas físicamente un año o dos. Perfecto.

- perdona.- me dio un casto beso sobre la frente y abrió la tapa de su teléfono.- si si, de acuerdo. Ok entendido.- luego de eso lo cerro y me miro.- bella tenemos que irnos ya.

- dejame terminar esto, no me gusta tomar apurada.- me cargaba, terminaba embriagada cada vez que lo hacia.

- elige, o lo haces así o la dejas botada y se acabó. – solto violentamente como si estar en aquel lugar ya no fuera buena idea.

- que te pasa? Quien te crees? Mi padre?.- no soy violenta, aclaro. Pero como me saca que me ordenen que hacer.

- tenemos que irnos ya es tarde si?

- podrías haber empezado así y no ordenando.- le encare.

- como sea.- tomo mi mano guiándome hacia la salida, su tacto era calido.

- vaya! Quien vemos aquí…-_porfavor que no sea él de nuevo.-_ otro novio más Bella? Wow que eres rápida fijate.

-mierda.- mascullo en voz baja Anthony mientras me cubría con su espalda.- no soy su novio, chucho. Soy un amigo. Todos tenemos derecho a tener uno. No?

- pues si, pero si es como tú…sabias que te pareces a su ex?.- Anthony apretó aun más su agarre en mi cuerpo, como si fuera un escudo humano.- puede que por ahí vaya la cosa.

- Jacob.- me solte de mi amigo y me puse frente a el, me tenia arta.- no es asunto tuyo con quien o no estoy. Dejame traquila perro sarnoso..- lo ultimo lo escupi en su cara, no me creía como alguna vez lo pude querer.

- quien habla.- dicho eso saco una pistola del interior de su chaqueta y me apunto.- te arrepentiras…

Solo cerré mis ojos y me deje, que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, la gente ya había formado un circulo a nuestro alrededor, los guardias tendrían que llegar en algún punto. Me arme de valor para poder desviar mi cuerpo de la bala. En eso sonó el disparo.

- NOOO!- grito Anthony mientras empujaba mi cuerpo contra el suelo, sentada allí vi aquel macabro espectáculo. Cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo y la bala la recibió el en el brazo. Sangraba copiosamente. No lo pensó más y comenzó a forcejear contra Jacob para ver quien se quedaba con el arma. Vi una botella a mano tenia que ayudar como fuera, era mi culpa después de todo. No lo pensé más y lo golpee en la cabeza. Quedo un rato en pie tambaleándose para luego caer con un estrepitoso ruido. Anthony solo me dio una mirada de agradecimiento y saco un pedazo de mi vestido para amarrarse el brazo. Me tomo en brazos a pesar de estar herido y me dejo en su hummer en el asiento del pasajero. Lo miraba sin entender. Debería haberse sentado en el lado del conductor. Saco su celular mientras me miraba con una disculpa graba en su rostro.

- objeto seguro, repito objeto seguro.- golpeo el vidrio y la camioneta acelero.

Me fueron a dejar a mi depto. Estaba abatida, mucho por un dia no podía ser que Anthony la persona en la que había aprendido a confiar fuera eso. era imposible. Félix y zafrina intentaron sacarme alguna palabra pero no dije nada, no hablaría hasta que apareciera por mi piso el culpable de todo. La única persona que podría aclararme todo este enredo era él.

Apareció en el umbral de mi pieza cerca de las 7 am, le habia dado una copia de las llaves por si acaso. Su brazo estaba vendado y su camisa azul demostraba una gran mancha roja a causa de la hemorragea.

Me quede mirándole fijo, no cedería tan fácil.

- creo que me debes una explicación.- hable con voz fuerte mientras le daba espalda.- que fue eso.

- no se como explicártelo…

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, podrías empezar.- le indique con las manos.

- la camioneta no es mía, me la dio tu padre como parte de pago.- admitió avergonzado.- yo necesitaba un trabajo fuera lo que sea, necesitaba costear mi carrera….

- de acuerdo, pero podrías haberme dicho. Y no engañarme como lo hiciste

- era parte de mi obligación, mientras mas cercano estuviera a ti, mas posibilidades de que estuvieras segura existían.

- me siento engañada, quien más sabia?

- Félix, zafrina, tu padre y media universidad… lo lamento, esto no tenia que haber sido asi.

- me engañaste! Charlie a veces se pasa…

- todo va por que no soy millonario no?- solto con temor y orgullo herido.

- no es eso, me da lo mismo la situación social de las personas idiota.- lo tome de su chaqueta y lo atraje hacia mi.- deberías ya saberlo.

- no puedes, estas jugando a la niña rica que compadece de los demás…no tengo nada, de acuerdo? Soy un pobre imbécil que no tiene donde caerse muerto.

- me da lo mismo eso. lo que si me importa es que mentiste. Punto.

No dijo nada. Dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse cuando se dio la vuelta pillándome desprevenida, para luego tomar mi cabeza con su brazo bueno y darme un beso. Logre separarme a duras penas de él para darle un sonoro un golpe con mi mano en su mejilla. Lo recibió sin si quiera mostrar un gesto de dolor. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente para que yo pudiera dar marcha atrás y chocar contra la pared. Era una maldita trampa.

Quise darle un segundo, pero el retuvo mi brazo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos con una fuerza que jamás le había conocido, luego los puso contra la pared, inclusive su brazo delicado estaba participando, nos volvimos a mirar con odio unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaban era nuestras respiraciones una y otra vez. Cuando arremetió de nuevo contra mi chocando nuestras bocas en un beso violento, no tenia escapatoria. No lo tome en cuenta pero el siguió insistiendo. Reclamaba mis labios mientras se podía palpar en sus movimientos el perdón, la disculpa. A quien engañaba…me sentía atraída en cierto grado por él. Por lo que tome sus manos y cerre mis dedos en torno a los suyos para poder responderle.

Agarro mi cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el otro ponía mi pelo detrás del odio. Yo solo trataba de no lastimarle aun más colocando mis manos en sus hombros. Finalmente nos separamos solo por unos centímetros, aun respirábamos nuestro aire.

De pronto cai en la cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo que lo solté de golpe y le dirigí una mirada de disculpa. El no dijo nada, continuo mirándome un buen rato más. Me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida…

- perfecto, puedes largarte.

- no puedo.- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta.- mi obligación es estar a tu lado. Tú lo sabes.

- no, no sé nada. Vamos dímelo! Confirma.

- soy tu guardaespaldas.- dicho eso salió con un portazo. Dejándome más confundida que antes.

**en youtube esta más o menos el beso xd pongan esto. watch?v=a-lpdK0bxk0**

**reviews? n.n**


	17. Chapter 17: ciega

**No tiene nada que ver con el cap. Pero realmente me llegó cuando lo leí.**

"**Esta es la historia de una joven ciega, que tenia un novio que la queria día, consiguió un par de ojos sanos. La operaron y pudo ver. Cuando lo hizo, el novio le preguntó si se casaría con el, a lo que ella respondió que no, porque se dio cuenta que él era ciego .El novio, triste, lo comprendió y se despidió de su su partida le dijo:Tan solo te pido que cuides muy bien de mis ojos"**

_**Todos tenemos un amor secreto, un amor platónico, amor imposible y un amor de verdad…los pasajeros sobran.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y story alert, y todo lo de eso xd… me alegran. Muchas muchas gracias honestamente :)**_

**Chapter 17: ciega.**

Luego de que me enterara de que Anthony era mi guardaespaldas y de que Edward fuera mentiroso. Decidi darle un poco de su medicina a ambos con un solo golpe.

Ahora que ya sabia la verdad, Anthony tenia que estar vestido de terno constantemente a mi lado, algunos compañeros de universidad también e inclusive algunos profesores. Era increíble lo sobreprotector que era Charlie. Dedici ignorarlo, por lo que solo me juntaba con felix y zafrina y cuando quedábamos solos el intentaba tomar la palabra, pero yo solo me ponía los audífonos y ni idea de lo que diría.

Llame al agente, nigel según decía su tarjeta, y quedamos en un cita solo para tantear terreno. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que trabajaba para una de las grandes compañías de ropa interior del país. Me dio la oportunidad de elegir que modelar, si ropa de dormir o lencería francesa. Al darme cuenta de los movimientos nerviosos de Anthony ya que escuchaba todo, elegi lencería francesa. Esto seria interesante. Me dieron unos modelos y fui a probármelos para luego la fotografía.

Los primeros eran unos baby dolls simples, llegue donde el fotógrafo, me saludo con una sacudida de manos. Encendieron los ventiladores para dar efecto de aire en la foto y nigel me iba guiando diciéndome donde ponerme, como ajustar la cara. Los ojos de Anthony ante aquella sesión estaban que se desorbitaban, constantemente se ajustaba el nudo de su corbata y miraba hacia diferente dirección de donde me encontraba.

-muy bien bella. Podrías sacarte la parte de arriba y quedar solo en panties?.- sugirió nigel.

Comencé a dudar, ya estaba prácticamente sin nada y querían que quedara casi desnuda. Entonces se apareció Adriana lima, la supermodelo de victoria secrets. Saludo a nigel y marck el fotógrafo con un beso en la mejilla y me decidi, esto era profesional. Además se notaba a legua que existía una relación entre estos dos hombres. Segundas intenciones lo dudaba.

- de acuerdo.- asentí sonriente

- estas segura que haces lo correcto? Y si son depravados?.- me habia cuestionado Anthony mientras me llevaba a un rincón.

- no te tengo que pedir permiso. Eres solo mi guarda espaldas.

Lo deje hablando solo y me quíte la parte de arriba. Por lo que me cubri casi inmediatamente con mis manos la zona de mis pechos, me indicaron que me diera la vuelta mostrando solamente mi espalda y la pantie que decía novia orgullosa (pride bride), saque mi cara por sobre el cuello y solo sonreí. Las fotografías finales tenia que decirlo eran hermosas. Aunque provocadoras, muy bien!

- bella, se que es un poco pronto.-me interrumpió nigel a la vez que me ponía la polera.- pero tus fotos están perfectas. Hablare con Daniela a ver si puede hacer algo con ellas. Serian buena como campaña publicitaria.

- de acuerdo, lo que tu digas.- sonreí de nuevo. Si eso pasaba ya tenia un plan en mente.

La semana paso sin mayor inconveniente, les conte a kate y zafrina de mi pequeña aventura al mundo del modelaje, inclusive la parte de posar casi desnuda. Ambos se sorprendieron pero luego se alegraron. Otro golpe bajo para Anthony.

Habia conseguido una cita con nigel para el fin de semana y ver como avanzaba mi bock, grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que ya estaba listo, además de entregar el catalogo de ropa interior de aquella marca. No me reconocia.

- el photoshop tiene sus encantos.- comente mientras miraba las fotos una y otra vez, no lo creía

- nada de photoshop, lo único que hicimos fue maquillarte. El cuerpo es tuyo chica, disfrutalo!  
si fuera heterosexual te pediría noviazgo.-_jaja toma Anthony!_

- que tierno…asi que tu y marck eh?.- movi mis cejas sugestivamente.

- si, es un amor. honestamente. Y por que el te acompaña a todos lados?.- pregunto señalando con su barbilla hacia Anthony..- podría ser modelo..

- ah! El sr que engaña! es mi guarda espaldas.- admiti a regañadientes.- si el quiere no me opongo.

- no sr gracias. No es lo mio.- admitió entre dientes.

- bella. Te tengo una sorpresa más.- admitió nigel y me vendo los ojos.- no hagas por sacarte eso. me guio hacia la calle. Se podía sentir el ruido de los autos, finalmente me la quito.- quiero que veas esto. Muchas luchan durante años para lograrlo. Pero tú, con tu belleza lo conseguiste en días.

Dicho eso mire hacia donde me indicaba y bajo el telon gigante, mostrándome una yo versión sexy. Con la espalda hacia la cámara luciendo orgullosa la palabra novia en mi trasero. Además de la marca de la ropa en un costado. La gente alrededor comenzó a aplaudir, inclusive mis propios guardias, excepto el mentiroso.

Sentí una alegría infinita al verme de esa forma. Era como un orgullo poder apreciarme después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Le pedi dos favores más a nigel con encargo especial para Seattle. La hora de Edward habia llegado.

Al dia siguiente llame a alice esperando saber las noticias de mi encargo. Moria por saber la reacción de ellos.

-hola ali! Que tal las cosas por alla? Recibiste los catalogos?

- _eres realmente increíble bella swan.-_me interrumpio apoderándose de la línea.-_como lo hiciste? Sabias que era eras arriesgada y todo eso. pero no pensé que te atreverías a posar asi…_

_-_así como?

_- asi! Casi desnuda. Solo tienes una pantaleta…_

_-_bueno si, pero ahora soy modelo oficial de aquella marca de ropa, alegrate mujer…

-_baby dolls gratis para nosotras bella?-_me hablaba rose, al parecer también sabia del chistesito interno.-_ minimo que te acuerdes de los pobres._

_-_rose.- hable entrecortado no lo creía.- no estas enojada? Me refiero por lo que le estoy haciendo a tu hermano y eso.

-_que va! El es el tonto que perdió una mujer como tu, ya quisieran algunas tener tu cuerpo._

_-_gracias.- musite de corazón.

-_de nada. Luces realmente increíble. Hoy casi le dio un ataque cuando te vio en el anuncio gigante en la plaza de Seattle.- _su risa fue como el sonido de mil campanas.

_-_no lo creo…

_- en serio. Incluso pensó en sacar el anuncio para que no lo vieran los demás. Luego de eso. todos comenzaron a molestarlo con que se habia perdido el pedazo de mujer._

_-_jajaja que gracioso.

-_rose dejame hablar.-_pidio alice al otro lado de la línea.

-_como quieras. Bella estas en altavoz, tuvimos que venirnos a un auto para que no nos escuchara tu sabes quien._

_-_no problema.

_- luego de que llego a la casa, pillamos a jasper que estaba viendo el catalogo. El llego se lo quito de las manos echo una furia y saco solo las paginas con tu fotos. Revisamos el basurero y no están. _

_- vaya a saber uno que hizo con ellas.- _comento rose con un tono ironico.-_emmet no las quiere ver. Dice que se va a perturbar._

_-_de acuerdo chicas, adiós. Cuidence.

Corte el teléfono y mire con satisfacción como Anthony no sabia que hacer, ya tenia dos pajaros de un tiro. Esto era realmente dulce.

La semana paso sin complicaciones, varios compaeros me reconocieron y comenzaron a asediarme, por primera vez podía reconocer que amaba a los tipos que me cuidaban, a veces veía personas sacándome fotos. Era mejor ignorarlos.

- muy bien jóvenes este es su octavo semestre de carrera, comenzaran a ejercer cerca de un mes más.- hablo el profesor en tanto entraba en la clase.- pero aun no están titulados, compréndanlo bien. Es solo practica. Comenzaran como residentes en las distintas areas que se especializan..- luego dirigiéndose a Anthony continuo.- ya que ud es uno de los pocos neurólogos de la clase.- enfatizo la ultima palabra.- con tan buenas referencias, lo han llamado del hospital presbiteriano de new york. Y usted srta facinelli.- esta vez se drigia a mi.- también, son los únicos con el sr Ben, alégrense. Se los pelearon. Pero finalmente los han ganado ellos. Podrán especializarse y adquirir experiencia en tan prestigioso centro.

No sabia que decir, habia visto aquel hospital solo por fuera. Los murmullos de admiración de la clase se comenzaron a escuchar tan pronto como mr shepard calló. Aunque no me gustara, tendría que además soportar al "mentiroso" como compañero de trabajo, aunque mi area fuera todo lo de emergencia clínica con mención en cirujias. Estaba segura que nos toparíamos en más de una oportunidad.

Al finalizar la clase, el maestro me llamo para que conversaremos. Esperamos que todos se hubieran ido, inclusive mis guardaespaldas, su expresión siempre habia sido seria y dura, hostil. Tenia la sensación de que todo el revuelo que generaba en la universidad no le agradaba para nada. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me mostro el ensayo que habia entregado meses atrás, cuando recién llegue. Mi primer trabajo.

- supongo que reconoce esto srta angelina.- comento mientras lo miraba una vez mas en su nterior.- el trabajo de bioética que pedi meses atrás. No?

- si sr, que pasa con eso? a todos se los devolvió excepto a mi…- comente confundida.

- error. Excepto a ud, al sr massen y al sr weber. Gracias a estos trabajos se los pelearon. Pero por sobre todo a ud. Su forma comparativa sobre la medicina moderna y el libro un mundo feliz hizo dudar a varios, inclusive a mi, acerca de que medicina fuera su area. Pensamos hablar con ud y decirle que tomara algo con literatura, pero en las disecciones y procedimientos se ha mostrado tan empecinada. Llamamos a su apoderado charles.- hizo una pausa.- y el comento que esto es lo que ud siempre ha querido. Es una mente brillante, compréndalo. Aquí viene lo malo..

-no, no lo entiendo. Mente brillante…yo?

- si lo es. Acéptelo. El problema son las fotos recientes que se han publicado en una campaña publicitaria en pleno time square. Estuvieron a punto de desistir sobre contratarla o no.- hablo como si recordara a través de sus vidriosos ojos azules.- no querían una cobertura mediatica sobre ellos. Le afecta su reputación como hospital y con el personal. Pero los convenci de que la tomaran, que una alumna como ud rinde a cambio de que no se saque más fotos de ese tipo. No le tome parecer por que fue en el momento. Pero quiero saber que opina…

-esto sr, no es lo mio. Honestamente.- respire hondo para explicárselo.- solo fue un pequeño juego contra algunas personas..

- pero eso casi le costo su carrera. Piense mejor las cosas facinelli…

- no lo vi de ese modo,honestamente. Me deje llevar. Lo laamento y descuide. No volverá a repetirse.

- eso espero. Varios alumnos se han revolucionado con esto. Puede retirarse.

- de acuerdo.-

Sali del salón y regrese a mi casa, no me importaba no modelar nunca más. la sola noticia de que pronto ejercería en aquel recinto me alegro todo el dia, nadie me quitaba la sonrisa boba de mi cara, si sguiera en Seattle hubiera tenido que esperar hasta el decimo semestre para poder ingresar a un hospital y ejercer como alumna en practica, claro que también entrabamos en el octavo, pero se suponía según el programa que no se tendría que hacer nada. Solo obervar a los médicos como realizaban su trabajo y tomar tantas notas como fuera posible. Para luego aplicarlas. Aca no. 4 años de estudio por fin daban sus resultados.

En ese momento estaba alegre con mi vida, nada me podía bajar de aquella nube. Pasaron las semanas casi volando, no me habia dado cuenta y ya me encontraba en mi primer dia como residente interna del presbiteriano, no sabia como vestirme para dar una buena impresión. No queria verme muy producida, pero tampoco muy desaliñada. Algo medio, entre tanto buscar encontré unos pantalones termino medio y una polera sin mangas color humor, solo unas balerinas con un poco de taco y estaba lista.

- iras asi?.- me inquirió Anthony mientras se vestia. Era un echo desde que supe la verdad viva conmigo, compartíamos. Aunque no hablaramos casi nada.

- te molesta acaso?

- no, es que te vez bastante….-dicho eso se mordió sus labios.

- cállate y cuidame. Neurólogo de pacotillas.

- aun no lo soy ang. Lo seré.

- oh claro, con lo que ganas cuidándome.

- no te pongas asi.- me miro con la ira contenida.- tomaremos tu auto, yo manejo.

- como quieras.

No queria discutir más, estaba nerviosa a más no poder. Habia aclarado un poco mis visos para llamar menos la atención. Y dudaba que pudiera manejar en tal estado. El camino se me hizo demasiado corto hacia el hospital. Baje e inspire rápidamente varias veces. Solo eran personas comunes y corriente.. nada tenia que pasar.  
nos recibieron los jefes de cada departamento, eran bastantes amables. Nos dejaron una pieza con dos camarotes para los tres, además de entregarnos nuestros uniformes, pantalones y camisas por asi decirlo celestes con nuestro respectivo delantal blanco, un estetoscopio e instrumentos de uso común. Además de indicarnos que solo podíamos utilizar el unfirme azul cuando estuviéramos titulados completamente, y solo vestiríamos ropa de calle cuando dejaramos de ser internos. El turno era simple de 4x4, cuarenta y ocho horas totales, y 16 de noche. Nos quedaban 32 horas libres, además de 4 dias para asistir a la universidad.

Comenzaba a amar esto. En solo dos días habia tenido varios pacientes, la mayoría niños. Los cuales solo presentaban intoxicaciones leves debido a un estado viral en común. Nada grave. Nos habíamos topado un par de veces en los pasillos con los chicos, los cuales cada uno estaba en su area. La mia era la de urgencias.

Mi ultima noche de aquel turno estaba bastante tranquila, nada que decir. Incluso me habia preparado un pequeño café para estar mas despierta mientras conversaba con ben. Solo me quedaban un par de horas mas para poder ir a mi hogar y descansar, era agotador es cierto. Pero me reconfortaba ver que ayudaba aunque fuera un poco. Los doctores a cargo no hacían nada. Los procedimientos los habíamos estudiado con anteriodad, por lo que no dudaba en hacerlos. Ellos solo vigilaban que lo hiciera bien y si cometia algún error, ellos entraban y lo solucionaban en silencio para luego Corregirme cuando el paciente hubiera maarchado. Se los agradecia mucho.

- como vas con angela?

- bastante bien. Planeo proponerle matrimonio cuando me titule, me ha esperado bastante…- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, el la adoraba.

- me alegro por ti. Se ve buena chica…

- lo es.- asintió con orgullo.- dale una oportunidad a Anthony bella, de alguna manera lo quieres…- con el no hablábamos nada que fuera un simple saludo en el aula. Pero luego de aquellos turnos en donde nos cruzábamos bastante seguido, nos habíamos confesado de a poco nuestras vidas.

- no lo se, no quiero engancharme de nuevo.- comente mientras reprimía una mueca.- mi ultima vez no fue muy buena que digamos..

- pero fue tu amigo, tienes buena base.

- el ultimo personaje igual ben, prefiero no fiarme.

El silencio que le siguió fue un tanto incomodo, ninguno de nosotros aporto algo mas a la conversación. Nuestros ubica personas que nos habían dado, comenzaron a sonar desesperadamente. Aun no sabia como manejarlo, y ben no estaba mucho mejor que yo. La pantalla solo me indicaba urgencias, grave.

- me necesitan en urgencias.- comento ben nervioso mientras trataba de apagarlo.

- a mi también, debe de ser grave.- deje el café sobre la encimera de informaciones y me fui corriendo con ben a mis espaldas, aun se perdia.

Lo primero que vimos fue a las camillas que recién ingresaban, las cuales transportaban a un hombre y una mujer, no pude apreciar nada más ya que estaban con mascarillas de oxigeno y el cuerpo con multipes vendas a presión para detener las hemorrageas. Supongo que era lo bastante grave como para que hasta los titulares se encontraran allí.

Busque a algún paramédico disponible que me dijera lo que pasaba, hasta que lo encontré.

- que tiene?

- hombre, entre los 25 y 30 años, características físicas nativas, pelea de bandos contrarios, presenta diversas heridas de un arma de fuego en articulaciones superiores y abdomen. Tome.- antes de retirarse me entrego una pequeña planilla en donde corroboraba todo lo que me había dicho. Trate de leer con rapidez mientras corria al pabellón. Posibilidades de salvarse si tenia. Solo habia que ver que tan graves eran las heridas causadas. Aunque al ver su nombre casi me desmaye, es que honestamente no podía ser cierto…

_Nombre de paciente: Jacob black (según testigos)._

Antes de entrar, deje la información en una mesa, mi pelo que ya estaba en una coleta, lo envolví en un gorro, además de ponerme una mascara y procedi a lavarme las manos meticulosamente antes de ponerme los guantes blancos de latex, al salir una arsenalera me ayudo a colocarme un bata de operaciones para poder unirme entorno a black.

- srta facinelli, como podrá ver presenta heridas de bala.- me indico el Dr. Montgomery.- asi que para que aprenda, le enseñare como quitar una con las pinzas y luego suturar. Lo demás lo debe de hacer ud.

- de acuerdo.- observe como hacia todo, tratando de poner la mayor atención posible. Luego de que me extendiera las pinzas, hice tal como habia visto, por su parte las enfermeras me ayudaban colocando gasas para detener y absorber la sangre que brotaba. Posteriormente pedi aguja e hilo quirúrgico tratando de suturar lo más rápido posible pero a la vez bien. Una vez terminado el medico reviso y aprobó mi labor.

- lamento llegar tarde.- se excuso Anthony mientras entraba agitado e la habitación.- me encontraba atendiendo a la mujer. Díganme que debo hacer

- suturarle la cabeza, como puede ver tiene una pequeña porción de masa encefálica a la vista.- le contesto el dr sin ponerle atención.

Anthonny obedeció en silencio y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, yo en tanto me preocupaba del abdomen, habían dos ya titulados en eso, pero aun asi me indujeron a que hiciera mi parte, la única manera de aprender es haciendo, comentaron a la vez. Mi primera operación, aunque sintiera cierto rechazo hacia el, no podía huir. Tenia que olvidarlo todo…

- dr, están bajando los latidos peligrosamente.- comento una enferma con la vista fija en la pantalla.

- que le hiciste Anthony!.- reclame sin pensar, estaba nerviosa y aquella información no me ayudo en nada.

- nada! Que le hiciste tu! Tu estas en su abdomen!- reclamo de vuelta.

- cállate!.- le deje lo utensilios a cargo de ben. Para hacerle masaje cardiaco con fuerza, tenia que recuperar el ritmo normal…

- escúchenme niñitos.- hablo el dr Montgomery sin mirarnos.- aca nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Son cosas que pasan de pacientes, el cuerpo humano es algo que no controlamos. Asi que déjense de hacer eso y pongan mas empeño, AMBOS.- grito lo ultimo.- no importa que sea un delincuente o que lo conozcan de antes o lo que sea. Al ser médicos lo que importa es salvar la vida aunque fuera jack el destripador. Tampoco me interesa que estén peleados, eso en el pabellón no importa. Aca ud se desconectan de su vida y solo les interesa salvar vidas, de acuerdo?

- si sr.- asentimos al mismo tiempo. A pesar de no dejar de hacer nuestras cosas en ningún momento del discurso. Al ver que el masaje no funcionaba, intente probar con el electro shock. El estomago estaba abierto es verdad. Pero era eso o se nos iba. No funciono tampoco…

- sigue bajando.- informo la enfermera ya un tanto controlada.

- vamos Jacob!.- le grite una vez más mientras me le hacia el masaje mas fuerte, en eso me acorde de la diseccion de la rata en mi ultimo año del instituto. Tome un bisturí de la mesa de utensilios, ordene a la enferma que limpiara la zona del pecho que abriría y luego procedi a inferir un corte poco profundo, angela era una chica astuta, comprendió al momento lo que me proponía siguiéndome el juego. Limpio toda la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Una vez abierto mire buscando su corazón el cual ya apenas latia. Lo encontré y a pesar de ser tan pequeño como el puño de una mano, lo masajee allí directamente, una y otra vez.

- vamos Jacob! Tu puedes maldito.- murmuraba en voz baja mientras lo hacia una y otra vez, tenia que funcionar…-vive!

- esta recuperando su ritmo normal, 70, 71, 73, 74.- volvió a informar angela mientras me sonreía con alivio.

suture aquella herida a la vez que Anthonny terminaba con su cabeza. Unos momentos después termino el doctor con su abdomen. Jacob se habia salvado. Lo habíamos salvado.

Las enfermas y el anestesiólogo se lo llevaron a la sala en donde pasaría la semana hasta que se recuperara. Una vez que desechamos todo lo que tuviera sangre, la bata los guantes, salimos solo con las mascarilla y el gorro puesto. A la vez que nos mirábamos uno a los otros, sin saber que decir. Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapo de nuestros labios para luego convertirse en carcajada.

- ops- murmuro ben mientras se tapaba la boca.- no deberíamos reírnos de esto. Que poco profesionales.

- eso es quedarse corto, somos los más profesionales que existen.- respondió con otra carcajada Anthony, mientras volvia a quedarme de piedra, era como otro dejavu.- te acuerdas de la herida de mi brazo? El me la hizo un tiempito atrás…

- y fue mi ex ex novio.- le segui a la vez que me quitaba la mascara..

- el primer patan, el tal black?.- pregunto con asombro ben, supongo que se acordaba de lo que le habia contado.

- el mismo.- confirme mientras volvia a reirme.

En ese instantes volvimos a estallar, por lo que terminamos en el suelo sujetándonos el estomago, en ese instante nos dimos cuenta que el sr montgomey nos miraba fijamente mientras iba en nuestra dirección, tratamos de pararnos y ponernos serios, pero aun asi seguíamos con las ganas ridículas de seguir riendo..

- no pude evitar escuchar vuestra conversación.- comento en un tono amigable, que nunca antes le habia escuchado.-y no puedo por menos dejar de felicitarlos, superaron su pasado y lo olvidaron. Cualquiera no lo hace y lo deja morir…

- es una persona después de todo no?.- trate de adivinar sus intenciones.

- en cierta medida si, pero también es por que no somos nadie para decidir quien vive o no, o para tomar la justica por nuetras manos. Él apuñalo a mi sobrino tiempo atrás, es violento. Pero la justicia sabra hacer lo suyo. Lo han pillado con la mano en la masa. Luego de que se recupere ira a juicio.

Trague saliva, en que se habia convertido aquel muchacho tierno que habia conocido, ahora era alguien violento, sin piedad. Era increíble.

Una vez terminado el turno nos cambiamos ropa para salir y descansar un dia a los menos, habia sido arduo aquella noche. Al bajar de mi auto lo primero qe vi al cruzar la calle fue un gran cartel de calvin Klein, pero eso n fue lo que llamo mi atención. Sino el contenido. Un Edward con el cierre de jeans abierto, mostrando el tamaño de su regalo, sin polera, con unos perfectos abdominales esculpidos, además del oblicuo, sus brazos no se veian ya que en ambos unas mujeres sin polera al igual que el y solo con jean apoyaban su cabezas con cabelleras despeinadas en su pecho de dios griego. Su expresión era de lo mas seductor posible, adema de mirar directamente a la cámara con sus ojos verde liquido, lo que me hacia la suposición de que me miraba directamente a mi, incluse su barba lo hacia ver más que sexy. Casi algo inalcanzable.

Solte el aire sin pensar, esto era demasiado. Comenze a tiritar sin darme cuenta. Aun causaba estragos en mi cuerpo sin querer. Le deje las llaves a massen y que el cerrara el auto, me daba lo mismo, solo queria entrar a mi depto ya.

En mi pieza en vez de dormir pensaba una y otra vez en el afiche, en el balcón que tenia mi pieza se veía, en un de los relojes con cristales se veía. Era como si me persiguiera. En tanto mi mente me decía una y otra vez que la triste debería ser el y no yo. Si tan solo pudiera desgarrar aquel cartel o darle un tiro por ultimo…felix practicaba paint ball… ohh si!

Baje rápidamente por las escaleras que habían a un lado. No me interesaba esperar el ascensor. Saque la llave que habia al lado de una planta en su puerta, la cual tenían en caso de emergencia y entre sin golpear. Por lo que me lleve la "agradable" sorpresa de pillarlos justo en el acto. Era mi culoa después de todo…

- perdón chicos.- me disculpe mientras me cubria los ojos con la palma de mi mano.- pero necesito tu pistola de paint ball ahora felix. Asi que la buscare.. yo no estoy aquí, ignórenme sgan en lo que estaba, iban bien…- segui caminando con mi vista cubierta hasta que choque contra un muro.- mierda. Ignórenme. Encontrare lo que quiero.- segui con la vista cubierta hasta que finalmente, si finalmente si con su pieza.

Su ropa estaba por todos lados, lo ignore lo más que pude para buscar en el closet de ambos, bingo! La pistola la habia encontrado y en el cajón que se encontraba más arriba están las municiones, al salir zafrina se habia cubierto con una pequeña bata y felix solo estaba en bóxers, ambos con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara..

- no pensaras suicidarte o si?.- inquirió felix al verme sonreir mientras cargaba el arma.

- no que va!. Quiero hacer vandalismo…

Tome las escaleras rápidamente para llegar abajo, los chicos me siguieron tal y como estaban vestidos tratando de detenerme si hacia algo estúpido, claro que me habían visto hacer cosas peores, pero estaba segura que esta lo superaría. Apunte con la pistola hacia el gran paquete de Edward y lo llene de pequeñas explosiones de pintura, luego me dirigí a su six pack he hice lo mismo. La cara de las tipas las llene, creo que en verdad cubrí el 80 % de aquel afiche, se salvaron solo las piernas y el cabello además de la marca.

De nuevo me bajo el ataque de risa. Los chicos no sabían si reírse o no conmigo. Le devolví la pistola a su dueño con los pocos balines que me habían sobrado. En el ascensor zafrina solo movía su cabeza mientras reía disimuladamente, en tanto Félix se contenía lo más que podía. Cuando se bajaron en su piso y volvieron a cerrar las puertas, ambos estallaron, como si se tratara de un chiste interno del cual no tenia idea.

Finalmente encendí el equipo de audio. Escuchar cualquier cosa que me fuera bien, me tape con el plumón y deje que fluyera…

_Alguien que me diga como estas?  
alguien imposible de atrapar  
alguien como tú.  
Alguien como tu  
_

Es que en verdad, el día no podía ir mejor, para más remate lo poco de español que sabia traducía inmediatamente las letras en mi mente, era casi enfermizo…

_Alguien que discuta mi pensar  
alguien imposible de atrapar  
alguien como tu  
alguien como tu._

he dejado mi puerta  
abierta de par en par  
esperando respuesta

esta canción ya la conocía de antes, la cantaba rene cuando Charlie se fue de la casa, por lo que la letra me la sabia de memoria, penosamente Salí de mi cama y me puse a dar vueltas por toda la habitación mientras la cantaba…

_Alguien tarde o temprano vendrá  
para entregarme amor y felicidad  
alguien que me olvide todo lo que supe esperar  
alguien tan suave y tan fuerte a la vez  
el complemento exacto a mi timidez.  
Alguien que enamore,  
desde la cabeza a los pies._

Anthony solo me miraba desde el umbral de mi puerta con sus brazos cruzados, su frente estaba poblada de arrugas, y movia su cabeza negaivamente…no me importo segui cantando

_alguien que desvista mi paso  
alguien que HABLE CON EL CORAZON  
alguien como tú  
alguien que me pueda consolar  
alguien a quien pueda yo mimar  
alguien como tu  
alguien como tu.  
he dejado mi puerta  
abierta de par en par  
esperando respuesta  
alguien o temprano vendrá  
para entregarme amor y felicidad  
alguien que me olvide  
todo lo que supe esperar  
alguien tan suave y tan fuerte a la vez  
el complemente exacto a mi timidez  
alguien que enamore desde la cabeza a los pies._

Las lagrimas habían vuelto a salir, me senté y las trate de limpiar. Pero era imposible. Los recuerdos uno por uno iban saliendo, me sentía hipar. Era incontrolable. De pronto la música dejo de sonar y Anthony me sonreía con el cable del equipo en sus manos.

-no llores, las niñas lindas no deben llorar.- se acuclillo frente a mí y seco mis lagrimas con sus manos.- no soy tonto, también sé español, comprendo lo que dice la letra…no te tortures más. por favor.

- es que no, no puedo…- dicho eso volví a llorar sobre sus hombros cuando me abrazo.

- shh, tranquila. No llores. – trazaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda, lo cual aumentaba mi llanto aún mas.- la única manera de que lo superes es no tomándole atención. Déjalo.

- me cuesta mucho

- lo sé ang, pero déjalo. Deja de ser tan ciega y date cuenta que te quiero. Puedes ser muy feliz conmigo si te lo propones.- sus ojos brillaban con ternura.

- ayúdame por favor.- implore.- ayúdame a borrarlo.

- no lo tienes ni que pedir.-me beso tiernamente, tomándome en brazos y luego acomodándome un poco más hacia el cabecero de la cama. Sostuvo el peso entre sus manos mientras besaba mis parpados, mi cuello. Nuestras lenguas al juntarse bailaban juntas, era increíble. Comencé a desabotonarme el chaleco que traía, cuando me detuvo las manos entre las suyas en mi cabeza…

- hacerlo tu si quieres…

- no, no es eso. no tendré sexo contigo para borrarte a alguien, cuando tenga será cuando sientas algo por mí..

- pero si te quiero, es verdad.- al sujeto x lo amaba es cierto, pero el se habia ganado cierto espacio sin querer.

- sé que me quieres se nota, en serio.- me volvió a besar.- pero tienes que estar segura. No nos dejemos llevar por el momento. Tiene que ser algo especial.- dicho eso volvió a besarme, mientras me acomodaba sobre él, luego me dejo a un lado y me abrazo por la espalda.- duerme cariño.- dio un suave beso en mi pelo.- el primer turno ha sido extenuante. Necesitas descansar. Te quiero.

Cerré mis ojos más calmada y entrelacé sus brazos en mi cintura. Si respiración me ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí tranquila sin sueños.

_**reviews? :)**_


	18. Chapter 18:  Edward pov move on

**los personajes demas esta decirlo no son mios, pero si la historia. aqui un regalito. un pov de edward xd**

todos tenemos un amor platonico, un amor imposible, un amor verdadero y un amor secreto...los pasajeros sobran. blackswanmassen.

**cuando quieran mas adelante pongan en youtube move on, de bruno mars. y puede que tambien les interese you, de the pretty reckless. en serio da otro toque ;)**

**para los que quieren ver la foto de bella, es real xd es de victoria secrets xd 3w. v i c t o r i a s s e c r e t .com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265407932197&c=Page&cid=1295527716698&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**ah y muchas muchas gracias, por los reviews y alertas...se pasan. :)**

**chapter 18: move on. Edward pov**

Habia salido del campus con los chicos de mi carrera, teníamos un trabajo sobre la constitución del estado, sabia que algo andaba mal. Ya que las chicas trataban de alcanzarme. Les di la oportunidad y luego quisieron llevarme a casa rápidamente sin pasar por el centro de Seattle.

Necesitaba ir a una biblioteca, por lo que desisti. Saque los libros que necesitaba unos grandotes de 1000 paginas. Me disponía a entrar en el volvo que me me habia regalado mi padre ya que nunca lo usaba. Cuando vi que habia u telon gigante en un edicio cercano lo estaban sacando de a poco. Aquel cabello se me hacia familiar, pero el hecho de que se viera que tenia unos tonos rubios me confundía. Me quede estatico mirándolo sin moverme. Las chicas tiraban mi chaqueta insistiéndome en volver pronto a casa, pero las ignore. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el telon se quito completamente. Era bella, mi bella! Mi amiga mi ex lo que fuera. Casi desnuda mirando con una expresión tierna a la cámara. Mi vista se desvio inmediatamente a la palabra novia y luego paso a sus ojos, con un hermoso color miel. Se veía tan hermosa. Ruda pero tierna a la vez. Mejor de lo que habia sido en años.

- te la perdiste hombre, que quieres que te diga.- solto demetri a mis espaldas.

- cierra el pico.-le di un golpe en el estomago. no me causaba gracia alguna esto, para nada.

Me quede mirando la fotografía un buen rato más. No lo podía creer. Se vea endemoniadamente sexy en aquella foto. De pronto todos sacaron sus teléfonos celulares y comenzaron a fotografiar el anuncio. Entre medio de silbidos y palabras de deseo masculino.

No queria admitirlo, pero estaba que hervía de celos. Camine unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y luego saltar sobre el cartel para poder desgarrarlo. Falle. Estaba sujeto por los bordes de arriba, como si supieran que alguien iba intentar hacer mi show. Caído me levante y di una patada al volvo. No tenia la culpa, pero no sabía de que otro modo sacar la frustración que sentía.

Tome el auto y acelere, seguramente alice y rose andarían en el auto de esta. No podía darme el lujo de ir un campo traviesa con el volvo. Lo rompería, por lo que solo me dirigí a unas bodegas abandonadas y gire en el auto como loco. Acelerando y desgastando los neumáticos de paso. Algo más calmado regrese a casa, dejando una gran huella de mi paso en el camino.

Al momento de llegar baje todos los libros de una sola vez para poder estudiar y despejar mi mente de aquella imagen, era casi imposible. Logre abrir la puerta a duras penas y que es lo que encuentro? A jasper, mi querido hermano mayor viendo unos catálogos de ropa interior femenina con bella de portada!

- fiiiiiit fiiiiut! Que prima te gastas emmet! Y que amiga te gastas alice!.- gritaba mientras movia la cabeza por sobre el sillón en ambas direcciones.- podras pedir este diseño cariño. Me encantaría verte con el puesto.

- emmy! Amor… puedo pedir esto?.- señalaba con su mano rose con otro catálogo más.- si a bella se le ve asi, ambas tenemos casi el mismo cuerpo.

Esto era casi un complot, me quede un rato mirando sin dar crédito. Era como si estuvieran de parte de ella y en cierto sentido lo comprendía. Desde que nos habíamos separado habia vuelto a mis andanzas, pero todo con un fin. Demostrarle a amelie que era lo peor y que dejara de intentar tener algo donde no lo habia. Ella no queria creerlo hasta el dia de mi cumpleaños. Donde espere al menos un hola de bella, el cual nunca llego. Por lo que algo desilusionado aunque también sabiendo que era mi culpa bebi toda la noche, no me importo emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia. No supe que habia echo ni con quien habia estado aquella noche hasta horas más tarde, a trávez de fotos que me habían tomado, inclusive kate la amiga de bella me habia dado un buen golpe. El moretón que tuve los días siguientes en mi mejilla lo comprobaba. Pero a fin de cuentas habia funcionado. Amelie habia dejado de molestar por decirlo de alguna manera, pero me mantenía vigilado. Ya me daba igual. Seria imposible que alcanzara a bella donde fuera que estuviera.

Arranque de un tiron las revistas de manos de los chicos y saque las paginas donde salian bella con un solo corte, era enfermizo pero no podía evitarlo. Luego las arroje al basurero, llevándome las hojas desgarradas a mi pieza y escondiéndolas bajo el colchón, mas tarde diría que l has bia botado.

Ya más calmado me fui a sentar con los chicos, cuando en la televisión comenzaron a dar la noticia sobre el cartel gigante instalado en la plaza. Estaba por perder lo estribos de nuevo, las chicas salieron argumentado que tenían una llamada del ginecólogo. Estuve a punto de tirar el plasma por la ventana al verla que el famoso afiche además estaba en new york.

Me acorde de que el padre de felix trabajaba en la industria de las revistas y el padre de emmet en la industria de los periódicos. La posibilidad de conocer a un fotógrafo famoso se inclinaba más a favor del primero. Nuestro ultimo encuentro habia sido no muy amigable y desde entonces no lo hablaba por nada del mundo. Pero no me quedaba opción, le jugaría a bella la misma carta. Fui al espejo a analizar mi cuerpo y sopesar mis opciones, no era tan musculoso como emmet, ni tan delgado como jasper…algo tendría que haber para mi.

Cuando Salí, las chicas venían entrando y se estaban sentado al lado de sus parejas, por lo que aproveche de apagar el televisor de una vez y ponerme en frente, como si fuera a dar un discurso.

- alice, se que eres novia de mi hermano y mi dulce cuñada. Crees que pueda ser modelo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, en tanto emmet que estaba tomando una gaseosa si aguantarlo escupió todo el liquido en mi dirección…

- mierda Edward! No me vuelvas a hacer esa broma otra vez.- reclamo mientras se limpiaba su barbilla.

- no era broma, es decir… en serio.- trate de encarar la situación.- vamos, opinen…

De nuevo todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, para luego reir sin parar. Era increíble no los veía asi desde algún tiempo. Era como si hubiera contado un chiste. Se apretaban el estomago, me apuntaban y lo único que se les entendía era Edward!, modelo! Por dios! Y volvían a reir estrepitosamente. Sin querer emmet en una de sus convulsiones golpeo con jasper el respaldo del sillón, haciendo que este cayera al piso y arrastrando a las chicas a su paso. Aun asi, en el suelo continuaban riendo, se sujetaban el estomago y sus pies se movían en el aire. Sin que se dieran cuenta volvi a mi pieza y saque un libro de que los habia traido, el mas pesado. Volvi al salón y ayude a las chicas a levantarse. Una vez que estaban fuera del perímetro y los chicos sin darse cuenta del peligro que corrian, me aproveche y les di un sonoro golpe en la cabeza y en el estomago. Con lo que por fin lograron callarse.

Ya estando recompuestos arreglaron el sillón, para luego volverse a sentar mientras se sujetaban una bolsa de hielo contra la frente.

- en serio, deberías controlar mejor tu bipolaridad.- comenzó jasper mientras e quejaba.- quieres pastillas? Te las puedo recetar.

- ni que anduvieras en tus días, ni rose se comporto asi.- le siguió el grandote.

- ya cállense.- les corte.- necesito hacerle la misma jugarreta a bella.

-dejala tranquila! Por favor.- imploro alice.- ella no te ha molestado…

- no eh? Y ese afiche gigante? Crees que no me provoca celos?

- pero si uds terminaron, supérense.- sermonio rose.

- termine, pero no por que quisiera y aun la quiero y sé que ella también, de alguna jodida manera seguimos atados.- continue mientras comenzaba a formar m plan en la mente.- y si ella decidió nose, hacerme sufrir según ella. Por que ahora estoy pensando como ella…es fácil.- continue con las cosas más claras, como no lo habia visto antes? .- si no me puedes tener, sufre. Ese es su lema.  
era su lema y dudo que haya cambiado. Asi que le haremos lo mismo. Les parece?

- a mi no metas, solo observo.- sa salió de la situación emmet mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz.- la sangre pesa más que el agua.

- no opino.- esta vez i hermano levanto un pedazo de servilleta como bandera.- con la mente femenina no juego.

- de acuerdo.- suspiro pesadamente alice.- cuenta conmigo.

- ven para aca, tenemos que arreglarte ese pelo y tu barba.- le siguió mi hermana.- pareces un maldito vago.

- y tu ropa, por dios! Tienes que verte presentable..

- tienes el numero de Félix alice?

- es el mismo que de hace 6 meses.

- de acuerdo.- solte mientras sujetaba el puente de mi nariz intentando calmarme.- veamos que pasa.

Durante unos segundos eternos contesto al fin.

- Edward? Que haces tu llamándome?.- pregunto con extrañeza.

- sere directo, necesito un favor y solo tu puedes hacerlo.- en esos momentos me comia mi orgullo.

- dime.

- ?

- Qué?.- volvió a preguntar.

- ola felix, si soy ali… un gusto.- tomo el teléfono la pequeñaja y hablo por mí.- mira, Edward quiere hacer unas pruebas y necesita un fotógrafo profesional para ya sabes, crear algunos anuncios…si.- asintió una y otra vez.- si al estilo de bella, correcto. La misma moneda. Puedes?

-que dice?.- murmure mientras su cara reflejaba el asombro. Sus manos me indicaban que esperara.

- ok, sisi lo tengo-. Volvió a asentir.- Edward, traeme u pedazo de papel con lápiz.- se lo busque y luego se lo pase en la mano.- perfecto.- volvió a asentir mientras anotaba un numero telefónico.- echo, gracias felix. Y no le digas nada a bella por favor. Es parte del plan.-dicho eso cerro el teléfono dando pequeños saltitos hasta jasper.- felicítenme. Edward, te he conseguido el numero de calvin cklein. Solo nos resta llamarlo en unas horas más. Felix hablara bien de ti ya que trabaja un tio directo de el y asi te hara el paso más fácil.

- entonces…estamos bien?.- pregunte tratando de asimilar todo. Ahora me daba cuenta a lo que de verdad me exponía. Las burlas de los compañeros de universidad. El asombro de mis padres que no tenían idea de lo que haría. Pero todo fuera por ella. Necesitaba esta prueba fuera como fuera.

Respire hondo y disque el numero que alice habia dejado en el papel sobre la mesa. La primera vez sono ocupado, pero no me desanime. Intente una segunda la cual se corto, ya la tercerca fue un éxito. Al otro lado contesto una voz femenica casi monótona.

- oficina del gerente de marcketing de calvin cklein, don aro vulturi. Habla gina, Que desea?

- esto, soy Edward Cullen. Me parece que teníamos que arreglar una cita.

- oh claro, el chico recomendado por felix.- hizo una pausa como si buscara algo y siguió.- puede ser mañana? Tu vives en Seattle. El se encuentra en canada en estos momentos y hara una escala en oregon mañana. Puedes?

- sisi, lo que sea. Necesito verlo.

-de acuerdo. Lo llamaremos cuando este allá. Hasta luego.

Corte y arregle mis mejores ropa, el cuerpo nada que hacer, era como era. Me dirigí hasta la casa de seth para pedirle opinión, el en contrario de mi familia no rio, solo me apoyo y me dio unos consejos, ya que el también se estaba iniciando en aquel mundo para poder costear sus estudios superiores. Era un chico admirable y su mente a diferencia de emmet, era sana y pura.

Tome el auto y conduje hasta oregon, tratando de quedarme a dormir en cualquier hotel, hostal o residencial que pudiera para dormir las 8 hras necesarias y no tener ojeras. Supongo que la presentación lo es todo. Apenas pude conciliar el sueño debido a las posibilidades que pasaron por mi mente de que todo esto fuera una locura. Pero estaba seguro que ella aun sentía algo por mi. Algo me lo decía por dentro.

Puse un poco de debusse en la radio de aquel hotel y me deje llevar…era increíble como fluia la letra poco a poco por mi mente.

No pude seguir, habían tantas cosas que queria poner pero ninguna rimaba. Ninguna iba con ese trozo de la estrofa. Decidi anotarlo para mas tarde seguir componiéndola. Por ahora me preocupaba encontrarme con el tio de felix, a amelie la habia despitado diciéndole que me iba a ver a mi familia a forks.

Afortunamente gina me llamo para informarme que aro ya estaba el lugar, dándome el nombre de un pub al cual iria en la noche. Lo anote y lo busque por google maps esto no podía ser difícil.  
finalmente luego de dar unas cuentas vueltas di con el sitio, se veía bastante bohemio, sentado en una mesa al lado del bar se encontraba un caballero de edad, de unos 50 el pelo ya estaba canoso y s cara demostraba ciertas arrugas, pero nada anormal.

- Aro vulturi?.- exprese a modo de saludo mientras batiamos las manos.

- en efecto.- repondio a la vez que miraba con un ojo critico.- Edward Cullen.

- el mismo. Necesito trabajo por favor.- rogué con orgullo. No era que me sintiera muy dichoso de lo que haría.

- no pareces muy convencido. Dime que estudias y por que lo necesitas.- luego de ofrecerme un vaso de whisky con hielo, volvió a juzgarme.- supongo que tienes más de 21. Un poco pasado para comenzar. Di la verdad.

- estudio derecho y ciencias políticas. No me falta el dinero. Pero necesito esto para recuperar a la mujer que de verdad amo y perdi por una estupidez.- solte todo de golpe, sin siquiera pensar lo que decía.

- algo asi me dijo mi sobrino, todo sea por recuperarla no?

- exacto. Si ella intenta hacer algo en contra o lo responde es que por sigue sintiendo algo por mi, as de simple. La conozco sr..- murmure no mu convencido.

- uds los jóvenes y sus relaciones extrañas. Dime que tipo de foto quieres.- hablo de pronto como si leyera un telepronter.- ropa nterior, lentes de sol o jeans. Y solo o acompañado?

- con jeans si es posible y acompañado. Que hierva de celos.

- muy bien, asi me gustan los jóvenes decididos.- golpeo con un puño la mesa.-pero, solo te promocionaremos una semana, ya que no eres oficial. Y solo en new york.

- es todo lo que pido.

- de acuerdo. Te espero en Seattle, armaremos una sesión de emergencia y allí ejaremos todo listo. Un gusto participar en un comlot de este tipo.- dicho eso dejo un billete de 20 sobre la mesa y se retiro. Dejándome su tarjeta.

Volvi a mi hotel y pase la ultima noche allí. Seguia sin encontrar el ritmo ni la letra que faltaba. A la mañana siguiente volvi a Seattle llegando en la tarde. Seguramente aro ya estaría allí debido a su jet privado, por lo que lo llame inmediatamente, sin siquiera dirigirme a mi casa.

Nos encontramos en hotel Fairmont olympic, uno de los tres 5 estrellas en aquella ciudad. Baje el maletín completo y el volvo lo deje afuera, dnde lo pudiera ver. Al dar mi nombre en recepción me indicaron por donde debía ir. Me esperaban en la piscina temperada, además de los fotógrafos habían dos chicas más con solo jeans puestos y en la parte de arriba unas cosas como papeles color piel casi traslucidos. Por suerte eran pantalones lo que usaría y no bóxer, ya que seria un tanto incomodo.

Me dieron además dos pares de bóxers de la misma marca, uno con cada pantalón. Me situe en la silla tal como me dijeron y apoye mi espalda contra la pared de modo despreocupado. Una de las que maquillaban unto mis pectorales y estomago con aceite, era bastante vergonzo además de echar quizás cuanta basura en mi cara y tratar de depilarme un poco las cejas, tan cortestemente como pude la aleje. Si por ella fuera me desvestiría con la mirada, era tan obvia su expresión. Teia suerte de que pudiera leer los pensamientos, aunque me hubiera gustado tiempo atrás.

- Edward Cullen?.- me llamo una de las chicas con sobre exceso de maquillaje en su cara.- eres tú en verdad?

- tu eres?.- no recordaba haber hablado con ella alguna vez…

- oh disculpa, quizás ni te acuerdas de mi.- sonrio y extendió su mano.- tanya denalli. No te veo desde los 10 y ahora eres todo un hombre…

Asi que era tanya, por suerte al hablar omitió el leve acoso que me hizo cuando tenia 16, claro que no la recordaba, era solo una niña cuando la deje de ver y luego solo habíamos hablado por teléfono, de mi parte, solo para cortarla..

- oh claro! Perdón por no acordarme…pero comprenderas, el paso de los años cambia a las personas.- trate de excusarme tan cortésmente como pude.

- pero tu sigues igual, solo que tienes barba. Modelo?

- nono, solo es un favor que debo.

- oh de acuerdo.- asintió algo disilucionada.- pensé que quizás… nosotros…

- lo dudo.- la corte tajante.- solo una chica me interesa y en eso estoy.- le sonreí para dar complicidad.

- no he dicho nada, que afortunada…

- que bueno que comienzen a romper el hielo.- interrumpió aro de pronto.- eso es bastante bueno, ya que las fotos al buen estilo CK serán bastante subidas de tono. Edward, tendras que bajarte el cierre y mostrar lo que dios te ha dado…

-estas de broma? Si es solo modelar el jean!

- y también llamar la atención de los medios, asi que ponte el bóxer rojo y aquel modelo degastado para que empezemos de una vez.

-bien.-menudo lio que estaba metido.

La sesión fue bastante rápida y simple, solo me dijeron que mirara directamente a la cámara, que pensara que fuera la chica que quería y me relajara, las chicas por su parte no perdían niguna oportunidad para flirtear, acariciaban mi abdomen, daban pequeños besos en el cuello. Según ellas solo por la foto, consegui el numero de una de ellas para dárselo a seth. Le debía una favor y con esto se lo devolvería, además le pavimente el camino con ella, hablándole solo cosas buenas y que pudieran resultarle interesantes, el solo hecho de decirle que practicaba motocross hizo que me diera su numero, email e incluso numero de casa para mi amigo.

Supuestamente el telon estaría listo para finales de semana, pero no fue asi. Tuve que esperar bastantes días para que me dijeran un fecha promedio, a finales de agosto lo instalarían en new york, la dirección aun era desconocida.

- alice por favor.- ya preguntaba por millonésima vez.- dime donde vive bella.

- no lo hare.- sonrio de forma sínica.- ni rose, jazz, emmet, felix, zafrina o kate. Ordenes de ella.

- tan meticulosa que es.- murmure mientras la recordaba, nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

- ya ves.

Algo frustrado regrese al depto del campus que solia compartir con ella y que ya casi no ocupaba, ya que no me gustaba estar allí. Era incomodo el sentimiento de soledad que me embargaba, casi con un morbo secreto me dirigi a su pieza viendo si se le habia quedado algo, ya que se habia ido tan precipitadamente, nada. Su colchon con sus sabanas, el cobertor. El reproductor…solo faltaba su ropa, accesorios que a veces usaba y libros. Además de los lentes y perfume que se habían quedado en mi auto aquel dia.

Me tire de un salto sobre su cama para mirar fijamente el techo. Tantas cosas habían cambiado…habíamos sido grandes amigos y ahora eramos grandes desconocidos, no teníamos idea uno del otro, nos ocultábamos mutuamente, tantos recuerdos de nuestros años de amistad, tantos secretos, me di la vuelta para mirar en la ventana, me quede un bue rato asi, con la mente en blanco. Pero una pequeña cosa me molestaba en el cuello, me envare tanteando tras la almohada y no estaba,_ que raro…_, luego la sacudi y voila, un pequeño cd azul cayo en el colchón, lo mire extrañado, al sacarlo de su envoltorio solo se leía "you". Me dirigi al equipo de música extrañado pero no lo reprodujo, por lo que supuse que seria una video. Rápidamente fui a la sala de estar y abri el bolso para mi sacar mi laptop, una vez encendida coloque el cd e hice click en la pantalla para abirlo, lo único que contenía era un video.

_Bueno Edward, sé que eres mi mejor amigo y no se si algún dia puedas verlo. Pero te quiero y demasiado, no en el plano amistad, sino como hombre y me hierve, escucha bien me hierve verte con amelie, ella no es para ti comprendelo…_

Me quede sin habla, lo habia grabado ella misma en su pieza con su pc, era como un diario de vida o una declaración jamás contada. Luego vi como tomaba una guitarra, la afinaba y cuando estaba lista aclaro su voz para empezar a tocar…

A_ntes que nada, quiero que sepas que lo compuse para ti...aqui va, you. _

_No me quieres no, no me necesitas  
como yo te quiero oh! Como yo te necesito._

_Y yo…te quiero en mi vida.  
y yo…te necesito en mi vida._

_No puedes verme no, como te veo a ti  
no te puedo tener, como tu me tienes._

_Y yo…te quiero en mi vida  
y yo…te necesito en mi vida._

_No me puedes sentir, como yo te siento  
no te puedo robar el corazón, como tu robaste el mio._

_Y yo…te quiero en mi vida.  
y yo…te necesito en mi vida_

_Lalalalalalala_

Cuando termino de cantar, se limpio unas pocas lagrimas, que caian…

_La compuse recién y me gusto, bueno eso seria. mañana alice me dara su opinión. _

Luego de eso apago la cámara, quedando el video en stop y dejándome estatico a su paso. Comenze a buscar datos sobre el disco en el mismo, ver por ultimo la fecha para saber de cuando era. Hasta que lo encontré, 13 de septiembre del año pasado, su cumpleaños, cuando llegue tarde por culpa de amelie ya que era nuestro aniversario del sexto mes…me sentía culpable, quizás cuanto me habia esperado aquel dia y no llegue a la hora, sus ojos rojos cuando la encontré en casa de emmet con rose y alice consolandosa, como felix luego la reconfortaba en la pileta de la universidad. Kate y zafrina mirándome con odio. Era como un gran golpe en la cabeza, caer al vacio y saber que nada te sostendría, además del dolor que le habia causado al terminar con ella, se lo habia echo mil veces antes sin darme cuenta. Yo y mi idiotez... tenia que confiar de nuevo en mi…

Las letras de aquella melodía inconclusa comenzaron a surgir, abri la libreta de notas y la anote una por una…iban fluyendo solas, una vez terminada la revise para darme cuenta que era lo que en verdad queria. Lo traspase al papel y me sente en el piano de mi pieza. La canción comenzaba a tomar forma.

Deje que deslizaran mis dedos un momento por las teclas, y comenze a cantar lo que habia escrito..

_Como puedo acabar siempre en el mismo lugar?  
enfrentado otra vez a los mismos errores  
tan testarudo, pensando que sabia lo que era correcto  
pero la vida me demuestra que siempre estoy equivocado  
cogiendo carreteras que no me llevan a ninguna parte  
como espero llegar allí?_

_Pero cuando aprenderé que acabo de ponerte en primer lugar?  
voy a ti ahora cuando te necesito  
pero, por que espero para ir a verte?  
siempre intento hacer esto por mi mismo  
pero estaba equivocado  
esto provoca que solamente contigo pueda salir adelante  
puedo seguir adelante_

_Cuando me despierto esto es lo que me hace fuerte  
y se que has estado junto a mi todo el tiempo  
tantas veces cierro los ojos y escucho mi corazón  
contigo la vida es mas fácil  
por que hago esto difícil?_

_Cogiendo carreteras que no me llevan a ninguna parte  
como espero llegar allí?  
pero, cuando aprenderé que acabo de ponerte en primer lugar?_

_voy a ti cuando te necesito  
pero, por que espero para ir a verte?  
siempre intento hacer esto por mi mismo  
pero estaba equivocado  
esto provoca que solamente contigo pueda seguir adelante_

_Yo salgo de mi camino  
ten tu camino  
esto hace que me de cuenta que no soy ningún dios  
estoy allí para ti, me venderé ara ti  
no puedo vivir sin ti. No_

_Voy a ti ahora cuando te necesito  
pero, por que espero para ir a verte?  
siempre intento hacer esto por mi mismo  
pero estaba equivocado  
estaba equivocado  
estaba equivocado  
solo contigo, contigo, contigo  
puedo seguir adelante  
puedo seguir adelante  
puedo seguir adelante.  
_

La habia terminado, y el resultado me parecía perfecto. Las siguientes semanas la pulia un poco cada dia, seth con su chica iban bien, ahora ya estaban más serios. Favor devuelto.

Con tanya habia dejado las cosas claras, nada de otras cosas solo amistad, la canción de bella me habia dado la fuerza para terminar toda relación con amelie. Tenia que hacerlo si o si.

- lo siento, no sabes? En verdad para nada. Me tienes a tu lado de forma obligada.- comencé de manera mas sutil posible, fuera hombre hubiera ajustado cuentas hace tiempo.- debemos cortar esto, es enfermizo.

- todo es por ella no? Volviste.- comento con la furia en sus ojos.- a la cárcel ya sabes.

- eres una desquiciada hija de las mil putas, me cansaste.- me solte de su agarre sin tanta fuerza, no queria lastimarla.- me tienes HARTO!

-que…que dijiste?.- pregunto con el asombro en su voz.

- eso. ya estas bastante grandecita como para involucrar a tu padre en asuntos personales. Aceptalo que esto fue. Se acabo. Adiós.

- no lo puedo creer…- trato de contener las lagrimas pero fue imposible.- en que me converti…

- no lo se, tus lagrimas no me conmueven ya.

- y a mi tampoco.- solto kate mientras se estiraba los huesos de sus dedos.- Edward no te podrá pegar, pero yo si querida…-sin darme tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, se le abalanzo encima dándole golpes por toda la cara y el cuerpo…

- quítenme esta zorra!.- pataleaba amelie mientras intentaba separarse.- maldita quitate de encima…

- la única zorra y golfa eres tu!.- luego de eso volvi a tirar su pelo y le di un certero golpe en la nariz, de la cual broto gran cantidad de sangre…

Queria detener esto, pero a la vez no me interesaba, era como si kate se desquitara por todo lo que habia echo. Alice llego y no fue mucho mejor, también se metió en la pelea ahora eran dos contra una. Rosalie en un momento lo pensó, pero emmet la detuvo por el bebé.

Luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que tenia su merecido y nos encargamos de la chicas, tome a kate a duras penas mientra jazz hacia lo mismo con alice, ambas pataleaban y tiraban golpes en el aire. Amelie al verse avergonzada salió huyendo. Y los curiosos se dispersaron…

-me venían siguiendo?.- pregunte a todos una vez que los animos se calmaron…

- yo si, esa zorra que tienes de ex me debe varias por bella. Supuse que terminarías con ella, ya que nadie la soporta ni dos meses…y ya quieres recuperar a mi amiga..era lo lógico.

- es verdad. Kate nos advirtió sobre la posibilidad de osible rompimiento y sabemos que le gusta manipular.- comento jasper a la vez que ayudaba con las heridas a alice…

- y yo solo queria ver a mujeres pelear.- aporto emmet.- seria más sexy con rose, pero bueno.

- imbécil, a veces me sorprende que seas primo de bella y mas aun que seas kinesiólogo y más aun fijate, que rose este enamorada de ti- comento entre en serio y en broma kate mientras lo apuntaba con su mano tatuada.

- para todos existe dios.- le respondi siguiéndole la broma, a ella le gusto ya que chocamos los puños en el aire.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi el nombre de la llamada felix…

_- Edward! Te acuerdas del cartel? Lo pusieron antes de tiempo…_

- ya y?

-_ di la dirección de bella, le quedo justo en frente…_

- cual fue su reacción, dime.- subi el altavoz para que todos vieran que yo estaba bien. Seguramente se alborotaría y le haría daño, sobre todo a mi cara y cuerpo, tenia una apuesta de 20 dolares con emmet a mi favor…

- _bueno, al principio lo ignoro, luego fue a mi departamento me robo la pistola de paint ball , bajo desesperada la escalera y te disparo cerca de 30 veces todo tu cuerpo, luego las modelos las lleno de pinturas igual mientras una sonrisa diabólica recorría su cara_.- hizo una pausa y volvió a reírse estrepitosamente una vez más. emmet en tanto se lamentaba y jasper solo me levantaba el pulgar.- _solo se salvo la marca y tus piernas, lo demás es historia. Ni yo había utilizado la pistola con esa intensidad antes…_

- y con zafrina acaso no?- grito el grandote con ambas manos en su boca como altavoz, no pudimos evitar reírnos todos…

- _acaso me tienes en altavoz?_

- si.- conteste a duras penas…

- _bueno sr, ud no comente, si supiera usarla rose no estaría embarazada…_

-uhhhhh.- siseo en voz baja jasper mientras contenía otra sonrisa..

- por que fue planeado atorrante.- le contesto emmet con una sonrisa de orgullo…

- en verdad felix.- grito a su vez rose.- no. Sucedió en el probador de ropa interior feminina del centro de compras de Seattle…

- _no me interesa su vida privada, honestamente.-_ contesto felix a su vez.- _yo lo hice en pleno central park…ouch! Por que fue eso?_

- sr mandoneado, me temo que debe una charla a su sra.- le hable con seriedad fingida.- gracias por la información, aca idiota uno estará esperando más reporte. Adiós. – corte el teléfono y extendí mi mano hacia emmet.- mis 20. jazz? Traducción.

- es obvio que aun siente algo por ti, no se que mas quieres. Su actitud lo demostró, aun no te supera. Por algo cubrió tu cara y la de las acompañantes…

- uds deberían estar juntos, par de imbéciles.- me dio un golpe en la cabeza kate.- pero su maldito orgullo, además de lo testarudo…

- lo estaremos. Aun sigue enamorada de mi. Por ahora tenemos que seguir con el plan en marcha.  
bella swan volverá a ser mia…como que me llamo Edward Cullen. Era una promesa.

_**reviews? (:**_


	19. Chapter 19: NA

**N/A**

**Les tengo una mala noticia u.u**

**El fic lo tengo que terminar es un hecho. Pero debido a circunstancias, tengo que dejarlo pausado por un tiempo. Este es mi último año de enseñanza media o instituto y necesito prepararme bien para rendir una buena psu y quedar en la carrera que quiero (medicina con especialización en urgencias), además de sacar mi permiso de conducir. Comencé el colegio el 3 de marzo y ahora si esta fuerte, disertaciones, pruebas, investigaciones como en la que estoy metida ahora. Además de tener que ir a u preuniversitario 4 días a la semana. Como comprenderán, quedo totalmente agotada. Y lo poco que me queda de tiempo, estudio o descanso un poquito para que así en la semana no ande muy cansada.**

**Por otro lado, tengo que comenzar a averiguar en qué universidad quiero postular debido a la carrera que planeo estudiar, ver todas la opciones y malla curriculares de las estatales y privadas, dejar todas las puertas abiertas. Y ver algún dpto. O casa en la capital, ya que por ahora, estaría mi carrera soñada allí y tendría que trasladarme, con todo lo que incluye (gastos, ropa acorde a la ciudad, y cosas así), y de hecho para eso necesitaría un auto, por lo que hice una apuesta con mi padre, si rindo bien y mis notas son excelentes, tanto como para subir mi nem, me lo darán, así que como ven…tengo que estar teóricamente con las narices pegadas a los libros. Ahora en semana santa hay 3 días libres, podría terminar el cap que tengo en proceso y lo subo. En julio son dos semanas. Probablemente quede cerca del final y en septiembre debido a fiestas patrias y otra semana libre más lo termine. Esa seria mi cronología y espero cumplirla.**

**Por favor compréndame, sin nada más que decir, excepto gracias por todo…**  
**blackswanmassen.**

**PD: nose por que estupida razon, no me dejaba ingresar a mi pagina y subirles esto al fic. lo he intentado miles de veces y no funciona...asi que fanfiction.. .l. para ti ;)**

**Punto aparte, mi cabeza esta en dos proyectos más. Por ahora solo tengo los argumentos, solo me falta escribir. :) se los dejare para ver que opinan, si alguien los toma o copia por favor me notifica. **

**Supernatural: si alguien me hubiera dicho que por culpa de un estupido juego de invocación como ouija terminaria enamorandome de alguien, probablemente lo hubiera mirado un buen rato fijo para luego reir ante semejante ocurriencia. Sin embargo ahora que estaba en esa situación y más aun en una dimension entre la terrenal y más alla. Estaba aterrada, no sabia como salir…lo unico que sabia. Era que sin edward no podria vivir. **

**Prunked love: Tres amigas inseparables aburridas de las bromas del grupo rival de chicos a quienes dicen odiar, lo que ellas no saben, es que lo hacen para llamar su atención, deciden jugarle con la misma carta, con lo que no cuentan es que las mentes maquiavelicas detrás de aquellos planes se terminaran uniendo, y para la desgracia del mundo entero, nadie se salvara de sus bromas, ni siquiera ellos mismos, -Nos casaremos, aunciaron ambos…- de acuerdo, la broma ha ido demasiado lejos… Confusos y enojados quedaron solos. – creo que nos sobrepasamos. Como hacer ver a todos que esta vez si era verdad? Risas, risas y mas risas. **

Mi Twitter: nikole_sthep

msn, lo mismo de arriba. Pero con un punto en vez de _, y arroba (:


	20. Chapter 20: the summer fest BELLA POV

**gracias gracias muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Aclaro.**

**Summer fest: fiesta o carrete que se hace en chile casi al finalizar el verano, es en el sur entre Talcahuano y Rancagua, hacia el interior, donde se extiende una gran terreno de campo conocido como hacienda. Allí el único requisito es ir en un auto que pueda soportar el terreno y pagar la entrada, pueden ir 20 personas en un furgón y solo cancelara el furgón unos 20 dolares en caso de que te lleves tu cooler con tu consumo. Si quieres ser parte del sector vip tienes que pagar unos 50 y ellos te darán lo que deseen beber. Por lo general se estacionan los autos fuera de una carpa gigante en donde esta la pista y el dj, que es algo montado como en forma de pelota gigante. Me olvide mencionar, el verano pasado fue casi solo música electrónica, tocaron reggaetón, pero las mas conocidas.**  
**todo lo que pasa en este cap es verdad xddd. solo que he cambiado los personajes. (:**

**todos tenemos un amor platonico, un amor secreto, un amor secreto y un amor de verdad. .. los pasajeros sobran.- blackswanmassen.**

**si quieren pongan la musica que sale ahi (:**

Las semanas pasaron rapido. Anthony en un acto casi simbolico quito el cartel y lo quemo. Habiamos decidido hablar con charlie para que no lo despidiera, aunque aun no formalizaramos la relacion, pareciamos algo en si, me daba mi espacio, andabamos de la mano por el hospital y campus y uno que otro beso furtivo. Eramos algo supongo, solo que aun no confirmado.

Les habia contado a mis amigos por fono de mi casi relacion, aunque intentaron sonar alegres, note cierto bajon cuando se los comente. Seguramente albergaban la esperanza de que perdonara a edward.

Ese fin de semana me llego la invitacion al summer fest pronto a realizarse, ya que el verano se nos iba y serai casi la ultima fiesta de la temporada, en verdad queria ir, pero el hecho de que tony no pudiera acompañarme debido a asuntos de trabajo en otro estado por lo menos dos semanas, me restaba mis ganas, aun asi me insto por telefono a que fuera, que no seria problema y que los demas chicos me cuidarian.

- tienes que ir bells, en serio.- me persuadia felix.- es new York, no te puedes perder algo asi…

- no lo se…

- por favor! Deberias ver lo que se arma, anda si?.- le seguia el juego zafrina.

- chicos déjenla, tendrá sus motivos.- angela comenzaba a caerme bien, se veía buena chica.

Y esa era siempre la petición que me hacian en todos lados, nadie hablaba de otra cosa, al parecer era el gran evento casi como si fuera un concierto. En una de las tantas veces que me preguntaron les respondi que quizas iria, si es que me acompañaban rose y alice.

Estaba felix y zafrina ademas de ben y su prometida angela, pero aun asi sentia que iba en pocas palabras a tocar violin, estaba sola en mi depto, por lo que ademas me dedique a ordenarlo, el hecho de que estuviera siempre ocupada no me dejaba tiempo para hacerlo. Me habia tendido un rato sobre la cama para descansar, cuando sono el teléfono. No lo tome en cuenta, me sentía demasiado cansada como para hablar con alguien.

- _se que estas ahí…no te hagas_.- se escucho en la contestadora, era zafrina. - _Bella! Ven te quiero mostrar algo, en serio_.

-ya voy mamá.- con toda la lata del mundo me levante y peine mi pelo antes de salir en deportivos. Llegue rápidamente por la escaleras, ni siquiera tenia los animos de esperar el ascensor.

Al parecer estaba ansiosa ya que me esperaba con la puerta de su departamento abierta de par en par, la cerro rápidamente y me hizo sentar en el sillón, al parecer felix se encontraba trabajando y estaba sola al igual que yo. De pronto llego con una péquela cajita en sus manos, la dejo en las mias y con su mirada me insto a que la abriera, le obedeci en silencio quitando las cintas con cuidado. Una vez que saque la tapa lo único que encontré fue un antifaz blanco con el borde azul para cubrir solo los ojos.

- que demonios?...- comente mientras buscaba alguna otra cosa, o una cámara si es que fuera una broma.

- es un antifaz…

- ya lo se.

- el caso es que, te compramos con felix una entrada al summer, perdona por no preguntarte. Pero…- hizo una pausa buscando perdón en mi mirada.- creemos que necesitas despejarte un poco, no por tony que no esta te encerraras, sube el animo chica!

- y con que se supone que ire?.- pregunte con una mueca, estaba claro que solo los que tenían dinero iban.- tengo que vestirme de elite o que?

- nono, es en un campo abierto, era en new york al principio. Pero luego lo corrieron a forks..- sin querer arrugue mi nariz, era casi un acto reflejo.- todos argumentaron que habría mucho frio, asi que al final quedo en Phoenix.

- osea que…tenemos que darnos un viaje hacia alla, solo por una maldita fiesta?.- no le veía el punto.

- algo asi, no todos saben de ella te recuerdo, asi que nose, con felix planeábamos viajar en avión y arrendar autos. Además Charlie lo aprueba, el dijo que nos podría pasar un lugar donde quedarnos y para movilizarnos. De echo, el compro tu entrada.- comento con una expresión incrédula.

- no es mala idea…

- y te tengo otro regalo. Mejor dicho todos…- esta vez me llevo del brazo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a mi piso.

La puerta estaba abierta, se veian maletas por todas partes y se escuchaba el sonido de los tacos golpear el suelo una y otra vez.  
fui hacia la sala para el ver el lio en el que estaba, cuando sentí un peso sobre mi espalda…

-BELLA!

-ALICE! COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!- grite mientras me tocaba el corazón, me latia acelerado debido al susto y la duenda se encontraba en el piso, se habia golpeado fuerte contra el.

- por suerte no fui yo.- dijo con una sonrisa rosalie mientras se acunaba su vientre, habia salido de la cocina y tenia su boca con azúcar flor…

- antojos?

- no te imaginas cuantos y con cuanta frecuencia!.- me respondió casi desahogándose.- pero a pesar de eso apenas se nota mi barriga, el dr dice que quizás en el cuarto mes, o quizás a mediados de este. Aunque de tener, tengo.

- rose!, que te he dicho de los antojos…si comes como lo has hecho hasta ahora subiras el doble y no solo el peso del bebe en si.- le recrimino alice mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

- no te hago caso cuñada, simple.

- asi se habla…- no sabia como decirle, ex cuñada?, por lo que deje la palabra al aire.- rose.

- vez y eso que bella es dra, Carlisle también me ha dicho que no influye, dos contra uno.

- en verdad alice.- se incorporo zafrina que obsevaba toda la escena desde el rincón.- eso de subir de peso es solo un mito, ya vez ella tiene un metabolismo excelente. No veo problemas…

- yo soy la nutricionista. A todo esto.- se detuvo mientras me analizaba.- por que ocupas lentes de contacto? Y tu pelo! Demonios…me encantaba tu tono chocolate..

- eso no importa, se ve bien de todas formas…

-continuando con el tema duenda.- si una sonrisa de agradecimiento a rose.- ella es enfermera titular y yo soy dra. 2 a 1.

- son despreciables.- solto para luego hacer un puchero.- es injusto. Además le he diseñado un vestido a todas para la fiesta. Y asi me agradecen.

- que fiesta?

- ah porfavor bella!.- exclamo casi incrédula la rubia.-Si a eso hemos venido, estamos a una semana del gran evento que nos han contado y me aproveche de que aun puedo disfrutar de esas cosas.

- tenemos nuestros pasajes y tickets , no podemos faltar.. y tu tampoco, dijsite hace poco que irias solo con nosotras, bueno aquí estamos.- se cruzo de brazos la pequeña de cabello oscuro, no dejándome mas opción.

- de acuerdo Hitler.- utilize el sobrenombre que le decía en la secundaria cuando se ponía mandona.- voy con uds.

- PERFECTO!.- gritaron las tres a la vez.

- chicas…esto no es el instituto….

- nop, es mucho mejor!.- grito dando saltitos alice.- rose, vigila los vestidos de bella, tienes que empacarle tres conjuntos de días, otros tres de noche, ropa de avión doble. Y zapatos acorde con cada conjunto…- se detuvo un rato para tomar aire.- ah, lo olvidaba ropa interior convinable igual.

- y después preguntas por que no te paso a ver-. Resople hacia arriba levantado mi mechon con el aire.

- zafrina, ve vuelos en la semana, ojala para el miércoles.- ante su cara de confusión le explico.- asi tenemos dos días de compras antes de la fiesta y que el de viaje sea el lunes, para descansar un poco.

- de, de acuerdo.- al pasar por mi lado musito demasiado bajo.- cuando se le acaba la pila, ni que fuera duracell…

- es imposible. Buena suerte si lo intentas…

Fui hacia mi pieza cerrando los ojos fuertemente, no queria ver el desastre que quedaba mientras rose empacaba lo mejor que tuviera, me arme de valor y los abri. Mi maleta se encontraba abierta sobre la cama con mucha ropa en el suelo esparcida.

- me podrías decir por que guardas ropa de hombre en tu amario?. Aunque.- se detuvo mientra la olia.- huele bien.

- es de tony. Ya saben el guardaespaldas ahora no se que, aunque se acerca lo bastante a andante.

- el futuro neurólogo que nos cuentas?

- el mismo.

- tiene buen gusto, no te miento.- dejo su ropa a un lado y continuo en su labor.

-bellaaaa?, ven aca, tengo tu vestido, quiero saber si te queda, ya que le tome las medidas a rose!.- grito desde el salón la fashionista.

- anda tranquila, te encantará.

Al momento de llegar alice me lo extendia en el aire, para que pudiera apreciarlo del todo y demás esta decirlo que me encanto, era entero, sin nada de escote por delante o por detrás, con manga larga y corto, muy corto con pequeños trazos azules en el medio. Además en el piso habían una botas demasiado largas como para cubrirme la pierna hasta la rodilla e incluso mas arriba.

- te superas cada dia más, es perfecto.

- dejemoslo en que ir a una escuela de moda me ha ayudado bastante.

- que humilde.

- lo sé.

La semana paso con las chicas se me hizo demasiado corta, pedi permiso para faltar matando unos parientes en Phoenix, que dios me perdone. Pero dudo que me hubieran dejado ir diciendo que tenia que ir a una fiesta. Eran muy pocas las probabilidades. En el avión lo que si pude notar era que felix hablaba a cada momento con alguien por teléfono, diciéndole donde estaríamos. Según un amigo. Y las chicas le enviaban sms a sus novios en forks, para que vinieran con nosotras…

- tranquila, Edward no vendrá…el sabe que tiene prohibido estar cerca de ti-. Me tranquilizaban una y otra vez. Pero me parecía imposible que lo dejaran solo. Algo se estaba cociendo, lo presentia.

En el centro comercial, alice incluso desapareció u buen rato y cuando le preguntamos donde estaba nos dijo que en el baño. Pero, si no mal recuerdo, ella odia los baños públicos. No quise darle mas vueltas al asunto. Estaba con amigos y la pasaríamos bien.

Por suerte Charlie nos presto la casa de mi madre para que no gastaramos dinero de mas e hizo que mi auto lo transportaran por la via aérea. Me costaba aceptar que tuviéramos los mismos genes en verdad. Felix se encargo de conseguirse para el una Dodge ram ploma, todas lo molestábamos con que tenia problemas para transitar libremente, ya que al ser demasiado ancha y larga, le costaba estacionar en el mal y transitar por calles angostas. El se defendia diciendo que ya nos daríamos cuenta para que servia.

Ni siquiera me preocupe de los bebestibles, confie en la sabiduría de mi amigo y le pase los cooler para el consumo de nosotras, encargándole además una buena cantidad de bebidas para rose, debido a su estado. Y nada muy fuerte tampoco, nos gustaban las cosas suaves, una cosa es tomar moderadamente y otra emborracharte y dar pena. Existe una gran diferencia entre ellas.

Por fin llego aquel dia, ese bendito viernes de la famosa y tan nombrada summer fest. Nos preparamos sin ponernos tacos eso si, la tierra puede resultar engañosa y además el plan era bailar toda la noche sin molestias, por lo que en vez de las botas sugeridas por alice, decidi asegurarme y me calce unas converse, todos imitaron mi gesto. Nos subimos a nuestros autos, felix y zafrina en el de ellos y yo con las chicas en el mio. Salimos de casa tipo 5 para poder llegar al terreno que eran unas dos horas mas camino dentro. Se suponía que habia comenzado a las 3, además queríamos tener tiempo por si nos perdíamos. Cuando ya llevábamos cerca de una hora, zafrina me llamo.

-_bella, este es el ultimo lugar donde hay antena y te puedes comunicar, mas adelante se pierde la señal. Si quieres llamar a alguien que sea ahora._

Luego de eso corto, como estaba en altavoz las chicas marcaron rápidamente el numero de sus novios, para preguntarles donde estaban. Los tuvimos que esperar hasta que nos alcanzaran para luego ir en caravana, ya que tampoco me guiaba mucho. Además emmet habia vivido tiempo atrás aca y se acordaba del lugar. Asi que en cuanto llego con su jeep nos adelanto para quedar al frente y guiarnos, poco a poco en el camino comenzaban a aparecer unos cactus como indicándonos ue íbamos bien. Cada uno pago la entrada desde la ventanilla y luego estacionamos afuera de la gran carpa. Emmet el bajarse me tomo en brazos dejándome casi sin respiración y jasper igual, solo que fue un poco mas delicado.

Luego comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, felix, alice y jazz, mientras rose me insistia en que fueramos a buscar hielo para las bebidas, la acompañe. Ya se veian algunas personas bailando con sus tragos en mano, casi todos con coronas, ya luz ya comenzaba debilitarse ya que el atardecer estaba cerca. Al momento de llegar vimos en el cielo unas raras nubes grises juntarse…

- tiene que ser una broma.-comento en un tono enojado emmet mientra se pasaba la mano por el rostro y luego miraba sus dedos.- es Phoenix por la mierda…

-y es pleno verano.- le apoyo jazz mientras miraba extrañado su brazo.

- no…no entiendo que hablan.- comenze mientras me acercaba al grupo, rose tenia la misma cara de confusión que yo mientras miraba hacia arriba, en eso sentí una gota de agua en mi nariz.- oh porfavor!

- no se por que, pero presiento que habrá un aguacero.- hablo con cierta decepcion en su voz alice.- tanto tiempo invertido por nada.

- nos devolvemos o nos quedamos?.-pregunto felix mientras las gotas comenzaban a caer mas rápido, ya era llovizna.- ya van a ser las 8, y hemos gastado casi dos horas y media en llegar. Uds deciden.

-nos quedamos mirando los 7, debatiéndonos. Hasta que finalmente rose rompió el hielo.

- somos todos de forks, que tanto nos puede afectar un poco de agua! Quedémonos!

- si!.- asentimos todos de acuerdo.

Lo que era un simple llovizna, ahora era un tal como lo habia dicho alice un aguacero, tomaron la carpa que cubria la pista de baile y la pusieron sobre el dj y los aparatos electrónicos para que no se chamuscaran dejando todo lo demás al aire libre, mientras decidíamos que hacer, no subimos todos al la Dodge de felix para evitar mojarnos la ropa…

- que hacemos? Si vamos alla quedaremos con la ropa humeda, por no decir goteando y estaremos asi toda la noche, cojeremos un resfrio horrible.- susurre mientras veía como algunas personas iban hacia sus autos y se quitaban la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior para volver a la fiesta, no reconocia a nadie por el antifaz que llevaban.

- es cierto. Lo único sensato seria ir en interior, como lo hacen ellos.- me apoyo jazz.

- no nos queda de otra.- suspiro rose.- bebé lo siento, pero mami tendrá que mostrarte.

- por ultimo que las chicas se pongan la chaqueta de nosotros.- hablo emmet tratando de dar una buena solución.- nosotros andamos con estas cosas de bóxers que son prácticamente shorts, pero ellas…

- ammm, primo querido, te recuerdo que no tengo pareja. Me quedare sin chaqueta…-tome un pausa.- aunque gran idea.

- descuida, tengo una demás en mi jeep. Te la pasare.

- gracias.

- asi que conclusión.- determino zafrina.- nos quedaremos en ropa interior con la chaqueta de uds, y cuando esto termine nos ponemos la ropa seca que quedara aca y nos vamos. Nada de resfrios.

- exacto.- le apoyo felix.

- muy bien srtas, a mi auto para tener mas espacio ahora como están dudo que puedan hacerlo.- la decirlo las chicas se bajaron rápidamente para ir a mi jeep que estaba al lado, yo me quede afuera esperando la chaquetas de todos. Una vez que las tuve me subi en el lado del conductor y las distribui.

La ropa la dejamos en la parte de atrás, estirada en los asientos para que se secaran un poco, y nos colocamos los antifaces, una vez listas todas nos bajamos e inclusive llevamos el cooler al jeep de emmet, donde se encontraba el de felix y el de ellos, ese seria nuestro dispensador.

La lluvia caia incansablemente una y otra vez, lo sorprendente era que fuera en Phoenix, un lugar conocido por su suelo árido y en el prácticamente nunca pasaba algo asi, ni siquiera en verano. Todos se fueron en parejas mientras yo me dirigi a la pista de baile con mi trago individual en mano. Me sacaron a bailar y acepte la música realmente estaba buena, habia que admitirlo, salía humo de vez en cuando pero se iba rápidamente, me sentí mas comoda al ver que casi todos estaban en mismas condiciones, antifaces y cosas asi.

Bailaba con quien fuera, en un momento quede sola, pero no me importo. La estaba pasando bien de todas maneras.

**(N/A ahora watch?v=fcBGFPIJahk adelanten al 1: 41)**

Cuando sentí una mano sobre mi estomago que luego tomaba mi cintura, algo enojada me di vuelta para encararle, pero no pude. Unos ojos grises en medio de un antifaz negro como si fuera el zorro me atraparon. Un hermoso chico alto con pelo negro ebano y ojos grises me miraba fijamente mientras enlazaba ambos manos en mi espalda, se separo un poco para arrodillarse y tomar mi mano entre las suyas…

- me permite?.- murmuro con voz ronca.

-cla…claro.- respondi algo tartamuda.

Era increíble lo poco que hablábamos, solo nos movíamos y la química entre nosotros era innegable. Sentía que lo conocía de antes, pero no recordaba a nadie con esas caractirizcas en mi pasado, la manera en que se movia era demasiado familiar. Pero imposible que fuera quien creía que era. Estaba mas tonificado y además. No , no no no podía ser el.

Lo innegable era la química que existía en ambos, con solo sentir su mano en mi espalda se me erizaban los vellos de la piel, no sentía nada a mi alrededor.

En un pequeño instante miro fijo hacia otra dirección, dando sin darse cuenta unos pasos atrás. Lo retuve con mis manos tirando de el para que volviera. Su sonrisa al mirarme era amplia. Una torcida que me encantaba, volvió a enlazar sus manos en mi espalda y ratos me ponía un mechon tras los oídos.

Llego un punto en el cual nos quedamos mirando fijo, nuestras bocas se acercaron y pidió permiso con su mirada, solo pestañee para indicarle que lo dejaba, el beso que siguió fue casi irreal. Las mariposas salieron de mi estomago llegando a mi garganta, sentía su manos asperas contra mi espalda y me gustaba, su barba recién afeitada a mi tacto se sentía suave.

Era casi como si fuera un quinceañera, ni siquiera era yo, nos separamos por unos instantes para darnos otros pequeños besos y terminar, queria saber su nombre a como diera lugar. Solo una vez me habia sentido asi antes, esos labios se que los he besado antes…su mentón marcado, su piel…

-perdona…- puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, no queria que se fuera.- ni siquiera se quien eres…

Mi pregunta lo pillo por sopresa, desvio la vista antes de contestar.

-soy alec, alec.- hizo una pausa fugaz.- withlock. Por tu cara debes tener un hermoso nombre…

Pude sentir un poco de duda en su respuesta, quizás ese no fuera su nombre verdadero si tenia razones para hacerlo no las sabia. Pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a dar el mio.

- soy mary, mary dwyer.

Quedo mirando el suelo fijamente, como sopesando la respuesta y quizás pensando lo próximo que diría. Segui la dirección de su mirada y vi nuestras botellas enterradas, no sabia en que momento lo habia soltado…

- te molestaría si te rapto esta noche?...creo que existen muchos peligros.- solto mirándome dijamente con determinación.

Me gustaba su actitud, sonreí…

-para nada.

No me quise quitar el antifaz, al final estuvimos toda la noche juntos, un beso que otro de vez en cuando. Casi siempre en la oscuridad. No me emborrache, no era a lo que iba y el se mantuvo sobrio, algo que me agrado ni siquiera fumaba como casi todos los que estaban allí. El tampoco se quito su gran mascara negra, le daba un aire de misterio. Casi sexy.

**reviews? ya viene el cap de edward de esto, esta en proceso :) gracias por comentar n.n**


	21. Chapter 21:the summer fest Edward POV

**disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de la sthep gracias! xd **

**algunas cosas de este cap en verdad pasaron jajajajajj, lean y comenten si es que pueden. gracias por los reviews y story alerts y todo eso. gracias (:**

**todos tenemos un amor platonico, un amor secreto, un amor imposible y un amor de verdad...blackswanmassen.**

**Edward POV. the summer fest.**

Diga?-

- _Edward, soy Félix. Estoy en son de paz. Quieres ver a bella o no?_

- claro que si, que tienes tu que ver con ella?

- _ahora somos prácticamente vecinos. Necesito que vengan a verla alice y rosalie . Cuando estén aca te llamare y te dire la siguiente parte._

Disque el numero de rose rápidamente, esperando que contestara. No lo hizo por lo que marque a emmet.

-_diga?_

-rose, necesito que vayas a ver a bella con alice a new york...

-_porque?_

- es la única manera de verla, toma el primer vuelo que salga por favor.

Estaba desesperado, las chicas con la confusión en su rostro se vinieron a despedir a las horas, además de tener que convencer a los sus repectivos novios de que tenían que ir si o si. Nos quedamos todos en el dpto. de jazz. Mi teléfono sono de nuevo. Para que no me escuchara emmet me dirigi al baño.

-ya listo, llegaron supongo.

-_sisi, mira hemos convencido entre ben y zafrina a bella para que compre unos ticket para el summer fest que se hara en new york. Las chicas también ya tienen su ticket. Yo conozco al organizador asi que arregle que lo hiciera en forks, ya que hay menos gente y mas espacio. Ahora entran uds, compren la entrada ahora, es este fin de semana._

- y por que en forks? Sabes perfectamente bien el frio que existe.

- _entonces en Phoenix. La cosa es que sea lejos y de difícil acceso._

- de acuerdo.

Sali del baño aparentando estar normal. Los junte a todos en el el living y les comente cuidándome de emmet.

- hay un festival masivo para celebrar el inicio del verano en Phoenix. Les parece? Las chicas iran también. De echo ellas me llamaron para que nosotros compremos y la acompañemos. solo sale 50 pavos.

- donde es?

- al aire libre, asi que em necesitaremos tu jeep.

- de acuerdo y cuando es?

- el próximo fin de semana. Que les parece si salimos mañana y asi descansamos dos días ante del festival?

- ed…pero 50 dolares la entrada?

- ah si, nosotros llevamos los tragos que queramos. Solo pagamos algo asi como el derecho de entrar con auto.

- ahora si me gusta la idea.- aplaudió al idea emmet mientras chocaba las manos con jazz. Frase mágica, el trago lo llevamos nosotros.

Empacamos nuestras cosas que eran pocas y nos dirigmos haca donde nos decía felix. El viajecito nos tomo 4 malditos días. Cuando por fin llegamos, dormimos todo el día, estábamos muertos.  
al dia siguiente, el jueves nos llamo alice para que nos encontraramos e el centro comercial, dijo que tenia un encargo especial. Emmet nos guio en la ciudad ya que la conocía mejor que nadie.

En el estacionamiento solo nos paso una bolsa y nos indico que nos fueramos rápido al hotel. Una vez allí la abri. Una peluca con lentes de contacto gris y un antifaz negro, las deje sobre el velador un rato, sopesando que hacer con ello…

-jazz! Me podrías explicar las intenciones de tu novia?.- le inquirí mientras señalaba con mi mano las cosas.- lentes de contacto?

-probablemente que bella no te reconozca, nadie lo haría en verdad.

- recién hable con rose.- entro emmet mientras cerraba su fono.- dice que es necesario que te la pongas mañana y que te vayas bien afeitado. Ellas nos esperaran en el limite.

- será.- tome las cosas y me dirigi al baño. Lave bien mis manos y luego me puse los lentes, no entendía como las chicas podían andar con ellos, además de incomodos se sentían raros en el ojo, a mirarme en el espejo solo pude la gran irritiacion que tenia, toda la parte blanca se habia vuelto roja y mi visión era borrosa, casi gris. Supongo que estaba corrido. Tome un liquido que venia con el frasco y me eche un par de gotas. El dolor comenzó a disminuir. Cuando ya me hube acostumbrado trate de dominar mi pelo, el cual nunca peinaba para ponerme aquella peluca. Y por ultimo el antifaz.

Sali hacia el pasillo para ver su reacción.

-eres tu?. Ni lo pareces…

Rode los ojos, algo que me incomodo aun más.

- muy buena elección de alice.- apoyo emmet.- nadie sabra que eres tu excepto nosotros. Pero te advierto. Vuelve a dañarla y no te apoyo en nada más. entendido?

- de acuerdo, esta mas que claro.

Al dia siguiente me levante tarde, por lo que fuimos apurado a algún supermecado cerca para hacer las compras, en donde nos encontramos con felix…

- hey Edward! Te tengo que decir algo.

-ajá?

- he hablado con un amigo de bella que también ira para que te lleve. Es mejor que llegues aparte de todos nosotros para que no sospeche nada…

- y como, donde nos encontramos? Quien le dire que soy?

- diles que eres mi primo alec. Eso es todo. Cuando veas el jeep de emmet te bajas ahí, estaremos nosotros y te guiaremos te parece?

-de acuerdo. Nos vemos alla.

Mi cuñado y mi hermano miraban la escena sorprendidos, hacia poco nos odiábamos y ahora estaba de mi lado.

- desde que inicie con el afiche que hablamos. Oka?.- les respondi a la pregunta muda en sus caras.

No comentaron nada en todo el camino de vuelta al hotel. Apenas habia llegado a mi piso para cambiarme cuando mi fono sono.

- _alec vulturi?, soy ben weber el amigo de bella. Estas listo?_

- eh si, soy yo. Esto…- me mire al espejo, aun no tenia nada del disfraz.- esto me tengo que cambiar y estoy.

- de acuerdo, en 40 minutos mas estoy allá.

Si anoche me habia ddemorado 30 minutos en ponerme las maldita pupilentes, ahora tenia menos tiempo que nunca, llame a jasper y me recosté en el baño mientras cerraba los ojos para que la pudiera instalar bien. Nunca pudo, mire el reloj, me quedaban 20. Esta vez fue emmet, me abrió los ojos de golpe y los instalo sin nada mas, asi como estaban. Apreté un buen rato los parpados, si habia pasado a llevar algo dentro del la pupila lo mataria. Jazz trato de ayudarme colocándome la peluca al revez. Por lo que luego me la tuve que girar, me coloque una camisa celeste y Sali, no sin antes encargarle a emmet que dejara una chaqueta por si acaso en su auto.

El chico este ben, llego en un Mitsubishi montero de color negro, su novia iba sentada el copiloto. No hablamos casi nada, no tenia tema en verdad y todo lo que preguntaron tuve que mentir para que no descubrieran nada. En medio del camino comezo a llover copiosamente.-

-seguimos o nos devolvimos.- pregunto casi silenciosamente mientras miraba a s u novia, angela me habia dicho.

Me encogi de hombros.

-soy de forks, no me afecta.- respondi sin mirarle. Esperaba que al menos estuviera abrigada donde fuera que estaba.

- de acuerdo.- volvió a pisar el acelerador, para no quedarse atrapado en el barrizal que comenzaba a formarse.

Una vez allí reconoci los vehículos y baje, no sin antes darles las gracias a ben. Me habia caído bien aquel chico.

Todos se encontraban en ropa interior y las chicas con las chaquetas de ellos cubriéndose totalmente, no fue necesario preguntar, supongo que mi lenguaje corporal dijo todo.

- esta con tu chaqueta en medio de la pista, anda Edward.- me insto alice con su mentón hacia el fondo.

- gracias pequeñaja…

- te unes al club o no?.- pregunto con la llave de un auto en manos.- te sacas la ropa para tener algo seco que ponerte, o te empapas entero.

- me la saco.- tome las llaves y me sente en el de emmet, para rápidamente quedar en bóxers. Al fin de cuentas todos andaban en las mismas.

- su antifaz es blanco con borde azul y su ropa interior es azul igual.- ayudo un poco zafrina con la expresión seria.- ultima oportunidad.

**(N/A escuchen esto, es mejor ;) watch?v=fcBGFPIJahk)**

Ya no había nada que hacer, no solia ser torpe, mi andar era grácil, pero la lluvia había echo del terreno un barral completo. Mis pies se quedaban pegado al suelo constantemente, Las ropas de todo estaban empapadas y no había ningún techo que nos cubriera. Por lo que casi todos estaban con el vaso de tal forma que no le cayer agua de niguna manera. No tenia como encontrarla la música sonaba y las luces de todos colores no me permitían ver bien, además de estar todos en ropa interior únicamente y ver varias cabelleras castañas, me concentre en los pasos que daba para ahogar los murmullos y gritos de las personas que intentaban hacerse escuchar, era como el el gorgoteo de un rio.

lo único que tenia de referencia era que su antifaz era blanco con borde azul, desesperado sabiendo que ya se acercaba la hora que debía marcharse me apresure, tenia que estar en algún sitio de todo este terreno. No tenia donde más ir. Y la vi, allí de pie bailando con ropa interior azul de encaje enterrada hasta las rodillas en el barro con un tipo, aunque mantenía distancia. Parecía no importarle. Me acerque delicadamente rogando que no me descubriera, si no todo este retorcido plan fallaría.

Delicadamente pase la mano por su cintura sin intentar ser grosero, tal como sospeche ella se giro bruscamente encontrándome con un par de enormes ojos marrones, chocolates, durante la fracción de un minutos, en medio de un rostro palido con forma de corazón, sonreí internamente, era ella.

El antifaz puede que cubriera la gran parte de su cara, pero sus ojos, sus inconfundibles ojos no dejaban duda alguna, su pelo era tal y como recordaba café oscuro. Aunque nos encontrábamos al lado de los parlantes, intente bloquear su ruido. Para asi hablar con mayor coherencia y una voz distinta a la que tenia.

Me hinque en el piso y tome su mano entre las mias, aquella sensación la extrañaba.

-me permite?

-cla…claro.

La expresión de su rostro era transparente, no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que pensaba. Su primera reacción fue casi una turbada, quizás por la sorpresa de la propuesta, para luego dar paso al asombro cuando enlace mis manos en su espalda y finalmente fascinación? Si, puede que ella también se diera cuenta que juntos la cosa no iba normal para nada.

Era lógico que eso pasara, siempre fue asi entre nosotros, pero ahora que era otra persona. Como se sentiría ella? Sus ojos marrones casi opacos estaban confundidos. Cuantas cosas pasarían pr su mente en ese instante. A fin de cuentas lo que ella veía de mi era un mentira, no era alec. Era Edward…

Me sentí incomodo por unos instantes, nunca habia estado en esta situación. Tome el peso real a lo que estaba pasando, cuando se diera cuenta. Esto era lo mas retorcido que habia pensado. Terminaría sufriendo, lo sabia. Habia algo malo en mi acaso?

Me notaba igual que siempre habia sido con ella en nuestra amistad y relación, preocupado. Pero la culpa me obligaba a irme. Decirle todo. Me aleje un poco y ella me retuvo un rato, tirando de mi mano en su dirección.

En un impulso casi suicida acerque mi cara a la suya, esperaba que huyera. Pero no, con su pequeña mano empujo mi cabellera para que quedaramos mas cerca aun, respiramos por un rato el mismo aire, ese momento preciso que a veces es mejor que el mismo beso en si. La mire, cerro sus ojos dándome su aprobación y la bese de una forma que nunca antes habia echo.

Añoraba tanto su piel sedosa que no me importa abrazarla y no dejarla escapar, mis manos recorrían su espalda y cabello, a veces pasaban por su cara. Ella hacia lo mismo con mi mentón y cuello. Finalmente terminamos dándonos pequeños besos para luego mirarnos fijamente. Su pupila se habia dilatado y mordía sus labios nerviosamente.

- perdona, ni siquiera sé quien eres…

- alec…alec .- _piensa en algo rápido.- _withlock. Por tu cara debes tener un hermoso nombre…

- soy mary, mary dwyer.- no confiaba plenamente en mi, sentí casi como si pecho se achicara. Al menos habia dicho su segundo nombre y apellido de su madre correctamente. Pero de todas maneras…

Mire hacia el piso, en medio del barro se encontraba su botella y mi vaso. No la culpaba. A quien le importaba el maldito trago si todo lo que quieres esta en frente.

- te molestaría si te rapto por esta noche?...creo que existen muchos peligros.

- para nada.

Estuvimos siempre juntos, en todo momento. Ya mas avanzada entralazamos las manos y no nos separamos jamás, uno que otro beso furtivo en medio de la oscuridad, mientras bailábamos. No queria que se emborrachara, yo tampoco tenia intenciones de hacerlo. Eso si en ningún momento nos quitamos las mascaras, lo mio era caso perdido, si lo hacia sabria quien era.

Mire en dirección al dj y me sorprendi al ver a alice allí, ella solo me guiño un ojo. Lo que comenzó a sonar hizo que bella se desinhibiera totalmente…** ( N/A watch?v=zr_c5rqvSg4 )**

_No no no hay fuego yo,  
quiero sentir la música más alta y tocar el cielo_

-vamos alec! Amo esta canción…- tiro de mi hacia ella mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello.- _ni amor, ni amor. me vuelves loca. Estas loco chico quiero vivir contigo un deja vu._

Le guiñe el ojo a alice en respuesta, enlace mis manos en su espalda y enterre mi cara en su cuello. Para luego susurrar en su oído…

_No quiero mentir, me siento tan azul  
entonces tomame, llevame contigo  
hey chica misteriosa, estoy cayendo por ti  
estoy viviendo esta noche el ultimo deja vu._

Podía sentir como se estremecía mientras me abrazaba, su aroma a fresa del cabello era realmente exquisito.

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_No hay fuego, hay fuego yo_

_Quiero sentir la música más alto_

_Y tocar el cielo_

_Ni amor, ni amor_

_Me vueves loca_

_Estas loco chico_

_Quiero vivir contigo_

_Un déjá vu_

tome su cara entre mis manos mientras sonreía, esa era mi chica, la feliz que recordaba.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la _

-me has echo caer y lo sabes.- hable sin pensar. Me olvidaba contenerme cuando estábamos juntos.

- asi? Mira tú.

Emmet en ese instante se acerco a nosotros. Pasándome un papel disimuladamente mientras bella se daba la vuelta para hablar con el. Al momento de abrirlo cayo una llave al piso, la recogi y lei.

_He conseguido un auto por ahí para que tengan un momento de intimidad y hablen las cosas como son. Ya esta bueno, ambos se gustan déjense de juegos. Eso si, Sin propasarse Cullen, te tengo vigilado. _

_Pd: esta a un costado de nuestros autos, al activar la alarma sabras cual es._

Escondi el papel rápidamente en mi mano, arrugándolo a mas no poder, mientras e la otra jugaba con la llave, mire por si emmet ya se habia ido. Estaba en un costado. Asentí.

- te parece si vamos a mi auto? Cojeras un resfrio si sigues bajo la lluvia.- trate de persuadirla, ya que era dra sabia lo que queria decir.

- sin propasarse.

- ni siquiera lo pensaba.

- mejor.

Me dio la mano y salimos hacia los estacionamientos, active la alarma y para sorpresa se activo la de un Aston martin vanquish. Trague saliva. Quizás de quien era el auto en verdad. Apreté fuertemente la mano de bella tal y como lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso, le abri la puerta del copiloto y la ayude a sentarse. Luego me dirigi hacia el conductor.

- tienes frio?.- pregunte mientras activaba los controles de aire caliente por dentro.- o al menos para que te seques un poco.

-este es tu auto?.- me respondió a la vez con cierta desconfianza.- wow.

Utilize la excusa del volvo para que sonara convincente.

- me lo dio mi padre, ya que nunca lo ocupa.

-oh. Disculpa.- la vergüenza invadió su rostro.

- no hay problema.

Conversamos un buen rato, me puse a buscar alguna cd que pudiera ser útil y encontré Debussy. Sabia que tanto el preferido de ella como el mio.

- claro de luna?- pregunto con la mirada fija al frente.- es hermosa.

- si, de Debussy. Nose, me tranquiliza.

-igual a mi.

Nos cambiamos de asiento para el de los pasajeros, note como bostezaba y adivine que tenia sueño, ella no era de amanecerse, lo mas tarde que soportaba era a las 3. Yo tampoco daba más, desde que trabajaba tenia que estar todos los días a 8 de la mañana en el buffet de abogados. A mi también me estaba venciendo el sueño. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en mis brazos, mientras le hacia masajes en lso hombros. Apoye mi cabeza contra la suya e hice lo mismo.

No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero el cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo, estaba mas claro y aun se apreciaban algunas pronto sentimos el sonido de un golpeteo contra el cristal, ambos nos asustamos. Pero luego baje el vidrio un poco para que el interior no se mojara.

- chicos, es momento de irnos.- nos informo alice.- un generador a explotado debido al agua y ya no queda nada que hacer sin música. Además son las .- miro su reloj.- 6 am, no hay nada más que hacer.

- gra.- bella dio una gran bostezo.- gracias alice. Ya voy descuida.

Era el momento de separarnos, la mire una vez más. nunca estuve tan desesperado para volver el tiempo atrás como lo estaba ahora. Mire a travez del vidrio por encima de la cabeza de ella como si pudiera haber una solución a mi problema allí, a pesar de estar recién despiertos, la electricidad no se habia debilitado y con bella asi, tenia que concentrarme por mantener mis manos en su lugar.

-mary, creo que deberías ir con tus amigos. Se hace tarde.

Me hizo caso, sin ningún comentario salió del auto y cerro la puerta al salir. Le dolia el irse, tanto como a mi, era notorio. El único consuelo que pasaba por mi mente era que la volveria a ver pronto, fuera como fuera, mas pronto de lo que ella me veria a mi. Sonreí ante esto y me baje siguiéndole el paso. Ahora si era seguro . todos nos veian. No haría nada estúpido.

La tome del brazo alcanzándola para hablarle una vez más. por la sorpresa se giro demasiado brusco, dejando sus labios de nuevo demasiado cerca de los mios. Habia obtenido tanto de ella. Saber como lo habia pasado estos meses, como estaba y ella habia obtenido cero de mi. Todo lo omitía o cambiaba de conversación, eso no era justo.

-mary?

- si?

- te volveré a ver? .- su frente presento una pequeña arruga.

- puede y espero que si. De verdad.

- como hago para saber de ti o llamarte?

-digamos que…deje mi numero en tu auto. En el cd de Debussy.

Sonreí bobamente. Al dueño del auto extrañamente se le perdería un cd hoy, me aleje de ella ya que no daba señales de moverse, la electricidad seguía allí presente, pasando de mi hacia ella y ella hacia mi, pero tampoco queria irme. Queria acompañarla hasta su auto como excusa de pasar un poco mas de tiempo en su compañía. Abri la puerta del copiloto y saque el cd de la guantera para tenerlo en mis manos a la vez que activaba la alarma. La acompañe a su auto con las chicas ya arriba, y le di un beso sobre su frente.

-cuidate. Maneja con cuidado.- suspiro pesadamente y asintió. Para luego cerrar su puerta y marcharse.

Parecía como si siempre corria hacia ella o huia de ella. Nunca me quedaba fijo. Siempre habia sido asi. Tendría que pensar mejor mi próximo movimiento.

La peluca ya comenzaba a picarme, por lo que me la saque de un tiron. Le entregue las llaves a felix para que las devolviera, el al parecer también conocía al tipo del Aston martin. En tanto vi como las luces del auto de emmet parpadeaban en mi dirección. Le indique con las manos que estaba bien y fui hacia alla.

- entonces jazz, brindemos por los tortoloshh!.- hablo cuando me subi atrás en el pasajero.

No habia que ser genio para darse cuenta que estaba ebrio.

- no es posible que conduzcas asi emmet…dale las llaves a jasper o a mi…

- no, yo soy el…el dueño de este bebe. Yo manejo.

-jazz…

- es imposible, ya lo intente.

- nos vamos a matar, es seguro…

- dejen de cuchichear como niñas abróchense los cinturones…vuelo emmet ha despegado…

**_(_N/a vean este video watch?v=pK_-FthSXd4 , a partir del 7: 31 eso sin los policías xd pero este mismo paso se los juro jajaja )**

-imbecil.- suspire con mi vista hacia otro lado.- no se que tipos de genes compartes con bella.

Vi que todos los autos se dirigían a la izquierda para lograr salir de aquel atrolladero, parecían pequeñas hormigas tratando de escapar. Cuando me percate de que emmet tomaba el mando equivocado, iba hacia la derecha…

-que haces!. Todos van a la izquierda!

- lo se.- rio como tonto.- por eso voy a la derecha es mas corto por allí, pasas el canal y listo. Llegas a la salida. Ellos se dan la vuelta del tonto.

- un canal? Estas loco. Gira a la izquierda.- le ordeno jazz mientras intentaba controlar el manubrio.- no te las des de listo.

- ten un poco de cordura.- sugerí mientras trataba de ver el canal en alguna parte.

- déjenme, quien conoce estos terrenos? Yo.

Nos quedamos callados. A medida que avanzábamos nos alejábamos mas y mas del camino correcto el terreno se hacia mas silvestre, saltábamos a cada rato, pasábamos por encima de troncos y quizás que otras cosas más. Ya casi ni se deslumbraban los autos de los demás. En eso freno bruscamente, haciendo que chocara contra el respaldo de jasper.

- aquí esta el canal señores.

Baje rápidamente para ver en la orilla, se veía poco profundo pero aun asi. Busque con la luz que comenzaba a salir alguna varilla. Nada. Encontré una rama de un metro, algo era algo. La sumergi en el agua, cuando la saque estaba mojada casi por completo.

- no pensaras pasar por ahí.- le indique apoyado en el marco de la puerta.- al menos tiene un metro de profundidad…estas loco.

- si lo hare. Para algo esta este bebe no creen? Ahora sube.

Trague saliva, mientras comenzaba a andar en reversa, jasper se persigno y emmet acelero a fondo. Llegando a la orilla y luego cayendo al agua, intento hacer avanzar el auto aun mas, pero estaba atascado entre el fondo del canal y la orilla. Prácticamente estábamos en el aire.

Me asome hacia adelante al sentir un gorgoteo dentro del auto. El agua comenzaba a entrar. Los pies de jazz y emmet estaban empapados hasta las rodillas. Y mi hermano tenia los ojos cerrados firmemente, mientras el grandote se lamentaba…

- que hice!- se recriminaba una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su cabeza con el manubrio.

Abri mi puerta para bajar y no habia suelo donde pisar. O me tiraba al canal o bien salía por detrás, pero el riego era que con el peso el auto terminara por quedar totalmente metido dentro. Busque mi fono a un lado y marque a felix.

-que paso? .- pregunto preocupada zafrina.-

- estamos a punto de hundirnos en el canal por culpa de emmet. Vengan a sacarnos porfavor.

- de acuerdo, donde esta ese canal..

- de la carpa a la izquierda.

- estaremos alla en 30 minutos.

Corte y le di un golpe con mi mano en la cabeza a emmet, por culpa de su imbecibilidad estábamos donde estábamos ahora. El jeep se hundía cada minuto un poco mas por nuestro peso.

- no, si para eso es el jeep.- se mofaba jazz.- si estoy bien, puedo manejar. Bla ba bla.

- no, si yo conozco el terreno.- le segui el juego.- estoy bien no se preocupen.

- ya callense, se que es mi culpa.

- menudo cuñado que nos gastamos.- comentamos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos lanzábamos al canal.

El agua estaba fría a mas no poder. Sin contar que ya serian cerca de las 7, escalamos con dificultad el monton de tierra, justo a tiempo cuando llego felix…pero detrás de el, también venia bella. Mierda.

Zafrina se bajo lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar rápido a mi lado.

- rápido. Sube en la camioneta de felix antes que bella te vea, vamos!.- con su ayuda logre meterme en el asiento de atrás y luego pusieron sobre las chaquetas de todos, para cubrirme mientras intentaba ocupar el menor espacio posible.

Después de varias horas pegados allí finalmente salimos cerca del mediodía. Bella se fue con las chicas adelante y nosotros en la Dodge, para poder tirar del jeep con una cuerda hacia la salida. Estaba en pésimo estado. Le habia entrado agua al motos e incluso en los focos tenia pequeños peces nadando, además de uno que otro renacuajo.

Lo mejor de todo era la expresión de mortificado de emmet al ver el estado del auto. Por lo que le tomamos algunas fotos y luego nos fuimos. Por lo menos, sabia que volveria a ver a bella fuera como fuera.

**reviews? gracias por comentar y eso de alerts :) mordisquinhos de edward jaja xd**


	22. Chapter 22: cumpleaños 22

**Chicas! Aqu estoy. Perdón por dejarlas tanto tiempo. He estado demasiado ocupada con el colegio y eso. en septiembre veré si puedo actualizar, de acuerdo? Es que mis padres me han pagado un viaje al extranjero, y bueno, veré s me queda tiempo para escribir desde alla. Quizás agregue unas cosillas en el fic y en fin eso xd gracias por todo y perdón por la demora u.u aquí nuevo cap. Estoy adelantando otros (:**

_**Todos tenemos un amor platónico, un amor verdadero, un amor secreto y un amor imposible…los pasajeros sobran…blackswanmassen.**_

Cumpleaños 22.

Luego de que sacáramos a los chicos del canal, regresamos a mi casa, en donde por fin dormimos todo el día. Estábamos agotados. Lo que pensaba que había sido parte de un sueño, finalmente lo termine por aceptar. Había estado con un chico misterioso que decía llamarse alec, lo extraño de todo era que sentía como un deja vu. Como si hubiera estado con él antes. Esa forma de besar, esos finos labios…lo conocía de alguna parte. Estaba segurísima, pero me desconcertaba el hecho de los ojos grises, no recordaba a nadie con esas características, ni siquiera en mi época de libertinaje.

-bella, que te pasa?...te ves perdida.

Sacudí mi cabeza como si fuera a servir para sacar lo que estaba pensando, zafrina a veces era demasiado perceptiva que llegaba a incomodar. Pensé en Anthonny, anoche ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente, pero ahora la culpa me comía por dentro. Era cierto que no éramos nada, pero de todas maneras…arg! Este sentimiento Era lo peor...

- siento como si hubiera sido infiel a Anthony con alec, eso.

Se acerco desde la puerta hacia donde estaba para darme ánimos…

- no lo creo. Uds. no son nada…uno que otro beso no creo que te amarre a alguien…

- pero que harías si hubiera sido Félix…si con Félix estés andando y luego besas a otro y te das cuenta que no sabes lo que quieres…

-estas andando?...

Interrumpió Alice saliendo del baño mientras daba una que otra mirada furtiva a rosalie, con la preocupación en su frente.

- no lo sé…como se le dice a estar con alguien que quieres en cierta medida, pero nada serio. Pero aun así te besas con el…no se qué decir, que pensar…mi mente es un lio.

- y este chico alec? Qué pasa con el.?.- pregunto rose mientras entraba, seguramente también había oído parte de la conversación.

- no lose, sé que no es quien dice ser. Con el sentí casi un deja vu. Lo conocía de antes. Estoy segura…

- te gustó?.- pregunto tras pensarlo un buen rato.

- no te mentiré, no me gustó. Siento que lo quiero pero no de anoche…de antes y eso es lo que perturba.- solté un grito mientras golpeaba la pared.- esto es demasiado frustrante.

Viajamos de vuelta a new york, ya era hora. Aunque quedamos en mutuo acuerdo de no mencionar para nada el nombre de alec, no quería que tony supiera de mi pequeño desliz.

Todas las noches soñaba con aquel enmascarado, per al momento de quitarse el antifaz siempre despertaba, nunca podía verlo. Ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo pensando en eso, descifrar aquel misterio. Por mi bien y el de todos.

Pero también debía enfocarme en el internado, nada de errores. Aun así le rogue a Félix que moviera algunos contactos para saber algo sobre este alec, no hizo nada.

Por lo que decidí comenzar a moverme yo misma, busque papeles y accedí a la base de datos del estado gracias a los negocios no tan limpios de mi padre. Nada. El único que existía tenía unos 50 y había muerto el año pasado. La otra opción era un niñito de 5. Imposible.

Estaba por quedarme dormida, aquella semana de vuelta había sido extenuante, mi enmascarado no existía y eso me preocupaba de sobremanera. Cuando sonó mi fono. Salí disparada en su dirección.

-si?

-_mary dwyer?.-_pregunto aquella voz ronca con toques de terciopelo. Las mariposas comenzaron a salir…

-con ella misma. Alec?

-_si soy yo.-_se escucho su respiración por el teléfono, quizás había reído.-_como vas bellísima?_

_-_ya sabes trabajo, todo bien. Sabes seré directa….- tome aire y lo solté todo de golpe, esperando que no cortara.- quisiera verte sin mascara. Sé que te conozco de antes. Y además tu no existes…alec no es tu nombre real. Lo sé.

- e_s verdad. Así es. Quizás si muestro quien soy no me hables nunca más…_

- acaso te odio?

-e_so solo lo sabes tú…_

_-_ya deja de creerte yoda de star wars y habla claro, por el bien de ambos…déjate de juegos.

En ese momento entro tony al depto., escuchándose el sonido de las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina, para luego venir a mi pieza…

-cariño llegue!

- _tienes novio?.-_Pregunto al otro lado de la línea con cierta incredulidad en la voz.-_como no me dijiste?_

_-_mierda.- susurre demasiado bajito a la vez que tapaba el auricular.- no es mi novio.- vale me había puesto nerviosa.- solo un…amigo que me cuida.

- como vas?.- entro tony e la pieza y dejo un sonoro beso en mis labios...- con quien hablas?

- una.- piensa rápido.- amiga. De muy lejos…

-_así que amiga eh? Y ese beso que se escucho? Mary dime por favor que está pasando, si esta ocupada te dejare sola y no molestare más. De acuerdo?_

_-_como decírtelo…es mi andante alec, o algo así. Lo siento.- me sentía una perra por dentro.- pero esa noche no se que me paso. Contigo me sentía otra, más liberal. Me hacías sentir más yo…

-_adiós, llámame cuando este embrollo termine…y no me importa con quien estés…luchare por ti. No lo olvides._

-espera!

Después de eso solo se escucho el sonido de la línea telefónica. Menuda situación en la que estaba era una maldita infiel. No pude dormir bien para nada en lo que quedo del mes. Nada, siempre alec y Anthonny, conmigo en el medio.

Tony noto mi cambio pero no emitió ningún comentario. Seguíamos de la mano en el trabajo y los besos. Me sentía basura por dentro por ocultarle lo que había pasado, Alice con rosalie trataban de convencerme de que en verdad no había ningún pecado, no era que fuera la obvia o algo así. Pero de todas maneras.

Se acerco el día de mi cumpleaños peligrosamente, 22. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.  
Nunca me había gustado que me lo celebraran, de hecho para mi, solo era hacerme más vieja y un gasto innecesario de dinero en mi. Pero nunca encontré manera de detener a mis amigos y a…bueno. Él.

Aquella mañana ni siquiera pensé o recordé que era 13 de septiembre, quizás en un intento de suprimirlo mi mente lo olvido. Todo iba normal, en el trabajo todo desapercibido hasta el momento en que me saludo Ángela, eso fue como una bomba. Todos detuvieron sus tareas y se acercaron a abrazarme además de cantarme un cumpleaños feliz. El rumor llego incluso a los pacientes que me saludaban cariñosamente.

Anthony bueno. El era un amor de hombre sin mentir, no me dio un regalo tal como sabia, trato de hacer el día lo más normal posible para mí y ante mi descolocación por los saludos solo me guiñaba un ojo. Seguramente estaba disfrutando de alguna especie de broma o chiste privado.

El director del recinto incluso me dio el permiso para retirarme antes de lo normal con Anthony de la mano. Al momento de llegar a mi departamento ni siquiera me dio tiempo para desvestirme, solo tomo unos abrigos y me arrastro prácticamente fuera del apartamento. Sin darme tiempo para pensar vendo mis ojos con una de sus corbatas y me subió a su hummer.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado o cuantos intentos hice por sacarme aquella venda pero no pude. Si la corría un poco me dañaba la piel y el nudo estaba muy bien hecho. Me di por vencida.  
Espere que Anthony aparcara en algún lugar por definitivamente tenía que ser así en algún momento de todo el trayecto y efectivamente no me equivocaba.

Ya era bien entrada la noche, pude distinguirlo claramente una vez que tuve la venda fuera de mis ojos, pero aun así no lograba ubicarme en donde estaba, era un estacionamiento vacio excepto por una gran carpa de circo en el fondo. El frio del otoño cercano comenzaba a sentirse, me envolví bien en mi abrigo para luego seguir a tony por el aparcamiento, conforme nos acercábamos a la carpa el frio aumentaba. Pude ver carteles a lo largo de unos camiones y pude darme cuenta de que era un circo ruso, específicamente sobre hielo. Tenían grandes números, todos ellos con esculturales rubios y rubias de portada que parecían modelos.

-tony? Un circo?..En serio?

- algo así. Confía en mí.

Le hice caso, entramos en la gran carpa, pero esta estaba vacía sin nadie. Me solté de su mano y corrí tras bastidores en caso de que hubieran artistas, pero tampoco fue así…solo éramos nosotros y la pista de hielo en medio de lugar.

- los demás?- pregunte mientras miraba el lugar, era increíble que no hubiera nadie.

- lo arrende solo para nosotros, por esta noche.- una sonrisa torcida, de esas que te dejan sin aliento de asomo por su rostro, llegando con un brillo a sus ojos, donde se formo una pequeña arruga cerca del parpado.- te podría haber llevado al parque, pero sé que te da vergüenza que te vean caer. Estas segura acá.

- es…impresionante… me dejaste sin palabras.

- espera un momento…- se agachó a la altura del piso para después mostrar un par de patines en cada mano.

Se acerco lentamente a donde estaba para entregarme los patines en la mano, mientras él se sentaba a un costado de la pista indicándome como debía ponérmelos. Le seguí en todo, nunca había echo algo así, quizás roller pero las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas, me había corrido un poco las primeras vertebras al caer sentada sobre el pavimento. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a intentar.

Una vez puesto intente caminar normalmente, pero con aquellas finas cuchillas en la parte baja era casi imposible, me tambaleaba penosamente. Anthony que ya patinaba en la pista haciendo giros sorprendentes se dio cuenta de mi problema y bajo a ayudarme.

Una vez en la pista intente patinar por mi misma, pero no pude. Cai una y otra vez. No sé como de pronto sentí la respiración de tony en mi espalda mientras envolvía mi mano en las suyas...

- patinarías conmigo?

- por supuesto. No me dejes caer…por favor.

- jamás.

En ese momento nos quedamos mirando fijamente, era como si todo se hubiera detenido, la culpa había desaparecido por un espacio de tiempo. Con la débil luz de arriba pude apreciar a tony como no lo había echo antes, sus rasgos eran masculinos pero finos, no toscos. El azul hielo de sus ojos era increíble, la noche los hacía más oscuros casi como el color del mar. Como si fuera posible. Y su pelo era demasiado suave, además de su perfecto mentón que me hacia recordar a las estatuas griegas. Mirándonos fue como si nos fundiéramos en uno y sin poder evitarlo lo bese no con cuidado, sino dejando en cierta manera la emoción del momento libre. El supo responder, me abrazo y sin darme cuenta comenzamos a girar en la pista, estaba patinando con el no sé de cómo, pero lo hacía.

Nos separamos, tony me conto que durante su niñez había sido criado en Alaska con su madre, la cual había escapado del estado de Oregón cuando era pequeño ya que nunca se llevo bien con su hermana o tía en su caso. Luego de eso tampoco intento recuperar la comunicación, quedo así. Y ahora que su madre había fallecido años atrás, solo le quedaba trabajar. Pero que había vuelto a hablar con un primo y que se llevaban bien, probablemente me lo presentaría más adelante.

(**N/A la canción es de francois paul aiche y se llama chimerical dream 3w. y o u t u b e . c o m / watch?v=jaIaGMl40Rs )**

En un momento me dejo sola en medio de la pista para irse a sentar a un piano en una esquina que no había visto antes, seguramente por la tela negra que lo cubría en medio de la oscuridad. De sus manos salió una pieza de música hermosa por decir lo menos.

Mágica, enigmática, no era posible pero se sentía como una lluvia de estrellas sobre nosotros. Las luces comenzaron a dar suaves destellos por el techo con diversas formas, lunas, soles. Mientras la melodía seguía sonando. No lo pude evitar y comencé a bailar como cuando pequeña, algo de las clases de ballet recordaba, ya que reneé me había mandado con la esperanza de que obtuviera algo de equilibrio, lo cual nunca funciono. Pero si tenía muy al fondo de mi memoria los pasos, no me resistí.

Un desliz suave por la pista para evitar cualquier tipo de caída, para luego girar y adquirir velocidad en el centro. No encontraba casi nada diferente entre el ballet y el patinaje artístico, ambos tenían una base similar, la delicadeza de movimientos.

Me deje embargar por aquello que salía del piano, era casi como si la música me drogara.

Anthony dejo de tocar para acercarse maravillado adonde estaba mientras aplaudía… su cara no tenia precio, era única.

-nunca mencionaste que bailabas ballet…

- para qué? A veces son mejores los secretos no?

- en este caso no. Te movías delicadamente…casi como un cisne.

- buen juego de palabras.- reí ante lo que me había comparado y mi apellido.- reneé me enviaba a clases cuando pequeña, eso es todo.

- de acuerdo, pero tu manera de moverte…eres muy delicada, fina…

- es tu música…me encanto, porque no pruebas con eso? .- con su ayuda logre bajar y me quite los patines.- en verdad tocas el piano demasiado bien.

- es…- giro su cara con evidente sonrojo.-algo de familia por parte de madre, todos los hombres deben aprender a tocar piano para mantener una especie de tradición, o algo así.

- pues se te da muy bien…

- y que dices ang? Te ha gustado mi regalo de cumpleaños?.- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mentón entre sus manos para forzarme a mirarlo.

- tendría que estar demente para decirte que no…

- a veces lo eres.

- que gracioso. Pues si me gustado…- luego de eso le d un ligero toque en su nariz con mi índice, como si fuera un niño pequeño.- sabes me ha dado la curiosidad..Acaso hay más?

- pero… si dijiste que no querías nada!

- lo sé…pero despertaste mi curiosidad

- no se cómo supuse que pasaría algo así, pues sí. Te tengo algo…vamos al depto. Y te lo muestro dale?

- de acuerdo.

Ambos nos calzamos nuestras tennis para luego volver al estacionamiento e irnos. La ciudad dormía en ciertos sectores, pero en otros estaba más viva que nunca. Al momento de bajar del auto para ir al edificio, note cierto tirón en mis piernas que me impidió bajar bien del todo. Anthony se dio cuenta y cerro mi puerta antes que pudiera bajar, luego puso el seguro, como si adivinara mis intenciones y dejo el auto afuera sin más, bajándose para poder abrirme la puerta y luego llevarme en brazos como si fuera un saco de papas sobre sus hombros. Me dejo delicadamente sobre la cama, espero un rato para sacarse su chaquea y procedió a sacarme mis botas. Me quería incorporar luego. A pesar de ser casi dra y saber lo que me pasaba, no podía tratarme a mí misma. El dolor no era insoportable, pero sí bastante molesto.

Anthony tomo una de mis piernas suavemente y comenzó a girarla primero hacia arriba y abajo. No podía reprimir las muecas de dolor por más que lo intentara, estaba segura que a causa del golpe me saldría un gran cardenal los días siguientes. Al darse cuenta de aquello. Con su mirada pidió permiso para poder quitarme los pantalones, a lo que yo accedí. En ese momento no parecía Anthony mi amigo, guardaespaldas, casi novio. Si no, un Dr. real. No en práctica. Se le veía tan seguro, tan absorto. Sus manos eran suaves con aquella zona y pronto la crema que la sentía tibia en sus manos, se volvió fría como el hielo. Algo que ayudaba bastante.

No note en que momento dejo de masajearme. Solo lo vi sobre mi cuerpo con sus ojos azul hielo directo en los míos. Lentamente comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa esperando quizás un detente de mi lado. No pude…busque en mi mente algo que me dijera que le detuviera. Algún pequeño deje de conciencia que me dijera que estaba mal.

No pude.

En aquel suspenso de miradas solo me deje caer en el abismo de la rendición.

Para finalmente…responderle.

Tome su cabeza entre mis manos y lo atraje hacia mis labios, no hubo que forzarlo mucho, con un poco ya lo tenía. Libere mis manos un momento para quitar su camiseta blanca, en ese momento que se la saque por la cabeza fue el único que se separo de mi cara. El era más rápido. Quito mi camisa en un dos por tres ya que solo era con un cierre, gire en la cama para quedar sobre él y que pudiera desabrochar el bra. Se quito sus pantalones tirándolos al azar y quedamos ambos así, solo con interior.

Mis manos sin previo aviso comenzaron a temblar, para que después todo mi cuerpo quedara con espasmos, no pude seguir y lo aleje bruscamente, aun sin darme cuenta…

Anthony se sentó sobre la cama mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-que pasa ang? Estábamos bien. Y luego…si no quieres, dímelo. No te forzare. Lo prometo…

Había decidido quedarme en silencio, pero luego de ver la ciudad por la ventaba y recibir una palmaditas en mi espalda no pude más y me quebré.

- tony no es eso….-me empuje a mi misma a decir lo siguiente, si no era en ese momento, no sería nunca.- es que soy vir—virgen y además .

Pensé que dejaría de hablarme o se enojaría, pero no. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba para abrazarme fuertemente un largo rato, deje todo su hombro con lágrimas.

- nadie es perfecto ang, y bueno…ahí no éramos nada serio en verdad, así que despreocúpate...- nuevas lagrimas salieron, era imposible. No existía alguien más bueno que el.- y bueno sobre lo otro, no hay problema si en verdad lo quieres, lo haremos. No seré brusco ni te pediré algo más…solo déjate llevar.

Luego de eso le volví a besar, el me dio un suave empujón contra el colchón para que quedara acostada, luego muy delicadamente saco las panties de su lugar. Repartió besos por todo mi cuello a la vez que enlazaba nuestras manos, el nerviosismo pasó para dar paso al deseo y finalmente fundirnos en un abrazo que duro horas con un vaivén en diferentes maneras. Al final, con los primeros rayos de luz, me sentía exhausta, cansada. Las articulaciones era como si no existieran, una masa deforme. Me gire hacia el pecho de tony para escuchar su respiración acompasada y así finalmente poder dormir, con aquel sonido relajante.

**Comments****? Reviews? suggestions? Cualquier cosa me avisan …cuídense (:**


	23. Chapter 23: Descubierto

_**Bueno chicas, aquí otro cap más. seguire avanzando aunque veo que ya estamos casi en el climax, y bueno, luego el final pff se ira por un tubo. Gracias por los coments y reviews, se agradecen (: y repito, estos no son mis personajes, sino de stephenie meyer. Solo juego con ellos.**_

_**Todos tenemos un amor platónico, un amor imposible, un amor verdadero y un amor secreto…los pasajeros sobran. Black swan massen.**_

**Capitulo 23: descubierto. **

Después de aquella noche fue increíble como avanzamos, ahora eramos novios oficiales. Al contarle de esto a rose y alice por fono no reaccionaron muy felices, al igual que zafrina y felix. Decían que se estaban contentos, pero no les notaba en su tono de voz u ojos. Era un clima bastante raro.

Me sentía protegida, y no era que hubiera olvidado a Edward del todo. Era una parte esencial de mi, mi pasado, aun lo amaba pero tony era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, mi puerto seguro, mi todo. El me habia sacado de la depresión y me habia demostrado que no todos los hombres te hacen sufrir, lo queria demasiado, pero aun no habia comparación con Edward. Supuse que con el tiempo acabaría por eclipsarlo y esperaba que sucediera más temprano que tarde.

No podía pedir nada más. Charlie por supuesto se habia mostrado asombrado cuando le comente de mi reciente novio, incluso pensó en despedirlo ya que no era acorde a su trabajo, en más Anthony me comento en mas de una ocacion que un guardaespaldas tenia estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de la persona que cuidaba, era casi como una ley universal. En caso de que la agencia supiera podría significar su despido automáticamente.

No queria que lo echaran, por nada del mundo y menos que lo alejaran de mi, por lo que le suplique a Charlie que no autorizara su despido. Tony ni se inmuto, para el en este punto ya le daba lo mismo el trabajo ya que estaba a punto de terminar su carrera.

Aun asi, me sentía observada en más de una ocación. Cuando saliamos a cenar tenia el presentemiento, sentía una sensación calida en mi hombro, me gire varias veces esperando ver alguien pero no ocurrió nada. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, quizás era la paranoia. Quien me iba a estar siguiendo por dios! Nadie.

Los cursos de universidad avanzaron rápido, ya estábamos casi todos listos para el diploma, solo faltaba la tesis. La idea de felix sobre detectar el cáncer con pequeños síntomas en el cuerpo era asombrosa, habia estado practicando su teoría con ratas desde la secundaria. Estaba segura que obtendría su titulo cono honores, ben en tanto se esmeraba en detectar genes sobre posibles adicciones al tabaco y droga en recién nacidos, para asi informan a sus padre sy prevenir futuras addicciones.

No sabia que hacer para la mia. Estaba rodeada de personas inteligentes por lo que me sentía inferior. Un dia en la calle vi un pequeño ciego con su perro guardián intentando cruzar la calle, el corazón se me encogió. Como era posible que aquel ser humano no pudiera disfrutar de las cosas de la vida, los colores sobre nosotros. Me solte de la mano de antohny y corri en su dirección para poder ayudarlo, una vez en la otra esquina lo sente y le compre un helado para asi platicar un rato. En tanto el padre ya venia corriendo en dirección a nosotros.

Se denotaba cierta situación en el, no era normal. Por lo tanto el pequeño tenia buen pasar. Hable con el padre sobre su problema y el me comento que era de nacimiento, solo un problema de cornea que le impedía ver ya que no era del tono caracterisco negro por dentro, sino, que no tenia color para poder reflectar la luz, solo por ese pequeño detalle el pequeño era ciego de por vida.

Quise quedar en contacto y cambiamos números, asi podría informarles si habia cierta mejoría.

Luego de eso ya tenia claro sobre que hacer mi tesis, el implantar placas especiales en las zonas del cerebro de la vista, para asi luego unir a las neuronas en los conexones y desarrollar una imagen dentro del cerebro en si, en la parte que procesa la información y esta pudiera ser traducida por el significado, unido al habla.

Ahora mi problema era que tipo de placa en especifico enia que implantar y cuales serian los riesgos, era obvio que para acceder a la zona deseada tenia que realizar un orificio en el cráneo y no pasar a llevar nada de masa encelafica ni materia gris.

Comenze a investigar todo tipo de información sobre esto, varias noches tuve insomnio e incluso deje de pensar en mi enmascarado por semanas, no me quedaba tiempo ni siquiera para eso. el teclado de mi notebook incluso ya estaba desgastado en la zona de las letras, tanto transcribir y luego resumir en mis letras. La tesis ya iba en las 400 paginas. Algo increíble. La satisfacción que sentí al verla terminada era algo indescriptible. Yo, isabella swan, la que nunca habia tenido algo digno de mencion en su vida, habia logrado terminar una tesis compleja y a tiempo.

La encuaderne y anille para luego pasársela al profesor a cargo. Lo demás era lo que tenia que pasar.

En el hospital que hice la practica me terminaron contratando para tiempo completo. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma asi como felix y zafrina. Incluso rose vino a verme en sus últimos meses para felicitarme , se veía adorable con su gran pancita , la cual parecía un mundo totalmente aparte de su cuerpo. Ya estaba en los 8 meses, no le quedaba nada y siendo el pequeño de emmet no dudaba en que fuera a ser tan grande como el padre. Luego de eso de devolvió rápido para asi no tener complicaciones en el vuelo.

Por fin tenia tiempo libre, aquella navidad lo pase en compañía de mi padre y tony mirando el cielo e intercambiando regalos entre ambos. Ya para año nuevo no podía más en mi gozo, el dia anterior me habían confirmado que mi tesis era bastante buena, por que oficialmente estaba titulada en el rango de dra cirujana con especialización en urgencias, no podía caber más en mi gozo, tony también habia sido aprobado, las sonrisas bobas de nuestra cara no las podía quitar nadie…

- ang?.- murmuro mientras estábamos en el balcón viendo la luna, ya eran más de la medianoche y en la calle todos celebraban..

-mmmm?

- que planeas hacer en lo que te queda de vida?.- susurro mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello. Causando agradables sensaciones.

- mmmmm.- le corri su cara un poco para poder contestar, ya que no me dejaba pensar.- no lo se…ser dra supongo?

- aparte de eso?.- esta vez susurro directamente en mi oído, causándome cosquillas..- te gustaría estar conmigo?

- pero si ya estoy contigo…- respondi algo confusa, no veía su punto.

- lo sé. Y por eso mismo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…- giró mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con el.- te casarias conmigo?

- QUE? .- mi mandibula casi se me desencajo ante tamaña pregunta, no lo podía creer.- que-que dijste?

- eso…te gustaría ser la sra angelina massen?

Y pensar que llevábamos apenas unos meses de noviazgo, esto me habia dejado fuera de combate literalmente…

- eh? Dame tiempo…

- no puedo esperar más…eres todo lo que quiero…

- después de mi cumpleaños si? Nos quedan 9 meses más y planeamos todo y asi no es muy apurado…

- de acuerdo…cobrare tu palabra el 14 de septiembre.

- como quieras .- sonreí…no podría escapar más y tampoco queria rechazarlo. No era lo justo.

Pero tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo, si habia algo a lo que me oponía firmemente era el matrimonio en si, no creía en el para nada, sobre todo luego de la experiencia con mis padres. No, no y no.

Aun asi no podría decirle que no a tony, me sentiría criminal si lo hacia. Asi que solo le dije que si. Sin pensar en los demás.

Como si alec supiera lo que me pasaba me llamo aquella semana para saber como estaba, algo no estaba bien, reconocia su tono de voz al reir, pero su nombre nada!

Esto comenzaba a estresarme.

Por lo que comenze a forzar mi mente para sacar el nombre de las profundidades, lo sabia. La tenia que saber…

Fue tanto lo que me obligue, que llegue a soñar con el.

_Estábamos en un bosque de forks besándonos, cuando le acariciaba el pelo, lo único que lograba al sacar mis manos de ahí era una peluca negra, su cabello. Contrariada lo miraba para darme cuenta de que ese pelo dorado rebelde solo una persona en el mundo que conocía lo tenia, luego al momento de abrir sus ojos, el tono plateado que veía de derretía dentro de su ojos verdes, y ahí estaba frente a frente con Edward Cullen. Vistiendo como la última vez que lo vi. En el sueño me sentía tranquila, sabía que era el todo este tiempo. Sin darme cuenta arroje las cosas al suelo para seguir besándole… NO! NO! NO_

_-_NOOOO!.- me desperté agitada sobre la cama. Todo este tiempo lo habia sabido…

Con razón se me hacia conocido…Edward me habia engañado una vez más haciéndose pasar por alec…eso explicaría el porqué de las caras largas cuando anuncie que era novia de tony…todos lo sabían!

- estas bien? .- se incorporo esta vez un somnoliento tony mientras me abrazaba.- pesadillas?

- no, peor que eso. engaños!.- no sabia a quien golpear, por lo que descargue mi fuerza en un puño contra la cama.

- tranquila, todo pasa por algo…

- no tony no.

-_bella! Abre la puerta queremos decirte algo!_.- gritaba zafrina desde el otro lado. Eso solo hizo enervan aun más mi rabia…

-traidora!.- me levante decidida a abrir la puerta y luego cerrarle, dejándole clara sus intenciones, pero tony no me dejo. En cuando puse un pie en el suelo se avalanzo sobre mi tomando ambas manos por mi espalda.

- dejame! Ella, felix, rose, alice me traicionaron, suéltame!.- daba patadas en el aire, pero era imposible. Tony tenia mucha más fuerza que yo, por lo que acabe por rendirme.

- no, vas a cometer una locura y luego te arrepentirás.- dicho eso, me dejo encerrada en mi pieza mientras iba a recibir a los chicos.- lo lamento felix, zafrina. Pero ella dice que uds la engañaron, que sabe una verdad que le ocultaron y no quiere verlos. Para otra.

- pero que verdad?.- insistió zafrina.

- ya tu sabes amor.- por suerte felix se dio cuenta y se la llevo a la fuerza.

No quise saber nada de nadie, estaba enojada con todos. Y con justa razón.

Pero no todo podía durar para siempre, emmet me llamo un tarde febrero para avisarme de que rose estaba en trabajo de parto, de que fuera no por ella o alice o Edward, sino, por el. Que era mi primo.

Debía darle crédito que me habia echo un touché con aquello. Tenia que estar allí. Por lo que le avise a tony para que llamara una agencia de viajes y reservara los pasajes para dos mientras yo arreglaba la ropa en la maleta. Solo me quedaba el, pero el se excuso diciendo que no me podía acompañar por cosas del trabajo, yo por suerte estaba de vacaciones. Por lo que me envio con uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Al momento de llegar al aeropuerto en Seattle fue como si no hubiera pasado nada, me sentía en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algnas que otras personas me reconocieron por el anuncio de meses atrás y pidieron autógrafos. Fue raro.

Tome un taxi y me dirigi al hospital donde me habia dicho emmet que estaba rose. Lo vi en la entrada caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro, su expresión habia cambiado. No era el jugueton niño que conocía, ahora parecía mas un padre.

- emmet! Que haces aca? Anda a ver a rose!.- lo inste mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

- no puedo! Ella me echo de la sala

- que?

- no me quiere ver, el dr dice que es normal y jasper también.

- pero que demonios?

- anda, ven conmigo y te lo demostrare.- me tomo del brazo y llevo hasta el piso en donde estaba rose, se encontraban apoyados contra la pared reprimiendo una que otra risa, no lo comprendí hasta que prese atención.

- EMMET MCCARTNEY TE ODIO!.- luego de eso un sonido estridente para que pudiera pujar.

-POR QUE MIERDA LE PASASTE TUS GENES DE GRANDOTE AL BEBE!.- con ese comentario todos estallamos de la risa, no era para menos, el pequeño eran tan grande que seguramente rose las estaba pasando canutas para que pudiera ser parto normal.

- debo reconocer que ese comentario ha sido el mejor que he escuchado decir a rose.- avanzo aplaudiendo Edward mientras pasaba peligrosamente por mi lado…

- recién vienes llegando.- le respondió un cabreado emmet.-

- es verdad, pero fue tan fuerte que lo escuche desde el ascensor cuando abrió las puertas.

-dios mio…- interrumpió emmet de pronto. Todas nuestras caras lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.- escuchen.- insistió.

Y allí estaba, el sonido más tierno desde el inicio de los tiempos, el llanto del pequeño de pronto inundo la habitación. Era hermoso, emmet fue el primero en entrar, felicito a rose y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos para luego mecerlo. En seguida le seguimos nosotros.

Rose se le veía demacrada, despeinada, pero era comprensible. Emmet se veía adorable con aquella sabanita celeste en sus brazos.

- y como se llamara?.- pregunte viendo aquella escena.

- hemos pensado en llamarle? ,. Pregunte mientras lo tomaba en brazos..

- Ethan, nos gusta a ambos y es un nombre algo atlético…

-además de sexy para las chicas.- completo su padre. Increíble.

El pequeño era hermoso, con cejas oscuras como las de emmet. sus labios formaban una gran O mientras bostezaba, y sus manitos con guantes pasaban constantemente sobre su cara. Lo mecí un buen rato. Y pesaba en verdad. Para ser un recién nacido tenia buen peso.

De pronto abrió sus ojitos que ahora tenían un pequeño tono gris con violeta, como los de rose. Con sus manos comenzó a tocar mi blusa y cuando toco mi pecho, comenzó a llorar, agarrando un costado de ella en un intento de no separarse. Los chicos comenzaron a reir ante mi cara, por lo que se lo pase a rose para que le diera de comer. Luego de eso los dejamos solos. Era su momento.

Ya estando en el pasillo quise dejar las cosas en claro, por lo que lleve a todos los involurado a un aparte.

- asi que uds sabían no? Todos sabían que era Edward…

- si.- asintieron todos, mientras se lanzaban miradas nerviosas.

- eso era todo lo que necesitaba.- me fui dejándolos allí con lagrimas en los ojos de rabia, no quería seguir el tema.

- bella!

- no me hablen!, en este momento no sé de lo que soy capaz.

Comencé a caminar apresurando el paso, estaría allí por emmet y eso es todo. De pronto Edward me tomo el brazo, no era necesario darme vuelta para saber que era el. La corriente eléctrica entre ambos era suficiente.

- que quieres?.- hable cortadamente mirando al infinito.

- podemos hablar? Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada…- al ver que no constestaba, puso otra mano sobre mi cintura.- en serio.

- no me toques!.- le grite sacando su mano de mi.

- tenemos que hablar en serio. No seas terca…

- ni lo pienses. .- me puse a pensar en las posibilidades de escapar de aquel hospital, mientras miraba mis posibles vías de evacuación.

- probablemente te arrastraría de vuelta…- solto de pronto adivinando mis intenciones.

- atrévete.

- muy bien, no suelo ser así. Pero tu lo pides.

- ah?

Sin previo aviso y tan cascarrabias como estaba me tomo en brazos al estilo novia y me llevo hacia una puerta que decía aseo, una vez dentro le puso pestillo. El espacio era reducido y solo había una ampolleta que alumbraba intermitentemente.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en una fracción de segundo, en lo que nada amable paso por mi mente. Supongo que por la de el tampoco, si las miradas matasen ya etaria 3 metros bajo tierra, eso es seguro.

Podría haber chillado del dolor que sentía mientras su brazo apretaba el mio, el dolor más emocional que físico, pero me contuve. No me deshonraría frente a el.

- me puedes explicar que pretendes?.- exigió con evidente enfado sin soltar aquella presa de mis manos.

- nada, tengo novio y me enfurecen los engaños. Acaso no puedo? Acaso te tengo que esperar toda la vida a ver si te acuerdas de mí? .- escupí lo ultimo como si fuera un disparate, sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y los atacaba.

- no, lo nuestro ya fue…

- lo mismo digo…estas superado. Entiéndelo.

-solo dime algo…me quieres?.- ya había logrado soltarme y me iba a ir sin responderle, pero el volví a tomarme la muñeca, dejándome esta vez acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

- te odio, eso es todo.

- para odiar algo primero tiene que amarlo.- susurro seductoramente a la vez que pasaba su nariz por mi clavícula.

- tienes razón. Sabes qué? Ni siquiera eso. Sería darte demasiada importancia, lo cual querido, no mereces.- termine de decir aquello y gire mi cara, ya que sus intenciones eran obvias…

- me gusta tu cambio.- volvió a ronronear.- te vez más sexy aun de lo que eras, si fuera eso posible.

- muere Cullen, estas agotando mi paciencia

- o será que te estás rindiendo? Sabes muy en el fondo que aun me quieres.

Golpe bajo, touché, voilá. Mi cuerpo estaba a un pase de ceder ante sus caricias y besos en el cuello. Recordé porque estábamos allí. El hijo de emmet, ethan.

Saque fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y tome su cabello sedoso entre mis manos para así quitar su cabeza de mis hombros…

- escúchame Edward. Ultima vez que te lo digo. Lo nuestro murió. Tú lo mataste. Así que ahora déjame tranquila.- lo solté y di un golpe contra su estomago para poder arreglarme la ropa. Unos segundo más y me olvidaba de todo.

Salí al pasillo para poder despedirme de emmet y rose y luego volar al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo de regreso a new york. Me sentía culpable. Le debía fidelidad a Anthony por lo que le conté todo, inclusive lo del casi beso. Nuestro primer año juntos desde que había llegado estaba siendo maravilloso. Era mi novio y guardián, mejor amigo y confidente. Mi todo.


	24. Chapter 24: Recaída

**Mis niñas lindas! perdón por demorarme tanto! en serio lo lamento muchísimo! pero uff, esto de la universidad y todo. bueno, les cuento. Fui admitida en la escuela de odontología, asi que si todo sale bien espero salir como cirujana maxilofacial en unos uuffff 7 años más jajajajajjajajaja , saqué mi licencia de conducir y como regalo mis padres me regalaron un jeep burdeo, pequeño pero practico, "el vicho" y finalmente pude viajar a londres, fui a la casa de robert y bueno eso ajjajjajaaj, perdonen por favor. ahora estoy con las pilas puestas y vamos! por favor no me odien. **

_**Todos tenemos un amor platonico, uno verdadero, uno secreto y uno imposible...los pasajeros sobran.**_

**Blackswanmassen.**

No quería ver a nadie, me recluí en mi departamento y solo salía hacia el trabajo, perdí el contacto con amigos, quería limpiarme, olvidar todo, Edward seguía demasiado presente en mi mente, era como si no pudiera borrarlo con nada, a veces recibía llamadas ocasionales de alice, quien me subía el animo o de mi primo emmet, solo para poner al habla al pequeño ethan, quien con sus balbuceos lograba sacar una sonrisa en mi casa. Anthony podría parecer que al llevar tiempo haciendo el amor conmigo se habría puesto más salvaje, pero no, seguía siendo tan tierno y delicado como al principio, y en esos pequeños momentos de placer lograba olvidar hasta quien era, luego quedábamos tan agotados, que nos sumíamos en un sueño profundo.

Trataba de seguir, por mi bien, y hacer vista gorda, pero era imposible. Necesitaba un mejor amigo desesperadamente, dormía con tony pero me sentía incomoda, como si no fuera mi casa, como si fuera un extraño, lloraba a mares, y la gente con la que contaba no era lo mismo que mi relación con _ él. _ _ Él _ era distinto, siempre me escuchaba y no me criticaba, extrañaba nuestra amistad, la de adolescentes, aquella en la que reíamos por nada, me hacia demasiada falta.

Un día no pude aguantar más y me quebré, necesitaba desahogarme desesperadamente. Por lo que rebusque entre papeles hasta dar con su número, lo tuve en mis manos, pensando que hacer, llamarlo o no, estaría bien? Necesitaba escuchar su voz, era enfermizo.

Marque y cruce los dedos, ¡por dios! ¡¿Porque hacia esto? Me desconocía.

_- ¿Diga?-_ contesto una voz sedosa al otro lado de la línea. Casi me sentí desmayar.

- Edward? Soy yo, bella…

_- Que sorpresa_.- exclamo con desenfado en voz demasiado baja- _por que me llamas tan tarde? Es raro, lo sabes._

- No te escucho bien.- respondi tratando de entender lo que me había dicho.- estas en un mal momento?

_- No tanto, pero un poco complicado hablar ahora_.- solto tras una gran suspiro.

- Yo…esto…- titubee un rato.- lo siento, te llamo después vale?

_- No bella, quédate en línea, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa_. – siguió susurrando.- _y si me cortas, te volveré a llamar, me odias, no te caigo bien, pero algo te pasa. ¡Te conozco demasiado maldita sea!_

- Supongo que son los años de amistad.- comente tras pensarlo un buen rato.- necesitaba hablar con alguien, no susurres, apenas te escucho…

_- Lo que pasa es que tengo que susurrar.- _ contesto con determinación.- _no puedo hablar en voz alta por ahora._

- ¿Porque?

_- Bueno, mi novia esta en la habitación de al lado y si ella sabe algo, me mata…_

Me sentí caer. No esperaba que tuviera otra chica por ahora.

-¿Tienes una nueva?- logre articular con dificultad.

_- No, es amelie.- _ sonaba tan triste.- _ tuve que volver con ella antes que atentara contra el hijo de rose o contra ti, ya sabes, nunca se sabe con ella…_

- Ya veo.

_- Es bueno escucharte, extrañaba eso.- _ no supe que responder .- _ y eso me hace querer tirar todo a la mierda, escapar, estar contigo._

- por favor no sigas Edward…me haces sentir peor de lo que ya estoy…

_- Si te refieres a sentirte débil, estoy igual, no sabes como quisiera que ella fuera tu._

- Por favor para, tendré que contarte.- esto estaba más difícil de lo que pensaba.- solo escúchame, te necesito como amigo por ahora…

_- Lo siento bells, cuenta conmigo…_

- Lo que pasa es que…siento un peso demasiado gigante, a tony por supuesto que le quiero y espero amarlo con el tiempo, pero no puedo ahora.- solté un bufido.- y no sé, me propuso matrimonio y creo que lo hará un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, tu sabes lo que opino al respecto.- hice una mueca.- para es como un contrato de muerte, no puedo.

_- ¿Tu casándote?.- soltó una risa.- jajajjajajajaj es digno de ver._

- No vengas diciéndome cosas con moral, por favor.

_- No es eso, es raro. Para ti es como el beso de la muerte…_

- Por eso mismo, pero por tony soy capaz de hacerlo.

_- Pero si no lo amas, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. - _ en ese momento comencé a llorar, ¡como extrañaba a este tipo de amigo! Que me dijera la verdad.- _ no llores bebe, me haces llorar a mi también. _

- Es raro y lo sabes, no veo en el altar, no aún…- hablé tras un hipo.

_- Shh tranquila, aun te amo si te sirve de algo, nosotros nunca terminamos, fue muy brusco todo…_

- No ayudas en nada cullen.- al menos me había sacado una sonrisa.- no quiero decirte nada para no inflar tu ego, espero ya te dije, amar a tony..

_- Pero aun me amas y eso te lo dificulta._

- No te creas.

_- No lo hago, solo veo lo obvio. Te juro que lucharía por ti, pero por ahora tengo que estar con la loca de amelie por tu bien. Espero algún día lo entiendas._

- No puedo y no me entra en la cabeza como puedes estar con ella.

_- A mi tampoco, si vamos a ser honestos…_

- Gracias.- susurre asombrada. Me sentía tranquila como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo.- por escucharme y bueno, lo decidí, me casaré.

_- No lo hagas…_

- No tengo remedio, tengo que olvidarte, lo siento…

_- No cometas errores por favor…_

- Lo siento, por ahora solo te puedo ofrecer amistad…

_- Bueno, con eso me conformo…cuídate. Cualquier cosa llama. Si?_

- De acuerdo. .- Luego pensé.- quieres ser el padrino de la boda?

_- No me tientes. Bye.- _ había logrado hacerlo enojar en menos de un segundo. Increíble.

- Al menos ya estaba tranquila, oculte el número y borre la llamada. Mientras menos pruebas mejor. Aunque el hecho de saber que había vuelto con amelie no me hacia sentir mejor para nada, esto me estaba superando. Pero lo decidí, mientras antes el matrimonio, mejor.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Anthony para decírselo, el seria más feliz de saberlo.

Una vez dentro lo espere en la silla de su despacho, mientras veía nuestras fotos juntos, nos veíamos tan felices, el más que yo, con aquel brillo hermoso en sus ojos azules. De pronto sentí la puerta abrirse y lo vi con su cara sorprendida, me aproveche de eso y salte a sus brazos para darle un efusivo beso, el cerro la puerta y nos recargamos contra la pared.

-wow!.- exclamo mientras buscaba aire. – Comenzaré a operar cerebros más seguido si me recibes así.- me dio otro beso.- preciosa.

- a si?- entonces sigue operando cerebros campeón.- susurre contra sus labios y lo arrastre a que se sentara en su silla. Para luego sentarme en sus rodillas.- me encantas.

- y todo esto a que se debe- murmuro mientras besaba mi cuello.

- a que me quiero casar contigo. – lo mire fijamente.- eso. Por favor no desmayes.

- Angelina Marie Facinelli explícate.- respondio muy serio mientras se paraba y miraba el ventanal.

- esto, eso, quiero casarme contigo. – respondi un tanto nerviosa, mientras me sujetaba el estomago-lo he pensado y bueno, que tiene de malo adelantarlo?

- espero que no sea para olvidar al canalla de tu ex…

- en parte sí, para que mentirte.- mire hacia el suelo, me sentía basura.- pero a la vez sé que es lo mejor.

- no te obligo y lo sabes.

- están tiradas las cartas tu decides.

- bueno amor. Lo haremos.- luego de eso me abrazo y continuo repartiendo besos por mi clavícula.- hermosa, preciosa, me haces sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-romperé tu corazón.- logre decir tras un momento pensándolo. Se escapo, no tuve control. Tenia que empezar a controlarme, me estaba volviendo bipolar.

Era como me sentía, no quería el matrimonio, pero por hacerlo feliz a él claro que aceptaría.

- y yo el tuyo.- me sorprendió esa respuesta no la esperaba. Se acercó y me dio un beso en mi frente. Luego se fue.

- no, yo romperé el mio. – susurre para mi una vez sola.

El tiempo pasó sin mayores problemas para nosotros. habíamos decidido casarnos sin tanta pompa ya que no9 me gustaba la idea, por lo que habíamos estado barajando la idea de ir a Canadá en vez de las vegas, ya que se sabia que aquella ciudad estaba llena de excesos, así de paso conocíamos otro país juntos. Solo nosotros

- ¿Amor? .- me llamo de pronto mientras revisaba la pantalla de su laptop y anotaba los datos del hotel.- te parece si antes de casarnos te presento a mi familia?

- ¿Queda en el camino o nos desviamos?.- conteste mientras veía una revista de vestidos de novia. No estaba en mis planes comprar uno, pero nunca se sabia.

- Queda en el camino, están viviendo en seatle ahora. Te prometo que no será más de una semana.- luego de eso se acercó y me dio un beso.- luego seguimos a Canadá.

- No hay problema si te hace feliz, así además puedo pasar a ver a alice. Todos felices.

- Perfecto, entonces llamo altiro. ¿oka?

- De acuerdo.

Mientras él iba por su lado, yo fui por el mio. Tome mi celular y disqué a alice, para informarle que pronto iría para Seattle y que por favor nos encontráramos.

Todo estaba listo, las maletas echas, nuestros mapas a mano por cualquier emergencia. Nos fuimos en la hummer, así compartiríamos mas tiempo en nuestro primer viaje juntos. Nos demoramos bastante, y no teníamos ningún apuro en llegar, por lo que aprovechamos de bajarnos en cada ciudad y conocer todo. Eran unas mini vacaciones por así decirlo. Hasta que finalmente llegamos a Seattle.

Se sentía raro pasar por aquellas calles de nuevo, sobre todo en auto, era distinto, pero una sensación en el estomago no me dejaba tranquila, algo me decía que todo estaba mal, que no podía ser, que me estaba equivocando. Decidí ignorarlo y no darle más vuelta. Conocería a mi futura familia por así decirlo y todo iría bien. _ Relájate bella, por favor. _ Insistía mi mente una y otra vez.

Hasta que de pronto Anthony paso desde el centro de Seattle hacia el norte de la ciudad, tomando una calle que me era conocida, _ por aquí vive alice_,.- pensé. _ Bueno, al menos quedara cerca. _

Hasta que de pronto tony paró justo en frente de la casa que ella compartía con jazz…_ esto tiene que ser una broma…_

- Espera un poco cielo, deja llamar por teléfono para que salgan.- comento tony mientras marcaba en su celular.

- ¿Por qué estamos aca? – pregunté casi hiperventilando.

- Porque acá vive mi primo cariño…

- ¡¿QUE?

De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió y salió un efusivo jazz al lado de una emocionada alice, mi novio se bajo del auto, cerro de un portazo y corrió a su encuentro. Los vidrios del hummer eran tintados, por que mi amiga no podía verme.

- Primo jazz!- saludo tony mientras le estrechaba la mano y luego lo abrazaba.- alice, un gusto conocerte!

_Primo…_

Era como una gota de agua en mi frente constantemente.

_Primo…_

Gota.

_Primo_

Gota.

_Primo…_

Gota.

_Primo…_

Gota.

_Primo…_

- Por fin llegas.- comento en un tono osco Edward.

- Dios mio.- susurre comprendiéndolo todo.

Edward me había comentado cierta vez que tenia un tío por parte de madre que había escapado de la familia con una joven que nadie conocía, por lo que todos obligados por los padres de esme comenzaron a quitar sus fotos y datos dentro de los massen, se había desterrado para siempre. Pero nunca me dijo el nombre de ese tío ni menos que había tenido un hijo, era casi leyenda esa historia. Ahora todo me cuadraba, el hecho de que tony viviera en alaska, como no conocía a sus primos y como yo no había sido capaz de identificarlo a tiempo.

- Amor baja de auto!- grito tony en mi dirección.- quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

Sentí un leve mareo y como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, me baje apenas de la camioneta, y una vez que pise el suelo me afirme en la puerta. Alice reprimió un grito y se tapo su mano con la boca, jasper tenia la confusión en su rostro y Edward se veía claramente dolido…

- Be…bella? .- pregunto mi amiga como si yo fuera irreal.- que es esto?

- Bella?.- le siguió Anthony.- pero si se llama angelina.- continuo como si fuera una pregunta.

- No, ella es bella swan.- comento Edward mientras me miraba y pellizcaba el puente de su nariz..

Mierda.

Comenzó a faltarme el aire, apenas podía estar de pie. Empecé por tratar de respirar y tranquilizarme. Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía!. El mundo giro, la tierra estaba a metros de mi. La luz se fue apagando, La vista se nublo. Ya no sentía nada. Unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron de pronto mientras todos corrían en mi dirección.

Tranquila.- me hablo muy bajito aquella voz que era capaz de matar un poquito de mi cada vez que la escuchaba.- te tengo.

Luego todo se vino a negro.

**Reviews? pronto nuevo cap.**


	25. Chapter 25: confesiones

**Mis chicas! Gracias por esperar tanto, creo que hasta ahora, este es mi cap favorito, no me costó nada escribirlo, es increíble lo que la música puede crear ¿no? Por fin llegamos al clímax, ya nada queda! Uno caps más y terminamos! Im so fucking excited! Porque de esos caps, ya tengo escritos 2, los otros 2 en proceso de edición wuhuhu! Gracias por apoyar este proyecto, las/los quiero!**

* * *

**PD: TIENEN que escuchar la canción into the fire – thirteen senses, sino, la escena no tiene el mismo valor, la canción le da otro toque, más abajo les señalaré cuando empiecen a reproducirla, por ahora déjenla lista xd**

**PD: para que se hagan una idea de la relación Anthony/edward/Bella escuchen think twice de eve 6. Es exactamente la idea que me hago de ellos y la inspiración para escribir.**

* * *

_**Todos tenemos un amor imposible, un amor platónico, un amor secreto y uno de verdad …los pasajeros sobran. **__**Blackswanmassen**_**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25: confesiones.**

Supongo que estuve todo el día en cama desmayada, cuando por fin desperté unos débiles rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando a duras penas la pieza, la observé bien, no era la mía, ni siquiera estaban mis cosas, se me hacia tan extraña...como aquellas habitaciones de hotel, demasiado impersonal para mi, me levante con cuidado, un gran espejo de cuerpo entero se extendía a los pies de la cama, y detrás de este hacia la pared, estaba mi closet con toda mi ropa, seguramente Alice se había dado el trabajo de desempacar y ordenar por mi. Tierna.  
Una discusión en el pasillo me alertó, por lo que me acerque de puntillas para lograr comprender algo.

- que demonios pretendías tony? - Preguntaba un sumamente enojado Edward.- ¡sabias que yo por bella había perdido la cabeza y ahora vienes y te casa con ella! ¡Traidor!

Un golpe, un choque contra algo, un sonido sordo contra el piso.

- ¡cálmate imbécil! - le replico a su vez tony- ¡yo no tenia idea de que mi angelina era tu bella! Siempre me contaste y las pocas fotos que vi, eran una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates, pero que veo en new york? Una chica con el pelo tinturado, ojos miel, ruda y dolida. No era ella para nada, había cambiado.

- ya y ¿cuando se duchaba? Porque tenia que quitarse las lentillas de alguna forma.

- nunca me dejo verla sin ellas puestas. Decía que así veía mejor.- maldita mil veces maldita, era verdad todo, siempre me oculte de tony, esperaba q durmiera completamente y me las quitaba.

- chicos, chicos paren.- interrumpió la voz cantarina de Alice.- son familia después de todo, no peleen por favor. Ustedes saben que las paredes tienen oídos...- duenda del demonio, me había descubierto. Apure el paso hasta mi cama y me tape como pude, con el pulso acelerado al verme atrapada.- iré a ver a bella.

Unos pasos mas y la puerta se abrió, en vano trate de hacerme la dormida, ya que Alice llego y tiro de mi edredón hacia atrás...

- vamos bella.- golpeo mi espalda como si fuera una puerta.- toc toc toc, vi tu sombra por debajo de la puerta, debes aprender a espiar mejor.

No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo, me di la vuelta, quede de espaldas sobre la cama y bufe, levantando un poco de mi mechón al aire.

- ¿que quieres saber enana?- me había rendido con ella, lo mejor era cooperar.

- cuéntamelo todo- suspiro.- siempre pensé que eras Marie dwyer, tal como me dijiste cuando llamaste.- su vista se desvió hacia la derecha, como lo hacen las personas cuando recuerdan algo.- tuve un mal presentimiento después de esa llamada, pero no quise decirte para no alertarte. Y ahora vienes como angelina facinelli, dejando la grande, todos confundidos y nadie entiende nada.

- yo menos, si vamos al caso.- guarde silencio, tratando de resumir al máximo lo que había pasado.- después de que te llame, llegue a new york, Charlie me dijo a modo muy secreto que tenia que cambiar de nuevo el nombre por que habían interceptado nuestra conversación, y que tampoco podía decirle a nadie de este nuevo cambio, menos a ustedes, que tenían una vigilancia mayor, eso fue todo.- tome una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza- mátame. Solo a mí me pasa esto.

- no seas melodramática. - me la quito.- no podías saber que eran primos, no es como que sean gemelos...

- no defiendas lo indefendible, ¡son iguales! Lo único que les cambia es el pelo y los ojos, ¡hasta tocan el piano por dios!

- ah! Eso es cosa de los massen, por parte de Esme todos deben aprender. No es por gusto, Jasper sabe y lo odia.

Suspire, no ayudaba en nada.

- tengo frio.

- ¿no comerás?

- ¿crees que esto es el coliseo romano? Me estas tirando a los leones si voy a la cena, no puedo mirarles a la cara, me da mucha vergüenza.

- tranquila amiga.- me abrazo- te dejare comida en el microondas. ¿De acuerdo?

- vale. - la mire alejarse con sus pasos de bailarina que no había perdido con los años, seguían siendo los mismos.- eh! ¡Lo siento!- se lo debía.

- ¡no te preocupes! Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. - dicho eso, cerro.

Me quede dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, ya estaba oscuro, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, me acerque al equipo sobre la mesita de noche y vi el cd que estaba puesto, era una banda conocida, aunque para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaban un poco del bajo. Lo volví a introducir en el reproductor y me tendí sobre la cama, deje el volumen a tipo ambiente pero nada, por lo que busque en mi cartera a los pies de la cama por mis cascos, los conecte y luego me los puse, mis oídos llegaba a doler. Cerré los ojos y trate de olvidar donde estaba.

Me concentre con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería, así pasaron las horas, la tercera vez que escuche el CD entero al menos me sabia el coro de cada una de las 7 canciones que tenia. El grupo termino gustándome, ya los entendía.

Funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar. Dejaban colarse al tiempo y que este pasara sin yo notarlo, que era el objetivo final del asunto.

Cuando ya estaba tarareando el ritmo de las canciones supe que era suficiente, ya había pasado bastante tiempo. La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos me senté sobre la cama, desorientada, eche un vistazo al reloj del equipo. Eran las 2 de la mañana.  
Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo y todo estaba a oscuras…

Me incorpore. La cabeza me dio vuelta un minuto mientras la circulación iba hacia abajo, el hambre me mataba y vejiga también. Tome un chándal que colgaba en la puerta y me lo puse, arregle la cama echa un desastre, algo que no hacia jamás.

Fui a la cocina y decidí comer la cena helada, no quería meter más ruido del necesario con todo el aparataje para calentarla, comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar lave el plato y el tenedor los seque y guarde, arrastre los pies hasta el baño, mi vejiga me lo agradeció, mire mi rostro, ojeroso y suspire, no había nada que hacer ante eso. Apague la luz y retome el camino de regreso a ciegas.

Cuando volvía a mi habitación unos ruidos me alertaron...

-¿Alice? ¿Jazz? ¿Tony?- pregunte mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, hasta que choque con una  
espalda.

Una mano me detuvo en medio de la oscuridad, no necesitaba ver para saber de quien era, la corriente eléctrica era suficiente.

No quería seguirle, no quería seguirle, pero mi cuerpo fue mas astuto y decidió por si mismo, dejando la parte racional de lado, apreté su mano entre las mías, como dándole apoyo, en respuesta apretó la mía con sus dedos, como si fuera su única guía en la vida.

Recorrimos el pasillo mientras escuchábamos el ronquido de los demás, me daba algo de tranquilidad. Tan pronto como llegamos al final del corredor empujo una puerta suavemente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, me sentó con delicadeza en una silla de cuero por lo que pude sentir y luego se alejó unos momentos, no comprendí hasta que vi una tenue luz de vela encenderse en la pared, iluminaba lo suficiente para poder distinguir las cosas, como darme cuenta de que era el estudio de Jasper, pero a la vez mantenía ciertas cosas ocultas, como el repentino color fresa que habia adquirido mi rostro al ver a Edward solo en pantalones, sin playera mientras encendía la chimenea, ya no era aquel adolescente delgado que recordaba, había adquirido cuerpo y su rostro era demasiado cuadrado, su mandíbula se hacia notar en su barbilla, ya nada quedaba de aquel rostro redondeado que me había enamorado tiempo atrás, era todo un hombre. Me descubrí a mi misma perdida en el recuerdo, haciendo comparaciones en más de una oportunidad y obligándome a pensar coherentemente, aun tenia efecto en mí.  
**  
****(N/A: si pueden, escuchen into the fire ahora, a partir de acá, hace esta escena más especial)**

Tan pronto como se aseguro de que el fuego no se apagaría, acerco la otra silla de invitados a la mía, haciendo que chocaran nuestras rodillas. Una vez listo, quedo mirándome un buen rato, como analizándome, a la vez que acunaba mi rostro en su mano y me hacia cariño con el pulgar por la mejilla. Susurraba para si, como recitando alguna especie de poema.

- muerte que has sorbido la miel de sus labios.- hablo mas alto, a la vez que besaba mi frente.- no tienes poder alguno sobre su belleza.

Romeo y Julieta. Una de mis libros preferidos y el lo sabia. Me era dificil seguir con el odio y rencor que habia logrado mantener fuera de la ciudad. No pude mas, sus labios me llamaban.

- no digas tonterias.- bese sus parpados  
cerrados- por favor.

Luego baje a sus labios, era como el nectar, la ambrosia del olimpo. Pude sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, su necesidad, no espere y me levante, sentándome en sus piernas, el por supuesto supo responder y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, a besar mi cuello, mi clavícula, pasar su nariz por mi hombro, solo podía sujetarle el pelo y tratar de encontrar sus labios a veces. Bella, bella, Edward, Edward, se mezclaban desesperados de nuestras voces.

Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta desesperados nos sacaron de nuestro trance.

- ¡Edward! Sé que estas ahi! ¡Y estas con bella! - mierda, era tony. - ambos no están en su cama.

- estoy bien tony.- logre decir tras intentar tranquilizarme- no te .- trague saliva.- preocupes.

- déjanos solos hombre.- la voz de Edward era fría, monótona. No era el, al menos no el mio.- no es que la vaya a morder.

- ya no se de ti.- contesto tony molesto.- no me fio.

- ¡que te vayas! ¿No escuchas? ¡Ándate!

- Edward...- le recrimine.- es mi novio, contrólate.

- tengo que hablar contigo, eso es todo. Espera.- hizo una seña con sus manos de que me quedara en mi lugar, y luego fue hacia la puerta donde seguramente escuchaba como se iba un furioso tony.- ya ahora si.

- ¿que pasa?

- ya mira, lo haré súper breve.- se sentó en la silla mientras trataba de aclararse la garganta.- no sé por que llevo semanas pensando en ti y cuando lo hago siento como un retorcijón en el estomago.- hizo una mueca de dolor.- no es agradable, te lo aclaro. Sé que lo nuestro pasó hace tiempo y lo peor es que fue mi culpa…

- yo tampoco te di oportunidad y soy bastante terca…- respondí con una sonrisa.

- no ayudas en nada bells.- suspiro y paso su mano por mi mejilla.- es muy imbécil todo esto, pero,  
no lo aguanto, y tenia que decirte esto tarde o temprano, anoche ya ves que paso, y ahora estoy civilizado, tenia que hacerlo, no podía guardarlo por más tiempo…

- mira, de acuerdo, estoy y estuve enojada…pero no por ti. Sino por la otra imbécil, ¿como mierda la  
sigues? ¿Como mierda le hiciste caso? ¡Podrias haberme dicho! Me hiciste mucho daño y eso… no se repara. Por más que lo intentes. Es como cuando rompes un jarrón y luego lo vuelves a pegar, queda la marca…

- ambos sabemos que sentimos algo, pero te comprendo y no te pediré que volvamos

- Ed...

Me hizo callar.

- por que seria muy fresco de mi parte, por todo el daño que te hice, por cambiarte, por hacerte sufrir. Y si tú no quieres, lo respetare, aunque yo opine todo lo contrario. te pediría volver ahora mismo.- tomo mis manos.- pero sé que seria muy inmerecido después de todo lo que paso...

Lo miraba sorprendida, en serio el quería eso pero tenia las cosas claras, ya no estaba segura de nada.

...Cuando pienso en ti y todo lo que vivimos, mas que bonitos recuerdos; simplemente, a veces estaba sentado en mi casa y me preguntaba como estabas, que era de tu vida, por u tiempo te seguí y me di cuenta que aparentemente eras normal, y eso me hizo peor, pero luego desistí por el bien de ambos. Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no supe como reaccionar,  
como actuar... Sabia que estabas dolida, que tenias a otro tipo en tu vida, por supuesto que nunca me hice la idea que fuera tony, te habías cambiado el nombre, eso hizo mas difícil todo.- tomo aire, era como si el mirara una proyección de lo que había pasado.- me preocupas, por supuesto, quiero saber todos los días si estas bien o mal, por eso te mentí por alec, quería ser parte de tu vida de nuevo...

- para por favor- las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos.- no sigas, por mi bien , por el tuyo.

- no.- sujeto mis manos con más fuerza, evitando que huyera- me tienes que escuchar. - suspiro- te juro que todo tenia un propósito. Jamás quise mentirte, si no lo hacia toda tu familia iría a la cárcel, cuando, cuando tu te fuiste, te ... Te llevaste una parte de mi contigo.- de sus orbes verdes comenzaron a caer unas tímidas lagrimas.- me costó mucho recuperarme, pero era por tu bien, una vez que entendí que había sido un imbécil ya era tarde, ya te había perdido para siempre.- intente hablar pero me callo.- vague como nunca, me eché los ramos, perdí amigos, caí al vacío. Ahora estas con tony y lo comprendo, pero prefiero mantenerte como amiga y saber que estas bien, a perderte de nuevo, por que yo, yo te amo. Solo quería que supieras eso. -de pronto su agarre en mi mejilla se hizo más firme y me acerco hacia él, no sé como respondí.  
Puse mi mano en su cuello y hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron, su aliento y el mio mezclados, un débil tanteo de labios, luego una mordida y así hasta llegar al beso, su cara, su barba, era algo que tanto extrañaba, por suerte un poco de cordura nos quedaba ya que ambos nos detuvimos a tiempo.

- por favor.- le rogué mientras lo separaba.- no me digas más, si lo haces comenzaré a pensar  
demasiado en las cosas y no quiero cambiar de opinión, no quiero dañar más a nadie…

me soltó y se limpio rápidamente, para irse a la ventana y ver como nevaba. - puedes irte, eres libre.

- yo... Esto.- ¿como decirle que aun le quería? Que me dolía a pesar de todo verlo asi? Su dolor era el mio y siempre lo había sabido. - adiós Edward. - era una cobarde.

Salí del estudio a duras penas, tropecé con todo, bote unos jarrones de Alice al piso, al ir descalza los pise pero no me importo, mas tarde limpiaría la sangre, ahora solo me interesaba llegar a mi pieza y llorar, desahogarme, las lagrimas me nublaban todo. Una vez dentro, asegure la puerta, ¡tenia tanta rabia! Y lo peor de todo era que sabía por qué. Amaba a Edward tanto como el primer día que lo vi, tanto como aquel que se declaro y tanto como ahora, pero tony era un buen hombre, no podía hacerle sufrir. No a dos hombres que amaba con mi vida, al menos uno que fuera feliz y estaba a mi alcance, me di asco, vi mi imagen reflejada en un espejo y no me controle, le di un golpe, no quería verme mas, mire mi puno, sangraba copiosamente, daba lo mismo, tire la ropa de mi closet por todas partes.

Finalmente estaba agotada, me aovillé contra la puerta y llore, llore como no lo había echo en años

* * *

**comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, reviews? los espero. gracias por todo! (:**


	26. Chapter 26: bienvenida a casa

**No tengo excusas, lo sé, pero me cortaron la net ! ha sido lejos lo peor D: . ya quedan como 3 caps más. vamos que va en lo mejor la historia wuhu! **

**PD: NECESITO que busquen estas canciones pero ya, para después escucharlas cuando les diga en el texto.**

**linkin park- somewhere i belong.  
radical face - welcome home  
lady antebellum- just a kiss.**

* * *

La mañana habia pasado sin mayores problemas, el ambiente era tenso por cierto, pero los chicos hacían todo lo posible por aliviarlo, jamás coincidíamos los tres en la habitación, uno de ellos salía para evitar conflictos. La mirada de Edward y Anthony no salía de mis manos vendadas, el signo de interrogación estaba escrito en sus rostros, les hacia saber que estaba bien pero ellos no lo creían.

Llego un punto en que tony salió para hacer las compras que Alice le había encargado, yo me hice parte del aseo, tratando de aligerar las tareas de ella. Incluso recibí un emmet confundido, a la vez que rose le pellizcaba para que no hablara, cambio su semblante rápidamente, algo había. Decidí ignorar. El pequeño ethan extendía sus manos y pataleaba, buscando bajarse del canguro en que él iba al pecho de su padre, era demasiado mono, sus ojos violetas como los de rose me miraban curiosos, no aguante y se lo pedí a emmet, tomándolo en brazos, ya había cumplido el año, por lo que a ratos se lanzaba a caminar y caía en el intento, o bien, tiraba de mi pelo. Hasta que llego el momento de la leche, rose le preparo su biberón y se lo di, pero el pequeño metió la mano dentro de mi blusa, sorprendida mire a rose.

- es normal.- me respondió mientras reía por la expresión de mi rostro.- siempre que toma la leche le gusta meter mano dentro de la playera de quien sea, hombre o mujer, al lado izquierdo, como si le gustara sentir el corazón o no se, ya todos nos acostumbramos, una vez no le gusto como sentía el de un amigo y no quiso tomar el biberón con el, si lo hace, es por que ya confía en ti. - rose miraba a su hijo embobada, era su sol, su todo.

Mecí un rato al pequeño y luego golpee la espalda para liberarlo de gases, quedándose dormido en mis brazos, lo dejamos en la cama de Alice y lo tapamos, era un angelito.

Seguí conversando con rose, hace poco había vuelto al trabajo después del post natal, costaba que ethan la dejara, y cada vez que ella iba al trabajo el pequeño lloraba, de acuerdo a sus palabras.

Emmet en tanto conversaba con jasper mientras tomaban una cerveza y Alice preparaba el almuerzo. A ratos ethan despertaba, pero Edward se hacia cargo de él, rose le sonreía agradecida.

Mire alrededor, habíamos crecido tanto, de unos críos de 17 - 20 años a esto, 23 -26, los mayores ya con hijo, los otros conviviendo, todos trabajando, ya no nos interesaban las fiestas. Solo buscábamos descanso.

En tanto se sintió una llave en la puerta principal, y luego un tony lleno de bolsas empujándola con pierna. Dejo unas pocas en la cocina y fue a por mas al auto, estacionado en el antejardín.  
**  
****(N/A: necesito que escuchen los primeros 40 segundos de la canción somewhere i belong, de linkin park. Es para darle más dramatismo a esta parte)**

Emmet salió de la cocina para abrazarlo efusivamente, con golpes en la espalda de ambos, un abrazo que duro una eternidad.

_¿Acaso se conocen?_

-¡Primo!- exclamo Emmet- ¡tanto tiempo! ¿Y tu novia? ¡Vamos! Que quiero conocer a esa diablilla de angelina que te soporta, por que yo no.- dicho eso, una gran risotada.

_Isabella mantente digna_.- susurro aquella vocecita en mi mente, esto no pintaba nada bueno.

- ella es.- señalo tony en mi dirección.- cariño ven acá, para presentarte a mi primo Emmet y su pareja rósale, aunque parece que ya se hicieron buenas amigas...

Mi cara fue épica, así como la de Emmet, rosalie, jasper, Alice y Edward que cargaba a ethan. Literalmente nuestras mandíbulas se abrieron tanto de la impresión que estaban que tocaban el piso. Una mosca fácilmente podría haber pasado y todos la hubiéramos escuchado.

- si, es simpática.- logre hablar para salir pronto del atrolladero.

Emmet nos miraba de hito en hito, hasta que cayó de espalda al piso como lo hizo goleat en aquella historia bíblica.

**(N/A: Ya mucho drama, pueden cortar la canción XD) **

Todo paso muy rápido a partir de entonces, Alice apareció con un vaso de agua y se lo arrojo a la cara, logrando despertarle así, Edward le paso el niño a rose mientras el y jasper tomaban a Emmet de los brazos y tony corría el sillón para sentarle. Rose aferraba a ethan como si fuera su amuleto, como si la mantuviera tranquila.

- dame a ethan cariño.- pidió emmet tratando de calmarse.

- ¿estas seguro?- rose dudaba por que sabia como actuaba Emmet enojado, cosa que nunca, jamás había pasado.

- si bebe, el pequeño me tranquiliza, me hace mantener la cordura. - dicho eso, rose se lo entrego. Ella se sentó en el respaldo del sillón por la espalda de Emmet, el niño los miraba a ambos confundidos. Emmet temblaba, a ratos hundía su cabeza en los hombros del niño como aspirando su aroma a bebe, dejaba que ethan tirara de su pelo, que le golpeara la cara. Ese niño era su vida. - ¿alguien seria tan amable de explicarme que esta pasando?

- yo se tanto o menos que tu.- le respondí.- ¿primo? Que demonios Emmet! ¡Soy tu única prima!- estaba exasperada.

- también pensaba lo mismo bells.- me acerque a él y tome su mano.- tienes que ser fuerte. - les dio un apretón.- pero nuestros padres Charlie y susan, tenían otra hermana, Ana...

- ¿como lo sabes? Charlie jamás me hablo de ella.- conteste extrañada.- ¿no crees que la abuela swan nos hubiera dicho algo?

- no pequeña. El otro día curioseando el álbum de fotos de mamá me di cuenta que habían 3 niños con la abuela swan, no dos como siempre vimos y curiosamente, atrás salía escrito Charlie, susan y Ana.

- ¿que paso con ella?

- lo poco que pude averiguar es que fue madre soltera a los 15, la abuela swan se enojo y la echo de la familia, saco todas las fotos de ella, nadie jamás sabría que ella existió y la echo, no se sabe de ella o al menos yo no sabia. Pero luego obligue a mama a que me lo dijera, y ella sabia incluso menos, solo que el padre de la criatura era el hermano de esme y que se apellidaba massen.

- el tío Edmund. - concluyo jasper confuso. Ante mi mirada se explicó.- el tenia 18 cuando Ana quedo embarazada, el abuelo massen se enojo, por supuesto, lo trato de irresponsable, pero a pesar de todo lo apoyo, supo la postura de su abuela swan y mando a Edmund a Alaska, le había conseguido un buen trabajo y bien pagado, ellos no podían seguir aquí, la madre de Ana no la hablaba y ella sufría por eso, tenían que empezar una nueva vida.

- y bueno, conseguí con esme el número de ellos, quería restablecer el contacto perdido.- continúo Emmet.- pero supe que habían muerto. - trago saliva visiblemente afectado.- así que solo quedaba tony, comenzamos a platicar de a poco, unos pocos encuentros pero nada, y ahora... Se casa contigo, su prima, nuestra prima...

- te lo juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que no tenia idea! - me limpie unas pocas lagrimas- ¡pueblo de mierda, es tan pequeño que todos son familiares!

- y resulta que yo te conocí por angelina, - hablo tony visiblemente afectado.- quien iba a decirme en realidad que eras Isabella swan. Y que el hombre para el que trabajaba era mi tío...

**(N/A : Escuchen a partir de aquí welcome home de radical face, hace esto más emocionante )**

- ahora si te preguntas por nuestros nombres...- me miro Edward.- esme ya estaba casada con mi padre Carlisle, era mucho mayor que Edmund, fácil le sacaba sus 10 años de diferencia, eran muy unidos, y tenían el pacto de llamar a sus hijos igual pero con nombre cambiado, por eso el juego.

- mucha información para mi...- susurre afectada...

- supongo que no vale de todas formas crecimos toda la vida lejos, no es como que fuera incesto- trato de aliviarme tony mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

- ¡claro que es incesto! Tenemos la misma sangre.- grite mientras me apartaba de su mano.- ¡que te jodan! ¡Que os jodan a todos!

Salí dando un portazo, no podía creer aquello, ni en ni mas loca pesadilla se me habría ocurrido. Era demasiado. Lance golpes al aire, insultos, pisaba la nieve con furia, solo quería desquitarme. Me acerque a la plaza cerca de Alice, estaba vacía, vi una banca solitaria y tome asiento.

Cerré mis ojos, mirando hacia el débil sol que solo parecía de adorno, mordí mi lengua, deje que unas lágrimas de frustración cayeran por mis mejillas. Si no era uno era lo otro.

Unos pasos contra el suelo se escucharon luego, no quise saber quien era. Estaba en mi burbuja.

- la vida siempre nos pone pruebas bella.- comento aquella voz terciopelo.- nadie dijo que seria fácil vivirla, si fuera así el caso, no tendría sentido.

- ¿porqué a mi Edward?- le respondí con los ojos aun cerrados.- No podía solo ser tu primo, sino, ¡que además mio!

- esto se llama vida. Ahora estas en lo bajo.- me abrazo.- después estarás en lo alto. - me dio beso en la frente.

- he tenido mas bajos, ¿no crees?

- entonces tus altos serán extraordinarios...

- déjame, necesito pensar...

- no lo hare, estas vulnerable...

- ¡que me dejes!- me solté de su abrazo de manera violenta.- ¡Joder!-tape mi boca, jamás le había tratado así.- yo...yo lo siento.

Y hui, me aleje tanto como pude y mis pies me dejaron, volví a casa de Alice, en donde todos al verme de vuelta se sorprendieron, pero no fue por mucho, tan pronto tuve la llave de la hummer volví a salir dando un portazo, no di ninguna explicación. . La rabia me hervía en la sangre.

Edward a duras penas me había alcanzado cuando cerraba la puerta, me metí dentro del asiento del conductor y pude escuchar un decidido síguela de parte de alguien, no le di mas vueltas, el auto era dirección automática gracias a dios, por lo que le metí directa y partí de inmediato, no me preocupe de pasar mas cambios, lo que me hubiera hecho gastar segundos preciosos. No me importo que estuviera el camino lleno de nieve. Célere como una desquiciada. Mi mala suerte era sorprendente. ¡Me metí con su primo por dios! Se llevaban mal de niños y no había mejorado mucho la situación de mi parte, solo me detuve antes algunos semáforos que pude ver en mi nublada visión, las bocinas hacia mi eran constantes, no estaba manejando muy bien y lo sabia. Ni siquiera usaba el espejo retrovisor, mi mirada estaba fija hacia adelante.

Tan pronto como conseguí dejar la ciudad e internarme en la carretera me sentí aliviada. No sabía exactamente por que hacia esto, pero se sentía bien, estar lejos por un rato, no ver a nadie mas, hasta que me percate que mi retrovisor estaba corrido, lo ajuste.

Un brillante volvo plateado venia siguiéndome de cerca, no era necesario averiguar quien lo conducía, era obvio.  
Acelere aun mas y el hizo conmigo, frene un poco de golpe y el casi choca con mi maletera, por que para evitar el golpe se cambio de carril de manera instantánea.

Por supuesto que me alarme, no era mi intención causarle daño. Pero él se recupero fácil y rápidamente estuvo a mi altura, haciéndome señas de que parara esto de una vez, en respuesta, le levante el dedo al medio.

Seguí acelerando, rozaba los 180, nunca había llegado a tal velocidad, se sentía extraño, un pequeño movimiento y seria fatal. Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando un mapache se cruzo en mi camino, lo evite, pero perdí el control, chocando contra un árbol. Pensé que moriría, solté el volante por el susto.

Sin darme cuenta aceleré aun más viendo que si aun frenando no podría evitar el atropello, por lo que pensé que esquivar a velocidad. Perdí de vista el camino por un segundo y sentí el golpe. Sentí el impacto y el sonido de los cristales hacerse añicos Mi cabeza choca contra el airbag para luego golpear de nuevo el cabezal. M nariz había comenzado a sangrar, por lo que de un tirón quite un pedazo de mi playera y detuve la hemorragia, tenia miedo de moverme. Abrí los ojos de a poco, el bendito airbag me había salvado y el cinturón, pero aun así sentí como un liquido caliente y húmedo comenzó a extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante, note como empapaba el hombro de mi camiseta. Al llevar las manos a mi frente y luego ver los dedos empapados me di cuenta que me había echo una herida mas o menos seria.

Me dolía el pecho al respirar, no quise moverme más, tenía miedo de haberme roto algo. Unos gritos desesperados me volvieron a la realidad.

- ¡bella!- grito horrorizado. Estaba agitado, intentando recomponerse.- ¿porqué lo hiciste tonta?

- Edward.- logre hablar.- sácame de aquí. Por favor.- susurre casi para mí.

La puerta de mi lado estaba tan dañada que tuvo que abrir la del pasajero de atrás, reclinar mi asiento, sacar el cinturón y tirar de mi cuerpo hacia él.

Seguramente las heridas lucían peor de lo que eran, ya que sus muecas no eran las normales. A ratos le tiritaba la barbilla, su vista se cristalizaba, cada vez que me quejaba me hacia callar con un beso, como si le doliera a él.

Tan pronto como me sacó, me acunó contra su pecho, mientras lo sentía estremecerse, eso no esta bien, pensé, un ángel no debería llorar.

Se sentó en el piso y me meció un buen rato, mientras sentía como unas gotas caían en mi cara. Mire hacia arriba, sus labios reprimían un aullido de ira.

Una vez fuera pude hacer un recuento de los daños, había chocado contra un árbol. El capo se había arrugado totalmente y la parte delantera estaba como abrazada al tronco, además de que la nieve había caído con la sacudida hundiendo un poco el techo. Si no hubiera sido por la bolsa de aire probablemente hubiera muerto. El humo que salía del motor llenaba la escena, era irrespirable. Mi pobre auto no tenía salida a menos que lo vendiera como chatarra…

Nos quedamos quietos, se podía escuchar el sonido de los autos a lo lejos que pasaban por la autopista.  
El viento soplaba sin piedad, la nieve al tocar nuestras pieles se derretía al instante, mojando nuestras ropas. Un mal olor impregno el ambiente, como gasolina mezclada con aceite quemado, me causo nauseas tan pronto como la percibí, Edward hizo lo mismo, cubriendo su nariz con el cuello de su suéter. Quedo mirando mi auto por unos segundos, algo debe haber pensado, ya que la expresión de su rostro pasó de la tristeza al horror.

Con mucho cuidado me dejo a un lado del camino, cubriéndome con su chaqueta mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar mi carro, el olor se hizo más fuerte, lo mire extrañada. Se acercó al capo, a duras penas logro abrirlo, ya que estaba completamente arrugado con el impacto. Un gran humo salió cuando lo hizo, además de lograr ver un pequeño destello naranja. Luego se agacho, unas gotas negras se hacían notar en la nieve, el pánico domino su rostro.

- ¡dime que no tienes algún encendedor dentro! - grito medio frustrado mientras se acercaba- ¡por favor!

Hice memoria, Anthony fumaba una vez a las quinientas, pero un encendedor que le había regalado permanecía en la guantera. Oh no no nono.

Edward aléjate ahora.- pronuncie las palabras lentamente esperando que entendiera la situación.

- oh no no no ¡por favor!- miro hacia el cielo a la vez que pateaba el suelo furioso.- ¡por favor!

Logre ponerme de pie a duras penas y corrí hacia él, estaba ido e histérico.

- bella Tienes escape de bencina…-.- me zamarreó estando ya calmado.- ¡necesito que corras! ¡Ahora!- me ofreció su mano.

-no te entiendo...- miraba su brazo extendido y su mirada suplicante

- ¡tu jodido auto va a explotar, es cosa de segundos! - apretó mi mano fuerte y tiro de mi brazo.- había una llama en el motor, es cosa de tiempo para que llegue al encendedor

Apresure el paso para ponerme a su altura de trote, el pecho seguía doliéndome, Nos quedaban segundos antes de que explotara. El fuego estaba solo en los pasajeros, para que pasara al motor quedaba nada, los dos corrimos, trate de respirar mejor para recuperarme mas rápido, no me di cuenta de lo que pisaba, hasta que caí, esquinzándome el tobillo…

¡Sigue sin mí! ¡Corre!.- intentaba ponerme de pie una y otra vez, pero el dolor me taladraba, era imposible hacerlo. Se pie se inflamaba más y más a cada rato.- ¡al menos sálvate tú!

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al fin. Con una determinación bestial en su rostro volvió hacia donde estaba y me tomo en brazos. Esta vez en su espalda, sujetaba mis piernas en sus costillas con mis manos mientras yo tenia las mías en su cuello. No corría a la misma velocidad. Íbamos más lentos cada vez…

-¡déjame! ¡Corre tú! ¡Sálvate tu!-imploré, era desesperante la sensación de que te quedara poco tiempo.

El fuego ya llenaba el auto por completo. La explosión iba a ser de un momento a otro.

- estás loca si piensas que te dejare- sacudió su cabeza mientras me miraba.- antes muerto.

Nada más, ningún segundo más. Un gran sonido nos hizo darnos vueltas. El maldito auto había explotado. Saliendo disparadas varias partes de este en todas las direcciones posibles, vi una que venia directo a nosotros, a la cabeza de Edward…

- ¡Abajo!- grité mientras le tiraba de la camisa. Ambos caímos de estomago sobre el piso, el sobre mi, pero luego rodo a un lado. Finalmente ambos quedamos espaldas mirándonos fijamente con nuestra respiración entrecortada y el sonido de las llamas, el olor a humo, cenizas en el aire. , el frio no ayudaba precisamente con el dolor. Pero decidí ignorarlo. Sentía mi espalda mojada además de las piernas. No tenía chaqueta y además solo vestía jeans.

Edward no estaba mucho mejor, ya lo peor había pasado. Con su ayuda logre pararme y cojear hasta el volvo. Nuestras espaldas estaban mojadas. Si no buscábamos un buen refugio terminaríamos resfriados.

Tomo el control del auto girando hacia la otra dirección de donde estábamos.

- ¿Que haces?- como no respondía seguí.- ¡devuélvete a Seattle!

- Ahora estamos mas cerca de Vancouver…elige 1 hora más un refugi forks.

- Refugio- solté sin pensar, los dientes comenzaban a castañearme.

Por fin llegamos a unas cabañas que estaban a un lado del camino. Eran unas casitas de dos pisos con chimenea. A través del citofono le dijeron cual nos corresponda. Era la última que quedaba, retiró las llaves y nos dirigimos allí

Al entrar me di cuenta de que era bastante mona, hacia el otro lado tenia un ventanal. Al lado de la puerta el living y al media del ventanal la chimenea. La escalera se encontraba justo al frente de la puerta de entrada. Subí y me encontré con que solo tenía una pieza pequeña con una cama de dos plazas en ella además de un baño.

- ¡Bella! Pásame tu ropa mojada por favor.- imploro Edward desde el primer piso.

Me asomé por el pequeño balcón hacia el interior de la cabaña y me encontré con que tenía una toalla anudada en su cintura. Toda su ropa estaba en un improvisado tendedero frente a la chimenea mientras intentaba avivar un poco más el fuego recién iniciado.

- ¿Toda? ¿La interior incluso?- pregunte dudosa mientras bajaba.

Esto no era bueno.

- Si toda, si no te resfriaras créeme.- dicho eso se paró y me tendió una toalla color crema que se encontraba en la encima de la cocina.- prometo no mirar.- luego de eso se dio vuelta al ventanal, que ahora actuaba como espejo gigante.

-hey! Eso no es justo. El ventanal para ti funciona como espejo.- vi una puerta que seguramente daba a la despensa.- metete ahí.

- De acuerdo, desconfiada.- sonrió dándome mi sonrisa torcida favorita como no lo hacia hace tiempo.

Aproveché que estaba sola y me despeje de todo inclusive mis pobres calcetas estaban con agua. Las tendí a un lado de lo de Edward y luego me cubrí con la toalla.

- ya estoy lista.- puedes salir.- grité.

**(N/A escuchen ahora just a kiss de lady antebellum )**

Cuando salió venia en su mano con un botiquín.

- Un momento señorita. Primero sanemos las heridas.- habló amablemente mientras me empujaba con su mano hacia un sillón- la de la frente esta bien fea.- inconscientemente lleve mi mano allí y me di cuenta que estaba medio abierta.- ¿sabes dar puntos?

- No, pero he visto a Carlisle.- se encogió de hombros.- si me guías, puede que si.

Limpió tal como le iba indicando, la parte de coser no fue mucho menor. Al menos la cerraría, luego puso pequeños parches por mi cuerpo, brazos, hombros…era increíble que no notara las heridas. Sacó una polera negra diminuta,

- De Alice.- explico.- quien sabe por que estaba ahí, pero fue lo único que encontré- me respondió ante la gran confusión de mi rostro. La partió en dos y luego la anudo. una venda artesanal para mi tobillo. Luego hizo que me parara para revisar mi espalda…parecía un verdadero doctor.

Pequeñas gotas de agua caían de su cabello hacia mi piel. No podía evitar estremecerme ante aquel contacto tan frio. Finalmente me dio vuelta y nos quedamos mirando. Sacudió su pelo una vez más, cayendo gotitas en el espacio entre mis pechos y la toalla. Haciendo que estos se levantaran inmediatamente. Dejando el pezón como si fuera un botón. El claramente lo notó y carraspeó, trataba de contenerse haciendo como si se desanudara un nudo de corbata invisible. Me sentía tan vulnerable, el rubor se poso en mis mejillas y sentí un leve calor…para cuando levante la vista Edward me miraba con la pasión del fuego desatado.

Todo corría por aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Sin previo aviso me tomo entre sus dos brazos como un agarre de hielo, furia, protección al mismo tiempo y me besó con necesidad, con demanda, con ira…no pedía permiso. Su lengua entró en mi boca sin más a la fuerza. Lo empuje lejos, estaba siendo demasiado bruto. Él lo comprendió, pero antes de separarse totalmente pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior y luego mordió, sacándome un poco de sangre de paso.

- ¡¿Que te pasa?!

- No te quiero perder…- susurro con la voz apagada mientras bajaba la vista.- por nada ni por nadie, anoche te dije que te quería como amiga, ¡pero no puedo!

- Fíjate que es lo que esta pasando justo ahora.- ante su mirada seguí.-si quieres perderme de nuevo vas muy bien…

-he sido un tonto, casi creí que enloquecería cuando te perdí.- unas lagrimas empezaron a corres por sus ojos, me partió el corazón.-

- Pero tu me terminaste, recuérdalo... – susurre con mi mejilla apretada contra su pecho, su corazón latía frenéticamente y estaba segura de que el mio también.

- todo fue por una razón, yo no quería hacerlo…te lo juro. Amelie amenazo con mandarte a la cárcel con tu familia por los negocios de tu padre, esa es la verdad.

De pronto recordé lo que me dijo Charlie sobre que el FBI me buscaba…maldita zorra.

-eso explica mucho.- murmuré con la voz entrecortada, todo un maldito mal entendido…

-luego esas fotos en ropa interior, tu beso con el tipo en frente de mi y ¿ahora te casas?

- te llame y me cortaste.

- por que ella estaba a mi lado, compréndeme por favor. Imploró mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y me forzaba a mirarlo- estas cometiendo un terrible error...

- tienes un bonito palpitar.- comenté tratando de cambiar el tema.

- me sorprende que esté entero aun…de todas maneras, ¿de cuantas formas se puede partir un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo?

- detente.- ahora yo le sujetaba la barbilla.- sufrí por ti, llore por ti…me hiciste creer que eras lo peor…

-parte del plan mi amor, tenias que olvidarme, pero mi cuenta que soy demasiado egoísta, ninguno de los dos ganaba nada. Tenemos que estar juntos- volvió a juntar nuestras caras, nos rozábamos la nariz.- es así.

-nunca te odié. Cuando estaba con tony te veía a ti, sin querer busqué una especie de doble. Te amor Edward cullen, te amo, te amo.- susurre con determinación.

- te amo y te deseo…justo ahora.- susurro con su voz ronca seductora mientras me desvestía con la mirada.

- soy tuya.- le un beso con toda la pasión posible, que sintiera lo que yo callaba- y siempre lo he sido.- volví a besarle.- no me interesa tu pasado, mientras estemos juntos, eres mio.- susurre a la vez que mordía el labio y pasaba el pulgar por su six pack.

Se acercó y me tomo en brazos de una, enrolle mis piernas a su espalda y me aferre a su cabello mientras el repartía besos por mi clavícula…subió los peldaños así apenas, me deposito en la cama con ternura infinita para luego despojarnos de nuestras toallas y mirarme con amor, amor real.

Beso todas las heridas recientes del choque y las cicatrices causadas por el en nuestros años de secundaria una por una, con especial atención.

-eres perfecta, no lo olvides.- se apoyó sobre sus manos para no aplastarme y me beso como nunca antes, podía sentir claramente como su miembro había adquirido tamaño y se posicionaba en mi entrada.

- por favor…hazlo ya.- imploré. Era una tortura que no lo hiciera de una vez.

-estoy tan nervioso como tú.- comentó y el rojo volvió a sus mejillas…

- amor, tu en esto deberías ser experto, no digo que yo también lo sea, pero algo manejo, tranquilo…- comente a modo de broma para alivianar el momento.

- bella mírame bien.- le obedecí y el quito unos mechones de mi sudada frente para colocarlos detrás de mi oído.- puede que haya tenido sexo mil veces, pero nunca jamás, - enfatizo la palabra.- hice el amor.

No dije nada, atraje su cara hacia la mía y bese sus parpados. Nos miramos y fundimos en un abrazo lleno de placer. Su estocada por fin choco contra mí, incomodo un poco al principio, pero luego dio paso al placer…esa noche conocí lo que era el amor en su sentido completo de la palabra.

Luego de amarnos toda la noche y conocernos de todas las maneras posibles estaba agotada…apoye mí oído en su pecho para escuchar su palpitar desbocado.

- Te amo.- musito demasiado bajito en aquel perfecto silencio.- descansa mi bella, mi ángel…la única que ha llegado realmente a mi corazón.

No cabía más en mi gozo, sonreí para mi misma y me deje envolver en Morfeo. Edward era mio y yo de él. Así tenia que ser.

* * *

**Y eso sería todo señores, espero les haya gustado. Siguen más caps por supuesto, espero vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y reclamos. Love ya! Blackswanmassen.**


	27. Chapter 27: Sorpresa!

**Capitulo 26: Sorpresa! **

Como mierda no pueden trabajar bien! Es solo una puta sutura lo que les pedí y ¡miren lo que hicieron!- reté a los internos, habían utilizado el hilo más barato del hospital para hacerlo, siendo que este costaba más para la cicatrización, pero por cosas de coste no nos quedaba otra alternativa, lo sabia, pero aun así me daba rabia, no podía controlarme.

Sonó mi localizador, código 1905, me necesitaban en la morgue, tenia que hacer una autopsia al cuerpo que había llegado en la mañana. Me dirigí a los internos y les di una última mirada antes de irme.

Llegue y me vestí, me puse los guantes, todo preparado para abrir aquel cadáver.

Hice primero una revisión externa. Era varón, joven, seguramente la misma edad que yo, no llegaba más lejos de los 25. En el cuello, alrededor de el tenia una gran marca morada, signo de asfixia por terceros, su pecho estaba lleno de moretones, otras partes con sangre seca, seguramente lo habían arrastrado por el suelo también. Su pene tenia una gran mancha morada que llegaba incluso a los testículos, claramente era una patada en sus zonas. Su rostro estaba hinchado con golpes en formas de combos. Esto había sido muy cruel, fuera lo fuera aquel chico no merecía aquello. Anote todo en una pizarra, posteriormente lo traspasaría al papel. Comencé con el escalpelo a la altura del cuello haciendo el centro, lo mismo con ambos lados y luego haciendo una incisión hasta el ombligo, quedando en forma de y griega el pecho.

Primero una capa, la de piel, luego un poco de grasa, el cadáver estaba un poco pasado de peso, y finalmente la musculatura, hasta que llegué a las costillas, con unas tijeras especiales las corte una por una para tener acceso a los pulmones, volví a cortar el pericardio, pero un leve mareo me hizo sujetarme de la mesa.

Lo ignoré.

Seguí en mi labor, saqué los pulmones para pesarlos. Tenían un aspecto negruzco, típico de fumador activo o de una persona adicta a las drogas. Ambos estaban cerca de los 800 grs, cuando lo normal es 400. Seguramente estaban llenos de sangre. Anote eso en la pizarra. Luego saqué el corazón, tan pequeño como el puño de una mano, en vez de estar rojo estaba morado. Mal signo, una de sus aurículas presentaba daño. Infarto al miocardio. Seguí llenando la pizarra. Con una jeringa extraje un poco de orina de la vejiga, posteriormente lo enviaría a estudio toxicológico.

Su estomago lo abrí para ver que había consumido por ultima vez, aun quedaban restos de comidas. Un nuevo mareo, seguido de una arcada me llego, esto lo había echo cientos de veces antes, no entendía el por que ahora de las nauseas. Tome un respiro. Me focalice en huellas, el estomago estaba un poco dañado, por lo que además tenia gastritis. Este chico de no más de 20 había vivido una larga vida de excesos. Quizás era de aquellos sin hogar, a pesar de todo, no justificaba su violento final.

Posteriormente me dirigí a su cabeza, haciendo una incisión por encima, de oreja a oreja, en forma de cintillo, para luego dejar de su cráneo expuesto y así poder cortar, una vez que saque la parte de encima vi el cerebro, lleno de sangre. Golpe con algo de peso en su cabeza, quizás un bate de beisbol o algo peor. Estaba siendo objetiva, sin involucrar sentimientos en este caso, pero este chico me llegaba, no sé por qué.

-pobre chico.

Di un salto. Mire en dirección a la voz.

¡Zafrina! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!- le discutí. Ella sabía que odiaba que me hablaran de sorpresa estando en la morgue, habían solo cadáveres. El corazón podía sentirlo en mi garganta.

- rogo con sus manos en el aire.- ¡lo siento! Lo siento! Escuche que lo habían encontrado en pésimas condiciones y venia a ver.

- ¿Pésimas?- pregunte incrédula.- esto fue con maldad. Con intención, mira esto.- la llamé y le mostré aquellas pequeñas pintitas moradas por dentro de la piel del rostro, eran acumulaciones de sangre desoxigenada con co2, que no llegaron a destino, el corazón.- lo asfixiaron a morir.

- Se lo están atribuyendo a la mafia bells. Ellos actúan así

- No sé nada. Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

- Ya te digo, algo muy chungo esta ocurriendo, jamás había visto tanta brutalidad.- sonó un poco triste.- ni siquiera sabemos quien es, nadie lo ha reclamado.

- Lo lamento…

Quede mirando el cuerpo un buen rato, puse los órganos en una bolsa y luego los volví a meter dentro del cuerpo, para suturar y dejarlo allí, esperando que alguien reclamara. Al terminar y quitarme los guantes, me di cuenta que me había manchado los zapatos con sangre. Una arcada con todo mi desayuno se devolvió directo a mi boca. Busqué el baño más cercano y vomité. Por suerte apareció zafrina y sujeto mi cabello por detrás, evitando que lo manchara. Termine y limpie mi boca unas cuantas veces, quería sacar aquella sensación.

Deseché el delantal y todo lo demás, el informe lo entregaría más tarde, con zafrina a mi lado me sentía un poco mejor, aunque no menos, no era normal esto en mi. Siempre mi estomago era fuerte, resistía todo tipo de escenas y peor que la de recién. En la tarde tenia cirugía y no quería que esto se repitiera. Preocupada, me acerqué a una maquina expendedora de café y saqué un latte.

Era mi favorito, una vez en mi boca, el sabor lo odié. Se lo di a mi amiga, y saqué esta vez algo solido, unas galletas. Me comí el paquete entero y aun así seguía sintiendo hambre, saqué otro. Lo devoré en mi menos tiempo que el anterior. Mi estomago me lo agradecía.

Me dirigí luego a mi oficina, me sentía demasiado cansada desde hace unas semanas atrás, cuando decidí estar sola, sin nadie. Zafrina me seguía en silencio. Algo pensaba, la conocía. Una vez en mi despacho me estire sobre mi silla, era tan cómoda que fácilmente podría echar una siestas.

-¿bella?- hablo de repente, despertándome-. ¿Cuando fue ultimo periodo?

Hice los cálculos.

- 6 semanas atrás, 2 antes del viaje. ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañada.

- No te debería haber llegado? ¿Hace dos ya?

- No lo sé. Nunca sé cuando me llegará con estas porquerías de quistes en el ovario que tengo. – otra vez me había enojado fácilmente.- puede saltarse meses, como llegarme dos veces en un mes.

. No has pensado que quizás no lo sé…tú...

- Habla ya.- me impacientaba.

- ¿Estas embarazada?

Toda mi alegría y entusiasmo se fueron por el desagüe.

- Ni de coña zafrina, ni de coña. – reclame mientras me levantaba de la mesa, se me escapo un bostezo y ella rió.-No es gracioso...

- Claro que si. Fíjate.- tomo un plumón y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra de mi pared.- mareos.- ante mi mirada se explico.- te estaba viendo mientras realizabas la autopsia, eso no es normal en ti. Siempre has sido firme y ahora, precisamente ahora vienes con nauseas, tratas a tus internos demasiado mal, tus cambios de humor estas semanas desde que llegaste nos tienen a todos estresados, tus vómitos.- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa- por que escucha bien, los de recién no son los primeros, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Y por ultimo tu cansancio, ya te han pillado durmiendo 3 veces. Solo une hechos.

- No no no y no. De todas formas estaba tomando pastillas. – respondí tajante.

- ¿Te las tomaste aquellos días que recaíste?

- ¿Que demonios zafrina?- sabia más de vida que yo.

Sé que pasaste sola con Edward una noche, la de tu accidente y no creo precisamente que hayan hablado de la crisis económica mundial.

Uní hechos, relaciones situaciones, recuerdos, esto no me gustaba. No recordaba haber tomado la pastilla jamás, el primer día por estar desmayada, el segundo por escapar y chocar y el tercero por irme a la rápida. Oh _no no no no no._

Mierda.

Tome mis cosas, las llaves de mi auto y deje a zafrina allí, no tenia tiempo para nada. Paré en la primera farmacia que encontré y compré 3 test de embarazos de diferentes marcas, las mejores. Una botella de agua para ir tomando por el camino y continúe la marcha.

Abrí mi departamento a duras penas, deje las cosas en el living y fui corriendo al baño. Las ganas de orinar me mataban, llene cada una de las pruebas. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar 5 minutos.

No sabia que hacer, me paseaba por la casa como león enjaulado, prendía la tele, la apagaba, miraba el reloj y no corría casi nunca, fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida. Pero finalmente se cumplieron. Volví al baño y tome la primera prueba con manos temblorosas.

Dos líneas rojas.

Positivo.

Tome la siguiente.

Dos líneas rojas, positivo.

La ultima.

Dos líneas rojas, positivo.

Las molestias.- masculle para mi, con voz monótona.- mi cansancio, mi humor, toda esa hambre…oh, oh, _oh._

Estaba embarazada. No sabía que hacer, que pensar, como actuar. No tenia idea si saber quien era el padre ayudaba en algo, estaba clara que no era tony, con él siempre me cuidé y además ocupábamos preservativo. Con Edward solo me metí una sola vez, no tome pastillas y él tampoco se cuidó en nada. ¡Solo fue una vez! Y ya tenía una semilla de él en mí, un pequeño fruto de ambos.

Levante mi camiseta y me mire en el espejo , aun estaba plana mi barriga, pero no dudaba de que luego se comenzaría a notar, si no me equivocaba, tendría cerca de 4 semanas, un mes, aun no conocía a mi pequeño, pero ya le amaba. Mi mano se me apoyo en el estomago de forma casi involuntaria, como si fuera un acto reflejo.

Gire el torso hacia adelante y detrás, examinándolo desde todos los puntos de vista, como si fuera a desaparecer debido al modo en que incidía la luz, sentí como algo se movía dentro, como si nadara un pequeño pececito.

La mitad de mi cabeza estaba pensando que hacer con el bebé, Ni siquiera pensé la opción de adopción o aborto, no estaban en mi diccionario. Este niño lo tendría como fuera lugar, con o sin padre, le daría de todo lo posible. Y la otra aun estaba en shock, aturdida. Salí del baño con cuidado, sin darme cuenta, realizaba todos mis movimientos con extrema delicadeza, ya no era solo yo, sino, también mi hijo. Se escuchaba bien.

Me acosté y mire hacia el techo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Decirle a Edward? El ya había escogido a pesar de sus promesas a amelie, si quería estar conmigo que fuera por que quisiera, no por obligación, por lo tanto, por ahora no le diría nada. ¿Como decirle la noticia a Charlie? Le daría un infarto.

Vi a zafrina de pronto en la puerta, ella me miró y fue hacia el baño, al regresar supe que había comprendido todo, solo me abrazó.

- ¡Bella! ¡Me hubieras dicho antes para acompañarte!- reclamo mientras me dejaba acostarme en su estomago.- ¡no es justo!

- Estoy embarazada…te lo crees.- susurre maravillada.

- ¿Es de Edward cierto?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.- ¿se lo dirás?

- Si, es de él. Pero no, no le diré. El ya escogió y no fui yo. Si esto ya termino.

- ¡Pero es el padre bella!

- No, y tu tampoco tienes por que contarle. No te metas zafrina, por favor.- rogué mientras ponía su mano en mi estomago.- mi niño no necesita de nadie.

- ¿Y tu papá?

- Ahí veré como le digo. Espero que su corazón resista.

Un golpe de la puerta principal. Unos pasos de hombre, con mi amiga nos tensamos hasta que escuchamos la voz alta y clara de mi padre llamándome.

- Mejor ahora que nunca bells. Te dejo.- me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la barriga y se fue, dejándome con los leones.- ¡ya te dije!- seguramente se encontró con mi padre.- hola tío, ya me voy, bella esta en su pieza, bye!

- ¿Bella?- llamo con curiosidad.- que significan estas cajas de test de embarazos? ¿Me puedes explicar?- alzo un poco más la voz.

Inspire fuerte, me llene de valor para finalmente enfrentarlo. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta.

- papá…- espere que se sentara.- estoy embarazada.

La mirada de mi padre se volvió vidriosa, como si fuera incapaz de verme. Seguí.

- Me hice tres pruebas y dieron todas positivas.

Se paró de pronto y se acercó hacia mi, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro fijamente.

- ¡Mi niña!- exclamo preocupado.- no te preocupes, podemos sacar eso de ahí. No hay problema

- ¡¿Que?!.- pregunte horrorizada.- ¿que quieres decir?

- Es obvio que aun no estas lista para ser madre, tienes muchas que hacer.- seguía hablando con dolor.- un futuro prometedor, si quieres abortar o darlo en adopción, te apoyaré.

-¡¿que?!- volví a exclamar alarmada.- no no ¡no! Yo lo quiero tener! ¡No me importa como!

- Esto era lo que andabas buscando, echaste a perder tu vida bella

- Te vas a ir a Londres sola embarazada.

- ¿Y porque no? Es cosa de cuidarme

- apuesto que es de ese malnacido de Anthony. – me soltó furioso.- es incesto bella! ¡No puedes tenerle!

- No es de él papá…- se giro bruscamente hacia mi, pidiendo respuestas.- es de edward…

- ¡Él te dejo! ¿Lo vas a criar sola Isabella?- escupía las palabras.- ¡solo eres una jovencita de 23 años! Recién titulada! ¿Además ese malnacido te volvió a dejar por cuanto? – me miro esperando que le contestara.- ¿segunda vez?

- No seas cruel papá…

- ¡No tienes idea de nada!, ¡lo que cuesta criar un niño! Sufrir cuando enferma. ¡Y toda la culpa la tengo yo con tu mamá!

- Charlie para…

- ¡Claro que si! Porque te dimos todo, te o regalamos. No tienes idea de los valores de las cosas en la vida, te regalamos un auto a los 16, luego otro a los 20, un departamento sola a los 21, siempre te dábamos tarjeta, jamás te dijimos no y mira ahora. ¡Eres una niña aun!

- ¡No papá!- sollocé, no esperaba esta respuesta.- ya tengo el titulo, tengo trabajo, gano poco por ahora, es cierto, pero es mi hijo y no lo abortaré.

- Le informaras a Edward supongo.- siguió retándome.- si no lo haces, yo mismo llamaré a Charlie

- No lo hagas.- le imploré.- nosotros ya terminamos. Lo nuestro se acabó, amelie me lo dejo en claro, si quiere estar conmigo que sea por cariño y no obligación, por favor respeta eso…

- Te dejo. ¡No me hago cargo de más cosas! Tu hazte responsable de tu vida, si fuiste capaz de quedar embarazada, demás puedes pegar tus cuentas, este piso y las letras de tu auto. Bienvenida a tierra.- se fue, dándome un portazo.

_No te preocupes, estamos bien. _pensé con la mano sobre mi estomago.

Lo siguiente que hice fue llamar al hospital.

- Dr. Montgomery, soy angelina facinelli. Hoy no podré asistir. Lo siento.

Hablé con ben, quien estaba en pediatría para que me hiciera enchufe con un ginecólogo para hacerme la eco tan pronto como fuera posible, conseguí hora al día siguiente. Algo era algo. Llame a Charlie, pero no me quiso contestar, tenia su celular apagado, de todas formas le deje un mensaje diciéndole que al día siguiente tenia eco. Por si quería ir.

La mañana siguiente me volví a encontrar con zafrina en mi depto., ella quedo en acompañarme. Nos encontramos en el departamento mientras ella buscaba la llave del mustang de Félix.

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Era móvil de mi amiga, me acerqué para contestarle. Cuando el nombre de la pantalla me dijo quien era…_Edward. _ Corté y lo apagué. Con celular en mano me acerqué donde ella estaba.

- ¿Me puedes decir por que te estaba llamando Edward?

- Porque seguramente me estaba devolviendo el llamado. Recién lo intente y no me contestó, así quedó como llamada perdida

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Te dije que no te metieras!

Fui a la cita con el doctor sola, de alguna manera se sentía extraño estar en esa situación, mientras todos los demás estaban con sus parejas o padres. Reprimí unas lagrimas, el embarazo me estaba volviendo más sensible.

- ¿Isabella swan?- llamó una enferma de pronto mientras abría la puerta de la consulta. En seguida me levanté y fui donde ella.- ¿bebió suficiente agua?- solo asentí.

El doctor me indicó donde acostarme además de bajarme un poco los pantalones y levantarme la playera, dejando mi estomago al aire, luego aplicó un liquido demasiado frio, casi como hielo per en textura gel para luego pasar la maquina por encima. Me indico que viera la pantalla, de pronto, unos latidos apresurados como las alas de un colibrí inundaron la sala.

- Esa es tu niña.- me sonrió mientras miraba la pantalla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa entró Charlie, la enfermera me miraba con la duda en su rostro, solo le asentí. El doctor tan pronto como lo vio estrecho manos con él.

- Así que usted es el abuelito…- le comentó a modo de broma el doc, charlie tenia un brillo extraño en sus ojos, solo asintió con una sonrisa boba.- bueno, le presento a su nieta. Otra princesa a la familia.

Podría jurar que vi unas lagrimas por la mejilla de charlie, solo apretó mis manos y luego besó mi ombligo. Finalmente, estábamos en paz.

Apenas llegue a la casa le indiqué a mi padre que dejara las cosas en el piso, desde que me había acompañado en mi consulta no quería que hiciera ninguna mala fuerza.

- mira hija.- tomo mi mano invitándome a sentarme.- lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz. Yo sé que he sido duro contigo y ¿de que me ha servido? La culpa es mía…

No lo pude soportar más.

- Papá.- por primera en vida le llamaba así.- no digas eso

- Ahora el que yo quiera estar cerca de mi nieta y saber todo lo que pasa no cambia en absoluto lo que te dije antes bells. ¿ya?- me miro mientras acariciaba mis manos.- tu elegiste una vida en el aire, huir de todo, sin responsabilidades y ahora de golpe porrazo, se te vino una responsabilidad enorme encima.

- Pero es que yo no quiero tratar a mi hijo como una carga…

- Pero lo es mi amor. Es una gran responsabilidad. Mira: si tú supieras los desvelos que se sienten, como duele el alma cuando se enferman los hijos como duele el alma y tú te sientes inmensamente débil, es algo que aprenderás con el tiempo y la experiencia.

- ¿Eso es lo que sentías conmigo?

- Tu mamá quiere que me acompañes a Seattle. Al norte. No puedes estar sol ahora.

- Yo sé que quizás tú odies a Edward, pero yo lo quiero.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

- Porque ya es muy tarde, me da miedo.

- Miedo? ¿Miedo de que? Mira hay dos alternativas o lo asume o no, y si no quiere, que se vaya a la mierda Tu no lo necesitas. Ya mira, no pases más susto que mi nieto se puede empezar a sentir mal. ¿Pidamos algo rico para comer?

- Ya papa, me encanta.

* * *

**sugerencias, reclamos reviews? blackswanmassen.**


End file.
